I Am a Girl, I Am a Girl
by SaturnGreen
Summary: [AU] InuYasha turns into a girl, to enter the college he wants, but can he accomplish being a woman, or will he fail in everything. What is he supposed to do about falling in love with Kagome, as a girl?
1. Needs and Wants

Disclaimer: Hello! It is I Crisa Rei! I do not own InuYasha and if you want money, get a job!  
  
About the story: Okay for some odd reason I came up with a pretty weird story plot. I promise it's hilarious and it has some sexual content, language, sexual dialogue and mature levels. Please: READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!  
  
Summary: InuYasha desperately wants to move to a certain neighborhood because of the nice housing area and in order for him to go to a certain college he must be in that neighborhood or move to the ghetto part of town. The only problem is: He must be a girl to live there. So with a little help from Miroku's caretaker, Mushin who is a plastic surgeon, he moves there.  
  
Rating: PG-13/R  
  
l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V  
  
I Am a Girl, I Am a Girl Chapter One: Needs and Wants

l

l

l

l

l

V  
  
InuYasha drove past Tama Neighborhood, his golden eyes staring at the large, majestic homes hungrily. Suddenly his dreamy face turned into a grimace as he read a sign: _This Housing Area is Off Limits to Any Male Personnel Unless Granted Permission._' Well that sucked.  
  
"Damn females and their restrictions!" InuYasha muttered and turned up the radio and speeded up. How could he get into Law College? You had to either live in the crappy part of town or the girly part. He was certainly NOT going to live in a shack! Especially since he had such a high reputation of rank amongst the whole city. If word got out he lived in the ghetto hood he would be in humiliation. If he got caught cross-dressing, he would simply say that he was researching the life of a woman so he could write a book to help serve men.  
  
He drove into his garage and then walked into the small white house. Shippo was playing video games with Kohaku.  
  
"Hello InuYasha!" Shippo greeted with a smile, not taking his eyes off of Mario Cart. "Ha!" he cheered after Kohaku's car hit a green turtle shell. "I'm in the lead now!"  
  
"Hey," InuYasha grunted as he went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a coke and opened it up and took a large gulp. He nearly choked on it. "Damn! Forgot this was the 'no caffeine' kind." He leaned in the doorframe and watched Shippo and Kohaku play.  
  
"Where's your sister?" InuYasha asked as he crumpled the can and threw it in the trash.  
  
"Shopping with a new friend she made," Kohaku said simply.  
  
"Oh yeah? She cute?" InuYasha raised a brow.  
  
"My sister?!" Kohaku turned to him and then back to the screen as Shippo drove into a pond.  
  
"No! Her friend," InuYasha said and sat on the couch and picked up a magazine.  
  
"I don't know," Kohaku answered, "I didn't get to meet her. She just said bye and went out the door. I walked over here because I was bored and Sango forgot to go grocery shopping. I called and left her a message to."  
  
"Feh, women are so forgetful," InuYasha scoffed. He turned the page of the magazine and smirked, "Looks like that wolf pup got demoted. Ha! Serves him right, harassing his patient."  
  
Miroku walked in and InuYasha's ears twitched. "What the hell are you doing here? Ever heard of knocking? I could be freakin' naked for all you know!" InuYasha shouted, throwing the magazine at him, but it missed its target and plopped near Miroku.  
  
Miroku looked at him, "In front of Shippo and Kohaku? I doubt. I'm here to pick up Kohaku." He waited for Kohaku to stop playing and he coughed. "Kohaku, your sister wants you home."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time," Kohaku said as he crossed the finish line in third place. "Aw man!" He put up the controller. "Well see you later Shippo. Thanks."  
  
"Any time! I have no one to play with usually," Shippo said, "InuYasha cheats."  
  
"Just because you don't know the short cuts and I do, doesn't mean I'm cheating!" InuYasha argued. "It's time for your bath anyhow! Go! Now!"  
  
"I'll be in the car," Kohaku said, "Can I switch the radio to my station."  
  
"Sure," Miroku said and Kohaku walked out the door. "You want to talk to me about something, InuYasha?" The water started in the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah," InuYasha said as he turned off the TV. "That neighborhood, Tama Neighborhood. You know how I can get in it?"  
  
"By having passionate sex with a woman and she'll invite you over?" Miroku suggested.  
  
"No! Pervert! I want to live there in order to attend Law University. I can't move to the ghetto part. That's like saying I lost all my money!" InuYasha stated.  
  
"Why don't you just pay to live there? Like rent?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I already asked," InuYasha said. "The answer the woman gave me was to get a sex change. Like hell I'll do that!"  
  
"She said it was the only way...guess you'll be living in the hood, ne?" Miroku said. "Of course, Uncle Mushin is a plastic surgeon and he's been dying to test his new 'Temporary Plastic' thing."  
  
"Temporary plastic?" InuYasha arched a brow, "What's that?"  
  
"I dunno," Miroku shrugged. "Like I listen to him." The car honked twice and Miroku jumped. "Hey I better go before Kohaku fries in there and Sango slaughters me."  
  
"All right," InuYasha said. "Where can I meet Mushin?"  
  
"You serious?" Miroku looked at him with a shocked expression.  
  
He sighed, "I don't know. But it's the only option so far and I want to investigate it before I do anything stupid."  
  
"All right, your choice. If you do get surgery, don't become gay, okay?" Miroku said.  
  
"I'll act as a lesbian," InuYasha said sarcastically.  
  
"Lesbian action is good," Miroku grinned and then ran out before InuYasha could fling the table at him.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat on her porch with Sango. She brushed aside a black strand.  
  
"I absolutely adore your house! It's so huge! And it's in a nice neighborhood with no men around. You got it made," Sango looked around the house one last time.  
  
"It gets lonely and the some girls are lesbians," Kagome explained. "All the girls freak if a guy steps a toe on the grass! They attacked my carpet cleaner man because he was a man!"  
  
"Hey! There's a house for sale across your street! Think I can move in?" Sango asked eagerly.  
  
"Not with Kohaku," Kagome replied. "I can't let Grandpa or Souta visit my house. I had to send them pictures! I have to drive thirty minutes over there just to see them!"  
  
"Man that's stinks," Sango said. She looked at her watch, "Miroku should be at my house by now. I better go before he goes through my lingerie."  
  
Miroku opened the top drawer of Sango's dresser. "Damn! Where's her underwear drawer?" He found her make up and perfume that made her smell so good, but no lingerie. No nude pics, nothing good whatsoever. He looked under the bed and found a whip. A devilish grin came upon his face. "I wonder what she uses this for."  
  
"She trains with that thing," Kohaku's voice broke his thoughts. "She is a horse trainer part time. You already knew that Miroku, so quite getting your hopes up."  
  
Miroku turned around, "I was looking for my shoes, Kohaku. One of these days a girl will slap you because you interpreted something wrong in your mind."  
  
"Your shoes are on your feet and I know better than to say what's on my mind if its something perverted, unlike you," Kohaku stated. "Want anything to eat?"  
  
"Sure I'm hungry," Miroku said as he got up again and he looked at his feet. "There you are! My beloved shoes!"  
  
"I don't want to be like you when I grow up," Kohaku said, leaving the room and into the kitchen.  
  
"..." Miroku didn't respond. "Someday," he made a whispered vow, "I will find that secret drawer!" He walked out and turned off the lights just as Sango entered the house. 'There is a God,' he thought and put on an angelic smile for Sango, who was carrying several paper bags of groceries.  
  
"Let me help you Sango-san," Miroku offered and grabbed some of them and walked into the kitchen as Kohaku came out to help her too.  
  
"Thank you, Miroku, Kohaku. Do anything interesting today while I was away?" Sango asked as she got her shopping bags, filled with clothes and shoes.  
  
"Miroku hunted today," Kohaku said. "I went over to Shippo's to hang out."  
  
"Hunted what?" Sango asked.  
  
"Er...um...my...my...pet turtle! Yeah he got loose. I think he's somewhere around here," he pretended to search for the "turtle" some more.  
  
"Yeah but he thinks he saw it go into your room," Kohaku muttered. "Oh yeah Sango...I was trying to make dinner and I...accidentally burned the peas."  
  
"How can you burn peas? Kohaku! I told you, you need to take Home Economics," Sango sighed and rushed into the kitchen to help rid the peas of their doom.  
  
"How are you Miss Higurashi? Doing well I hope."  
  
"I am fine, thank you Kikyou," Kagome spoke abruptly. "I just came back shopping with my friend, Sango-chan."  
  
"Really?" her eyebrows went up in interest, "Did you tell her about the house for sale?"  
  
"Uh yeah...but she has a little brother," Kagome explained. "She couldn't move here."  
  
"Of course," Kikyou nodded, "Quite understandable. Remember, men can never ever be trusted. Men are leeches, human leeches and nothing more. They are nothing more."  
  
"Yes of course," Kagome bowed, rolling her eyes, "I keep that sign posted above my bed reminding me never to have sex with the guys I sneak in. Oh my goodness!" She put her hand over her mouth. "Did I say that aloud?" She faked as gasp. "I'm sorry. I would never sneak a guy in."  
  
"I trust you don't," Kikyou said, obviously not amused by Kagome's little act. "Strange. Somehow you remind me of me when I was ignorant and somewhat stupid."  
  
"...Okay..." Kagome said, blinking. "Though I am nothing like you. Oh I heard that Kagura sneaks a guy in every now and then."  
  
"Really? Well I guess I better go and talk to her, won't I?" Kikyou said, not waiting for an answer. She walked off in her long red skirt.  
  
"Kami she is annoying," Kagome groaned as she entered her house. Her house was nicely and elegantly furnished with red oak. Her spiral staircase had a nice white thin carpet runner and her walls were painted a nice coral pink. It was so empty in here that she hated it completely and would give anything for someone to come over and fill the house with noise. She didn't mind having a party, but the girls around the neighborhood would complain and notify Kikyou at once.  
  
She dropped onto the white cushioned couch and turned on the TV as Buyo curled up beside her, the only male allowed to stay in the house.The next day InuYasha was drumming his fingers on the table at the small diner. This was where he was supposed to meet that surgeon Miroku often mentioned. "Waiter!" he snapped. "Get me a coke!"  
  
"Yes sir," the waiter said and went in the back and came back out and handed him the coke. "Enjoy sir." He walked off to help a couple and he sighed.  
  
He took a gulp and spat it out. **"What the hell is this?! It's not caffeine!"** he shouted, making everyone stare at him.  
  
"Mommy," he heard a nearby boy whimper. "He's scaring me."  
  
"Be afraid little boy! Be very afraid! Soon the world will be ruled with no caffeine drinks!" InuYasha hissed at the boy.  
  
"InuYasha I presume," an old man's voice tickled his ears. InuYasha turned around and grimaced.  
  
"Yeah what can I do for you old man?" he asked.  
  
"The question is what can I do for you? Simple face renewal? Those bags under your eyes are heavy," the man started poking at InuYasha's skin.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? Get away from me!" InuYasha leaped up and grasped the curtains like a cat.  
  
"I am Mushin, the plastic surgeon," he said calmly. "Now don't be silly and get down from there so we can discuss your skin problems."  
  
InuYasha growled and jumped back down. Most of the people had left by then. "Look...all I want is that temporary stuff. I want to look like...like a girl for...two months."  
  
"Really now?" he laughed, "Well the temporary plastic surgery hasn't been tested yet. You'd be the first. Are you willing to take the chance that you might look like a girl forever?"  
  
** "I NEED TO GET INTO THAT SCHOOL! I DON'T CARE IF I LOOK LIKE PAMELA ANDERSON JUST MAKE ME A GIRL!!!!"** InuYasha shouted.  
  
Several people gave him disgusted looks and he flipped them off. "What's the matter with these people. Ever heard of a SEX CHANGE before?"  
  
They quickly turned around as Mushin started to calm him down. "All right, all right. I'll take that as a yes. It'll take a week to recover from the surgery and that's when the two months count down begins. I'll need to give you implants and arrange your face a little. I will dye your hair and put on permanent make-up. I'll have to move your hairline slightly forward and make your eyes more feminine. I suggest brown contacts."  
  
"Fine, fine," InuYasha rushed him. "Wait...implants?!"  
  
"Yes, breasts," Mushin said. "You need those. You can't stuff, it won't look natural. And I'll have to open up your throat and rearrange your vocal chords to make it sound more feminine. It's a hard process. Only two surgeons have managed to successfully do it. Myself and my good friend who is currently working in America."  
  
"Uh-huh," InuYasha said. "Will they be big tits or what?"  
  
"They'll fill in your form. Match your feminine alignment. Judging by your broad shoulders and sqaurish figure, they'll have to be big." Mushin said as he got out a sketchbook and started to sketch. "We'll have to pluck your eyebrows...Laser hair removal from your armpits, legs and arms. Perhaps your upper lip as well." He turned the sketchbook to InuYasha, showing a very sexy looking woman. "It's you."  
  
"That good-looking girl is me?!?!" InuYasha exclaimed, pointing at it. "No way! I am NOT looking like that! I'll be raped for sure!"  
  
"Don't worry, if they see your manly parts, they'll run for the hills," Mushin said calmly. "Unless you want the whole 12 yards."  
  
"NO! I don't want a vagina!" InuYasha protested.  
  
"Fine with me. Less work to do," Mushin said. "My favorite part is the implants." He blushed.  
  
"You did raise Miroku, didn't you," InuYasha accused. "I can tell."  
  
"He was raised a good man," Mushin nodded. "I don't regret the way I raised him."  
  
"How did his father die?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"...He got sucked up by a very large vacuum cleaner," Mushin stated. "I am ashamed to admit that Miroku will have the same destiny as his father if he doesn't find that Orkin man and kill him."  
  
"Seriously?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"No," Mushin said. "You're going to have to ask Miroku. I'm not one to tell family secrets. He's like a son to me."  
  
"Okay, so...could you make the boobs smaller?" InuYasha asked.  
  
He erased and sketched again and showed it to him.  
  
"Perfect," InuYasha said. "I'd fall in love with her if she wasn't me." He laughed. "Tama Neighborhood here I come!"  
  
"You're really going through with this, InuYasha?" Miroku asked as they were eating dinner.  
  
"Yeah..." InuYasha replied. "That college is my future. I have always wanted to argue with another person and get paid for it."  
  
"Then why don't you shoot higher and become a judge? You can kill people without having to kill them actually if you don't like them," Miroku said. "And lots of people can bribe you with tons of money."  
  
"And risk being sent to jail for the rest of my life, no," InuYasha sipped his coffee. "Damn coffee! What the hell? Where did all the caffeine go!** I WANT MY CAFFEINE!"**  
  
"...Calm down InuYasha," Miroku said.  
  
"Someone doesn't want me drinking caffeine," he looked around like he was paranoid. "I'll find that son of a bitch who's doing it!" he said loudly.  
  
"Aren't you afraid of going under the knife?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No. I've been stabbed by a sword Miroku, you think a knife is any different?" InuYasha asked, drinking his bad tasting coffee.  
  
"It's a knife InuYasha! Mushin's behind it!" Miroku exclaimed. "He has a tendency to get drunk before an operation! You could end up having one boob bigger than the other!"  
  
"Fine with me," InuYasha said, smirking, "Guys won't bother to hit on me then."  
  
"You want even boobs! Repeat after me. I."  
  
"I."  
  
"Want."  
  
"Want."  
  
"Even."  
  
"Even."  
  
"Boobs."  
  
"Boobs."  
  
"That doesn't help me Miroku," InuYasha said. "I don't care what kind of boobs I get."  
  
"I do! You know what this means!? I can touch you and you won't care!" Miroku said.  
  
"Ew! NO WAY!" InuYasha shouted. "You are not getting near my boobs! They're mine to play with and no one else's! Understand!"  
  
"You get all the fun," Miroku murmured. "Hey think I can get plastic surgery too and become your roomie?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'll give you caffeine."  
  
"...No!"  
  
"Lots of it."  
  
"........No!" He plugged his ears and grabbed Miroku and threw him out of his house and locked the door. "I will not be tempted!"Naraku smirked and looked at Kikyou. "Everything running smoothly Kikyou?"  
  
"Yes Naraku," Kikyou said and planted a kiss on his forehead, "Kagura was found with a boy in her closet. She was warned and fined."  
  
"No guys whatsoever?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"Higurashi Kagome," Kikyou said. "She gets on my nerves. She's such an innocent person."  
  
"You should reward her Kikyou. She's kept this place clean of men," Naraku said. "How about the fine money?"  
  
"No!" Kikyou protested. "That's my money."  
  
"How about a ticket for one free man at the house?"  
  
"All right," Kikyou sighed.  
  
"Soon our real plan will come up to the surface and they'll have no where to run. It's a shame Ayame had to move in with her boyfriend. She would be a great victim," Naraku chortled. "Ah yes. But we have so many applicants of wanting that yellow house across from Higurashi Kagome's residence."  
  
"I know. I've spoken to her. Her friend wanted to move in, but she has a little brother," Kikyou said.  
  
InuYasha gulped as Mushin showed the liquid for putting you asleep. (can't spell it and Spell Check doesn't even know what the heck it is). "It will only be a small pinch, promise," he grinned. "You'll be under the knife in half an hour. Are you ready?"  
  
** "JUST PUT IT IN THE ARM!!!"** InuYasha yelled and Mushin poked him and pressed the liquid in his veins. **"OUCH!"**  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
Crisa Rei: Well what did you think of it? Was it good? Was it funny? Was it interesting?  
  
Review

Review

Review  
  
PLEASE!

And check out my site: www.xanga.com/crisarei


	2. It's A Girl!

Disclaimer: Hello! It is I Crisa Rei! I do not own InuYasha and if you want money, get a job!  
  
**To my reviewers**: Wow 13 reviews already. I am so happy. You guys are great so I decided to update the story sooner than two days from now. Don't you feel special and my sincere thanks to the person laughing at the Orkin man. I'm surprised no one mentioned the Pamela Anderson thing and here is a warning: You won't be able to picture InuYasha as a girl....  
  
So I took the liberty of drawing him as a girl. As soon as Lacy can scan it then all you guys can laugh at it. Love you all and don't forget to review!  
  
About the story: Okay for some odd reason I came up with a pretty weird story plot. I promise it's hilarious and it has some sexual content, language, sexual dialogue and mature levels. Please: READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!  
  
Rating: PG-13/R  
  
l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

I Am a Girl, I Am a Girl  
  
l

l

l

l

l

V

InuYasha was asleep. The two weeks had passed and they were very painful weeks. He itched everywhere and scabs covered his face and body. He bled once and a while and it burned at his very flesh. The stench was unbearable as well.  
  
"All right Miss InuYasha, it seems that you have recovered just as we wanted you to," Mushin said, looking at his charts. "Quite perfectly. There should be no blemishes or imperfections."  
  
InuYasha flipped him off. His throat was soar, his body was soar. He couldn't speak, so he threw his pen at Mushin.  
  
"All right. Relax InuYasha," Mushin said, "Naoko, please assist me."  
  
"Yes Dr. Mushin," the feminine voice replied. "What did this girl get?" He felt hands peel off his bandages.  
  
"Miss InuYasha had a slight face and body lift," Mushin explained.  
  
"Liar!" InuYasha shouted.  
  
"Please stay silent, Miss InuYasha," Mushin said, he wanted to see if Naoko would be able to recognize 'Miss InuYasha' as 'Mr. InuYasha'.  
  
"Miss InuYasha, are you Mr. InuYasha's wife?" Naoko asked as his face greeted the air.  
  
"No Miss InuYasha is InuYasha's sister, isn't that right Miss InuYasha?" Mushin asked. "Is your skin feeling fresh?"  
  
"Yes," InuYasha said and he was surprised by his voice. It sounded smooth, innocent and feminine. "My voice...what happened to it?"  
  
"Ah yes, Naoko you may leave now," Mushin said and she nodded and left. "I altered your vocal chords InuYasha. Your voice sounds like a nightingale. You should join the chorus." He took InuYasha's face in his hands and inspected the face. "Exquisite. Your face, you're beautiful InuYasha. My goodness, it's a girl!"  
  
Mushin peeled off the bandages from InuYasha's entire body and while Mushin was taking off the bandages InuYasha frantically searched for a mirror. "Damn it, don't you have any mirrors around here?"  
  
"No of course not. If something goes horribly wrong we can knock that person out and perform surgery again before they look at themselves, but I assure I will lend you a mirror," Mushin explained.  
  
"Feh, just like Miroku," InuYasha grimaced. "I'm naked. Give me clothes!"  
  
"I estimated on your clothing size. Naoko went and bought the cutest red mini skirt and tight t-shirt for you. It's a good thing your muscles aren't big," Mushin said as he handed InuYasha some clothes. "You'll need to wear bikini briefs. Since you're wearing a skirt."  
  
"Damn!" InuYasha snatched the clothes from him and went into the dressing room. **"NO MIRROR???"  
**  
"Of course not. Not in here InuYasha," Mushin's voice calmly said as InuYasha tangled himself in the girls' clothing.  
  
"Ow!" InuYasha fell against the wall as he shoved his smooth, slender legs through the skirt's opening. He pulled the shirt over his head. "I can't breathe in this shirt!" He flipped his black hair over his shoulders. "And I have black hair!" InuYasha came out and stood in the doorway. "No way am I going out like this."  
  
Mushin was drooling. "You look very cute, Miss InuYasha." He came up to InuYasha and poked his boobs, "Ah very good texture. I wasn't certain if they were going to be like bricks or pillows. But it feels like normal breasts. Soft and warm. Now the implants and all the other feminine qualities I inserted in you will deteriorate in exactly two months from now. There might be some pain in the chest and you will have headaches a few days before it ends. Please tell me any other symptoms you might have so I may write them down for further investigation."  
  
"Yeah, yeah and quite calling me 'miss'!" he answered. "Let me see myself."  
  
Mushin nodded and left the room. A few minutes later Mushin was carrying a full-length mirror and he placed it before InuYasha.  
  
"Gah!" InuYasha jumped back at the sight of his own reflection. Naoko came in and smiled at InuYasha. "Where the hell are my ears?!"  
  
"Miss InuYasha, you look very lovely. However, Rena and myself here are going to do your hair. You can't go around with a wild mane," Naoko smiled at InuYasha. Rena came in and smiled too.  
  
InuYasha sat in the chair as they played with his silk black hair. (Example: Picture Sesshoumaru's hair black. That's InuYasha's hair) InuYasha's eyes were brown and soft. His lips were permanently glossy and his nails were manicured and pink. His breasts were round and perfect and he hand an hourglass figure. His legs were long and slender. His eyelids had been carefully colored a light red.  
  
InuYasha was still wondering where his ears were. He could hear perfectly, but he had fake human ears...where were his dog-ears?  
  
The girls put up his hair into a high ponytail and brushed it some more. "Kawaii Miss InuYasha!"  
  
"Uhm..." InuYasha thought, what would a woman say? InuYasha came up with the answer, "I know."  
  
"Here are your leg warmers and shoes and your school jacket. You'll have to pass as a High school graduate. Since that shirt is so tight and short, you must wear this light jacket over it."  
  
InuYasha grabbed the jacket and put it on. "Feh stupid fashions. This skirt makes me feel uneasy. I feel like I have an air vent down there."  
  
Mushin smiled, "Now Miss InuYasha, you do need a fake I.D and a fake name."  
  
"I want my name to be InuTaka! Or Taka! Anamori Taka," InuYasha said, "Miroku helped."  
  
"Ah yes of course," Mushin nodded and then dialed his phone. "I need an I.D for a Miss Anamori Taka. I will send the picture immediately." He hung up and whipped out a camera. "Smile."  
  
Before InuYasha had a chance to do anything the flash went off and InuYasha blinked. "Am I supposed to see blue and orange dots?"  
  
"Happens all the time," he scanned the picture and sent it. No sooner had he sent it, a small I.D card popped out of a hole in the ceiling.  
  
"How-?"  
  
"New technology," Mushin explained as he handed InuYasha the card.  
  
"Hey! I looked freaked out in this thing!" InuYasha said, "No way am I showing this to everyone."  
  
"Here are your new credit cards, drivers' license, College I.D, and club I.D," Mushin said. "Need anything else with your new name on it please tell me. The college has accepted Anamori Taka and after two months I had them switch to Hanyou InuYasha. What will you do in two months? Move somewhere else?"  
  
"No, I'm making that neighborhood accept guys as well," InuYasha smirked and left, not before stumbling. "Damn skirt."  
  
"Damn it, Miroku! Stop hitting on me!" InuYasha shouted as Miroku pulled his hand away from InuYasha's thigh. "I'm still InuYasha!" InuYasha put his turn signal on.  
  
"You look like a girl to me, Taka. What are you going to tell Shippo?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Crap! I forgot about him," InuYasha said as he swerved into the driveway. "Can he live with you for two months? Or maybe Sango could keep him."  
  
"I'll ask Sango. I'll tell her you went on a business trip before you went to college. Should I tell Shippo the same thing?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes," InuYasha said through gritted teeth. "These tits are killing me!"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I can't drive without the wheel touching them!" InuYasha said as he got out the key. "Okay I'm your girlfriend all right? Make something up and keep your hands to yourself!"  
  
"Yes Taka," Miroku grinned and got out of the red sports car. He and "Taka" went up to the door and Miroku rang the bell.  
  
A few seconds later Shippo looked through the peep hole and smiled and then opened the door. "Hi lady, Hi Miroku!"  
  
"Hello Shippo," Miroku greeted. "InuYasha can't come home for a long time because of an urgent business call. He had to leave to America for a few months. InuYasha says he's very sorry and he loves you a lot. Would you like to stay with me or Sango-san during that period of time?"  
  
"InuYasha...left?" Shippo looked saddened. "He didn't pack or anything."  
  
"You know he can buy a new wardrobe," Miroku assured, seeing Shippo being saddened by each word. "He'll come back. He will."  
  
"Oh I know that," Shippo assured. "It's just that I worry about him. He can't speak a word of English. He hates the language."  
  
"No he doesn't!" InuYasha protested. "He knows lots of English! Like: Coffee, bathroom, hello."  
  
"I don't know who you are, but he doesn't exactly know how to make a conversation in English," Shippo said. "Miroku, I'd like to stay with Sango- chan."  
  
"All right then," Miroku smiled. "Get packed and I'll call Sango- san." Miroku got out his cell phone and speed-dialed her number.  
  
"You have her on speed-dial, pervert?" InuYasha asked, looking at Miroku in a disgusted way. "Oh Kami I hope you don't have mine."  
  
"Of course not," Miroku said as Shippo came, dragging a large blue duffle bag, "I only save my speed-dial numbers for beautiful girls."  
  
"But Miroku, this lady is pretty," Shippo smiled at InuYasha.  
  
"...See! Shippo thinks I'm pretty!" InuYasha yelled, pointing at Shippo. "At least he agrees with Mushin! Besides you ARE my boyfriend..."  
  
"Ah yes, Taka-chan," Miroku smiled. "I am sorry." Miroku wrapped his arm lovingly around InuYasha's shoulder. ((Kyaaa! Can you imagine that pic?))  
  
"Get your lecherous hands off of me!" InuYasha growled, shoving Miroku away.  
  
"Wow Miroku! You're girlfriend is odd!" Shippo said, shoving the bag into Miroku's arms, then jumping onto InuYasha's head. Shippo sniffed him. "Taka-chan, you smell like InuYasha!"  
  
'Damn, my scent,' InuYasha said to himself. "I do?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Shippo crossed his legs and folded his arms. "And not only do you smell like InuYasha, you act like InuYasha as well."  
  
"...Eh...?" InuYasha looked up even though he could not see Shippo. "I don't even know who InuYasha is. All I have heard it that he is sexy, manly, and brave."  
  
"He is anything, but those things," Shippo said. "He is sloppy, stubborn, bad-tempered and really, really boring sometimes. He cheats when he plays Mario Kart with me!"  
  
"He does not!" InuYasha protested. "He probably only knows the short cuts. I know them all."  
  
"Do you? Can you teach me?" Shippo asked eagerly as Miroku started talking to Sango and throwing the bag in the backseat.  
  
"Why didn't you ever ask InuYasha?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Even though InuYasha's my adopted father, he sure doesn't act like it. Sometimes I wish he would act more like my father. I can't ask him for advice. I usually turn to Miroku for advice. He does give great advice."  
  
That comment had hurt InuYasha, though it seemed impossible. Shippo had been his kid for a very long time and he suddenly realized that he was never there for Shippo when Shippo needed him the most. "Shippo, he's been busy a lot, but I'm sure if you tell him that you need him he'll jump to it."  
  
Shippo didn't respond. He just jumped off InuYasha's head and into the sports car. He heard the door slam.  
  
"Taka-chan, let's go. Sango said she would take Shippo in. You'll get to meet her and perhaps she could introduce you to her cute friends!"  
  
"Mhmm," InuYasha said absent-mindedly and started walking towards the car, keys in hand. He slipped into the car and then drove towards Sango's house.  
  
"I can't believe that scum would just leave Shippo-chan all alone!" Sango said through gritted teeth as soon as Miroku, Shippo and InuYasha entered the room. "I mean, he does know that he is Shippo's adoptive father! Instead of adoptive brother!"  
  
"Isn't that a little harsh?" InuYasha forced himself to say.  
  
"Who are you?" Sango looked at InuYasha up and down and the to Miroku, a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"Sango-san, this is Taka-chan, she is my girlfriend," Miroku introduced. "I recently started dating her yesterday."  
  
"Oh..." was that a hurt look in her eyes? InuYasha wondered, nah, of course not. She hates Miroku. "Ah well, Shippo-chan, you know where the guest room is. Kohaku is out riding his bike, he should be back in five minutes." Even Sango acted motherly towards Kohaku and any other child.  
  
"Taka, would you like anything to drink?" Sango offered, "Lemonade, sprite...death?"  
  
"Huh?" he looked at Sango.  
  
"I mean Dr. Pepper," Sango corrected herself.  
  
"Dr. Pepper sounds grand, thank you," InuYasha said as he sat next to Miroku, who was turning on the TV like he owned the place.  
  
Sango returned and handed Miroku a coke and handed InuYasha a Dr. Pepper. She sat in the armchair and stared at InuYasha. "I'm sorry, but you look familiar."  
  
"Uh...I do?" InuYasha squeaked as he opened his can and took a sip. He made a disgusted face and read the can: 'No Caffeine'. "Ah damn!" he said quietly.  
  
"'Scuse me?" Sango looked up, "What did you say?"  
  
"At the dam perhaps?" InuYasha recovered. "I always go there."  
  
"You do?" Sango looked surprised, "No I don't go to the dam. Must be somewhere else."  
  
"Well I'm not sure then," InuYasha said, standing up, "Miroku- kun...we're leaving."  
  
"Yes dear," Miroku said absent-mindedly, caught up in the wrestling on the TV.  
  
"NOW!" InuYasha barked and Miroku jumped up and turned off the TV.  
  
"Right Inu...Taka!" Miroku said. "We best be going Sango. Thank you for taking Shippo in for two months. I knew you would be able too. I'll be back to check up on you three."  
  
"Right," she answered coldly. "Bye."  
  
Miroku and InuYasha left.Kagome sat on her front porch, watching two sisters, both ten, play in the water sprinkler at her house. Buyo came out and yawned and then some water splashed on him and he scowled.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Play with us!" one girl shouted. She screamed when the other girl got the hose and squirted her. "Please?"  
  
Kagome smiled gently at the two. "No, no," Kagome replied. "You two play. I'll just watch."  
  
"Okay," the first girl, Mizuko, took back the hose and squirted it on Ami. "Gotcha!"  
  
Kagome sighed and out her head on her hand and just watched, smiling every now and then as they looked over. She noticed a red sports car pull up into the driveway across the street. A man and a woman got out. The woman was the driver. Shortly afterward Kikyou drove up in her Mercedes. Kikyou got out and started to talk to the lady.  
  
The woman looked young, around Kagome's age, which was about twenty. She wore a red mini skirt and a light jacket. Her black hair was pulled up into a decent ponytail and she was frowning slightly as the guy groped her. Then her hand slapped his hand away as Kikyou spoke.  
  
A few minutes later of Kikyou's babbling the woman made eye contact with Kagome. She rolled her eyes at Kagome, showing that she was fed up with Kikyou and Kagome smiled. Then some water sprayed at her and Kagome screamed.  
  
Kagome had been drenched, thanks to Ami. "Ami!" she stood up and shook slightly. "I told you not to get the water on the porch! Or on me for that matter."  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome-chan," Ami bowed continuously. "I am very, very sorry. Mizuko was behind you so I just sprayed without thinking."  
  
Kagome looked at the small child, bowing. She sighed, "Just don't do it anymore. You two better go home. I'll see you both tomorrow."  
  
"Yes ma'am," they both said and started to walk home.  
  
Kagome sighed once more and went to turn off the water. After she turned off the water she wiped the sweat from her face and looked across the street once more. Kikyou had pulled out the For Sale sign and replaced it with SOLD. 'That was quick. She must have been eyeing that house for sometime.' Kagome thought.  
  
She went inside her house to watch some TV. The phone rang and she picked it up, "Higurashi Kagome, speaking."  
  
"Oh hello Sango-chan."  
  
"Miroku got a girlfriend!" was the first thing Kagome heard. "Her name is something like Turkey, Haka, Chaka, something like that and she is gorgeous! She acts so much like a guy I know."  
  
"Okay..." Kagome blinked, not knowing who Miroku was. "So...is this bad?"  
  
"It's horrible! Kagome...I think I like Miroku," Sango admitted. "Miroku's the pervert I told you about."  
  
"Oh him!"  
  
"She has long black hair, red mini-skirt and a light jacket," Sango described.  
  
"Whoa!" Kagome raced to the window and pulled down some blinds and watched the woman shake hands with Kikyou and the guy laugh. "That girl you described it my new neighbor!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Is Miroku tall, dark haired and usually gropes a girl?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well then its Miroku's girlfriend who just bought the house across the street."InuYasha was startled when he saw Kikyou. Kikyou was his ex- girlfriend and he was now buying a house she had people build? She owned Tama Neighborhood?  
  
"Hello Kikyou," InuYasha greeted smoothly.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Kikyou asked.  
  
"A girl told me," InuYasha replied. "Who lived here. Anyways, tell me about the house."  
  
"The house was built in 1993. It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a nice backyard. The living room is spacious and the kitchen comes with- "her voice faded out as he looked around the neighborhood. His eyes came upon a girl across the street who was smiling as she watched two girls play in her yard with a hose. The girl made eye contact with him and he rolled his eyes, signaling how he loathed Kikyou and her blab. The girl smiled in understanding, only to get a hose sprayed on her. InuYasha burst out laughing as the girl screamed.  
  
His attention flickered back to Kikyou, who hadn't stopped talking. "Last, but most important rule, no men!" Her eyes looked at Miroku.  
  
"Don't worry about him," InuYasha assured, "He's just my boyfriend."  
  
"All right. The house costs: 230,000 in American dollars."  
  
"Damn that's a lot," InuYasha cursed, "200,000."  
  
"215,000," Kikyou said.  
  
"Sold," InuYasha said, digging out the money. He handed it to her and Kikyou smirked. She removed the sign and put up a SOLD sign.  
  
"When will you move in?"  
  
"Today." He answered and Miroku burst out laughing.  
  
"How will you get the furniture, Taka?"  
  
"I already bought it," InuYasha smiled. "I bought the furniture a while back. And its definitely great. It's called 'Mimic Ivory'."  
  
"The most expensive furniture there is," Kikyou said softly. "You have good taste Miss Anamori."  
  
"Well my father was rich, my brother is rich so I am rich," InuYasha explained. "All of the Anamori family is rich."  
  
"Except!" Miroku interrupted. "Taka-chan's parents and brother died in a drive by shooting."  
  
"I see, what a shame Miss Anamori. We assure you that you will be safe within these walls. It is our duty to protect the women in here," Kikyou explained, "They are our children and once they move in, few move out." She laughed as she got in her car. "Good luck with the house, Miss Anamori." She drove off without warning.  
  
"Drive by shooting?!" InuYasha turned to Miroku, "What the hell was that all about?"  
  
"In case Miss Kikyou decides to do research on your family I said they all died. A drive by shooting sounded much more extravagant then a car crash. Besides every dies in a car crash! Everyone uses 'car crash' in their tales, so I decided a 'drive by shooting'."  
  
"Whatever," InuYasha said and took out his cell phone. "Yes I need my furniture pronto. Yes I am the girl InuYasha-sama told you about. My name is Anamori Taka. Yes, that's right. Thank you."  
  
"Damn! I hate acting like a girl. You have to act all polite to people," InuYasha muttered.  
  
"You need to take etiquette lessons. Mushin booked you in Ballroom Etiquette AND your neighbor across the street is the host so you will be going over to her house," Miroku said. "I suggest you buy ballroom clothes because here you will be attending a lot of them. Each Friday they go to this Grande Hall with "gentlemen" and "ladies". I, of course, will be there with Sango-chan, since Kagome invited her."  
  
"...Didn't Sango seem disgusted when she knew I was your girlfriend?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Yes well, I'll tell her I broke up with you," Miroku said. "I have it all planned. We get into an argument because we can't have sex at your house anymore."  
  
"**WHAT?!** How about I break up with you for being a perverted sleaze!" InuYasha shouted.  
  
"That'll work just as well," Miroku nodded. "Well I am sorry I can't go shopping with you. Kikyou told me to get my butt off these grounds before woman catch me and kill me. All right now kiss me adieu."  
  
"Ah what?"  
  
"Adieu, it means goodbye in French...I think," Miroku said, uncertain.  
  
"There is know way in hell I am kissing you "adieu" or whatever," InuYasha frowned, crossing his arms.  
  
"Do it!" Miroku said, "You have to so they won't think I'm here, hitting on you and being dangerous."  
  
InuYasha punched him and he heard some whoops and cheers and InuYasha smirked. Yup, he still had his ass-kicking strength.Kagome gasped.  
  
"What?" Sango's voice erupted from the telephone. "What happened?"  
  
"Miroku...he-he-he g-got punched!" Kagome managed to say. "Taka punched him!"  
  
"Did he slap her butt or something?"  
  
"No, nothing. They were talking and Miroku was shouting something and then she_ punched_ him. _Punched_! Not slapped, but _punched_!" Kagome exclaimed, "Girls around here slap, not punch." Kagome hung up without saying goodbye and rushed out, towards Miroku.  
  
"Are you all right, Miroku-san?" Kagome knelt beside him and she heard some hisses and boos from a few girls. "Knock it off!" Kagome shouted at them.  
  
"Eh....?" Miroku looked out of it. "Am I in heaven, because I see an angel."  
  
Kagome blushed. "N-no, you're alive. Taka punched you."  
  
"I'll kill her," Miroku grunted as Kagome helped him up. Miroku faced InuYasha and the two of them had a staring contest. "Taka!"  
  
"Miroku, get out of here," InuYasha said. "I don't want to kiss you!"  
  
Miroku wiped off the side of his mouth. "Fine Taka, I'll call you later. We're still friends, right?"  
  
"Whatever," InuYasha grunted and Miroku stumbled to InuYasha's sports car. "Hey! Call a cab!" Miroku got in the driver's seat and took off in InuYasha's car. "HEY! THAT IS MY DAMN CAR!"  
  
"Miss Taka, please calm down," Kagome said, "You can drive my car as long as you pay for gas and stuff."  
  
"Why the hell are you acting so friendly and trusting towards me?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Well, us girls need to stick together, ne?" Kagome asked. "You'd do the same for me, I'm sure."  
  
'_No I wouldn't_,' InuYasha thought, '_I'd use your sadness for my own entertainment_.' "...Whatever I don't need to drive your..." he looked at her car which happened to be a beetle, "small, puny bug."  
  
"All right," Kagome answered him, without the slightest sadness flicker in her eyes. "Well," she bowed, "My name is Higurashi Kagome, it was a pleasure meeting you."  
  
"Anamori Taka," he didn't bother to bow and the words that escaped his lips sounded odd, even for him. "Hey...will you go...er...shopping with me. You see, Miroku signed me up for this ballroom crap and I need dresses."  
  
"You don't have any?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Iie, I own pants and shirts," he answered. "Dresses aren't my thing. I don't like ruffles, flouncey ribbons and silk, unless of course the silk are my blankets and pillows."  
  
She smiled softly at him, "Sure I'll go shopping with me. It's better than staying at home by myself. Would you like to come over and sit down for a while? I need to change."  
  
"What? But you're dressed! You look okay to me," InuYasha answered.  
  
"You never know if there will be a cute guy or two at the mall," was Kagome's answer as she walked in her house. "Promise I won't take too long."  
  
"Fine, all right," InuYasha followed her into the house and sat on the couch as Buyo jumped in his lap and he shoved him off. "Off stupid cat."  
  
"I take it you don't like cats?" Kagome said as she began taking off her shirt.  
  
"Wha??!?!?! Don't undress in front of me!" InuYasha said and he was blushing like hell.  
  
"Oh...I guess you're the type that cares," Kagome shrugged and put her shirt back on, "Normally girls don't care." Kagome went up the stairs and into her room and she shouted, "Make yourself at home."  
  
"Damn female," InuYasha muttered. He couldn't erase the black bra from his mind. Why were girls like that? They walked around naked in front of each other; at least guys had the decency to wrap a towel around themselves.  
  
Kagome came down a few minutes later. "All right let's go. You want to drive or do you want me to do it?" She was standing on the landing off the stairs and InuYasha's mouth dropped open.Crisa Rei: Well that's it for now. 10 pages of interesting stuff for you. Last was nine so I'm guessing that the next chapter should be 11. What do you think? Well please let me know what you think of the story so far. I don't care if you reviewed for the last chapter, please review again!  
  
Review

Review

Review


	3. Shop Till You Drop

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha and if you sue me I might as well be applying for a job flippin' burgers at Burger King. --  
  
Please: **READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**! **The king of bad words is in this one.  
**  
**Rating**: PG-13/R  
  
l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V  
  
&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter Three: Shop Till You Drop  
  
&&&&&&&&  
  
l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

InuYasha's mouth was still gaped open as he looked at Kagome. Kagome was damn sexy, that was what he had to say, but she was such an innocent, goody two-shoes kind of girl. He would never get mixed with such a girl. Kagome was dressed in a red dress. The red dress had a short skirt and it criss- crossed in the back as she started to walk towards the garage door. She had red earrings and her hair was tied up.  
  
"Well?" she asked and then repeated her question, "Do you want me to drive or would you like to drive?"  
  
"Whatever," he muttered, "You can drive." She simply nodded and he followed her out to the small blue bug. She got in the driver's seat and he got in the passenger seat, his head barely scraping the roof.  
  
"Oh sorry," she apologized and pressed a green button and his seat lowered a few inches. "It's just that when my brother rides he wants the seat up as high as possible."  
  
"Oh...so is this one of those new, updates bugs?" InuYasha asked, looking at all the buttons with great curiosity. He was so tempted to touch each one.  
  
"Yes and you can press all of them if you'd like," Kagome said, noticing him looking at all the buttons in awe. "They don't have any bad effects and..." she blushed, "I did it too when I test drove it. The car dealer thought I was insane."  
  
"You probably are," InuYasha said as he pressed a blue one and the roof opened. He looked up and then pressed the light green button that said 'Raise Up' and his seat raised up until his head was outside the car in the sunroof. "Sweet," he said and a bug smashed into his face and went up his nose.  
  
"Gah!" he pressed the dark green one and came back down and he snorted the bug out.  
  
"That's disgusting!" Kagome laughed and handed him a tissue. "Happened to my brother as well. So I now come prepared."  
  
"Thanks," he wiped his nose and then went back to his buttons. He pressed a blue one that said "air" on it and air blasted at his face. He pressed another one that made the radio turn on and pressed another that made the car alarm go off. The car alarm was the Sailor Moon Theme Song. "Sailor Moon?"  
  
"I like that anime, thank you very much," Kagome said. "I have the entire collection of the manga series, all except one and that one is the one where Bunny gets married to Mamouru."  
  
"Uh-huh," InuYasha said, "My niece likes that anime and she's ten."  
  
"Well I'm young at heart," Kagome smiled. "Souta's thirteen. Maybe they should meet." She slowed down and then hunted down a parking space.  
  
"There's one," InuYasha pointed to a space near the front.  
  
"Ah, good eye sight," she said and then drove into it rather quickly and stopped suddenly. "Normally you have to race to get a parking space this good."  
  
"You just raced air!" InuYasha yelled as his head hit the dashboard. "And won-ow!"  
  
"And that is why you should always wear your seatbelt, Taka-chan," Kagome said as she took out the key and opened her door.  
  
InuYasha got out, rubbing his forehead and murmuring foul cuss words under his breath. "Damn...car...no...right to...stop...woman..."  
  
She locked the car and then grabbed "Taka's" hand and pulled her eagerly. "We definitely need to get you a lot of clothes. Don't you have some that you packed?"  
  
"No," he answered. "The move was so sudden that my...er...clothes got....lost in the...move." He entered the big mall and looked around. "I've never been to this mall, I usually go to Toshiba."  
  
"Ah well, this my friend, is the new mall, sister to Toshiba. It's called Jounichi," Kagome replied. "It's bigger and better that Toshiba will go out of business, unless of course people are too lazy to drive over here. First things, first, the clothes." She walked off at such a pace that InuYasha had to soldier walk to keep up with her.  
  
She walked into 'Rashi's' ((winkety, wink)). "Perfect," she said as she looked through the racks and displays. "What're your sizes Taka-chan?"  
  
"My sizes?" InuYasha looked surprised, "I don't know."  
  
"We'll just have to find out then," Kagome shoved him into a dressing room. "Now let me see your tag in your shirt."  
  
"What?! No way!" InuYasha protested.  
  
"Take it off!" Kagome ordered.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"NOW!" Kagome said.  
  
"All right!" InuYasha took off the jacket and then the tight shirt and handed it to her, his back facing her. "Are you a lesbian?"  
  
"Heaven's no!" Kagome said as she searched for the size. "Well no wonder this fits you tight, it's an extra small! You should at least be a medium."  
  
"Are there lesbians in the neighborhood?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome answered bluntly and then asked him a question, "Are you a lesbian?"  
  
"...Yes..." well he might as well like girls, he was a guy. He was greeted by a confused look.  
  
"Then how come you hate getting dressed or undressed in front of girls?" Kagome asked. "And you minded that I took my shirt off in front of you?"  
  
"Ah...well...I'm not that kind of lesbian..." he said. "It's hard to explain."  
  
"And how come Miroku-san is your boyfriend?" Kagome asked.  
  
_ 'Damn she asks so many questions,_' he thought. "We broke up because he found out that I was a lesbian but we're still friends." 'As if,' he thought again.  
  
"But how come you went out with him?" now she was pulling down his skirt.  
  
"HEY! No touchy the skirty!" InuYasha said, grabbing it just in the nick of time. "I'll check the tag myself." He avoided the question she just asked. He looked around for her, but she had disappeared and soon clothes were being shoved in his room. "Hey!"  
  
"Try them on and come out so I can see," Kagome instructed.  
  
InuYasha grumbled as he looked at some of the clothes. He tried on everything except pink and purple. Purple was for Miroku not him. And pink was just...**PINK**! He pulled over a yellow shirt and an orange long skirt and came out.  
  
"Perfect!" Kagome said and she smiled at him, "You look wonderful in that!"  
  
Soon they bought ten outfits, some skirts and dresses, most were pants and shorts. Then Kagome dragged him to 'Ballroom Gowns' and shoved some more dresses on him.  
  
He tried on a red dress and a small old lady barged in and helped tie it up in the back. He had freaked out. He came out only to greet Kagome in a beautiful ballroom gown. It was pink and it was sleeveless. She twirled around in it as the material glittered. "Well?" she asked, "How do I look in it?" Her hair was down and it fell over her shoulders like black waves. She smiled and brushed her hair behind one ear.  
  
"Pretty good," InuYasha answered.  
  
"You look wonderful in red, Taka-chan," Kagome complimented. "Red is your color."  
  
"It's also my favorite color," InuYasha commented.  
  
"That's even better," Kagome said, "but you can't always wear red. Try on some others too. We'll buy that one for you."  
  
As he tried on dresses Kagome bought dresses for herself and then bought dresses for InuYasha as well. She bought four dresses for herself and five dresses for InuYasha.  
  
"Now jewelry," she smiled and rushed over to a jewelry place. Kagome melted at the sight of the diamonds, rubies and emeralds. She loved each pink stone.  
  
Kami his feet were hurting. He despised shopping even more. He watched her eyes light up as the jeweler presented her a pink necklace. The stones were finely cut and she tried it on and admired herself in the small mirror.  
  
InuYasha sat in a chair and looked at all the jewelry and then back at Kagome, who was still falling in love with the necklace and earring set.  
  
"It's 1,000 American dollars," the jeweler said, shattering Kagome's face. "I guess...you don't want it?"  
  
"I want it, but I don't want to spend that much money on it," Kagome replied, quickly taking it off.  
  
"It's finely cut, best clarity and it has high rating," the jeweler said, "at that price its practically a steal!" But the jeweler took it from her shaking hands and polished it nicely and put it back behind the glass case.  
  
"Um..." Kagome looked at InuYasha, "Find anything you like?"  
  
"How about I buy my own jewelry. You can pick it out though," he offered and she smiled at him.  
  
"Okay." So she immediately started making him try on several diamonds, sapphires and rubies on and she admired each one on him. "You were made for jewelry Taka-chan."  
  
'_Like Hell was made for angels_,' InuYasha thought grimly as Kagome fastened more jewelry around his neck.   
  
After InuYasha paid for all the jewelry they went to Primo's to eat. "All right, now show me your eating habits," Kagome said as they sat down.  
  
"I'll have the Alfredo Feast, along with Shrimp Alfredo and extra Alfredo sauce and can you put some of those garlic bread sticks on the side? And **CAFFEINATED** coke please."  
  
The waitress looked shocked, "Miss, may I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"I'm a girl, I swear it!" InuYasha shouted abruptly.  
  
"I am well aware of that, Miss, but," the waitress leaned in close, "Where do you put it all?"  
  
"Put what? My tits?" InuYasha asked, "I put it in this red elastic thing on so they don't bounce around wildly."  
  
Kagome and the waitress looked shocked until Kagome broke the silence, "She's joking, aren't you, Taka-chan?"  
  
"Hmm?" InuYasha looked up and then it hit him, the question she was asking, "Gah! I mean yes I was joking. Just a joke. Um, I actually go the gym and work out."  
  
"Oh..." the waitress laughed, "And what will you have, miss?"  
  
"Parmesan Salad with breadsticks and spinach dip," Kagome said and she closed the silk menu and handed it back to the waitress, InuYasha still scanning for other foods.  
  
"Can we get desert too?" InuYasha looked up hopeful.  
  
"Sure," Kagome smiled and then looked at the waitress, "I'd like a cookie afterwards."  
  
"I'd like the Wine Moose Sundae...does it really have wine in it?" he asked.  
  
"It's served in a giant wine glass," the waitress said, "It's usually just meant for couples."  
  
"Wanna share?" InuYasha looked at Kagome, "A cookie isn't all that great. You can buy at a grocery store."  
  
"All right, sure," Kagome said.

* * *

  
  
Miroku called Sango. "Sango please will you-"and then the click announcing that she hung up, "listen..." Miroku sighed. Miroku hung up again. Punched by InuYasha and rejected by Sango. He decided to give another go at it, even though that had been his tenth call. The phone rang and rang and rang and rang and rang and rang and rang and rang some more until Sango's answering machine finally answered.  
  
"If you're Kohaku press one," her voice said. "If you're a friend of Kohaku's press two. If you're the son of a bitch who is calling for the eleventh time press three."  
  
Miroku pressed three and gulped. "Thank you for calling, your call is important....to no one. Please freak off before I punch you in the face. BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"  
  
"Hello Sango-san, Taka broke up with me. And I know you still want to go to that ball thingy and you need an escort...so...give me a call please. Please." He hung up and smiled, "Yup, she loves me."

* * *

Kikyou entered the large main house of Tama Neighborhood, "Naraku, the new girl, she seems odd." Kikyou slowly crawled into the same bed with Naraku.  
  
Naraku wrapped his arm around Kikyou's waist and pulled her closer, "Kikyou, it doesn't matter if she's a nut case. We need all the girls we can get in this neighborhood."  
  
"I know, but something about her reminds me of my ex-boyfriend, InuYasha," Kikyou shuddered,  
  
"A woman reminds you of your ex-boyfriend?" Naraku laughed, "What was he? A feminine pretty boy?"  
  
"He was a rich, pretty boy, though I'm not sure on the 'feminine' part," Kikyou said.  
  
"Who took the new girl under her wing?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Higurashi of course," Kikyou stated, "She's always the one to make friends. A lot of girls have a crush on her, but she's as straight as a toothpick."  
  
"I see," Naraku said, "You best get some sleep Kikyou, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. You need to attend that etiquette lesson."  
  
"Oh joy," Kikyou rolled her eyes as she turned off the lamp.

* * *

Kagome entered her house, bags weighing her arms down. She set them at the foot of the stairs and Buyo came up to her and weaved in and out of her legs, purring with pleasure.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Buyo," Kagome smiled and patted him gently on the head. She yawned, "I better get some rest. Etiquette classes start tomorrow." Kagome walked over to her table and set her keys down as she hit her answering machines playback.  
  
"You have five new messages," the machine said. "Higurashi-chan, it's me, Hojo, I was just calling to inform you that I might be a little late to that ball at the Grande Hall this Friday. I apologize sincerely. Is it all right if I pick you up ten minutes late? My boss wants me to work over time. Please give me a call at 555-6783 or you can reach me on my cell 333- 8901. Thanks."  
  
"End of message one."  
  
"Kagome-chan, it's me Sango. You're probably out so give me a call in the morning. Bye."  
  
"End of message two."  
  
And so the messages held the familiar voices until one caught her interest.  
  
"Higurashi-san, this is Naraku Yamato calling to inform you that I will be at your etiquette class along with Kikyou. I will be assisting Kikyou. Thank you."  
  
Naraku? Calling here? A big shot man like him? Kagome knew very well he owned the land that Tama Neighborhood was on and Kikyou, his fiancé, owned the neighborhood, but why was he coming to the etiquette class. Surely he didn't need etiquette. He already had poise and manners and that charming smile.  
  
Kagome's heartbeat had quickened each time she heard the sound of his voice or even his face on the television. She had had strong feelings for Naraku back in high school, but that was three years ago. Those feelings didn't return, had they? She had felt a sharp slap on her face when Kikyou told her that Naraku had proposed and she accepted with great honor, but did Kikyou truly love Naraku?  
  
Naraku had been a pompous jerk back in high school, but he always looked at Kagome and Kikyou with keen interest and somehow she had fallen in love with the man, but had refused his requests upon dating her. Why had she done it? Something inside told her that Naraku was evil, purely evil, but half of her wanted to date him and wanted to believe that there was good in people like him. Perhaps he had had a rough childhood and need someone to love him.  
  
She yawned once more, erasing all her thoughts of Naraku and she walked up the stairs, into her dimly lit room.

* * *

InuYasha undressed as soon as he entered the house. He practically tore off the skirt and shirt. "Damn this all to hell and back." InuYasha walked around with nothing but a bra and boxers on. The home was furnished just as he told everyone to and the fridge had lots of food. "Great I'm starved!" He pulled out a frozen pizza and popped it in the oven and turned it on.  
  
He peered out the window and spotted Kagome out on her balcony. She was dressed in a white night gown and she was just staring into space. '_What a stupid girl_,' InuYasha thought to himself. He jumped on the couch and turned on the television.  
  
It was already ten o'clock and he was surprised that Kagome wasn't asleep yet. The doorbell rang so suddenly that InuYasha jumped. He walked to the door and opened it up.  
  
"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Kagome covered her eyes. "Since when do you wear BOXERS!?"  
  
"Hm?" he looked down, "Gah!" He grabbed the closet thing near him which was a playboy magazine and covered his boobs.  
  
"What the hell?!" Kagome was staring at the playboy magazine.  
  
"Oh....um....that's Miroku's...." InuYasha threw it on the floor, revealing his bra once more. He looked at the blanket Kagome had around her shoulders and yanked it away from her.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome protested, but let him have it, "Taka. I have a question."  
  
"What?" InuYasha snapped, he wasn't happy at the fact that Kagome had seen him wearing a bra and boxers and him holding a playboy magazine. Good thing Miroku was a pervert.  
  
"Are you...a lesbian?" Kagome asked.  
  
"...." His nose smelled the pizza ready. "Pizza's ready! Want pizza?" He didn't wait for her answer and went into the kitchen to retrieve the pizza.  
  
"Oh my Kami! You **ARE** a lesbian!" Kagome gawked as she followed him into the kitchen.  
  
"Well I rather be in love with girls than with guys. Liking guys is just...too creepy!" InuYasha shuddered as he put the pizza on the counter. He opened the box and pulled out a slice and started to eat it.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "Then how come you haven't hit on me and you actually cared that I took my shirt ff in front of you."  
  
"Because...I'm not attracted to you," InuYasha didn't want to say that she was annoying as hell and got on his nerves and that he was a guy. "Lesbians are like guys, remember that. They're not attracted to every face they see that looks feminine."  
  
((and if you're wondering, no I'm not a lesbian)).  
  
"I see," Kagome grabbed a slice as well. "So...er...are you coming to the etiquette dinner? We'll actually be able to see Naraku Yamato for once."  
  
"Naraku?!" InuYasha shouted. "The guy that's a big entrepreneur? The guy that cheated me-InuYasha out of his 100,000 deal?"  
  
"...Uh...sure," Kagome said, "Who's InuYasha?"  
  
"Hanyou InuYasha?" InuYasha looked at her, "Well he's charming, cunning, brave, handsome, and very again?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Gr..." he thought about something that all women would know and settled for an embarrassing one, "He ran naked through the Golden Yen Awards due to boredom."  
  
"Oh the rich streaker," Kagome snapped her fingers, "Yeah I've heard of him." Kagome went through his cupboard and grabbed some hot cocoa mix. "You want any hot chocolate?"  
  
"Yeah-hey!" InuYasha whirled around, "What the hell are you doing, helping yourself to my stuff?!" He yanked the cocoa mix away from her grasp. "I'll make it! It's my cocoa!"  
  
"Gee okay," Kagome looked surprised.  
  
"Anyway, Naraku cheated InuYasha out along with InuYasha's backstabbing girlfriend, Kazawa Kikyou," InuYasha said, "He never felt that he could trust anyone again after...Kikyou betrayed him. I mean, he loved Kikyou, but as soon as InuYasha got what he wanted, Kikyou turned around and literally pinned him to a tree and took it back. Then Naraku came and wooed her into his grasp and web. They...fell in love...and now they own this place?!"  
  
"Yes. I guess that's the ending to InuYasha's story," Kagome finished for him as he handed the hot cocoa to her. "Sounds to me that InuYasha was really hurt."  
  
"Feh, he wasn't that hurt," InuYasha said, "He went off and won the lottery and got his money back. So no big deal." He looked up and noticed her crying, "Hell why are you crying?"  
  
"Its just such a sad love story," Kagome wiped the few tears away. "If you think about. InuYasha fell in love correct?"  
  
"..." he didn't both to answer since she rambled on.  
  
"And then once they were happy it was obviously Kikyou who had what he wanted. So she gave him what he wanted, he still loving her even though he got what he wanted but what he really wanted was her and she felt the same though someone must've poisoned her mind. Then she decided she wanted the money back so instead of asking she took it by brute force and ran off with it and fell in love with Naraku who already loved her but she thought she was in love with InuYasha and InuYasha still loved Kikyou. So InuYasha never got what he wanted. Kikyou got all that she wanted. He fell in love...only to be turned down and hurt..." Kagome drank some of her chocolate milk. "It's sad."  
  
"Yeah well, he doesn't need your pity!" InuYasha growled.  
  
"I know that," Kagome smiled, "Besides it's not like I know him personally. If I did know him personally I'd want to tell him that there is someone out there for him and he needs is patience, which I'm sure no man has."  
  
"What advice would you give him?" InuYasha was interested.  
  
"Advice, he doesn't need advice. He needs to start dating again. But I would need to get to know him better so I could give him the right advice," Kagome said as she finished her mug, "Well thank you for letting me stay. I apologize if I intruded on your...uh free time." Kagome led herself to the door and closed it without letting him say good night.  
  
InuYasha sighed, "What is it with woman and prying into people's lives and then crying about it? They're so sensitive." He walked up into his room and fell on the bed, asleep without much debate on it. 

Next Morning

* * *

His alarm clock went off and he slammed it against the wall angrily. "I'm up dammit!" InuYasha shouted as the alarm clock began to die. He got out of bed and groggily walked to the bathroom. He closed the door and cleaned up. His phone rang and he growled as he picked it up. "Yeah...oh hello pervert. I remember, yeah, yeah. All right fine. Bye." He hung up lazily and yawned.  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror and screamed. "Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" he jumped away. He stared at the ugly woman in the mirror. "Oh...that's me..." InuYasha leaned in close. "Does this mean I actually have to groom myself? Damn."  
  
So he explored the bag of make up Mushin had given him. He used the same make up, smearing it all over his face. "Damn! Ow!" the eyeliner pencil stabbed his eye.  
  
"Evil!" he chucked it against the wall. "Damn bug crap!" He examined himself in the mirror, lipstick all over his mouth and not properly on. "I look like a freakin' screwed clown."  
  
_DING DONG_ His doorbell chimed and he swore rather loudly as he tried scrubbing off the clown face. Of course make up doesn't come off that easily so his eyes looked really dark and his mouth looked like he drank a lot of kool aid. He ran downstairs as he put on his sunglasses and opened the white door. "Oh, it's you," he growled, rolling his eyes, "What do you want?"  
  
"Taka-chan? Are you all right?" Kagome walked into the house, past him and then faced him as he closed the door, "You looked awful."  
  
"Ah well, you try putting on make up," he replied. "Damn eyeliner was attacking me. But I taught it!"  
  
"What?" she looked at him like he was insane. "Do you need help putting on your make up?"  
  
"Hell yeah," InuYasha replied. "I have permanent make up, but you know...Mushin said I better put on real make up also. Just in case. I think I put too much rice junk on and too much ruby red lipstick."  
  
"Well first of all," Kagome removed his sunglasses. "Gah! You look like Michael Jackson!"  
  
"No I don't!" he protested. "For one M.J. rapes little boys and he has a freakin' flat nose! Not to mention white, white skin!"  
  
"Yeah you have all those qualities, except you sleep with willing men," she replied. "Let's get this junk off of you. The make up you have on must be cheap."  
  
So InuYasha was sitting down while Kagome was washing his face off. "I came by because I thought you might need help putting on your dress. When you were in the dressing room men can swear that clothing kills from all the sounds you made."  
  
"The blue one was out to get me," InuYasha said. "Plus why do they have to strangle you so much!"  
  
"To give you a figure," Kagome replied as she got out the eyelash curlers. "Now close your eyes while I do this."  
  
"What the hell are those things!?" InuYasha pointed to them, backing away in his chair until he fell over.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kagome asked. "They're just eyelash curlers. They don't hurt, promise. Now get off the floor and sit back up and close your eyes."  
  
"Feh," he got back up in the chair and slowly closed his eyes as he felt the metal touch his eyes.  
  
Kagome squeezed down, not know she had accidentally clamped down on InuYasha's eyelid. ((This happened to me –points at Kylie- She did it to me!!!! Now I think eyelash curlers are evil and they scare me to hell))  
  
"CRAP OF MOTHER FUCKING POO!" InuYasha shouted at the top of his lungs. "DAMMIT! OUCH! SHIT! CRAP!"  
  
Kagome blinked, still squeezing,  
  
"Quit with those things, bitch!" InuYasha yelled and she yanked it away, pulling a lot of eyelashes out. "OUCH!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, Taka-chan! I am soo sorry," Kagome apologized. 'Where did she learn those words?' Kagome thought. "Here I'll get you some ice." She ran down the steps, stumbling a bit and into the kitchen.  
  
"Ouch-crap-ouch-stupid bitch," InuYasha said as he looked in the mirror. "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY EYELASHES! I'M FREAKING BALD NOW!"  
  
Kagome hurriedly got a freezing cold cloth and ran back up the steps and into the room. "Taka-chan," she said and walked over towards InuYasha. She handed him the cloth and ice. "Just carefully put it over your eye. I am so sorry, Taka. Please forgive me. I'm usually good with those things."  
  
"Yeah whatever," he mumbled as he put it on his eye, "What the hell am I going to do now that my eye is freakin' bald?"  
  
"False eyelashes," Kagome said. "They're simple to apply." She opened her leather purse and drew some out and handed them to him, "They're curly and thick. They don't even look fake."  
  
He opened it up with his free hand and looked at them. "They look like spider legs."  
  
"You've never seen false eyelashes before?" Kagome asked as she took one out. "They're like contacts." She grabbed his face and tilted his head slightly and then stuck the eyelashes on his left eye. "Now move your hand, is your eye feeling better now?"  
  
"Yeah. It still burns though," he muttered. He lowered his hand and Kagome applied the other false eyelashes.  
  
"There, no one will even notice," Kagome said, "Now that that's down, you're ready to get dressed. A simple, slim dress will do. That white silk preferably."  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. I don't need your help anymore," InuYasha said, "You can leave. It's at what time again?"  
  
"Ten o'clock to twelve," Kagome stated as she grabbed her things, "I'll see you then and I'm still so sorry."  
  
"The pain has stopped, don't worry," InuYasha forced a smile. '_I am a girl, I am a girl. I must be polite. I must be polite._' He thought. "Thank you for...er...attending to me, I appreciate it, Higurashi."  
  
"You know what, you certainly don't act like a lesbian to me. You act like a guy who secretly got a transplant," Kagome smiled and winked, "Just kidding. I can introduce to you to some other lesbians if you want."  
  
"I prefer straight girls," InuYasha muttered. "Now get out!"  
  
Kagome nodded and bowed. Then she left down the stairs and InuYasha waited until he heard the slam of the door. He sighed and lay on his bed. "Man she was close."  
  
InuYasha sat up again and walked over the dreadful closet of dresses.

* * *

Sango had listened to Miroku's message and sighed. "Miroku you are a dead person and you know it." Sango didn't bother to call Miroku that morning or any time during the day. She was going to let him await her call. Make him pay for what he had did.  
  
"Sis, what's to eat?" Kohaku asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Pancakes," Sango said simply, flipping the golden brown pancake again.  
  
"Awwww, but we already had pancakes three days in a row now," Kohaku whined.  
  
"YOU WILL EAT THE PANCAKES!" Sango yelled at him, flames in her eyes.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Kohaku said and then Shippo came out of the bathroom and sat on the couch, still tired from the night before.  
  
"Has InuYasha called yet?" Shippo asked hopefully.  
  
"Shippo-chan, I'm sorry, but no he hasn't called," Sango said softly as she handed Kohaku a plateful of pancakes. "Want some pancakes?"  
  
"No thank you, I'm not hungry," Shippo jumped off the couch and went back into the guest room and closed the door.  
  
"Poor Shippo, he feels neglected. That idiot!" Sango said, "The idiot should at least contact his own son!" She threw the spoon out the window.  
  
"I got a hint that there's something bothering you, Sango," Kohaku said as he ate his pancakes forcefully.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Kohaku," Sango replied.

* * *

Crisa Rei: End of chapter three. Yay! So...what will happen in the Etiquette dinner? Hmm? If you want you can submit your ideas along with your reviews. Maybe I'll use some of them. Well review please.  
  
Review

Review

Review


	4. Etiquette Class

**Disclaimer**: I own my underwear!  
  
**Please: READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**  
  
**New:** Rashi is a character from real life. Rashi is Lacy's Japanese name and so I said I would put her in my story. She plays an important role in this story, so cheer her on and don't get pissed when she does some bad stuff to InuYasha. You'll learn to like her I'm sure, because everyone loves Lacy.  
  
**For My Reviewers**: I love you guys so much! I appreciate your reviews and I'm glad you like the story. It gives me enough will power to actually keep writing. Continue to root for me throughout this story. I apologize to Leah (Ratgirlsjournal) I hope I got the name right, but I wasn't sure if you had a xanga site. So again I apologize for my humorous fic getting your privileges taken away. I'm sorry about that. I didn't meant to...well...maybe just a little –laughs- but I seriously had no intention for getting anyone in trouble due to laughing at my fic.  
  
My Website: xanga .com / Crisarei Drop me a line maybe I'll be on and we can chat in my chat box there.  
  
Rating: PG-13/R  
  
l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V  
  
4444444444444444444444  
  
Chapter Four: Etiquette Class  
  
4444444444444444444444  
  
l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V  
  
InuYasha came out of the closet, a frown on his feminine face. It was a good thing Kagome left the room. He felt like a fool. He walked over towards the full-length mirror and slowly opened his eye, bracing himself for what he would see. His brown eyes shot snapped shut. _'Oh Kami I looked like an idiot,'_ he thought, _'I'm in a dress. A dress! Not a skirt and a top, a dress. Not too mention a tight dress.'_ It took him a lengthy twenty minutes just to find out where the hole for the head was and then another twenty minutes to zip it up without Kagome's help.  
  
He looked at the clock, eight forty-seven. He was going to make Kagome, the teacher, late. He rolled his eyes and looked at the white silk, tight dress that Kagome had suggested. He thought it would look better on Kagome, rather then himself. For one he could use his boobs as a table if he had wanted to.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Kagome's voice came through the door and his eyes flickered towards the door. "Do you need me to come in there and help you?"  
  
"No!" InuYasha, "No I don't need some female to help me! I can do it myself!" He pulled out his dress, smoothing it out with his hands. He turned around, inspecting himself. _'I feel like I'm wearing a tent.'_ He tried to walk, but his broad walk had been prevented and he fell.  
  
"Taka-chan!" Kagome shouted through the door, upon hearing the crash InuYasha had took, "Are you all right?" The doorknob turned and she entered. InuYasha lifted his head from the ground and stared up at her and she stared down at him before bursting out laughing.  
  
"It's not funny!" he snapped as he got up, "This stupid snake skin won't let me walk!"  
  
"That's because you walk like a guy," Kagome said through a fit of giggles. "Here. Let me show you how to walk. Did you ever have a mother?"  
  
"My mom died when I was little," InuYasha muttered. "My dad and half- brother were the only family I had after that and then my dad died and I despise my brother."  
  
"Sorry," she apologized. "Okay now when you walk, you want to make sure your feet follow each other. One foot before the other in small steps." She walked gracefully across his room and stopped and turned then walked again. "Easy."  
  
"Whatever, that's easy," InuYasha stated. He then got into walking position and started walking and Kagome tried to stop the small smile flickering across her lips. InuYasha noticed. "What?!"  
  
"You look like a duck," she commented. "Obviously you need a lot of work. My friend, Tsasami Rashi, owner of 'Rashi's' will be here in a few minutes to help me with the etiquette classes.  
  
"I don't need help from Radish," InuYasha said smugly. "She kept walking in on me when I was naked. You think I like having a twenty-three year old woman stare at me?"  
  
"At least you know her age," Kagome shrugged. "And it's Rashi not Radish. Rashi-chan is a very good teacher and she only came in twice to help you find the head."  
  
"Feh, I can fine my own head myself. I don't need some damn female telling me how to put on clothes," InuYasha said, sticking up his nose.  
  
"Okay...for one Taka-chan, you are a female in case you haven't noticed for the past twenty years," Kagome pointed out.  
  
He didn't want to say he had only been a girl for a couple of days, instead he smirked. "I don't want to check," InuYasha started to laugh. If he had checked his manly parts would show, telling him also that he was a man. "Men are perfect."  
  
Kagome looked at him like he was stupid. "No they aren't. Scientists say that men are the ones with the birth defect because of their sperm."  
  
"That is something I don't want to know, thanks," he stuck his fingers in his ears, "You're such a brain."  
  
"I have to know these things. It's in Child Development class at Law School," Kagome said.  
  
"Since when do you need to know how children develop to become a lawyer?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Law University is not only a Law school. It has other things as well. Like psychology and therapy. It's also involved with medical care. That's why I moved here, so I could go to that college. All the guys were forced to live in the ghetto part of town. I'm trying to convince Kikyou to let guys stay here to, like split Tama Neighborhood in two different sections," Kagome explained, "I want to major in psychology so I can become a psychiatrist."  
  
"Why would you become a psychiatrist when you're already a psychopath?" InuYasha questioned, looking at her.  
  
She didn't seemed annoyed when he asked that, "Their saying is that if you have experienced lunacy or any other form of mentally or emotionally illness then you know where your patients stand and you can help them better. I went through depression so that's my strong spot and my wear spot is hallucinations," Kagome answered.  
  
"Well get trapped in the desert a couple of days," InuYasha suggested. "Wait...you went through depression? Why did you go through depression?"  
  
"It's no big deal really," Kagome blushed.  
  
"Then what was it?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to answer, "I fell-" _DING DONG_.  
  
"Damn," InuYasha cursed and he practice walked towards the door. He looked slightly better than a dizzy duck. He went downstairs to answer the door.  
  
"Hey Taka, nice to meet you again," Rashi slipped in, patting Taka on the back. Rashi was tan and she had long dark hair. She was wearing blue jean shorts and a baggy t-shirt.  
  
"Whoa! Okay that outfit is a lot different then that green dress you wore," InuYasha pointed at her. "And what the hell are you doing waltzing in my house and..." he watched her raid his fridge, "eating my food!"  
  
"I personally hate dresses," Rashi said, getting out some potato chips, "and why do you put potato chips in the fridge?"  
  
"None of your business," InuYasha growled as she walked up the steps, "Get the hell out of my house."  
  
"Kagome invited me over, dumbass," she reminded him, "Hell, why do you cuss?"  
  
"Why do you cuss, bitch?" InuYasha retorted.  
  
"Because I can and I don't look like a freakin' girly girl like you in that thousand dollar dress," Rashi answered back, smirking. She entered InuYasha's room.  
  
"Rashi-chan!" Kagome exclaimed and leaped up and hugged her. "I'm glad you're here. We only have ten minutes before the class starts."  
  
"Well it's going to take a miracle turning Taka into a more womanly Taka, won't it?" Rashi said, setting down the bag of chips and the bag of clothes she brought.  
  
InuYasha stomped into the room, "You!" he pointed at Rashi, "Out! Now!"  
  
Rashi stared at him for a moment and then answered, "No." and turned back to Kagome. "We have a lot to work with. I admit, she has potential." She grabbed InuYasha's hand and shoved him in the bathroom along with herself and locked the door.  
  
"Gahhhhhhhhhh!" InuYasha tried banging the door down, "Kagome let me out of here now! Before she kills me!" He clawed the door, but to no avail.  
  
"Oh come now," Rashi smiled at him, "First you smell like a dog so what we need to do is." She unzipped the dress.  
  
"NOOOO!" InuYasha shouted as the dress came off. "It took me a very long time to get that thing on! What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled as Rashi turned on the shower.  
  
"Quit being so scared," Rashi said, "I'm a girl, just like you. I've seen the parts you have. It's not a big deal."  
  
"Yes it damn is!" InuYasha said and then snap, the bra came off. "Agh!" he covered himself with the towel. "Don't take off my underwear! I'll take it off myself!"  
  
Rashi turned her back on him, "Fine I'll respect your needs of keeping your privacy to yourself. Now hurry up you only have six minutes."  
  
He got in and out of the shower in five minutes and guess what Rashi found out when he exited the shower. That he was a guy.  
  
"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she screamed, blocking her eyes with her  
hands. "Put it away, Taka! Put it away! It burns! It burns! Gahhh my eyes!!"  
  
"Rashi-chan? Taka-chan?" Kagome knocked on the door, "Hurry or we'll be late. Tardiness isn't etiquette."  
  
"Kagome I just thought you should know that-"the rest of her sentence was muffled by InuYasha's hand.  
  
"Damnit don't tell anyone!" he yelled. "Er...Kagome can you grab my robe, It's in the basement."  
  
"The basement?"  
  
"Yes! I need it!"  
  
"All right."  
  
InuYasha let go of Rashi's mouth and Rashi looked like she was holding a big secret. A smug grin was on her face and she cackled. "I know your secret. So why'd you do it? Tired of been a stupid male?"  
  
"No, I needed to live here so I could go to Law University," InuYasha said through gritted teeth. "My social status is too high to live in the ghetto. So I had Miroku fix me up with Mushin, a plastic surgeon. Look, you can't tell anyone. Especially Kagome!"  
  
"Why not?" Rashi raised a brow, smiling. "Ooooh, you like her," she said in a singsong voice. "You want to hold her. You want to kiss her. You want to love her."  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes, "No! It's because Kagome tattles so much."  
  
"She doesn't mean to. She does what she thinks is right," Rashi said, "I mean she knew that most of the girls sneak in guys, she doesn't tell Kikyou who. Sometimes she says specifics if she knows that the guy is abusive in any way. She saved Kagura. Kagura had an abusive boyfriend and Kagome found out and told Kikyou. Kikyou booted him out in a heartbeat and told the cops. Every girl here loves Kagome. Kagome's like that mother hen to all the girls."  
  
"And your point?" InuYasha asked as he fiddled with the dress, trying to put it on.  
  
"My point is I don't think Kagome will tell on you because for one she thinks guys should have the right to live here and she knows who you really are. At least your not some pervert."  
  
"That makes me feel a lot more confident about being a woman," InuYasha answered sarcastically. "Just don't tell anyone. Promise or I'll kill you right here and now."  
  
"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Rashi asked, "All right, I won't tell anyone." She held up two fingers, "Scout's honor or is it three fingers?"  
  
"Whatever," InuYasha said as Rashi started to dry his hair.  
  
"Hey! We're a minute late!" Kagome shouted, "I'm going to go all right? Taka-chan, your robe is outside the door. Bye guys!"  
  
"Well that means we can be tardy," Rashi said, tying his black hair into a tight bun on his head. "So when will you change back?"  
  
"In two months. It's called 'temporary plastic'. It dissolves in exactly two months," InuYasha explained. "And it was hell waiting for the bandages to come off."  
  
"What's your guy name?" Rashi asked.  
  
"InuYasha," he replied.  
  
"InuYasha..." her voice trailed, "I bet you're angry about Naraku, since he took your 100,000 deal."  
  
"Damn right I am," InuYasha growled.  
  
"Okay first of all, you need to do something about your cussing. They don't cuss around Kagome and I'm surprised she puts up with you and your potty mouth. We'll need to flush it."  
  
"Feh," InuYasha answered, but didn't object. "How do you know Kagome?"  
  
"Kagome's my counselor," Rashi answered, "and I've known her since high school."  
  
"Oh," InuYasha said.  
  
"So do you date guys? Or do you act like a lesbian and date girls?" she asked.  
  
"I am a lesbian, sure, but I only date straight girls," InuYasha said.  
  
"Well good luck on finding a straight girl who will date a girl," she laughed. "I know a bi girl, better than nothing, ne?"  
  
"I guess so, there are a lot of bis, straight girls and lesbians around here," InuYasha said, "I wouldn't be surprised if Kikyou was a lesbian."  
  
"Naraku is her fiancé," Rashi told him.  
  
"I know," InuYasha replied. Then Rashi was done fixing InuYasha up and he went into his room and grabbed a Hershey's chocolate until a shoe hit his head.  
  
"No chocolate before breakfast. It's fattening," she took it from him and ate it. "Now let's go, shall we?"  
  
"You're going in that?" InuYasha asked, looking at her.  
  
"No, are you an idiot?" she asked, "I'm changing when I get there." She grabbed the large shopping bag and then InuYasha led the way to Kagome's house.  
  
InuYasha and Rashi entered the large house. "Lots of pink," InuYasha remarked as they entered the house. And then his brown eyes met red eyes, Naraku! He couldn't help but let a low growl erupt from his stomach into his throat where it rumbled steadily.  
  
Naraku looked at InuYasha and smiled charmingly, or at least as captivatingly as he can without scaring everyone. His red eyes burned into InuYasha's soul and for a split second he thought Naraku knew his secret, but that burning sensation went away.  
  
Naraku strode towards him, wine glass in hand. "Hello miss," he bowed, "I am Yamato Naraku, owner of this fine land."  
  
InuYasha had no idea what to say or do, all he knew was that if Naraku exposed his neck somebody was going to get choked. He could already feel Naraku's neck in InuYasha's grasp and him shaking his neck and watching Naraku's eyes bug out.  
  
Rashi jumped in instead, "I am Tsasami Rashi, owner of Rashi's clothing store. Top of the line clothing for all formal occasions and this is my friend, Anamori Taka, who recently moved into the house across the street." She offered her hand to the putrid man.  
  
Naraku took her hand gently into his own and kissed rather lightly and smiled, bowing his head slightly and then released her hand. "Nice to meet you." Naraku turned to Taka, expecting InuYasha to put out his hand as well. InuYasha reluctantly did so and as Naraku's lips lightly brushed InuYasha's hand InuYasha pulled it away as quickly as he could with a scowl on his face.  
  
"I apologize, did I offend in any way, shape or form?" Naraku asked.  
  
"No, you just revolted me," InuYasha replied and Kagome snapped her head in his direction.  
  
"Taka-chan! Please respect the person you are talking to. I apologize Naraku," Kagome bowed.  
  
Kagome looked great in her long pink gown. Her hair was let loose and waved down her back. Her body was slender and perfect and her dress flowed with her movement. She frowned at InuYasha disapprovingly, which made InuYasha feel guilty. Wait! Why was he feeling guilty, Naraku was the one that should feel guilty.  
  
Rashi took interest in the looks Kagome and InuYasha gave each other every now and then. "Hmm," she wondered, "Could it possibly be that Kagome is a lesbian?" Rashi spaced out as everyone seated at the large table, awaiting their food. 'Kagome said she was straight, but could it be possible that Taka made her turn lesbian? Or maybe she was just hiding the fact all along. Yes I'm sure of it now.' She continued analyzing her options as the waiters served the food. 'Bingo! She is a lesbian!' "The cat's out of the bag now, Higurashi Kagome!" Rashi yelled and pointed an accusing finger at Kagome, getting everyone's attention, "You're a lesbian, aren't you!?"  
  
Kagome dropped her fork, with meat still on it. It clattered on her plate and everyone gasped. Kagome stared at Rashi, as did everyone else. "Rashi-chan, you've known me since high school. What did you eat before you came here?"  
  
"She stole my candy bar!" InuYasha shouted, pointing a finger at Rashi. "It was chocolate!"  
  
Everyone blinked and Kikyou cleared her throat, "Well miss Rashi, now that you got your answer, shall we eat?"  
  
Everyone nodded and Rashi blushed and started laughing with insanity, she was that embarrassed. "Whoops! Didn't mean spill the beans."  
  
Kagome spoke about where the forks and spoons should be and which ones to use. "Now you use the salad fork for small fruits and vegetables and salad, obviously. Place your napkin neatly in your lap. Neatly Taka- chan!" she looked at Taka who had crumpled it up in her lap and was eating already.  
  
"Taka! Please," Kagome looked at him and InuYasha looked up.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled and then listened to Kagome. He kept staring at Naraku, growling every now and then because he saw Naraku checking Kagome out.  
  
After the breakfast pie was served. "Okay now after desert we will begin to learn how to ballroom dance," Kagome said, "So girls will need to partner with girls unless Naraku will dance with each girl."  
  
"I'd be honored to dance with each beautiful face," Naraku flashed a smile and some girls smiled and awed at him. InuYasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"All right let us begin," Kagome said cheerfully and everyone started to eat their cherry pie.  
  
Kagome walked around the table, making sure everyone was eating correctly with their silverware until Kikyou excused herself from the table to use the restroom. Kagome past Naraku and Naraku's hand slipped out and patted her behind.  
  
InuYasha lost control and grabbed his pie in a fistful and chucked it across the room where it landed upon Naraku's face. "PERVERT!" InuYasha shouted.  
  
Then all the girls joined in and threw pies at each other, including Naraku. Rashi was howling with mad laughter until a piece of pie landed in her nose and she had to snort it out.  
  
Pies were flying everywhere and soon pies evolved to mashes potatoes and wine.  
  
"Nooo!" a girl shrieked, "Wine on my dress!"  
  
"Oh shove it prep," Rashi said, before slamming mashed potatoes in the girl's dress, "Learn to have some fun."  
  
Kagome's face crumpled into horror and tears filled her eyes as food flew back and forth. InuYasha was dodging all the food, not getting any food blemishes on him. He grinned triumphantly and then noticed Kagome's shocked expression and the grin was erased from his face. He watched as Kagome swept into the kitchen and he went in after her.  
  
"Kagome," he said as he entered the kitchen, "Are you all right?" 'Stupid question.'  
  
Kagome turned around furiously, "No, Taka! Why did you have to throw a pie at Naraku?! I know he touched me but I can handle myself! Not only do I need to worry about apologizing to Naraku after your mistake, I have to clean the whole dining room! And my class is destroyed!"  
  
He flinched, "Kagome, I'm sorry. I was just helping. He shouldn't be feeling up on anyone, especially if he has a fiancé! I'll pay for the cleaning."  
  
Rashi came in laughing, "That was great! Phew, we should have food fights more often." She looked at Kagome, "Kagome-chan, it's all right. You know how these things go. Plus all the girls love you, so they won't be talking about it for more than a week, then they'll forget about it. As for Naraku, I'm sure we can think of something, so relax and forgive Taka-chan at doing what he-she thought was right, I meant she."  
  
InuYasha growled at Rashi, he turned back to Kagome, "From now on Kagome, I'll try my best to act like a girl. It's just hard, especially for someone like me. All I had around me were guys. So I'm not used to skirts, dresses, make up and a lot of other things."  
  
Kagome turned away, "Rashi please excuse everyone out the door. Taka, just leave. I don't want to see you in my house until I decide to forgive you."  
  
"Right-O!" Rashi grabbed InuYasha's hand and yanked him out the door. Then she smacked him over the head, "That's for hurting Kagome." She smacked him again, "And that's for ruining this whole thing." Then she grabbed his hand and slapped him a high five, "and that's for hitting Naraku. Man I would've joined but....Kagome had a major love crush on Naraku in high school. Then Kikyou got a boyfriend from a different high school, InuYasha, and something went wrong because I think Naraku interfered. Then Kikyou and Naraku started dating. Kikyou broke up with him and stopped seeing anyone then went back out with him and dated until he proposed. Simple as that."  
  
"Naraku is always taking things from me. He took that 100,000 dollar deal, Kikyou and now he's trying to take Kagome?!" InuYasha exploded. "He's dead. I swear it."  
  
"Let me get this straight, you love Kikyou and Kagome?" Rashi asked.  
  
"NO! I love Kikyou and Kagome's...my friend," InuYasha grunted.  
  
"Nope, nope, nope, you like Kagome," Rashi grinned. "How could anyone not like her? She's a better than that bitch Kikyou. Kagome has those loving eyes, outgoing friendly nature. She's pretty and she can handle any situation. She can work under pressure and stress. Kagome is a whole lot better than Kikyou and I think Naraku finally figured that out."  
  
"Whatever," InuYasha headed towards his house, "The last thing I need to worry about is Kagome and her pitiful love life. She wants Naraku hitting on her, than she can have that. All I know is Kikyou would have slapped him on the spot, no hesitation and all Kagome did was jump and stand there."  
  
"You seriously don't understand what women think or how they act to different things," Rashi said, "Here's a clue, get a life! Actually pretend to be a woman, instead of pretending to be in a woman's body." She folded her arms. "I'll see you later. Tomorrow actually, it's the Grande Ball and you ARE going."  
  
"Keh, yeah, like Hell I'll be there," InuYasha growled.  
  
"You like hell a lot," Rashi said, "Have you ever been there?" And than she laughed and walked off, sending shivers down InuYasha's spine.  
  
InuYasha entered his house and set the keys on the couch. "Damn all this," he said as he pushed the play button on an answering machine.  
  
Miroku called, stating that Sango had been mad at him. No surprise there.  
  
Mushin called, asking how it was going.  
  
And that was it. InuYasha grinned; no one else knew he was a girl. He walked up to his room and looked at the clock, eleven thirty. He undressed and then walked downstairs in his boxers and bra. InuYasha opened the fridge and grabbed some milk and sat on the couch and began his day of couch potato.  
  
"Hey!" Miroku walked in, wearing a long wig. "I had to talk to you about Sango-san. I called but you were gone and why are you sitting on the couch? You should be dancing at the etiquette class."  
  
"I ruined it. Naraku had a feel of Kagome's ass and I chucked the pie right at his face," InuYasha said, "and then all the girls started freaking out and threw pies all over the place. Kagome was in a mad fit and she yelled at me to leave, so I did."  
  
"Did Naraku do anything to you?"  
  
"No and if he comes by my house I'm going to become homicidal," InuYasha said.  
  
"Ah, I see," Miroku took off his wig. He sat in beside InuYasha. "Sango-san hasn't called me yet and the ball is tomorrow. If she doesn't call will you go with me? You do need a date."  
  
"I damn well don't," InuYasha yelled, "No way in seven hells am I going with another guy!"  
  
"Yes you need to or you will be kicked out," Miroku said, "You need to call Sango. Shippo misses you. You can tell him something's wrong with your voice. Like it or not you are a father InuYasha and your son misses you."  
  
"All ready?" InuYasha asked, "It's only been two days."  
  
"He hasn't seen you in the process of the whole bandage thing, remember? I was taking care of him and I told him that you were sick and you needed to stay at the hospital for a little while," Miroku said, "He's your son. You need to talk to him, InuYasha. He looks up to you and he always has."  
  
"Fine, fine! I'll call him," InuYasha said, "I do miss the little flea magnet."  
  
"There you go," Miroku patted his back, "the first step into womanhood, caring for others and missing them."  
  
InuYasha picked up the phone and called Sango's house. "Yeah, Sango, this is InuYasha. No I'm not some drunk bitch calling a random number. I swear its me. I have something wrong with my voice due to the hospital's operation. Yeah I'm going to get it fixed. You want me to prove that I am InuYasha? Hell Sango how do you expect me to do that? No! I won't say it! No! No! No! Fine! Humans rule and dog-demons drool. Happy? Thank you. Now can I talk to Shippo? Yes I want to talk to my son."  
  
"Hey runt."  
  
"InuYasha?!"  
  
"The one and only Shippo."  
  
"Hi! You were gone for so long and then Miroku dumped me off on Sango. When will you be home, InuYasha?"  
  
"Soon...in a couple of months, but I'll email you everyday, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Guess what! I learned the secret trails so I can cheat with you!"  
  
"Good for you! What else is going on?"  
  
"Well Sango's friend, Kagome is over here. She's crying because Miroku's old girlfriend ruined her breakfast. But Sango made her feel better!"  
  
"Tell Sango that Miroku needs to talk to her."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Bye Shippo."  
  
"...Er...I love you...Dad..." then the phone clicked off. ((Can we have some awwwwwws here please?))  
  
InuYasha hung up, appalled at Shippo calling him 'dad'. "The little runt called me dad!"  
  
"That's what you are InuYasha," Miroku said and soon his cell phone was vibrating in his back pocket.  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
"Hey its better for paying for a massage," he said answering the phone, "Miroku speaking. Sango-san. Hello. I'm glad you called. Sango-san, will you go to the ball with me?" And then a large squeal of joy erupted from the other end and InuYasha flinched. "Good, I'll come by and pick you up. Do you know any guys that would be willing to take Taka-san? You do? Great. Sango-san...I love you." ((More awwwwwwwws?)) Miroku hung up.  
  
"Coward! Why do guys hang up as soon as they say 'I love you'?" InuYasha asked, "I'm a guy, I should know, but for some reason I don't."  
  
"Well you can be rejected. Sango-san could've said something like 'Miroku, you don't love me, you just think you do'. Or something similar."  
  
"Whatever, you better go before a girl comes over," InuYasha grunted.  
  
"Okay, see you later, miss," Miroku bowed and InuYasha threw a pillow at him. "I'm going, I'm going. Don't you need to see me out?"  
  
"Feh, see yourself out," InuYasha said over his shoulder as he changed the channels.  
  
"Come on," Miroku rolled his eyes, "Be a woman! I mean...a man! A manish woman!"  
  
"FINE!" he barked and he got up and walked Miroku to the door as Miroku put on his wig. "Out! Now!"  
  
Miroku smirked and poked his boob and ran. "Poke boob and run!" Miroku shouted and jumped in the car.  
  
"HEY YOU FAG!" InuYasha shouted, "I'll get you for that!" InuYasha looked down realizing he never even felt his boobs. ((Oh great here it comes))  
  
He closed the door and poked his boobs with great curiosity. "It jiggles!" InuYasha exclaimed. He continued poking them, "So this is how they feel. Warm, soft and squishy." He grinned. "Yes! My hands are no longer virgins!"  
  
He looked out the window and saw a ten year-old girl staring at him. "Eww!" she exclaimed, "You're a guy?!?!?!" She grinned. "I know your secret!"  
  
"Damn you little girl!" InuYasha growled. He grabbed his blue robe and put it on, running out and following the girl to her house.  
  
"Look little girl!" he said shaking his finger at her, "If you tell anyone! I will kill you!"  
  
"Nope," she grinned at him, "If you threaten me I will tell everyone that you are a she-male. You wouldn't want to be kicked out of this neighborhood, now would you? I want chocolate and I want it NOW!"  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777  
  
Crisa Rei: Well that was a surprise. Two people finding out in one chapter. Well what did you think of this chapter? Not much funnies as the other ones, I wanted to make this one a sort of serious one. And of course a guy needs to touch his own boobs if he hasn't done so. I mean a guy would love to have boobs for his own entertainment. Hahhahahahah!  
  
Anyways next chapter is called: Blackmail!  
  
Review

Review

Review


	5. BlackMail

**Disclaimer**: GET YOUR OWN STORY!  
  
**Crisa Rei**: I'd like to thank my reviewers once again. I enjoy reading your reviews. You guys are great! Keep pushing me or I might stop. I don't want to, but sometimes I have a really long writer's block. Oh yeah and I am proud of being messed up thank you! I know you love my messed up mind.  
  
Reader Discretion is advised.  
  
**Rating:** PG-13/R  
  
Please forgive any misspellings or grammatical errors. Thank you.  
  
**Suffix Meanings:**  
  
-kun (a friendly term for guys, normally used for guys, rarely used for girls) -chan (a friendly term for girls, normally used for girls, unless a boy is young they use chan (ex: Shippo-chan) and used in family) -san (a respecting term. Ex: Higurashi-san (Miss Higurashi). San means Miss/Mrs./Mr./Miss) -sama (sama means high respect Lord Sesshoumaru (ex: Sesshoumaru-sama)  
  
l

l

l

l

l

V  
  
55555555555

Chapter Five: Blackmail! (A more serious chapter, but still funny) Part I

55555555555  
  
l

l

l

l

l

l

V  
  
_'How could that little angel that had been playing in Kagome's front yard turn into such a little bitch?_' InuYasha thought as he opened his chocolate stash, "Damn her!" InuYasha straightened up, settling for some M&Ms and a super sized Kit Kat bar. He growled as he went back outside in his blue bathrobe.  
  
Kagome was sitting on the porch steps, her head supported by her hand. She was in her red pajamas with a white robe pulled over, but slightly open. She didn't make eye contact with InuYasha, she didn't want to. She kept an eye on his feet.  
  
InuYasha walked over to the third house form his and rapped on the door and two girls answered the door, laughing and giggling.  
  
"Hello she male!" one girl piped and then went into a furious fit of giggled as the older one held out her hands for the chocolate.  
  
InuYasha growled at both of them, but surrendered the chocolate. He watched as the girls examined the chocolate.  
  
"This isn't enough!" the older girl cried, "Do you honestly think that M&Ms and a simple Kit Kat bar can fill us before lunch? I don't think so!" she shoved the chocolate back into InuYasha's hands. "I want chocolate filled malt balls and Mizuko here, will have a super sized Reeses!"  
  
"Do they even make those super sized?" Mizuko blinked, looking at her.  
  
"You wanted chocolate, I gave you chocolate. Deal with what comes," InuYasha said through gritted teeth. "So shut up and run along and play."  
  
"Mo-om! There's a she male at the door!" Mizuko whined, "Make him or her go away!"  
  
"Nhhhh!" InuYasha exclaimed. ((Hhahaha while writing 'exclaimed' I accidentally wrote 'sexclaimed' hahaha))  
  
"It's either my mother, or more chocolate," the older girl said, leaning on the doorframe, "What'll it be?"  
  
InuYasha stormed away in a heap of fury and angry. Those emotions made him boil within his very heart, but something else was also in his heart for once, fear. He feared that he would be found out and cast out of the neighborhood before having a chance to attend Law University. He feared that Kagome would find out and call him a pig or even worse. What did he care about Kagome for any way? She was just a female! Damn females, they get freaked out too easily.  
  
He entered his house and went back upstairs, Rashi was sitting on the bed with a full grin on her face. InuYasha scowled, "What the hell are you doing here, bitch?"  
  
"My name is Rashi you ass," she retorted throwing a pillow at him. "So what's got that I'll-kill-the-world look in your eyes?"  
  
"None of your damn business, bitch," InuYasha snapped as he walked over to his closet and took out his chocolate chest, "A girl was watching me talk to Miroku and saw me undress and she saw that the snake was out of the bag and blackmailed me."  
  
"That's against the law!" Rashi exclaimed.  
  
"I know."  
  
"No, not the blackmail! Showing your bodily parts off to a little girl!" Rashi said, "What is that offense called? Sexual Conduct?"  
  
"Shut up!" InuYasha said, "My freakin' window was open and she just happened to be walking by and peered in that little rat!"  
  
"We-ell," Rashi grinned, "I'm sorry to add to your burden but, apologize to Kagome or I'll personally see to it that your thrown out of this neighborhood and humiliated."  
  
"Damn you, bitch!" he growled, "You're freakin' blackmailing me also!"  
  
"Ah, but I could take advantage of your situation," Rashi taunted, "Give me a candy bar."  
  
He chucked it at her, hoping it would hit her, but she caught it and opened it and ate some. "Bitch."  
  
"And what have you learned?"  
  
"That females are the most backstabbing bitches in the world and can never be trusted because they could turn around and become rabid bitches," InuYasha growled, "Have you ever noticed females are meanest to each other? Especially when there infatuated with some male, they fight! And they both lose one thing, friendship for some male who probably is only dating them for sex."  
  
"How true you are," Rashi said, "Girls are mean, because they're acting upon instinct. Women are the ones who is the king of the home, have you noticed? Guys just bring in the money then sit on there asses all day. Women work, clean and cook and when another woman comes in on their territory they try their best to not let them help with the chores because they're hers. At school, the girls fight and thrash with each other, yet some of them get along. They cling to one another. Guys don't. Guy don't give a flip if another guy is wearing the same shirt as them."  
  
She went on, "Girls fight in the worst way. They fight verbally and hurt the other person self-consciously and emotionally. That will never go away like bruises and broken parts. Guys fight with their fists, but wounds heal, but not if they're made by someone else on their heart. Understand?"  
  
InuYasha nodded, sitting on the bed. "How do I get the girls to stop blackmailing me?"  
  
"Find their weakness," Rashi said, "Call a friend. A guy preferably. Have that guy discuss with the girls that what they're doing is wrong."  
  
"I don't know anyone that is good with children...wait...my brother has a kid..." InuYasha thought, "but I can't call him! We haven't spoken in three years!"  
  
"Then I suggest you make a quick apology or you're in some deep shit," Rashi said, standing up. "Plus you need to apologize to Kagome or else I'm putting this in the Tama newspaper." She held up naked pictures of InuYasha.  
  
"Oh now that is low!" InuYasha shouted, "You are a bitch."  
  
"Yes, yes I am," Rashi smiled, "I'm glad you noticed." She ate some of her candy bar and then left his room. "See you. I better see Kagome acting happier."  
  
"Wait! What do you mean acting happier?" InuYasha asked as he stood in the doorway and Rashi stood in the hallway, munching on her candy bar.  
  
She turned at smiled at him, "Let's just say that Kagome misses you, InuYasha. She misses your boyish side. If she turns into a lesbian and falls in love with you, you will be really stuck, now won't you?"  
  
"What the hell? You said Kagome was straight!"  
  
"Straight as a toothpick," Rashi nodded, "but Kagome is different. She sees the core, not the outer shell. She might see that inside you are a guy and she will fall in love." Rashi winked, "Do you honestly want Kagome to be confused about her feelings? Decide now InuYasha, before she falls in love, will you be a girl and act like one, or will you be a girl that acts like a guy?"  
  
"Fall in love...with...me?" InuYasha stood there as Rashi walked away. "Grr. Damn you Rashi!" Now Rashi had him tied up and he needed to untangle it. Kagome was straight, she will always remain straight. There was no possible way that Kagome could turn lesbo on him.  
  
He shook his head and made his way to the phone book. "Hmmmm," InuYasha flipped through the book, "Looking for the Prime Minister's number. He dialed it up and got a machine.  
  
"Damn this," he thought aloud. '_Wait...I have a girl's voice...'_ he grinned. "Yes Prime Minister-sama, this is Anamori Taka speaking. I'm just calling to say that I enjoyed last night together with you. You were great." The phone was instantly picked up.  
  
"Who is this?" Sesshoumaru's voice erupted on the other end, "I demand to know who this is, you bitch!"  
  
"About time lazy bastard," InuYasha said, "Long time no hear brother."  
  
"What?!" Sesshoumaru shouted, "What the hell are you talking about? You don't sound like my brother, I don't even have a brother!"  
  
"I'm hurt," InuYasha said sarcastically. "Look Sesshoumaru it's me, InuYasha. I'd explain, but I'm afraid they would have the phone bugged."  
  
"You son of a bitch! Kagura was giving me death looks!" Sesshoumaru hissed, "What the hell is wrong with your voice?"  
  
"I got high on helium," InuYasha lied, "and now I need your help."  
  
"To get unhigh? InuYasha I don't have time for this. I am the Prime Minister! I have things to do, meetings to go to. Plus you little runt, we despise each other, just to let you know."  
  
"Oh come on!" InuYasha exclaimed, "I'd freakin' help you, you bastard!"  
  
"I can connect you to my secretary. Make an appointment to see me. Like every other Japanese Citizen." Click.  
  
"Damn you, bastard!" InuYasha shouted. He called again and smirked, "Yes this is Sango and I was calling to say that I am madly in love with you Prime Minister-sama and I know you feel the same way because last week you totally rode me!" The phone was picked up again....by Kagura.  
  
"Listen you whore!" Kagura's voice exploded like a bomb.  
  
"Kagura! It's me!" InuYasha shouted, hoping she would hear him, "InuYasha!" No one wanted to get Kagura mad. Especially since Kagura lived in the same neighborhood he did, but she wasn't aware of it.  
  
"What?! You had an affair with your brother?"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He went into a meeting," Kagura said, "Is this really InuYasha?"  
  
"Yeah its me," InuYasha replied, "Listen I...er...desperately need Sesshoumaru's help." He mumbled, "and I need you to give him my address and don't tell him its my house all right?"  
  
"As long as you stop calling, acting like some bitch in heat," Kagura said and she wrote down the address. "InuYasha I had no idea you lived in the same neighborhood as me."  
  
"How's the kids?" he quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Kanna and Rin are very well. They've grown a lot. I'm surprised you haven't been to the family reunions."  
  
"Ha! And see your freakin' brother, Naraku? No thank you," InuYasha said, "He's engaged you know."  
  
"Yes to that Kikyou girl. Everyone loathes her in both the Youkai family and Yamato family. She's not every one's favorite person," Kagura said and then hung up.  
  
InuYasha hung up the phone and went to give the brats what they wanted.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Kagome looked up at InuYasha, making eye contact with him. She didn't let her brown gaze waver away from his brown eyes. She watched him and sighed. She felt really bad for yelling at Taka-chan. Taka-chan probably felt sad too. "Taka-chan!" she got the courage to call her over.  
  
Taka walked over to her, looking slightly surprised. "Yeah?"  
  
"Look Taka-chan I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. You acted upon instinct. You're right I shouldn't have let him feel me up like that. It was wrong, but..." Kagome started crying, "I loved him..."  
  
"Naraku?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Remember I told you about my depression. I fell in love with him...and then when Kikyou and Naraku started dating I couldn't bare it. I couldn't bare the loneliness. So I fell into depression for a long time. A year...and when he paid attention to me in there I felt no longer alone. In that one year I tried committing suicide, but I was too cowardly and didn't. It was like everywhere I turned couples were everywhere. Have you ever had that feeling? Everywhere, everyone's in love?"  
  
InuYasha nodded. "Yeah I've had that feeling before." He sat beside her. "Look Kagome, one day you'll find that guy. Who couldn't fall in love with someone like you?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him and sniffed. "Really?"  
  
He nodded, "You're smart, carefree, happy most of the time and well- organized." He realized what he was saying was true, but he currently had no feelings of love towards Kagome. He liked Kagome as a friend, "and you're a really good friend. I'm sorry that I ruined your class."  
  
Kagome smiled, "It's okay. You did what you thought was right."  
  
'_No I did it because I wanted to see Naraku get hit in the face with pie,'_ InuYasha thought secretly. "Yeah I didn't think it was right. He had a fiancé."  
  
"They got into an argument, all the girls told Kikyou that Naraku hit on me," Kagome said, "Kikyou turned bitch as soon as those words greeted her ears. I told her it was okay, because I didn't love him anymore. She forgave me, but went after Naraku."  
  
InuYasha smirked, "He deserves whatever's coming towards him by Kikyou."  
  
"Taka-chan? Did you know InuYasha personally?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you date him?"  
  
"No. He was a close friend of mine," InuYasha said. "I think you two would make good friends. He was always busy though. He never...had time for anything. Not even his kid."  
  
"He has a kid?"  
  
"Shippo," InuYasha replied. "He's a kitsune. He's really willing to do things and he's always happy. He looks up to InuYasha a lot. InuYasha left on a trip...and Shippo grew sad."  
  
"InuYasha must not realize how much Shippo loves him."  
  
"He did when Shippo called him 'dad'. He never called InuYasha 'dad' before," InuYasha replied. "But," InuYasha stood up, "I must go."  
  
"Is Mizuko-chan giving you a hard time Taka? She's not blackmailing you is she? She always does that to new comers and the best way to deal with it is not give her what she wants."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "When she realizes that she'll stop and she'll never tell your secrets. She knows a lot for a young girl. So just don't give her what she wants and she'll stop. She's very forgetful as well so she probably won't remember your secret."  
  
"Never thought of that," InuYasha replied. "Okay I'll do it." A white limo drove up into InuYasha's driveway. "Damn it."  
  
"Who's that Taka-chan?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru emerged from the car. "Kami! It's the Prime Minister himself! I need my camera!" Kagome ran into the house to get the camera and InuYasha walked towards him.  
  
"Hey," InuYasha said.  
  
"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Ah, well I thought you wouldn't recognize me. Just promise me you won't laugh."  
  
He arched a brow, "I make no promises, miss. I am sorry. It's hard to make me laugh. Humor me."  
  
"Okay," he shrugged, "I warned you." He grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and yanked him inside. "Sesshoumaru I'm InuYasha."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at InuYasha with a solemn expression. At first Sesshoumaru didn't believe the lady standing before could be his brother until InuYasha's scent filled his nose. He tried keeping a straight face, but a smile tugged at his lips and laughter bubbled in his throat. He then started roaring with laughter.  
  
"I told you not to laugh, damn it!" InuYasha yelled, "you bastard!" Sesshoumaru's secret service ran in upon hearing InuYasha's voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru held up his hand as the other hand supported his stomach. Tears flowed out of Sesshoumaru's eyes and then as quickly as the laugh came it fled and Sesshoumaru stood up again. "I always thought you could stoop no lower, but you have proved me wrong." He turned to the agents, "Go wait out in the car." They bowed and left. Sesshoumaru sat on the couch.  
  
"I was perplexed when Kagura gave me this address. An address in a neighborhood that was bathing in females," Sesshoumaru said, "she said someone wanted to meet me here."  
  
"You got married," InuYasha nodded, "I knew that when I read it in the paper, though it didn't say who."  
  
"Kagura didn't want Naraku finding out, though regrettably he did at the reunion. He went in a mad fit and just to get back at us, he is now engaged to that bitch."  
  
"Kikyou," InuYasha said.  
  
"We told you to stay away from her, InuYasha," Sesshoumaru said, "We could sense her intentions. But you with your thickhead wouldn't listen. Blinded by fake love from her."  
  
"You're wrong! She did love me and I loved her!" InuYasha shouted. "I still love her!"  
  
"Very well. Why did you want me here? I didn't come here to argue and get into a fight with you like I did Kagura."  
  
"Two girls found out what I am, that I was a man so they blackmailed me and I need you to shut them up," InuYasha said. "You got in a fight with Kagura?"  
  
"InuYasha, I am the Prime Minister, not some kid counselor. I have no time for this," Sesshoumaru answered. "You have no business whatsoever to ask me about my relationships either, I don't have time for any of your talk."  
  
"You will make time!"  
  
"What made you decide to become a bitch anyway?"  
  
"I wanted to get into Law University and in order to do so I had to either give up my pride as being rich or give up my pride as being a man. So I chose a plastic surgeon with a new idea. Temporary plastic. It'll dissolve within my body in two months. Or to be exact fifty eight days."  
  
"I see," Sesshoumaru nodded. "Pride is something you needn't be worried about InuYasha. Because..." Sesshoumaru opened his briefcase and pulled out something, "I need you to tell me what one plus two it."  
  
Three." InuYasha said, showing his teeth and then a camera snapped. "What the-? Damn you! Give me that camera!"  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head, "That was a Kodak moment InuYasha, your future wife will love to see you as a girl."  
  
"Damn you!" InuYasha growled. "I swear if we were out in the country and I had the Tetsusaiga I'd slaughter you to kibbles and bits!"  
  
"Ooh here comes the puppy chow," Sesshoumaru said, making a pun. (( I just love the pun!))  
  
"Damn you!" he pointed at Sesshoumaru. "This is the reason I despise you! You didn't help me last time! You didn't help me get my money back!"  
  
"I had my campaign to run," Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"So the stupid campaign was more important the blood?" InuYasha growled. "Dad wanted us to look out for each other and you chose some stupid campaign!"  
  
"I apologize," Sesshoumaru said, "but I cannot help you this time. They're kids InuYasha, I can't threaten kids."  
  
"No one is asking you to!" InuYasha yelled. "I just want you to talk to them!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at InuYasha, "You haven't had a tantrum like this since you were fourteen years old. I admit, it's fun watching you beg from me."  
  
"Oh shut up!" InuYasha snapped.  
  
"I rather admit, InuYasha, you'd make a very pretty girl," Sesshoumaru said with a sly grin.  
  
"Feh! Go to hell Sesshoumaru," InuYasha said, "and get out of my house before I kill you and take your throne."  
  
"I'll help InuYasha," Sesshoumaru said after InuYasha was done throwing a fit and insults at him. "But I'm not going to hurt them."  
  
"Four years ago you'd gladly kill any human," InuYasha reminded.  
  
"Are you asking me to kill?"  
  
"No!" InuYasha snapped, "I'm just reminding you that four years ago you would've have killed anyone in your path, including me."  
  
"That was before Rin's parents put me as her Godfather if they were ever harmed and they were," Sesshoumaru answered. "And then I got married and Kagura had Kanna already and Kagura is pregnant again."  
  
"Well finally you two can have a biological daughter together," InuYasha snorted.  
  
"I am hoping it's a boy so he can be the next Prime Minister," Sesshoumaru said, "I will not have the Prime Minister seat fall into someone's unworthy hands."  
  
"How about letting the seat fall into my hands?" InuYasha suggested.  
  
"Your hands? Don't make me laugh. InuYasha you couldn't take care of your pet bird and you think I'd let you take care of Japan?" Sesshoumaru arched a brow.  
  
"That bird was dead when you bought it for me and you know it!" InuYasha growled lowly at him.  
  
"Enough!" Sesshoumaru barked. "Where do these girls live?"  
  
"Three houses down," InuYasha explained. "Be careful, they're evil!"  
  
"I am not related to you," Sesshoumaru said and then left.  
  
555555555555555555555555555555  
  
Sesshoumaru exited the house and was greeted by a flashing camera. He blinked the speckled dots away from his eyes and looked at the paparazzi. The lovely girl was standing in front of him, camera strap around her neck. Her thick black hair was tied up into a ponytail and her brown eyes stared into his own golden eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru was somewhat infatuated with the girl. "Miss?"  
  
"Oh my name is Higurashi Kagome," Kagome bowed. "I am sorry, but I noticed that you are Prime Minister Youkai, am I not mistaken?"  
  
"No you are not mistaken, Higurashi-san," Sesshoumaru spoke suavely. "May I ask you a question, Higurashi-san?"  
  
"Of course," Kagome smiled.  
  
"Do you know the current resident of this household?"  
  
"You mean Anamori Taka-chan?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Taka?" Sesshoumaru laughed in his mind as he kept a solemn face on the outside. "Yes how does she act around others like herself?"  
  
"Um...she's a little more guyish than most girls," Kagome said, "She acts like Rashi-chan, she cusses a lot and tends to get freaked out if girls undress in front of her."  
  
"Of course, my apologies for bothering you, Higurashi-san and may I compliment on your beauty," Sesshoumaru bowed.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Thank you Prime Minister-sama." Kagome bowed.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and walked towards the house the little girls lived in. **KNOCK KNOCK**  
  
"I'll get it Mommy!" a girl shouted.  
  
"No you won't!" her mom answered fiercely, "Not after you call Taka- chan a she male!"  
  
"But Mommy, Taka is a she male! I saw him naked!"  
  
The door opened up and a very exhausted woman answered and she looked shocked and surprised, "Prime Minister-sama! What brings you here?"  
  
"I am here to speak with your daughters. They have been harassing a dear friend of mine," Sesshoumaru answered her. "No need to punish them Miss, I'll speak to them personally."  
  
She nodded and then grabbed her children's hands firmly. "See what you did, Mizuko? Ami?" They looked scared to death.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat them on the porch swing, "Now I have two daughters of my own so I'm not going to do anything bad to you. But what you are doing is very wrong, Ami and Mizuko. You can't go around accusing ladies that they are men. That isn't right and then telling them that you know their secret. That's a federal offense and you could get arrested for that." They gasped in fear. "You don't want to go to jail do you?" They shook their heads and he smiled at them. "Good now no more snooping and ordering people to give you stuff. Understand?"  
  
They nodded, "Yes sir we understand. We won't do it anymore."  
  
"Good," he stood up and smiled and then handed them some suckers, "Next time I come back to talk to you guys they won't be suckers, they'll be handcuffs."  
  
555555555555555555555555555555  
  
Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru, watching him and the Taka came out. "Taka-chan, you didn't tell me you knew the Prime Minister. He's so good with children."  
  
InuYasha snorted, "Yeah...."  
  
"He's handsome and polite as well."  
  
"He's also married," InuYasha said, making Kagome stop daydreaming.  
  
"She's lucky," Kagome said as Sesshoumaru came back.  
  
"There," Sesshoumaru said, "I'll be seeing you both. It was a pleasure meeting you Higurashi-san. It was nice to see you again Taka."  
  
"You as well," InuYasha answered stiffly, "Say hi to Kagura for me."  
  
"You're! You're the guy Kagura snuck in here!" Kagome blurted.  
  
"No...." Sesshoumaru said, "I know Kagura comes here often and stays here while I'm out of town. You saw her with another guy?"  
  
"Yeah...er...um..." Kagome didn't say anything else. "Maybe you should talk to her about this...."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes told them that he was hurt and angry.  
  
"Hey man, want me to come with you?" InuYasha asked him.  
  
"No!" he said abruptly. "I'll handle this myself. Thank you Higurashi- san for telling me this."  
  
((Ooooh wonder what's going to happen to Kagura for cheating on Sesshoumaru))  
  
Sesshoumaru arrived home and got out of the limo and slammed the door. "**KAGURA!"** Sesshoumaru roared and Kagura appeared on the second floor window.  
  
She opened it up and scowled down at him, obviously holding a grudge for the fight they had earlier.  
  
"I need to see you in my office immediately Kagura," he growled and went inside. He walked down the halls, shoving everyone out of his way angrily, he'd apologize later...if he felt like it. He thrust open the large wooden doors to his office and took a seat in his big red armchair behind his desk.  
  
Kagura came in and bowed, "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama? You bellowed?"  
  
"Kagura when were you going to tell me you were having an affair?!" Sesshoumaru said, slamming his fist into the desk, breaking it.  
  
"An...af...affair sir?" Kagura stuttered.  
  
"I went to Tama neighborhood, some people have reported seeing you sneak in a guy into your house over there," Sesshoumaru said, "Explain yourself."  
  
"Sesshoumaru...." Kagura said and broke down sobbing, "It's true Sesshoumaru....every bit...but I didn't have sex with him I wasn't even involved with him! I went out when you left for Okinawa. I was angry that you didn't tell me so I went to a bar and drank some sake. This man said he'd pay for it so I agreed and he bought me a lot. I was drunk and he asked me where I lived so he could drive me home. I told him Tama neighborhood. I didn't know what happened next. I opened my eyes and I was on the bed...." She couldn't go on.  
  
"Kagura?!" Sesshoumaru said, going to her and kneeling beside her, "What happened."  
  
"Kagome saved me..." Kagura bawled. "The man...he..."  
  
"What did he do to you?!" Sesshoumaru said shaking her slightly. "Tell me what the bastard did to you."  
  
"Kagome was walking around at night, walking her cat and she passed by my house while I was struggling and screaming. She walked in because my door was open and she grabbed my ancient heirloom bow and did some miko power on it and banged him over the head with it, sending him soaring through the air. He ran out and drove off. But he came back every day and I told him to leave or I would hurt him. He slapped me and then I'd kick him out each day but he still kept coming back. "  
  
"What did he do?!"  
  
"He...Oh Kami Sesshoumaru, he raped me!" Kagura said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, Kagura!" he shouted as he threw his desk out the window. "That bastard!"  
  
Kagura sat on the floor, her shoulders shaking and her red dress soaking the tears. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru....Forgive me for not telling you. I thought after I kicked him out so many times he'd stop. He did...but...it still scares me."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around and stared at her, "I forgive you Kagura, I, too, apologize for earlier." He walked over to her and picked her up in his arms and hugged her close, "I promise I will find the scum who did that to you."  
  
"Kikyou found him..." Kagura whispered, "She hasn't done anything yet..."  
  
"Where does he live."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, no!" Kagura protested, "Let Kikyou handle it."  
  
"I won't let that bitch handle anything," Sesshoumaru said, "I will handle that scumbag for touching you, my wife."  
  
"...I can't stop you can I?"  
  
"No," Sesshoumaru said. "Is he demon?"  
  
"Yes..." she replied. "He was far too strong to be a human."  
  
"I'll call InuYasha, asking for help."  
  
"Your hanyou brother?!"  
  
"Do you know Taka?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's InuYasha," Sesshoumaru said and then told her what InuYasha said about plastic surgery. "He can help by acting as a decoy. I'll get the guy's number and ask him to meet me at a bar close by. InuYasha can act as a lovely young lady and InuYasha can lead him into an alley where I'll be waiting to punch his lights out."  
  
"You'll kill him?"  
  
"Yes I will," Sesshoumaru said and then kissed her lips. He let go of her and then dialed the phone.  
  
555555555555555555  
  
"Damn those perverts," InuYasha said as he sat in the passenger seat of Sesshoumaru's car. "No one knows that you're going to kill the guy right?"  
  
"No one except you and Kagura. My office is sound proof," Sesshoumaru turned.  
  
"All right!" InuYasha hooted, "Let's go get homicidal!"  
  
"InuYasha!" Sesshoumaru looked at him, "Stop goofing off."  
  
"What we're going to kill a guy, that means we're homicidal!" InuYasha grinned, "Finally some butt-kicking time. We'll show that little bastard!"  
  
"Damn right," Sesshoumaru said. Sesshoumaru thought about how he would cover it up. Surely he could get a few people to cover his alibi. InuYasha could. Kagura could. Ah hell he didn't care. He wanted that guy's throat within his hands.  
  
"Hey," InuYasha nodded to the coffee.  
  
"It's decaf InuYasha," he replied, bracing himself for InuYasha's blow up.  
  
"Damn it! We're stopping by Star Bucks! I cannot become homicidal without caffeine!" InuYasha bellowed.  
  
"Fine," Sesshoumaru drove to a nearby star bucks, "Yeah my brother wants a caffeinated dark mocha coffee."  
  
"I am not your brother I am a girl!" InuYasha corrected.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at him as he pulled up to pay for it.  
  
A girl looked at them, "I don't see how he could get you mixed up with his brother. Aren't guys the stupidest species there can every be?"  
  
InuYasha grinned and nodded. "Really. I'm going to dump him right afterwards anyway."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked uncomfortable as the two "girls" chatted about dumping and guys. "Taka! You're acting like a girl! Stop it!"  
  
"You're right," InuYasha said, "Well thank you." He drank his coffee as they drove off. "I've been craving caffeine all week long."  
  
"You finally got what you wanted," Sesshoumaru said as they got to the bar. "Okay I'll call him on my cell and ask him to meet me here. Hopefully he's never been to this bar."  
  
"Right I know my part," InuYasha said as he got out, pulling down his black skirt. "I feel like a damn hooker."  
  
"Well you look like a damn hooker if that helps," Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"Shut up," InuYasha said as he walked to the door and entered.  
  
2222222222222222

Black Mail Part II: Homicidal

22222222222222222  
  
InuYasha walked in, looking slightly uneasy. He pulled down the skirt once more and then sat down at the bar. The bartender smirked lightly at him. "What'll it be, young lady."  
  
"I'm not in the mood for drinking," InuYasha replied. "Just looking for some guys." Soon guys were offering to buy her a drink, but she turned each of them down.  
  
Soon a man in a long brown jacket entered and sat near him. He winked at InuYasha and InuYasha tried to keep his face from looking sickened.  
  
"Hey cutie pie," InuYasha forced himself to say. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"I'm waiting for a friend of mine," he replied.  
  
_ 'Damn how do I know if this guy's the right one?_' InuYasha thought, "Excuse me." InuYasha winked, "I'll be back."  
  
InuYasha walked outside and looked around for Sesshoumaru's car. He spotted the blue Jaguar and made his way over to him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? He just went in!"  
  
"The guy wearing the coat?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"The brown one, yes!" Sesshoumaru said, "Now sick him!"  
  
"Gar! Hold on!" InuYasha said and then he drank his coffee and went back in and sat next to the guy as smoke filled the room again.  
  
He looked at the guy and then turned towards the bartender. "One martini please." InuYasha wasn't fond of martinis but they were a drink popular among the girls.  
  
"I'll pay for it," the man said and he smiled at InuYasha who smiled back.  
  
"So," InuYasha said, "Come here often?"  
  
"Nope, never been here," the man replied. "The guy I'm supposed to meet is coming here to give me a job."  
  
"Shame," InuYasha said to the guy. "You're pretty handsome." The guy wasn't handsome at all. He had dark choppy cut hair and tanned skin. He looked so greasy.  
  
He grinned. "That so? Well my ex kicked me out of her house so I have no where to go."  
  
"Pity. You could come over to my apartment," InuYasha said drinking the martini.  
  
"Really?" he arched a brow, "When?"  
  
"Well," InuYasha stood up, "I'm leaving right now...you won't get to see your friend if you tag along."  
  
"It's okay, I can call him back," he stood up.  
  
"All right," InuYasha responded. 'Yes right into the trap.' InuYasha walked outside and then started down a nearby alley. "This is the shortcut."  
  
"Really?" then the guy pulled out a knife and grabbed InuYasha by the throat which caught InuYasha off guard. "Take off you clothes now!"  
  
"No!" InuYasha said and then he went for the cry for help, "Help! Help! Oh somebody save me! Save me from this pervert!" ((he's acting and let's just say his acting skills aren't that great)) InuYasha grinned when Sesshoumaru appeared.  
  
He got out his claws and they started to glow, "This is for Kagura! You bastard! You raped my wife!" He grabbed the guy's throat and pressed him against the brick wall. "How does it feel?! To be in fear like you put Kagura through? Tell me!"  
  
The man looked at him in fear. "I don't know who you're talking about!"  
  
"Damn you!" Sesshoumaru said pressing him harder against the wall. "You raped my wife! You took advantage of her when she was drunk! How could you forget!?"  
  
"I'm sorry! I swear! If I had known she was your wife-"  
  
"You'd go and pick on some other innocent woman, wouldn't you!" Sesshoumaru said, "Well guess what. Not on my watch you won't! Do you know who I am!?"  
  
"N-n-no! I just want to go home! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" he stuttered.  
  
"Asshole! Don't you dare cower like a dog in the Prime Minister's presence!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"The Prime...Mi-mi-minister?!" the man yelled, "Oh God I'm sorry!"  
  
"Yeah! Well I'm feeling a bit homicidal right now, you bastard!" Sesshoumaru shouted at him, "How dare you! You're sick, you're really perverted and sick!"  
  
**"I'M SORRY!"  
**  
"Taka-chan? Prime Minister-sama?!" Kagome's voice hit InuYasha's ears and he turned around.  
  
"Kagome! What the hell are you doing here?" he asked and stepped towards her, but she backed away.  
  
"You're murdering someone?! Taka-chan!!!" Kagome cried out. "I can't believe you! Especially the Prime Minister of Japan!" She screamed and ran away.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted.  
  
"Damn you InuYasha, take care of your bitch. I'll handle this guy!"  
  
"No!" InuYasha said, "Stop, you scared him enough. Just turn him over to the police. All right?"  
  
"No way! This ass is mine! I'm taking care of him right here, right now!" he pushed his claw near his throat. "Get ready to suffer like you made my Kagura do!"  
  
"Nooo! Sesshoumaru stop!" InuYasha shouted and grabbed Sesshoumaru and shoved him against the wall. The guy stumbled and tried to get away. "Oh no you're not!" InuYasha slammed the guy into the concrete, making him pass out.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up, "I ask you for help and this is what you give me?"  
  
"Give him to the police! They'll put him in jail forever! You have the power to make them do that so do it!" InuYasha yelled and he heard a cry. "Kagome?" He turned around and there she was, standing there. 'Why did she come back? Idiot.'  
  
"Kagome, leave!" InuYasha ordered, "Just leave!"  
  
"I can't leave! I won't leave! I won't leave you, Taka-chan!" Kagome cried, "You're my friend. I trusted you and you did the right thing. I care about you. you're my best friend and I won't leave you! I don't care if you murdered him, you're my friend!"  
  
"Kagome..." InuYasha stared at her as she cried. "Why the hell are you crying, Kagome?"  
  
"Because sometimes you can be so foolish, Taka-chan. You act before you think! And it worries me that you might do something this stupid! You're different from other girls, Taka-chan!"  
  
InuYasha thought about what Rashi had said, "Let's just say that Kagome misses you, InuYasha. She misses your boyish side. If she turns into a lesbian and falls in love with you, you will be really stuck, now won't you?" and something else made him think. Rashi had also said, "Kagome is different. She sees the core, not the outer shell." _'Damn this...why is Kagome so different?'_  
  
"Prime Minister-sama, the pain he must have cause Kagura and you....but that doesn't mean you have the right to kill him! If he killed her then I would understand! Please Prime Minister-sama, do what Kagura would want you to do!"  
  
"She wanted me to kill him," Sesshoumaru said, wiping his lip.  
  
"....Er...then...go ahead," Kagome said, "but I'm not leaving here! I will watch you kill him."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at InuYasha.  
  
"Kagome is innocent, Sesshoumaru. She is full of innocence...don't taint her soul by making her witness you slaughter someone," InuYasha said. ((He's OOC in this sentence but that's okay someone needed to say it ))  
  
Sesshoumaru picked the guy up with force, "Very well. I'll turn him over to the police."

END END END END END  
  
Crisa Rei: Well wasn't that an unexpecting chapter right there? It was like: BAM! To you guys I bet. Muhahahahhahaha you never know what I'll think up next of course I have this all planned out and I apologize for any grammar errors and misspellings. –points to the bear- He made me mess up! Oh and I'm afraid that I am running out of funny things I have this big one but it's not coming up till chapter ten. Hahahaha, you won't expect it but it'll be funny. I have a few funnies to put on my way to chapter ten.  
  
I'm thinking about making this story twenty-four chapters...or twenty-two. Somewhere in the twenties...So I don't even know if the funny part should come up in chapter ten...maybe around fifteen I'll do it. Oh well I'll let you know  
  
This is the longest chapter so far: 15 chapterS everyone. Can I get a w00t, w00t?  
  
Tell me whatcha think!  
  
Review

Review

Review


	6. Peace

**Disclaimer:** I will eat you!  
  
**To Reviewers:** Man I really enjoy your reviews. They're so fun to read! I love it I just get all these smiles and grins on my faces. Though some of them brought me down, very few though, but that's okay I guess I need a few flames, I honestly don't consider them flames either because at the end it says: Great story! So yeah. After all none of us writers are perfect. And yes I agree with some people, last chapter wasn't my best and neither is this one. And yes Sesshoumaru was sadly OOC but hey I would explode if someone raped Ryan...  
  
Reader Discretion is advised.  
  
Rating: PG-13/R  
  
Please forgive any misspellings or grammatical errors. Thank you.  
  
l

l

l

l

l

V  
  
6666666666666666666

Chapter Six: Peace (A very dramatic start if I do say so myself)

6666666666666666666  
  
l

l

l

l

l

l

V  
  
InuYasha sat in his bay window on the satin cushion. He sighed as he leaned his back against the wall, watching the rainfall. It had been three days since Sesshoumaru's homicidal attack. Just fifty-five more days to go and tomorrow he would be attending Law University. His dream.  
  
The rain splattered against the window and the rumbling of the thunder made it sound like a band of percussions were being played. The lightning flickered across the sky and there was a rap at the door.  
  
InuYasha stood up and stretched. He walked towards the door and opened it to see Kagome standing, drenched, in the doorway. She smiled at him.  
  
"Hey," Kagome said, "Can I come in? I'm a little afraid of thunderstorms and typhoons."  
  
"Sure," he grunted and let her in. "Sorry it isn't tidy. I've been busy with studying for school."  
  
"It's all right," Kagome answered as InuYasha handed her a towel. "Want me to make some hot chocolate?"  
  
"Okay," this time InuYasha didn't protest or be possessive about his food. He sat on the couch, watching the fire in his fireplace as Kagome busied herself making the hot drinks.  
  
Moments later Kagome entered the living room and handed him a cup and sat down beside him. "Sure is wet and cold outside."  
  
"Mmmm," he murmured, too lazy and entranced by the fire to respond.  
  
"When I was little, my dad used to say that storms were the Angels' parties. That lightning was the strobe lights and thunder the music. He said that rain was the entire Angels' drinks spilling all over the place. I told my dad that there must be a lot to clean up after the parties and then he said each time theirs a storm one person dies..."  
  
InuYasha looked at her and she was in serene calmness. She looked content and warm as she gazed into the fire. "But then...the part took my dad away." Her face crushed as tears filled her eyes, "I never told anyone how my dad died and now...I want to tell you."  
  
So her tale of sadness began. "It was before my mom had realized she was pregnant with my little brother. It was raining and Dad had to leave on a trip to America. It was cold, wet and windy and Mom and I begged him not to leave. That it was too dangerous. Dad told me the story of the Angels and the parties they held. I asked him if he was going to go to the party and Daddy said if he did that would mean he'd die and he said he wouldn't go to the party until he was invited. So then Dad took off in the car."  
  
She stopped and wiped some tears away, "That night...the plane crashed since the storm was so big. Daddy was on the plane...I guess he was invited to the party...as did a lot of other people. So I guessed it was a big party. Mom wouldn't tell me what happened to Dad. She locked herself up in her room and cried. She wouldn't tell me anything until the next day."  
  
"When she told me I didn't believe at first...it didn't sink in. And then after his funeral I suddenly realized and started crying. I didn't stop and couldn't stop. Mom started to cry with me and she'd rock me back and forth in her lap."  
  
"A week later Mom realized she was pregnant and told me. I was happy again because I said that Daddy had been so happy at the party he sent down an angel through Mommy. Mom was happy to hear me say that and she agreed that Souta was Daddy's little message to the both of us that he was happy. Souta was born into this world...after dad left. It made sense and it still does." She finished.  
  
"Kagome..." InuYasha had no idea how to react. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all that."  
  
"Taka-chan! I was so scared that this storm would take you away! I had no idea why but I thought that the storm would take someone I care about on this day," she threw herself onto him and sobbed in his shoulder.  
  
"Kagome I'd never die," InuYasha said, patting her head. "I promise I won't leave you...You're my best friend." '_Kagome...I'm sorry but I think...I think...I'm in love with you. But I can't be. It would make this wrong. It would turn you into what Rashi said...and if you did turn into a lesbian...and I turned back into a man...would you still care...Would you still love me?'  
_  
"Kagome," he looked down, realizing she had fallen asleep. (How convenient). He sighed and picked her up. "Soon I will be back to my normal self." He walked up the staircase into the guest bedroom and set her on the bed. He covered her up and turned off the light. He looked at her, sleeping. She had been through a lot of pain, growing up without a father and somehow she managed to stay happy. Somehow she managed to hold onto life and stay strong.  
  
He went back downstairs to watch the fire die, only to fall into complete darkness on the couch.  
  
6666666666666666666666666666666666  
  
"Rise and shine, Taka!" a body jumped on his stomach and he gasped for air. Then the body released him and he blinked out the sleepiness. "Rashi! I should have known!"  
  
"Hey there, sleeping beauty," Rashi winked. "It's two o'clock. Don't you need to be somewhere?"  
  
"Damn! I'm late for the sign ups!" InuYasha sat up straight and then ran all the way to his room to dress, as he got dressed he counted down the days fifty-four more days.  
  
"Wear something like a button up shirt and a medium length skirt!" Rashi called as Kagome entered the living room, a bowl and mixing spoon in hand.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Do you think she likes pancakes?"  
  
"At this rate, she'll eat anything," Rashi said, "better pack his-I mean her, I meant to say her, breakfast and lunch."  
  
"Right-O!" Kagome said and went back into the kitchen to cook.  
  
'_Bastard, you're making her fall in love with you_,' Rashi thought. 'Oh well, least she's happy.' Rashi looked at the TV. "Hmmm one thousand channels. Oh yeah!" Rashi jumped on the couch, snatching the remote up. "What shall we watch...? Comedy. Wrestling. Anime. Food. Oh my gosh, that's easy. Anime!"  
  
6666666666666666666666666666666  
  
InuYasha quickly took Rashi's advice and put on a light blue button up shirt and a medium length pleated skirt. He rushed into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. "Rashi! I need help with my make up!"  
  
**ZIP!** There she was in an instant. "Hey," she winked and walked over and started to do his make up. "So lover boy. What did you and Kagome do last night, eh, eh?" she poked him in the cheek, "Tell meh."  
  
"It was nothing," InuYasha replied, blushing, "She came over because she hates thunderstorms and she fell asleep on the couch so I carried her to the guestroom."  
  
"Ah, but I found a cocoa cup. You guys drank cocoa didn't you?" Rashi accused and brushed his hair and tied it into a tight bun.  
  
"It was a drink, nothing else happened, bitch," InuYasha growled.  
  
"If you say so, you asshole," Rashi said and then went back downstairs and InuYasha applied the lipstick.  
  
InuYasha walked downstairs and slipped on his shoes. "I'm leaving. I want you all out of my house by three!"  
  
"Awwww," Rashi whined, "but I'm watching Blue Seed!"  
  
"I don't care if its Green Seed, I want you out by three!" InuYasha snapped as Kagome came in with two lunch boxes.  
  
"One's for breakfast and the other's lunch," Kagome smiled. "They don't look all that great, but I assure you they're tasty. You wouldn't want to be eating Ramen like a rounin, would you?"  
  
"Thanks," he said and smiled at her. "I'll be back later." He went out the door and got into the car that Miroku had brought back.  
  
Kagome yawned. "Well I need to feed Buyo. Please do what Taka-chan says. You can come over to my house to watch Green Seed."  
  
"It's Blue Seed!" Rashi exclaimed. "And I'll be over in a minute."  
  
"Okay," Kagome walked out the door.  
  
Rashi pulled out her cell phone and called Kagura. "Hey Kagura, it's me Rashi. No you're dress isn't ready. Listen, you know that Taka is InuYasha right? Okay then. Well I think InuYasha loves Kagome. Wanna play matchmaker? I don't think Kagome would mind turning into a lesbian for two months. Great. See you later then."  
  
"Damn I'm good!" Rashi exclaimed after hanging up.  
  
6666666666666666666666666666666666666  
  
InuYasha walked through the crowd, shoving them slightly away as he made his way to the front desk. "Yes I'm Anamori Taka, I am here to get my registration cards for all my needs and my list of classes."  
  
"Miss, you'll need to go to the back of the line," the secretary said snottily.  
  
"No way! I have stayed in this line for too long, girlie," replied InuYasha.  
  
All the guys were drooling in the background. "Ma'am I am asking you one last time-"  
  
"Look Barbie, you're just jealous that I'm prettier than you. Now give me my things before Barbie doesn't get to party hardy. Got me?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," she stuttered and then glared at InuYasha, handing him all his needs, "You're classes start tomorrow. Please step aside."  
  
"Fine," InuYasha left the line and accidentally bumped into a guy who was on a cell phone. "Sorry."  
  
"It's all right," he replied and then spoke into the phone, "Kagome, hey it's me, Jouno Hojo. Yeah. Listen the Grande Ball is tomorrow isn't it? Okay good. Yeah. Do I know another guy? Yeah I do. His name is Kouga. Your friend needs a date? No problem. Kouga's up to meeting other people."  
  
_'He's talking to Kagome?'_ InuYasha listened to the conversation.  
  
"No problem. Um...Kagome...Can I ask you something? Are you doing anything after the dance? You're not? Great. Want to see a movie afterward? Great! I'll see you then." Hojo hung up.  
  
"Hey Hobo!" InuYasha growled and Hojo turned around.  
  
"It's Jouno Hojo," Hojo responded.  
  
"I couldn't help over hear your conversation with Kagome. Kagome's my friend. Was she fixing me up with someone?"  
  
"Yeah, so you're Anamori Taka."  
  
"That's me," InuYasha winked, "So who's the guy that gets to get killed by me? I mean, my charms?"  
  
"His name is Kiba Kouga. He's an old friend of mine. He's a demon so I hope you don't mind demons. People can sometimes be quite racist," Hojo blabbed on about the economy.  
  
"Look I get enough of politics from the Prime Minister, I don't need it from you," InuYasha said, interrupting Hojo and his twenty minute talk. "I haven't eaten a thing since I got here. So if you will excuse me and make like a homosapien and walk away."  
  
"Sure it was nice speaking to you," Hojo bowed and walked off.  
  
"Did I say a 'homosapien'? I meant homosexual," InuYasha laughed behind Hojo's back as he ate the breakfast first, "Mmm this is good." _'Kagome is a pretty decent cook.'  
_  
A guy stopped in front of InuYasha, "Sorry, I couldn't help notice how beautiful you are from so far away. You look better up close."  
  
"Sorry, but I couldn't help notice your corny pick-up line," InuYasha replied. "Now go and use that on a girl who's stupid."  
  
The guy looked at InuYasha for a second and then whisked away to another girl  
  
"Pathetic," InuYasha growled, "I bet I could walk out of here with five girls even in this girl form." Though he didn't dare try.  
  
666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666  
  
Kagome sat on her couch, remote in her hand. She slipped through the channels. "One thousand channels and nothing to watch."  
  
"Course there is!" Rashi said, taking the remote from her and flipping it to anime, "Anime! Yeah!"  
  
Kagome yawned. "Tell me when Taka-chan gets back." And then she fell asleep on the couch as the loud cries of Momiji filled the room. Kagome fell asleep.  
  
Rashi sighed._ 'This relationship is going to be one hard one to get together...' _Rashi thought. _'We'll need to turn Kagome lesbian and then back to straight again. Kagura, I hope you have some ideas.'  
_  
66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666  
  
InuYasha finished his classes two hours later. "Damn all these classes are hard," InuYasha muttered as he took home some homework. He got in his car and drove to the empty house.  
  
"I rather Kagome be here to welcome me," InuYasha growled lowly. "It's so empty. Is this how she feels all the time?" He threw all his books on the couch and sat on the chair as he drummed his fingers on the counter. "Now what...?"  
  
The phone rang, making the silence hang in between the rings. He sighed as he picked it up. "Hello? Oh hey. Yeah. Kagome's fine. I'm fine. Yes. Yes. No. No. Yes. No. What? There is no way in seven hells I am going on a double date with you." InuYasha hung up the phone on Miroku's voice. "Damn houshi," InuYasha growled.  
  
Everything was silent once again.

**TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK.**

The clock was the only form of noise. He laid his head on the table. "I am going to go insane," he bumped his head on table. "....Ow...."  
  
66666666666666666666666666666666666666  
  
Rashi looked out the window and saw InuYasha's car. "He's ba-ack," she smiled evilly. "Now for some action." Rashi, being the mischievous self she was, walked over to the back of InuYasha's house.  
  
She took the hose into her evil hands and turned the water on very slowly. She kinked the hose and walked inside the house and spotted InuYasha, looking oh-so-bored. "Inu-kun," she said.  
  
He looked up at her, "What are you doing, bitch?"  
  
"Nothing, you ass," she replied and then she un-kinked the hose and squirted it at him. She screamed as he chased her around the house, her still having the hose in her hand. "Aiiiiieeeeee! Kagome, InuYasha's killing me!!!!!!!!! I meant...TAKA-CHAN IS KILLING ME!"  
  
"Kagome can't save you now!" InuYasha growled as he chased her into his room. She dropped the hose before entering his room and tied a knot in it to keep the water from spilling over his stairs. He busted down the door and glared at her with such fury. "OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
  
"Hmmmmm, no," Rashi smiled as she jumped on his bed. "Come on, I know you were bored. Now you have something to do." She sat on his bed, the bed still moving up and down slightly.  
  
"Why you!!!" InuYasha growled as he tackled her on the bed.  
  
"Squeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Rashi yelled in glee. She rolled off the bed and tossed a pillow at him as he grabbed her ankles.  
  
"Kyahhhhhhh!!"  
  
"...Rashi-chan? Taka-chan? What are you two doing?" Kagome asked staring at the two, who were both on the ground.  
  
"Damn bitch dragged the hose in my house and got me wet!" InuYasha explained.  
  
"Did not, liar!" Rashi stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Well I'm glad you're back Taka-chan. I slept a lot. How was your first day at school?"  
  
"I met Hobo," InuYasha remembered.  
  
"Hojo? Jouno Hojo?"  
  
"Yeah I bumped into him while he was talking to you," InuYasha said, "Are you dating Hojo?"  
  
"I wish," Kagome sighed as she sat on the bed and then lay down and snuggled in the fluffy pillows. "He's so sweet, caring and nice. He's really smart too. Hojo and I have known each other since high school. I was dating someone else then though..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kouga," replied Kagome. "He was bossy, but he loved me. I broke up with him after he beat up Hojo."  
  
"Hobo sounds like a wuss," InuYasha remarked.  
  
"No he isn't," Kagome shook her head as Rashi joined Kagome in the bed.  
  
"Yeah he's more of a charming wuss," Rashi remarked and InuYasha smirked. Rashi grabbed InuYasha and hauled him onto the bed, beside Kagome.  
  
"He's is charming! But not a wuss," Kagome rolled over. She closed her eyes and InuYasha watched her breath in and out. "He's more sophisticated than any other person."  
  
InuYasha didn't say anything; he felt a tinge of jealousy. If only he had met Kagome when he was a man. That would've been better. But she probably would despise him as a man. He soon realized that Kagome was asleep in his bed. Rashi disappeared to who knows where, most likely hell, where that bitch deserved to be.  
  
He watched Kagome sleep and leaned over her face. "Kagome?" he asked, making sure if she as awake or not. She didn't answer. He blushed; Kagome was sleeping in his bed. His bed. Soon his bed would be covered in her scent. He looked at her closely, wanting to remember every perfect thing on her face as well as every flaw. He leaned in and kissed her and surprisingly she kissed back. He wanted to wrap her in his arms as he continued to kiss her, but knew if he did that it would wake Kagome. _'Kagome I want you to know my secret...but I can't tell you or you'll hate me...'_ he thought as he pulled away.  
  
He stood up, letting her rest. He felt her kiss him back, but was she dreaming about kissing a guy. More than likely that Hobo guy. Not only did Hobo look gay, he acted gay. Maybe he was gay...That was something to consider.  
  
66666666666666666666666666666  
  
Miroku arrived at Sango's house and got enough courage to ring the bell this time. Last time all he did was stand at the door, staring at the window. This time he had the courage to ring the bell...and run.  
  
He couldn't face her. Not after what he had just announced. That he loved her. She would slap him so hard, or kiss him on the spot or sadly tell him that it wasn't going to work out. He yearned for her lips on his.  
  
Sango opened the door and looked around and spotted Miroku's car. She smiled. "Miroku-kun," she called, "Miroku-kun! I know you're there. I can see your car."  
  
Miroku swallowed and stepped from behind the bush and she laughed.  
  
"Miroku," Sango approached him, "Now you have leaves in your hair." She picked them out and then leaned in to whisper, "I love you too." She avoided his eyes.  
  
Miroku thought he was dreaming. "Y-you do?" Miroku asked, surprised.  
  
She looked at him and nodded. "I was jealous of Taka...I knew I shouldn't have been. It was wrong for me even to glare at her the way I did. I'm sorry Miroku I-"  
  
He claimed her lips, silencing her babble. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, continuously. He released her, "Sango. I need to know something."  
  
"Anything," she replied, holding him close.  
  
"Where's your lingerie drawer?" Miroku asked and the only answer he got was a slap across the face.  
  
"You lech!" she screamed as she slapped him. "How dare you even ask such a question!?"  
  
"I just need to know," Miroku said as he rubbed his cheek.  
  
6666666666666666666666666666666666666666  
  
**Crisa Rei**: Well I'm going to end it now. It's my shortest chapter. Only seven pages. Darn I'm losing my touch. Nooo! That's okay I have a few tricks up my sleeve and I bet you're going to write about InuYasha kissing Kagome in girl form. Ah well that is the first ingredient to my big surprise for you guys. The kiss.  
  
I know this chapter wasn't as funny as any other. I'll try better next time.  
  
Review

Review

Review


	7. Call Me InuYasha

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha  
  
**To Reviewers:** You guys are too funny. I love you guys. I didn't get any flames! Oh and er...Rashi isn't a lesbian she just acts like it. But she is straight as a skateboard! Kyaakkakaka I love you guys sooo much you make me actually want to write. And a lot of you guys liked the kiss. Thought you would. Though my story is getting less funny, more intense...you guys still think its awesome. Which is great!  
  
**Reader Discretion is advised.**  
  
**Rating:** PG-13/R  
  
Please forgive any misspellings or grammatical errors. Thank you.  
  
Things you should know: Western-style toilet (American toilet) Japanese- style toilet –(Er...um...let's just say you have to squat to pee and poo...in a ceramic hole...thing. It looks like a Urinal (boys' toilet) implanted in the ground, width wise. (not standing up, laying down in the ground) There's ceramic tiles surrounding it...yeah...awkward...  
  
l

l

l

l

l

V  
  
777777777777777  
  
Chapter Seven: Call Me InuYasha (O.O Will InuYasha finally tell her that he is an actual guy? Serious chapter but still has some funnies)  
  
777777777777777  
  
l

l

l

l

l

l

V  
  
Kagome woke up a few hours later, entangled in blankets and sheets. S he groaned and yawned, twisting and stretching. She rolled over and off of the bed with a loud **THUMP**. "Ow..." Kagome said groggily.  
  
InuYasha ran up the stairs, "Kagome are you all right?" He spotted her on the floor and laughed. "What did you do? Fall off the bed?"  
  
"Taka-chan, did I fall asleep at your house?" Kagome asked. She tried to untangle herself from the sheets and blankets, but was unsuccessful. "Taka-chan, can you help me please?"  
  
"Sure," he said and walked over and helped her untangle her from the blankets. "Yeah you did fall asleep at my house. Are you all right? You've been sleeping more lately."  
  
"Oh I'm all right," Kagome laughed. "I've just been busy with my entrance exams and stuff." She untangled some of the sheets. "Taka-chan, you're really great." She hugged him.  
  
He gave her a slight push. "Don't hug me, Kagome, please," he looked at her sadly.  
  
"Why Taka-chan?" Kagome asked, as she stood up free from the grabbing sheets. "Have I done something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah...you did something wrong by being you," InuYasha turned and walked out of the room. He wanted to tell her so bad. He wanted to say _'Kagome I am a man and I am in love with you.'_ But that was clearly impossible. It would not only surprise him, but her as well.  
  
"Taka-chan!" Kagome exclaimed as she scrambled up. She ran into the hallway and watched as InuYasha descended down the stairs. "Taka-chan, wait!" And he stopped to hear her out. "What do you mean? What's the matter with me?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong with you. Something is wrong with me," he spoke clearly and certainly.  
  
"If it's about you being a lesbian, I don't care! You're still my friend!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"It has nothing to do with me being a lesbian. I'm just something else. I'm really different from everyone else around here," InuYasha said.  
  
"That's not true!" Kagome protested. "Taka-chan you're the nicest person I know! You're caring and fun to be around. I'm sorry!"  
  
"There is no need for you to apologize," InuYasha replied. "I'm the one who should."  
  
"Why Taka-chan, why?" Kagome asked as she started to walk down the stairs.  
  
"Kagome...I want you to get out...of my house," InuYasha said sadly. "Please..."  
  
"Taka...? What happened to you?" Kagome asked as she faced InuYasha. "Tell me please. Something's wrong. You can trust me. You can tell me anything."  
  
"I wish I could tell you Kagome," InuYasha said, "but I can't tell you. I can't. I'm sorry. Now please...leave." His hands turned into fists. "Please."  
  
Kagome's bottom lip trembled and tears formed in her eyes. "If that's what you want, Taka." Kagome then brushed past him and ran out of the house, crying.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome," he whispered. "I...I am in love, but I can't be, not yet. Just wait..."  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
Three Days Later...Fifty More Days  
  
InuYasha was sitting in class, pencil in hand. He perched his head on his hand as he listened to the teacher blabber on. He wrote a few notes down and then stopped as he daydreamed.  
  
"Hey! Hey!" a guy's voice woke up the hanyou.  
  
"Huh? What?'  
  
"You're drooling on my sleeve," the guy pointed out.  
  
"Why the hell did you let me fall asleep on you anyway!?!" InuYasha shouted, jumping up as the teacher frowned at him.  
  
"Er...-"  
  
"Miss Taka please have a seat or leave," the teacher instructed.  
  
"Hell no!" InuYasha grunted as he picked up his stuff. "I'm leaving." He walked down with his high heels on and tripped all the way down to the teacher's feet. "Damn..."  
  
"Miss Anamori, leave now or I will kick you out," the teacher pointed to the door as everyone laughed.  
  
"Damn this," InuYasha growled as he stood up and left. He slammed the door and he slumped in a chair. "Man I hate this. The teachers are bitches. Always nagging."  
  
"Well lookie here!" Rashi said as she clung to InuYasha, "It's the asshole!"  
  
"Bitch," he shoved her off of him.  
  
"Ooooh what happened to you?" Rashi asked as she handed him a caffeinated coke.  
  
"I kicked Kagome out of my house," InuYasha growled. "I made her cry. I was almost going to tell her that I was a guy."  
  
Rashi shook her head. "You just leave this to me and Kagura. You are so stupid, just like a guy, when it comes to love. You love Kagome as a woman...and you will love her as a man. Now all we need to do is get Kagome to fall in love with the manly you. Not the girly you. You need to start acting like a man. Act like you're InuYasha."  
  
"...I have been acting like that..." InuYasha mumbled as he drank his drink.  
  
"Not really. You're acting more feminine. I don't know how. You're still sending out feminine vibes. We need to change that," she said.  
  
"Hold that thought!" InuYasha said and he ran to the bathroom. He looked at the signs and groaned. _'Damn why can't they be co-ed? Am I girl...or a guy...?' _And that was when it hit him. What Rashi had been saying all along. _'This is where I choose..._' He looked at the woman sign...then the men sign. _'What am I. A girl? Or a guy?_' He then made his decision and went into the guy's bathroom. Luckily no one was in it and he went into a stall and started to throw up.  
  
"Damn what was in that-**BARF**-coke?" he threw up again, gagging. He flushed the toilet as his stomach settled. _'What the hell is wrong with me?_' he thought. He rinsed his mouth and wiped his mouth. He took out his cell phone and called Mushin.  
  
"Mushin. It's me InuYasha. Listen are there any side-effects to this whole temporary plastic surgery? Well I just threw up after drinking a coke. I've been having mood swings too. What do you mean my body is probably adapting? You mean that I might turn into a girl forever? That's it. I'm coming over." He hung up before Mushin could protest.  
  
He rushed out of the bathroom and Rashi followed him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rashi asked.  
  
"I just threw up and lately I've been having mood swings since I kicked Kagome out," InuYasha explained. "Mushin, my surgeon said that one of the possibilities why is that the plastic in my body is turning into for real skin and body parts and soon I'll have a vagina but I won't be able to have sex or get pregnant if I do turn into a girl. My chromosome won't allow it so my chromosome is fighting it."  
  
"Well it sounds to me, if you were a girl, that you were pregnant," Rashi said, "Too bad you don't have your period. That way you could find out."  
  
"Well I'm a man and I'm a freakin' virgin," InuYasha replied. "Don't tell anyone I'm a virgin."  
  
"What's so bad about being a virgin? Girls like virgins."  
  
"Guys like virgins too," InuYasha looked at her, "They don't want to have sex with a recycled piece of paper that says slut."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Metaphorically speaking, but girls are like paper. If you use that paper once and that person throws it away to be recycled and another person wants to use that piece of paper and be with that piece of paper forever then they don't want some recycled piece of paper. They want a nice, clean sheet of paper," InuYasha explained.  
  
"What if that girl really loved the guy she did it with?"  
  
"What if he doesn't and is just in it for sex?" he looked at her. "And if they are in love with each other than they can wait till they're older, can't they?"  
  
"You aren't a virgin," Rashi said.  
  
He sighed, "You're right. But I wish I were. So I won't feel recycled when I meet the right person."  
  
He got in his car and Rashi helped herself to the passenger side. "You're a good guy and girl."  
  
"Whatever," he turned the key and started to drive, "Why are you coming with me anyway?"  
  
"You need support if you will turn into a girl," Rashi said.  
  
"Feh," he replied as he speeded down the highway. He turned sharply on the exit, making several people honk. He then drove into the parking space and got out with Rashi following him.  
  
"Mushin, what's the meaning of all this crap you fed me over the phone?" InuYasha barged in.  
  
He turned around and faced him. "It's some possibilities. Look here." He pointed to a rat in a cage. "This rat was a male and I temporarily turned it into a girl, instead of changing back he's been permanently turned into a girl. It doesn't make sense. I've ran tests, everything says he's a guy, but his physical body parts say he's a girl." He moved onto another cage.  
  
"This rat is a girl who I temporarily turned into a male. I put her in a cage filled with males. They knew she was female so they started...getting cozy. Though she wasn't able to actually get "cozy" she had exchanged saliva with a male. The saliva in the male contained DNA as all spit does. That DNA went into her body and rearranged everything thing in her containing plastic, making her able to get pregnant. After she had the baby her male parts disappeared."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Listen carefully InuYasha, I did the same thing to a male rat. I turned the male rat into a female. I put the male rat with females. They, too, exchanged saliva. The male rat got pregnant and I had to do a C- section. After I did the C-section the female parts vanished. You have two things that could be wrong. The plastic could e adapting now and the only way to stop it is remove it now or...you could be pregnant. But knowing you, you didn't kiss any girl."  
  
"...What if I did...?" InuYasha asked and Rashi stared at him.  
  
"Who the hell did you kiss?" Rashi asked.  
  
"Kagome...while she was sleeping..." InuYasha replied.  
  
"You freak! Why did you kiss her while she was sleeping?" Rashi made a face.  
  
"Well there's only one way to find out if you could be pregnant or it's just the plastic adjusting to you," Mushin said. "We'll have to...stick something up your anus to see if you are pregnant and then take a X-Ray. Are you acceptable with that?"

"Shit no! I don't want no stick up my ass," InuYasha protested.  
  
"It's the only way to truly find out," Mushin said.  
  
"...." InuYasha gulped. "Can you knock me out?"  
  
"No can do. We need you to be awake so you can flex," he replied.  
  
"Ew this is too gross!" Rashi said, "I'm stepping out. Good luck with the sticky up your assy." She laughed and left the room.  
  
"So exactly what are you going to stick up there?" InuYasha winced just thinking about it.  
  
"A camera on a stick! It's really thin so when we stick up the thing we'll be able to see if the plastic is indeed forming a bag for the baby. If not then you will be clean. How many days has it been since you kissed this girl?"  
  
"Three," he answered.  
  
"Hmm..." Mushin said. "Well it's possible...The substance in the plastic can speed up the pregnancy..."  
  
"Tell me! Is there a possibility?"  
  
"Oh it's commonly possible to be pregnant," Mushin said, "For you. Because the rats never lie. So in a week you should have the stomach of a one-month pregnant woman. In nine weeks you will have your baby. But your body could be fighting it. Your chromosome that is. So it's also a possibility that you won't get pregnant."  
  
"Great that's all I need to know," InuYasha replied sarcastically. "There's a chance that I could be pregnant."  
  
"Abortion isn't the answer here InuYasha. I think its time you tell this Kagome girl that you are indeed a guy and if the results prove positive you need to tell her that you are pregnant with her baby."  
  
"But I'm a guy!!!" InuYasha shouted. "I can't get pregnant. My chromosome better be fighting!!!! I won't get pregnant. I'm a male. It's physically impossible."  
  
"Well I am sorry to say that it's very possible in this world today," Mushin said.  
  
"Damn all this," InuYasha said. "When are you going to...you know?"  
  
"I'll schedule that for tomorrow at...four?"  
  
"Fine with me, I have no classes tomorrow," InuYasha muttered as he left. "See you later, drunker."  
  
77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
Kagome sat on the couch, doing her homework. She chewed on her black ink pen as she fumbled around, solving cases. "Let's see..." Kagome said as she wrote some answers down. "That should do it." Kagome sighed.  
  
_'What did I do Taka-chan? What is it that you are hiding?'_ Kagome wondered. _'I'd be the best person to tell...Or maybe she thinks it'll get me angry?'  
_  
77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
InuYasha walked out of the office and turned the corner. He was about to get into his car, but someone yelled, "Hey baby!" He turned around and saw two men walking towards him.  
  
"Hey babe, what's up?" the guy with the most hideous yellow smile sneered at him.  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Do you have any other pick-up lines or is that just the one that usually fails?"  
  
"Oh come on baby," the second guy smirked, "You're hott."  
  
"I know that, I don't need some scumbags telling me that I am. Especially guys," he looked disgusted as he opened his car door.  
  
"Something you like more about girls than guys, baby cakes?" the first man asked as he pulled out a knife.  
  
"Oh no!" InuYasha screamed sarcastically, "Are you goin' to rape me with that knife? Well, I'm sorry to say this but..." He reached in his car and pulled out the Tetsusaiga. "I hope you don't mind that I have a bigger one." He pulled it from its sheath, "Bring it on, you naughty boys." 'Now that sounded odd...'  
  
"Dude, that babe's got a sword!"  
  
"Wrong," InuYasha tsked, "A very powerful sword." ((Ah don't ya love him)) "Now let's get started."  
  
"Let's get outta here!" the other guy yelled and the both scrambled off.  
  
"Cowards," InuYasha growled as he sheathed his sword. "Nothing but babies around here. Perverted babies."  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
InuYasha pulled up in his driveway and went inside to see Kagome standing there, waiting for him. "Kagome!" InuYasha exclaimed. "What the? Don't you females listen?"  
  
Kagome looked at him. "Taka-chan, don't push me away." She had tears in her eyes. "You talk to Rashi about your secret...and a lot of people know. I asked them...they wouldn't tell me your secret. So please, Taka, please tell me!"  
  
InuYasha looked at her, "Kagome, I can't. I can't tell you or..."  
  
"Or what? Tell me!" she bawled as she approached him. She embraced him tightly, "Please. You're the only person I can talk to and you don't want to talk to me? I opened my heart to you. I don't expect you to do the same, but I want to help. It there some disease you have? Something? Anything that might hurt you?"  
  
InuYasha wrapped his arms around her, "No...it's nothing like that. I'm not in serious danger, Kagome. But I'm just not ready to tell you. I will tell you, I promise I will. I'm just not ready yet. So please be patient Kagome."  
  
Kagome sobbed in his shoulder. "Why...why...why...?" Kagome kept repeating it until InuYasha silenced her by pressing his finger on her lips.  
  
"Don't put pressure on me," InuYasha shook his head. "I'm already in my problems waist deep."  
  
"I want to be waist deep with you, Taka," Kagome whispered. "Please..."  
  
"Soon..." InuYasha replied. "Kagome...want to know one secret?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I might be pregnant," he whispered.  
  
"Congratulations! Who?" Kagome pulled away looking at him.  
  
"Er..." he bit his lip. "I'll tell you later. Kagome, I just need your support right now. I don't know the first thing to being...a da-mom.  
  
"It's easy...youe womanly instincts will kick in," Kagome assured.  
  
_'That's what I'm afraid of,'_ InuYasha thought. "Yeah..." he muttered. "Kagome...I need some time to think all right?"  
  
"Sure, I understand," Kagome replied and let him go. "Call me okay?"  
  
"...Promise," he replied.  
  
The smile on Kagome's face made him wish that he didn't promise. She would try to milk out the information over the phone. Great. Kagome turned and opened the door and said, "You promised. Remember." She left and closed the door behind her and that was it. She was gone.  
  
InuYasha sat on the couch. "Crap, I could be pregnant. This can't happen to me! I am the hot and sexy man, not the pregnant fat woman!" He slumped lower and grumbled incoherent words to himself. The painting of an American woman was facing him.  
  
"Don't stare at me!" he yelled at it, "I can see you smiling at me you Homo Lisa!" He looked at the painting; the smile on the famous Mona Lisa looked more like a smirk. He grew annoyed and threw the pillow at it. "Yeah you're smiling because you will never get pregnant!"  
  
He got up and walked up the stairs, slowly. He was in deep thought and didn't notice that he had stopped climbing the stairs and climbed an invisible step and tumbled to the floor. "Help! I have fallen and cannot get up!" He lay there for a while, staring at the beige carpet. "Damn...this carpet smells like shit!"  
  
He pushed himself up and then walked into his room. He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. "Who's there?" he demanded. He looked around his room. "Must be dreaming..." He walked to the mirror and then looked at himself, "InuYasha you look like crap!" He peered closer, "Hey a pimple. I think I'm gonna pop it!" He smirked and then clasped the pimple in his two fingers and started to process.  
  
"Nooo!" a voice called out and someone tackled him, sending him into the toilet. His butt hit the bottom of the western-styled toilet.  
  
"Oh damn now I have toilet water on my butt!" InuYasha cursed as he sat up. "What the heck are you doing here, bitch?"  
  
"Preventing you from popping that gruesome pimple on your chin, ass," Rashi explained. "Don't pop it, it can leave blemishes. Little holes in your face."  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes, "For your FYI...Did I just say 'FYI'?"  
  
Rashi nodded and grinned.  
  
"Well for your information, bitch, I am a hanyou. Which means that I can't get little holes in my face because everything heals quicker and better."  
  
"...Not fair..." Rashi muttered.  
  
"And how in the hell do you get in my house?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," Rashi said in a singsong voice with a full grin. "It's my little secret, not yours. Of course...you have a huge secret."  
  
"There are no secrets in this house!"  
  
"Then tell Kagome that you are InuYasha, not Taka-chan!" Rashi said. "I'm against the whole 'lesbian turning into straight again' thing, but not against 'love'. InuYasha you are falling in love, yes it is a bad thing, and yes it's a good thing as well. Soon in a couple of weeks you can be a man again!"  
  
"When is that Grande Ball thingy?" InuYasha asked, ignoring her weak, but true pep talk.  
  
"Tomorrow," Rashi replied and then grew angered, "Did you hear a word I said?"  
  
"I heard a word. The word that I heard was, bad," InuYasha replied. "Tomorrow is Friday right?"  
  
"Correct, InuYasha," Rashi replied, "You don't mind me calling you InuYasha, do you?"  
  
"No, that's my name isn't it?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Your male name," she said. "Can I have some food?"  
  
"Damn you bitch! Is that all you do? Come and give me advice and then raid my fridge?" InuYasha demanded as he pulled his pajamas on. "Can I go to sleep now or are you going to keep harassing me?"  
  
"I wanna watch TV," Rashi explained. "Can I watch it downstairs until I want to leave? Please? Pretty please?"  
  
"Fine," he growled in response as he started to brush his teeth.  
  
"You might wanna take your bra off," Rashi pointed out, "If the bra is on to tight it can cut the circulation to your boobs and they won't grow anymore."  
  
"Do you think I want mine to grow anymore?" InuYasha faced her and toothpaste was all over her face. He spat in the sink and rinsed his mouth. "These guns can knock out anyone."  
  
"You refer to your breasts as guns? I thought guys referred to their muscles as guns," Rashi thought.  
  
"It's my body I can call them trains if I wanted to!" InuYasha barked. "Now leave me alone."  
  
"All right, fine," Rashi left the room, closing the door behind her as InuYasha grabbed his remote and lay on the bed and flipped through the channels.  
  
The hanyou girl/boy soon closed his brown eyes and fell asleep in the sea of red blankets. He had had a hard time sleeping that night. His back was sore when he awoke and nothing eventful had happened either. No Kagome disturbing the night. No Rashi screaming at the TV for Kusanagi to kiss Momiji.  
  
He groggily slushed his way yo the bathroom, dragging his bare feet. He entered and began washing his face as he heard Rashi entered. "Are you living in my damn house?" InuYasha demanded.  
  
"Taka-chan..." it was Kagome's voice. "I thought you would need help with your make up and getting dressed. Since you have no sense of fashion..."  
  
He spun around and faced her. Then he mumbled, "Sure...I guess."  
  
"Are you feeling better, Taka-chan?" she wondered as she entered his closet and looked around for some clothes. "Hojo's friend will be escorting you to the Grande Ball. He'll be here to pick you up around seven. So be ready. I suggest you were this red dress." The dress was soon flung onto the bed. "For the ball and this outfit for just everyday wear until then." A green skirt and white tight cotton shirt was thrown onto the bed, joining the red dress.  
  
"Okay," InuYasha nodded as he grabbed the clothes and slipped into the bathroom. He pulled on the skirt, not falling over this time and slipped on the shirt. "Kagome it's hugging my boobs," he whined.  
  
"Some shirts do that, Taka, you'll grow used to it," Kagome's voice could be heard through the doorway. "Don't worry I promise."  
  
InuYasha came out and stared at Kagome, finally realizing she was wearing something different then the simple skirt and top. She wore red shorts and a white spaghetti string top. Her hair was tied up. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I figured Kagura, Rashi, you and me could all go to the beach to relax."  
  
"No!!!!!!!!! I looked really **REALLY** bad in a swimsuit!" InuYasha panicked.  
  
"Wear a shirt over it. I'm sure you look great in a bathing suit," Kagome replied.  
  
"No. No. You don't understand..." he had to think up something quickly. But what could he say? That he had that one thing where woman have mood swings and get pains in the stomach? What was that called? Or could he come up with something less embarrassing for himself?  
  
He opened his mouth to tell her his real problem....  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
**Crisa Rei::** Ooooh what will he say? I wonder. Yes I do. Just to let you know this story _**MIGHT**_ have some lemon in it but I can't put it up on and I don't want to put it on or whatever. So I'm going to put it up on my site. I'll tell you when the lemon will come if I have some.  
  
Also I appreciate you guys not saying: I'm going to kill you if you don't finish this story.' Or 'I will stalk you forever!'. I don't really like those Review comments. They make me want to write less. I know you all enjoy my stories and I want to keep writing them. Remember I need praise not threats.  
  
I was going to say something else but I simply forgot....I wonder if I should make InuYasha pregnant. HAHAHAHA Wouldn't that be funny? I can play the scenario over and over again.  
  
Anyways  
  
Review

Review

Review


	8. Beach Party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha  
  
**To Reviewers:** Once again you guys are showering me with compliments. My goal for this story is a hundred reviews...but I really want a thousand. So highly recommend this story to others and spread the word about me! Please and thank you. And one comment made me laugh so badly. About the whole French kissing thing. If you are...ahem...inexperienced in the way a women gets pregnant, no you cannot get pregnant by kissing a person it just happens to happen to a certain hanyou due to his choice in becoming a woman.  
  
I am also thinking about making a sequel to: I Am a Girl, I Am a Girl but I'll explain more about that in the very last chapter.  
  
Reader Discretion is advised.  
  
**Rating:** PG-13/R  
  
Please forgive any misspellings or grammatical errors. Thank you.

l

l

l

l

l

V  
  
888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 8: Beach Party  
  
888888888888888888888  
l

l

l

l

l

l

V

"Kagome I can't swim," InuYasha said abruptly. "I mean, I can, but not in a bathing suit!" What was he thinking? "...I look bad in one and...I...er...hate whales!"  
  
"Well that leaves you and Rashi-chan to talk about something. She has a great fear of sea creatures," Kagome replied calmly. "You don't need to get in the water."  
  
_ 'What the hell am I supposed to say?_' he thought, _'Sorry Kagome, but I happen to have a penis that might show in a skimpy swimsuit and I don't really want to show it off!'_ "Gah...Kagome!" he wanted so badly to think of a good excuse. "I'll go, but I need to wear swim trunks over the bottom half of my swimsuit."  
  
"Okay," Kagome shrugged, "Is that a lesbian thing?"  
  
_ 'No it's a male thing,_' he wanted to say, but bit his lip to keep himself quiet. "Okay...let me get dressed."  
  
"Great," Kagome's smile lit up his heart. Kagome was something that he needed, something like caffeine. Which he hadn't had in a while. Ever since that homicidal urge that rushed through him.  
  
InuYasha was forced in the bathroom with a red bikini. He held it up, examining the bikini top. "Damn it Kagome! I don't particularly like a napkin on each boob with a string attaching the two together!"  
  
"It's not **THAT** showy! I know that! I picked it out!" Kagome replied in the doorway. "Just put it on."  
  
He growled but slipped it on, only to realize he entangled himself in the red strings. "Kagome...it's attacking me again! I swear women's clothing is out to get me. Can't I just run around topless?"  
  
"Ew no," Kagome replied. "You want me to help you?"  
  
"No!" he barked. "Call...call...Rashi..."  
  
Kagome sighed, "Fine. Fine." She searched for the phone. "Taka, you don't clean your room do you?"  
  
"Why? Should I?" InuYasha asked through the doorway.  
  
"...It would be helpful," Kagome muttered as she lifted some clothes in order to hunt the blue phone. She finally found the phone. She found the phone and dialed Rashi's number. "Rashi-chan? Hey, this is Kagome. Yeah. Taka-chan needs your help with a swimsuit. For some reason she doesn't seem to want me to help." By this time Kagome had to pull the phone away from her ear because Rashi was shouting in laughter.  
  
"You'll be here soon? Okay. I'll let her know, bye," Kagome hung up in confusion. "Rashi's on her way right now."  
  
"Good!" InuYasha shouted as he looked at himself in the mirror. The red top was holding in his boobs, hugging them to his chest, creating some cleavage. His stomach was smooth and had slight six-pack womanly build. He didn't dare look at the bottom part so he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist as Rashi stepped in.  
  
"Oh I can see why you need my help," Rashi grinned. "Okay where are your boy trunks?"  
  
"I wear a speedo," InuYasha replied.  
  
"NO! Ew! Gross! No!" Rashi held her head, trying her best not to imagine InuYasha's man form in a speedo.  
  
"I was joking," InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Do you think I bought trunks when I went shopping with Kagome?"  
  
"...Any type of shorts other than denim?"  
  
"Top left shelf," InuYasha replied. "There should be some red gym shorts."  
  
"Then you can wear those," Rashi went out to look for the shorts, "then after that, you can clean room."  
  
"Oh goodie," InuYasha inwardly groaned.  
  
Kagome was sitting on the unmade bed; sheets tossed everywhere and pillows on the floor, joining his socks and shirts. There were empty bags of chips and crackers. She shook her head. "Taka's a slob."  
  
Rashi searched through the top drawer. "Yes he-she! I meant she! Yes she is," Rashi replied as she grabbed some red trunks.  
  
"Rashi-chan," Kagome looked up at her. "Why do you always fumble over the word 'she' with Taka-chan?"  
  
"Oh, I always do that," Rashi replied, trying her best to cover it up. "Kagura is coming soon with Sesshoumaru."  
  
InuYasha came out, towel wrapped around his waist. "What's tomorrow again?"  
  
"Friday. Why do you keep asking?"  
  
"Well before I go I have that appointment with Mushin at four and then I have a date with my rival, Kouga!" InuYasha said, "Boy I'm going to have a hell day."  
  
Rashi smiled at him, "Want me to hold your hand while they stick it up there?"  
  
"No!" InuYasha protested and he saw Kagome listening. "New way of pregnancy checking."  
  
Kagome nodded. "If you are pregnant, do you want it to be a girl or a boy?"  
  
"I rather it be dust," InuYasha inwardly muttered. "A boy of course."  
  
"I've always wanted a girl," Kagome imagined. "I could by cute little dresses for her and paint her room daisy yellow with pink flower prints everywhere. And the room would always smell like raspberries."  
  
"Raspberries?" InuYasha looked at her, "Why?"  
  
"I like the smell," Kagome replied, "and I want her to like it and enjoy as much as I! You are so lucky! Who's the dad? I believe in abstinence. No sex until after your married."  
  
"So you're a clean piece of paper?" Rashi asked and then she burst out laughing. "Taka likes clean paper."  
  
Kagome looked at Rashi, confused.  
  
"It's nothing," InuYasha assured as he clasped his hand around Rashi's mouth to keep her from saying anything else. "Rashi is just being odd."  
  
"Me!" Rashi shrieked as she bit InuYasha's hand and he pulled away. "You're odd too!"  
  
"Shut up!" he bonked her on the head lightly.  
  
"Hey!" Rashi smacked him over the head.  
  
"Woman!" he barked.  
  
"Man! I mean," she stuttered as she tried to catch herself, "WOMAN TOO!"  
  
InuYasha looked at Kagome. She was just laughing. Soon InuYasha heard the click of a car door. Kagura and Sesshoumaru were here. "Holy crap! I can't let him see me like this!" InuYasha grabbed his bathrobe and tied it around his body.  
  
The doorbell rang and Kagome volunteered to answer it. "Hey!" he heard Kagome greet Kagura and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Rashi dragged him down the stairs as InuYasha tried to cling to the railing. "Noooo!" InuYasha shouted in protest as Rashi pulled him harder and harder.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to stay away from you," he replied as Rashi won in triumph.  
  
"Taka-chan is wearing a swim suit. A bikini!" Rashi told Kagura and Kagura stifled a laugh. ((Who doesn't know that InuYasha is a girl? ...Except Kagome...and a handful of other people)). Sesshoumaru gave InuYasha an odd stare.  
  
"You. Wearing a bikini?" Sesshoumaru repeated. "Excuse me," he said and then he went outside.  
  
Moments later they could hear large roars of laughter coming from outside, which only succeeded in making InuYasha frown more.  
  
"Well," Kagome clapped her hands as Sesshoumaru came back in doors. "Let me get the stuff and we'll leave, okay?"  
  
"Yeah!" Rashi said and jumped on InuYasha's back. "Give me a piggy back ride, Taka-chan."  
  
"Hell no! Get off me!" InuYasha barked and tried to shake Rashi off, but to no avail. "Damn..."  
  
Kagome returned with two baskets filled with items and two umbrellas. Sesshoumaru carried the baskets to the car as everyone else looked around for things they would need.  
  
"Prime Minister, I have a question," Rashi said before they got into the car.  
  
"Yes?" Sesshoumaru turned towards her.  
  
"You're wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Yet you still wear a boa, why?" Rashi asked.  
  
His eye twitched. "It's not a boa."  
  
"Is it armpit hair?"  
  
"No." _–twitch twitch-_  
  
"Is it your tail?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then is it your portable pillow?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Is it your security blanket?" Rashi asked, "I had a security blanket once. It's name was Blankie! What's your security blanket's name?"  
  
"It's not a blanket nor does it secure me in any way," he growled.  
  
"Well..." Rashi looked at him, "What is it!?"  
  
"When I am a full demon in my true form I become a dog. This is the fur that doesn't transform with my human body self. It remains fur," he replied.  
  
"...Does it get in the way of sex?" Rashi pestered him.  
  
He got in the car without answering. InuYasha was howling with mad laughter in the backseat and Kagura was crimson about the sex question. Kagome was laughing as well because Rashi had always asked the obvious.  
  
Rashi got in the back, crushing poor Kagome in the middle. "Does it get in the way of driving?"  
  
"Rashi-san," he replied. "Please desist on asking me such questions. I have no intention of answering them for I believe those are personal questions."  
  
"Touchy, aren't we?" Rashi smirked. "I was just being curious."  
  
"Curiosity killed the human," Sesshoumaru quoted as he started to back out of the driveway.  
  
"That's not how it goes!" Rashi protested.  
  
"It does in my book," he replied.  
  
Rashi looked around the car. "It's tiny in here."  
  
"Shut up for once in your life, Rashi," InuYasha snapped. "Before you drive us all insane."  
  
Rashi glared at InuYasha and bopped him on the head. Then she averted her attention to the radio dial. She twisted it until she found a good station. "Oooh! My favorite song! Ever heard of 'I want your sex'?"  
  
"No and I don't want to hear it either!" InuYasha said angrily and turned off the radio.  
  
"Asshole," Rashi said and then crossed her arms, remaining silent for the rest of the trip to the beach.  
  
"Wow!" Kagome exited the car as the sea breeze blew her hair back and she blocked her eyes from the sun, "It's so beautiful. I haven't been to the beach in a long time."  
  
"Me either!" Rashi said and she linked arms with Kagome, "This is going to be fun! We can tan, pick out some guys, maybe a few girls for Taka- chan here." She winked.  
  
InuYasha growled as he helped Sesshoumaru with the equipment. "I have no intention of checking out lesbians, thank you very much."  
  
"Shame. Cause I look at gays all the time. You know, gay guys are always cute!" Rashi said.  
  
"Some aren't though," Kagura said.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything as he stared at InuYasha, waiting for him to take off that stupid pink bathrobe.  
  
"What? Quit staring at me!" InuYasha accused as they followed the rest of the girls. Sesshoumaru continued to stare at InuYasha. "Stop it!" Sesshoumaru was almost making InuYasha's twig snap. **"KAGURA! GET YOUR HUSBAND TO STOP STARING AT ME!"  
**  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagura ordered, "Stop staring at Taka-chan. That's rude."  
  
"..." Sesshoumaru turned away. "You're going to take that silly pink thing off, aren't you? You put me in shame, you know that?"  
  
"I'm not going to take it off, no matter what," InuYasha said.  
  
"You're willing to wear pink all day?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I will not be seen with you. People will think you are gay," Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
Kagome blinked at Sesshoumaru, "But Taka-chan is homosexual."  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly, "What? My brother's gay?"  
  
Kagome whirled around, "Your brother?"  
  
"Hmm?" Sesshoumaru turned to her, "You mean you didn't know?"  
  
"Gah?!" InuYasha slammed his hand on Sesshoumaru's mouth, "We are not related in any way, shape or form. Sesshoumaru is simply on drugs."  
  
"...?" Kagome blinked.  
  
Kagura was busily choking on her saliva until Sesshoumaru noticed and slapped her on her upper back. Kagura stopped coughing. "Thank you," she said and he nodded.  
  
"So you do not know anything about Taka-chan?" Sesshoumaru arched a brow.  
  
"Of course I do!" Kagome defended and then averted her eyes to the ground. '_Just not her big secret._' "Did you know Taka-chan might be pregnant?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her and Kagura gasped and then Kagura toppled over in laughter. Rashi stood there, grinning, not helping poor InuYasha, who had dropped all his stuff.  
  
"Damn it Kagome! Can you let me choose when to tell people? Maybe I don't want certain to people to freakin' know!" InuYasha roared. He fumed away.  
  
Kagome had a look of complete shock spread across her face. "Taka...chan...?" She folded her hands and looked at the ground as Kagura stopped laughing and Sesshoumaru stormed after his brother.  
  
"Kagome," Kagura looked at her in a concerned way. "It'll be fine. Maybe she wasn't ready to let the world know."  
  
"She should've told you not to say anything," Rashi comforted. "Everything will be fine. It always is." She smiled. Rashi was great that way. She knew everything was going to be okay, no matter what. It might take days, weeks, years, but it would be fine after a while. She knew it. Rashi could always find the light in the darkness, the flower in the weeds, and the diamond in the coal.  
  
Kagome looked at Rashi and smiled, "Thanks Rashi-chan. Thanks Kagura."  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Damn you InuYasha!" Sesshoumaru shouted at him as InuYasha kicked rocks from a dock. "You don't just yell at a girl! That is rude! What ever happened to chivalry?"  
  
"Chivalry is done for," InuYasha said grimly. "There's no one in the world that believes in good manners except for hopeless romantic girls who expect their boyfriends to do everything. Pay for them. Open the door for them. Cuddle and not have sex with them."  
  
"So it's too hard for you to open a door?" Sesshoumaru inquired, "Yet you can slam it in a girl's face who considers you a friend."  
  
"Friends get in fights too!" InuYasha defended.  
  
"But you can try your best to avoid them!" Sesshoumaru growled. "I guess it's now that I shall share with you a piece of brotherly advice. Don't get used to all this reasoning coming from me. Got it?"  
  
"Whatever," InuYasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Friends aren't used for taking your anger out on them. They're used for leaning on and supporting them as well. They're used for being there and them being there for you. They choose to be with you and in order to keep them choosing you is to be polite and courteous."  
  
InuYasha didn't respond. He threw a rock at a nearby seagull in the air and it fell into the water with a **SPLASH**. It would've have been amusing at any other time to see a seagull splat into the ocean, but not now. Not when Sesshoumaru's eyes were burning into his back and trying to read his soul as if it was a book.  
  
Sesshoumaru then broke his golden eyes away from his brother. "I'm leaving to help Kagura and the other. You will come later." It wasn't a suggestion. It wasn't a question. It was an order. The sound in his tone was malicious and demanding. InuYasha had flinched at that recognizable tone.  
  
He would have retorted something smart, but held his tongue so as not to lose it. InuYasha gazed over the ocean and noticed the seagull floating towards shore. He rolled his eyes.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Is she coming back?" Kagome asked as they spread out their towels.  
  
"She will come back," Sesshoumaru answered with a definite tone. "I spoke to her about some things." Sesshoumaru stuck in the umbrella in the ground. When he was finished he noticed Rashi poking his fur.  
  
"I still think it's a portable pillow," Rashi said absent-mindedly before Sesshoumaru yanked it away in annoyance.  
  
Kagura took off her long t-shirt, revealing a white bikini. She lay down on the beach recliner as she smoothed some tanning lotion on her body. "Mmm, this is good," Kagura muttered.  
  
Rashi lay beside her in another recliner. She was wearing a blue one- piece showy swimsuit. She applied sun tan lotion her face legs and arms. "You're so right," she said as she relaxed in the chair, soaking the sun in.  
  
Kagome bit her bottom lip as she sat in a chair, her blue tankini clinging to her body. She was unable to relax while Taka seemed in such a bad mood.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at all three of them. "Is this the reason we came? So you girls could just lounge around?"  
  
"No," Kagura lowered her sunglasses to look at him, "We're tanning. And tanning is always significant."  
  
"Got that right," Rashi said as she closed her eyes. "Ah yes...This is the life."  
  
"Pathetic," Sesshoumaru said and then took off his shirt with both of his arms. (Yes he has two).  
  
Rashi watched. "I knew it! It's detachable fur!" She pointed to Sesshoumaru as the fur released its grasp from his skin. "Ewwww!" she covered her eyes. "That's nasty!"  
  
Sesshoumaru glared his cold eye at her and she cowered.  
  
"Eeee don't hurt me," she said, covering her face with her towel.  
  
"I'm going in the water," he stated and then walked towards the water. He watched as Kagome, Rashi and Kagura shut their eyes, soaked in the warmth and heat of the golden sun.  
  
He looked at a small boy playing with a castle. He had a large blue bucket, filled with sand. The boy dumped it over and pulled it up slowly, and it made a perfect tower.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over to the small boy, "Excuse me." He said and then he grabbed the bucket from the clueless boy. He walked over to the water and scooped some water in and then proceeded towards Kagura and the others.  
  
"Ladies," he announced. "I brought something for you."  
  
They all opened their eyes with blank expression and then **SPLASH** water greeted the faces and bodies. Sesshoumaru held a smirk on his lips, twitching into a small smile and then he laughed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! That was **NOT** funny!" Kagura glared at him.  
  
"Nyuuu!" Rashi said, looking down at herself. "That does it, Mr. Fluffy!"  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes down at Rashi. "What did you call me?"  
  
"I called you 'Mr. Fluffy' and you know what!" she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I like it!" Rashi then grabbed the bucket and dumped it on his head and ran off.  
  
Kagura was laughing and Kagome was beginning to laugh, forgetting about Taka.  
  
"Why you-!" Sesshoumaru growled. He raced after her, the bucket still on his head.  
  
"Are they...er...flirting?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hah!" Kagura said, "No way. Sesshoumaru sees Rin in Rashi. They're both alike, Rin and Rashi. Though Rashi has never met Rin. Both Rin and Rashi call him 'Fluffy'. Sesshoumaru thinks of Rashi as a daughter."  
  
"But they...just met didn't they?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes and no," Kagura replied. "Along time ago we went to Rashi's store to pick out my wedding dress. Rashi was there, smiling. And it hit the both of us that Rashi looked like Rin, an older version. Sesshoumaru, Rashi and I became good friends, though we lost touched over the years. And then now it's just like things never changed. She still treats him with dignified respect in front of strangers."  
  
Then InuYasha appeared, looking at the ground.  
  
"Taka-chan!" Kagome looked at him and the wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you would mind me telling them. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome," InuYasha replied, surprised by her actions. "I didn't mean to blow up in your face like that."  
  
Kagome let go, "It's fine. Really. I understand."  
  
InuYasha looked at her. She was wet. "Did you get in the water already?"  
  
"No. Sesshoumaru dumped water on us and Rashi went to hunt him down," Kagome explained, making InuYasha have a devilish grin, "What are you scheming?"  
  
"Oh nothing," InuYasha said and then picked her up and put her over his shoulder.  
  
"Keeeeee!" Kagome screamed, kicking her feet, "What are you doing? Taka!" She noticed he walked towards the water. "Noooo! Taka-chan! No!"  
  
He grinned and then got into the water and dumped her in.  
  
"Aghhhh!" Kagome screamed as she hit the cold water. She twisted in the water and then rose up, greeting the air again she gasped for air and looked around for InuYasha.  
  
He rose up from the water, smoothing his hair back. He grinned, "Now you're having fun."  
  
"I hate you!" she said jokingly. "That's it!" she jumped up and grabbed his head, dunking him under the water.  
  
He pushed back up and picked her up again, throwing her into the waves. She squealed as she hit the water and he grinned.  
  
Sesshoumaru soon came back. He had picked both Rashi and Kagura up as they tried to break free from his grasp. He dumped them in the ocean and Kagura was the first to seek her revenge. She grabbed him and then shoved his face into the wet sand.  
  
He came up, the wet sand clinging to his face and hair.  
  
Then Rashi grabbed a handful of wet sand and pulled his elastic band and dumped the sand in his trunks.  
  
He fumed as he grabbed her again and threw Rashi into the waves. He had to swim out to rinse his hair and trunks.  
  
Kagome, Rashi and Taka started to play volleyball after they stopped playing in the water. The sun was soon setting.  
  
"Man, it seems like we just got here!" Rashi said as she grabbed her beach party clothes. "We are staying for the Bonfire Party, correct?"  
  
"You bet," Kagome answered as she grabbed her party clothes.  
  
"We need to go and shower. You both should too," Kagura said, "both of you smell like salt."  
  
"And you think you smell any different?" InuYasha asked as he gathered his clothes as well.  
  
He was greeted by a glare as he followed the rest of the girls to shower.  
  
Sesshoumaru went into the men's room to shower and change.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Kagome was sitting on the sand as she heard the dancing music and whoops from the party. She was sitting on the docks, now abandoned. She was watching as the sunset, and didn't notice InuYasha behind her.  
  
"Hey," he said as he sat beside her.  
  
"Isn't it pretty?" Kagome asked, referring to the sunset.  
  
"Huh?" InuYasha looked at the sunset, "Oh sure."  
  
She smiled. "I love the beach. You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I was little I used to pretend I'd get married on the beach," Kagome replied. "I was wearing a long white see through yukata with my white one piece on and was walking down this very dock towards the end. Where a faceless man took my hands and he vowed to love me forever."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"Fourteen," she replied. "Everyone had a bag full of fresh yellow petals from roses and as soon as we kissed the petals were thrown at us and the photographer got a wondrous picture of us kissing in the rose petals. Of course, dreams like that never come true."  
  
"It might," he replied. "I bet if you told your fiancé that he'd do it for you."  
  
She laughed, "Nah, he'd probably want a small, inexpensive wedding or something simple."  
  
He shrugged, not knowing what to say. He just swung his legs over the ocean beneath him.  
  
Suddenly a hand was pressed on his back and he was pushed in and he heard Kagome scream. "Kagome?" he shouted before he hit the water. He fumbled in the water and tried to get up for air. He succeeded and breathed in the oxygen. He realized Kagome had hit the water as well and he looked up at the docks with Rashi grinning.  
  
"Heya," she smiled and waved. "They're serving food now."  
  
"Damn it!" InuYasha shouted and Kagome started laughing.  
  
"That was good," Kagome laughed as she started to swim towards shore. InuYasha followed, in anger and wanting to see out revenge on Rashi.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Now their stomachs were full and Kagome was sitting on a less crowded log placed before the fire. InuYasha joined her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sleepy, Taka-chan." She closed her eyes.  
  
"...!" InuYasha let her lean on him, unaware that she would soon fall asleep. He looked over at Kagura and Sesshoumaru, making out in the dark part of the circle. He rolled his eyes towards Rashi, who was pigging out still.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Pick her up and let's go," Sesshoumaru's voice was quiet, instructing InuYasha to carry the sleeping Kagome to the car.  
  
InuYasha muttered and picked up her limp body. Her head lolled around and he tried to support it. She was light, surprisingly enough and she looked so peaceful, sleeping in his arms. He set her nicely in the center, letting her put her full weight on him as they drove home, into the night.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Crisa Rei: Well that's it for now. Yes, yes. Now I'm off to bed since it's 12:17 AM. Better get some good reviews 'cause I stayed up all night just to finish it just kidding. It seems as though I work better at night because I'm kooky and hyper. Don't know why. I love you all. You guys are awesome. So please tell your friends about this story and put me on your favorites list, highly recommend me.  
  
Thanks again!  
  
Review

Review

Review


	9. Naraku's Plan Revealed

  
  
**Disclaimer:** -sobs- Gawd I love Fushigi Yugi....oh wait I'm not writing about that...am I? Nope. I'm writing about InuYasha. Therefore I do not own InuYasha. So there.  
  
**To my Reviewers:** Man. When I update that first day I got three reviews already. One from one of my repeatedly reviewing person (that make sense?) Anyways I have a lot of people who review regularly. But one person that sticks out the most it HPAngel. I don't know the full screen name, but she leaves the funniest reviews and most interesting. And she was the first to review when chapter 8 came out. A lot of other names pop in my head, like Bakachan10000, she's Lacy, which is Rashi in my story. And then there are some guys who read this story, which is pretty amazing. I give props to the guys for reading this. Of course I give props to all my reviewers who laugh at my small funnies in my chapters. Muahahaha. Thank you all so much. I appreciate all your reviews.  
  
Reader Discretion is advised.  
  
**Rating:** PG-13/R  
  
Please forgive any misspellings or grammatical errors. Thank you.  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
99999999999999999  
  
**Chapter 9:** Naraku's Plan Revealed (Chapter only focused on Kikyou and Naraku. Pretty short)  
  
99999999999999999  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
(Same night as the Beach Party Chapter)  
  
As night settled about on Tama neighborhood someone entered the dark mansion that stood a few yards away from the actual grounds of Tama neighborhood.  
  
"Back so soon?" Naraku questioned as he entered the entranceway. He held a brown teacup in his hand, the smoke barely rising to the ceiling.  
  
A smirk played across Kikyou's lips, "Surprisingly everything is quiet tonight in the neighborhood."  
  
"Every one is accounted for?"  
  
"No. Higurashi-san and her friends are out on a night of vacation to the beach. A note was left saying they'd be back around twelve," Kikyou replied as Naraku handed the cup to her. She sipped it gratefully. "Which included Anamori-san, Youkai-san, Prime Minister Youkai, Tsasami-san and Higurashi-san."  
  
"I see," Naraku said stepping away into the kitchen. He helped himself to another up of tea while Kikyou sat down on the floor before the table. He poured the tea and sat down in front of her, placing the cup on the table. "Any excitement for the ball tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course," Kikyou replied, "There is always a bustle of excitement in the air before the ball. The girls get so excited about it."  
  
He nodded. "So any changes of our plans?"  
  
"You speak so openly about it," Kikyou noticed.  
  
"There is no one else around, Kikyou. Who would hear us discuss it?" Naraku asked.  
  
"I wouldn't discuss it as if it was like a insignificant thing," Kikyou retorted. "No there have not been any changes so far."  
  
"Good," Naraku nodded as he stood up. "Let's go over this once more."  
  
Kikyou groaned. "Do we honestly have to?"  
  
"You could mess up," Naraku accused, "Somehow you always manage to forget a detail. That small little detail is vitally important to our plans. If you screw up once more I will punish you."  
  
"Who are you to punish me?" Kikyou demanded, "I am your soon-to-be wife! How dare you say that to me!"  
  
"Relax Kikyou, I have a feeling you will not screw up," Naraku answered.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Now that every house in Tama neighborhood is filled nicely with girls we shall commence our plan. First we will get your Soul Stealers to steal each girl's soul," Naraku began. "Then, of course, that's where you come in."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know," Kikyou rolled her eyes. "I get all those souls, including Kagome's soul. Her's is very powerful; I can feel it when I'm around her. I need her soul the most. I want her dead! I despise that girl!"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"She is too pure for her own good," Kikyou replied, making a fist. "Something about her. I just despise her very being. Her soul is too strong, too pure, and too good. I was supposed to have that soul, being who I am."  
  
"Being who you are," Naraku sniggered. "You were clean, but now that your soul is tainted by your past you are not clean and pure."  
  
"Which is why I need her dead. I need her soul. I need her soul to live," Kikyou replied coldly. "I can already feel me wearing away."  
  
"And I will use their bodies. Their flesh will become mine," Naraku said, "I will live young. I will remain powerful. I will be the most powerful full-fledged demon."  
  
"All we need is the last piece of the puzzle," Kikyou pointed out as she stood up. "The Shikon No Tama jewel."  
  
"It will take a very long time," Naraku replied. "It is only formed when true love reveals itself."  
  
"True love reveals itself? You never told me that," Kikyou turned to face him, entering his embrace.  
  
"True love...as in...an object," Naraku replied. "The object is the symbol of true love. The object is true love. Once the object is revealed true love will flourish in this world. Once that object is created it will be with the jewel. If that jewel falls into our hands, love will crush and this world will bow before me."  
  
"You're really going to take away love?" Kikyou looked at him. Being a girl, girls loved love. Girls despised love. Girls needed love. He couldn't take that away. "You can't do that! Love is something precious."  
  
"There will be love," Naraku assured, "just no more true love. True love is rare now and soon it will be extinct. There will only be lust."  
  
Kikyou avoided eye contact with Naraku and her eyes fell to the floor. "I'm going to bed." She left before he could stop her. She closed the door with a soft slam.  
  
Naraku didn't wince at Kikyou's anger. He just sighed and sat there, teacup in hand. He sipped it casually and then when he was finished he set it in the sink and swept off to bed.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
**Crisa Rei:** Muhahahaha I told you that is what short. It's short yes. No funnies in it either. Pure seriousness. Anyways it's 1:42 AM yay  
  
Review  
  
Review  
  
Review 


	10. Birth Test

**Disclaimer:** Do not own InuYasha and it is 1:44 AM –yawns- 

**To my Reviewers:** Man I need to sneeze...anyways...yeah. I really enjoy your reviews. I currently have a boyfriend and girlfriend reading my story (muahahahaha I am evil) But I wish the best to your relationship. HPAngel, you're not a dork. I think there was a guy called Delherman something like that...Who left a really great review. All of you should learn from him, (Just kidding) But I'm glad that someone actually came forward and thanked me for introducing this story. Gosh I'm bad with names, but I'm sure you know who you are. But yes I really enjoy writing this story. And Delherman also pointed out something very, very important for the plot. I guess you'll have to read his review to find out why Kikyou is so valuable when it comes to carrying out the plot and I want you guys to make a guess what the object will be. Muhahahah and I also want you to see which story that I will soon introduce (read my look up) that you look forward to. I appreciate you guys so much. And my goal for this story is 1,000 reviews, but I must not get my hopes up.

All I can currently ask for you all to do is review for each chapter and tell your friends. Though I have been telling you about that.

Please respect my decision on InuYasha about being pregnant. Trust me I know what I'm doing.

Also good authors:

Moonsilver (for her Rurouni Kenshin fis)

InuYasha'sprincess17 (Inuyasha fics)

Rozefire (InuYasha fics)

Merayna (InuYasha fics)

Man I want to write a Rurouni Kenshin fan fic so bad...but nothing has inspired me.

Reader Discretion is advised.

**Rating**: PG-13/R 

Please forgive any misspellings or grammatical errors. Thank you.

l

l

l

l

l

V

10101010101010

**Chapter 10:** Birth Test

10101010101010

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

Next Day...49 Days Left 

InuYasha was panicking, scurrying around the room.

"InuYasha," Rashi said, "Calm down. It's not like they're going to kill you. It's just a small camera on a stick shoved up your ass."

"It'll feel awkward!" InuYasha shouted, "Not to mention, uncomfortable! Damn it!"

"Isn't Miroku coming with us?" Rashi inquired. "What's he like? Is he hott?"

"He has a girlfriend," InuYasha replied, "and yes he is coming." He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Did you make breakfast?"

"If I didn't sleep with you, then no," Rashi replied.

"What, do you only make breakfast for people you sleep with?" InuYasha asked as he opened the fridge. "Bitch! You drank all my Canada Dry Ginger ale."

"...No I didn't..." Rashi plastered an innocent mask on her face. She sat at the table and looked outside. "I bet you're nervous."

"Hell I'm more than that," InuYasha replied. "My stomachs are in knots and I feel like I want to hurl."

"The hurling part would be the baby if you are pregnant," she replied. "And if its true it takes the male inserted with the plastic chemicals nine weeks and by calculating that...you should have the baby in your male form."

"Great," he groaned. "Just what I need."

"Maybe the plastic surgery can hold until then..." Rashi suggested and there was a knock at the door. "And InuYasha's hott friend arrives." She walked briskly to the door to answer it.

She was greeted by Miroku's handsome face. ((Come on, you know he's cute)) "Hello..." Rashi stuttered on her words. "...You...must be...Miroku-kun right?"

"Correct," Miroku replied with a grin. "You must be Rashi-chan. InuYasha has told me good things and bad things about you." He entered the house and looked around. "I couldn't believe it. That he might've gotten pregnant. I was in a fit of laughter. Sango-chan thought I was insane."

"Sango?" her face fell.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend currently," Miroku explained. "I'm not planning to break up with her anytime soon. Actually I know it's too soon, but I believe she is the one."

"....Oh..." Rashi looked away. "I'll get InuYasha." She entered the kitchen and looked up at InuYasha. "Miroku-kun's here."

"...Great..." InuYasha replied and then he got out of his chair, toast in hand. "All right, let's get this over with..."

"Good luck," Rashi smiled in encouragement as she followed both Miroku and InuYasha out the door. She couldn't help but notice Miroku's small ponytail and she smiled. "Hey!" She tugged on his ponytail.

Miroku turned around, "What?"

"Nothing," she said, "I just like your ponytail. See you can flick it." She flicked his ponytail.

He laughed and got in the car and she got in the backseat while InuYasha sat up front. "She can get annoying sometimes," InuYasha remarked. "I'm just glad I don't have anything she can play with."

"Of course I do!" she leaned over and grabbed his boobs. "See?"

Miroku laughed insanely. "Rashi you are too funny."

She let go when he slapped her hands away. "Hell you're a guy. So you wouldn't mind."

"But they're my boobs!" InuYasha fought. "And only mine!" He hugged them close to him. "No touchy!"

"Aw come on InuYasha," Miroku said as he turned the corner. "Have some fun for once. Take advantage of your body."

InuYasha glared at Miroku. "I really want to smash your face in right now, but you're driving," InuYasha said with a sour look on his face.

"So who's Sango?" Rashi asked.

"Sango is a great girl," Miroku sighed. "She has dark brown hair and brow eyes. She has a little brother who currently hates me because I'm dating his sister. He hated me beforehand as well. I think he's afraid that I might take away his sister. He's been giving me the cold shoulder."

"All children are like that," Rashi explained. "He'll soon realize that Sango is happy being with you. He'll let her be happy. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so," Miroku replied as he parked the car. He got out of the car and then felt Rashi jump on his back for a piggy back ride.

"Does she always act like a young girl?" Miroku asked as he walked with her clinging to his back.

"Yes," InuYasha answered as he opened the doors. "She does that to Sesshoumaru as well."

"Fluffy-sama is too fun to be with," Rashi replied, smiling.

"Do you love my brother or something?" InuYasha asked.

"...I never thought of it that way..." Rashi slid off Miroku's back. She kept tugging on his ponytail and he seemed not to mind.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is married though..." Rashi thought out loud. "And Kagura and Sesshoumaru love each other. Besides I'm Sesshoumaru's pretend daughter."

"But you're practically the same age. He's twenty seven and you're twenty three," InuYasha replied. "You're the only one he actually talks to now and days. Kagura and Sesshoumaru have been getting into more disputes."

"They wouldn't divorce, would they?" Rashi inquired. "Sesshoumaru never mentioned anything like that..."

"I don't think so," InuYasha said.

"Do you have an appointment, miss?" the nurse asked as they reached the front desk.

"...I wish I didn't," he replied. "Anamori Taka."

"Yes sir, right this way. Your friends may come along," she bowed and then led them into a large room with a small bed. "Just lay down on this bed and wait for Dr. Mushin."

He gulped and nodded. He sat on the bed. "I can't believe this is happening."

Miroku and Rashi grinned as both took the seats in the corner. "We're here for you!" Rashi gave him thumbs up sign. "You go girl!"

Miroku chuckled. "Good luck InuYasha."

Mushin entered with a long thin black cable looking thing. At the tip was a small white tip. "Ready, Miss Anamori. Take off your pants and underwear. Are you ready?"

"No," InuYasha said as he took off his pants and boxers.

"Lay down all the way please," Mushin instructed.

"Rashi, get your damn butt over here!" InuYasha shouted as he laid down on the bed and metal bands strapped him down. "What the-? Mushin!!!"

"All ready," Mushin smiled as he put on the rubber gloves.

"Nyuu! Your naked," Rashi closed her eyes as she walked over and grabbed his hand. "Oh gawd. Oh gawd. Oh gawd..."

:::Scene change to the lounge:::

People were sitting down, reading the magazines as screams erupted from the room, into the lounge.

** "I'LL NEVER KISS AGAIN! EVER! I PROMISE!! GET THAT STICK OUT OF MY ASS!"**

"Stop it!" Rashi's voice could be heard. "You're breaking my hand, Taka!"

Miroku voice of wincing and shouting things like, "That's gotta hurt." Or "A few more minutes. Just think of it as masturbating."

** "NOOO! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! NOW!"**

"My hand! My hand!"

"A few more minutes**...EWWWWW**."

The screams ended and soon every patient in the waiting room had fled in fear.

::Scene change back::

"Hmm," Mushin examined the monitor carefully. "Interesting." He extracted the stick.

InuYasha had fainted and Mushin pulled a blanket over his bottom half as Rashi pried InuYasha's deadly grasp from her fingers.

"Will he be okay?" Rashi asked, looking down on the hanyou.

"Yes, though he will be sore for the remainder of the day," Mushin explained as he looked at monitor. "Hmmm."

"So...is he pregnant?" Miroku urged the news out of Mushin.

"Is he pregnant?" Mushin echoed as he used his pencil to point to certain things. "Yes. It's an eighty percent chance that he is. You see this white lazy circle here." He pointed with his pencil.

They nodded.

"This is the sack that is developing in his stomach," Mushin informed. "Soon a small white spectacle will form in the center of the sack, being the baby."

"But I still don't understand," Miroku said, "How can the chemicals of the plastic react to Kagome's DNA and create a baby if their isn't an orgasm or sperm involved?"

"A sperm is involved. The chemicals force the sperm to react to Kagome's DNA. The chemicals make the sperm think that the saliva is actually an orgasm. But the sperm has nowhere to go but in InuYasha. So it starts to go further into InuYasha's stomach, thus getting captured in the sack."

"...I don't need to know this..." Rashi said. "I'll be outside." She went outside while Mushin explained in detail however thing happened. She sat on the couch and looked down at her feet. She took out her cell phone and called Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Yeah, it's me, Rashi. Yeah. I'm at the hospital-"

"Are you hurt?"

"No, InuYasha is taking a birth test."

"Is the test finished?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes."

"How was it?"

"InuYasha practically broke my hand but the tests prove positive. His plastic in him is making a sack for the baby," Rashi explained. "And the mother of the child is...Kagome..."

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't know how we should tell her though..." Rashi bit her lip. "It seems like none of this is happening..."

"I know how you feel, Rashi," Sesshoumaru spoke softly. "We need to let my brother handle this. He brought this upon himself. He should've blocked his feelings."

"You can't block love," Rashi told him.

"I can try...I mean he can try," Sesshoumaru fumbled.

"Sesshoumaru...are you and Kagura fighting more frequently now?" Rashi couldn't help but ask.

"Ever since the rape incident yes. She sneaks out of the house a lot and comes back in the morning," Sesshoumaru said without feeling in his tone.

"You still love her, don't you?"

"I don't think I was ever in love with her," Sesshoumaru replied.

"What?!"

"I married Kagura because I thought I loved her..." Sesshoumaru said. "It's consequences you get being a demon. Your feelings get used to being locked inside you and once revealed you're confused. So when I married her I knew I didn't love her."

"But you've been married for a really long time," Rashi said.

"I know. I stayed with her."

"Why?"

"Because I chose to marry her and I took it upon myself," Sesshoumaru said.

"So you don't love her. Is there someone else you like or something?"

"....I've got to go. We'll discuss this later." He hung up, ending the conversation.

Moments later InuYasha came out walking with his legs apart. "It is so sore down there!" InuYasha growled. He noticed Rashi with a saddened look on her face. "Something wrong with you?"

Rashi looked up. "No," she forced a smile, "I'm fine. I just got done telling Sesshoumaru the great news."

"...What is so great being pregnant?" InuYasha asked.

Miroku wasn't going to crack a joke since this was serious. "InuYasha having a baby is a wonderful experience. You will bring life into a dying world. You will increase human population. Miracles of birth."

"Shut up!" InuYasha said.

"How are you going to tell Kagome?" Rashi said, "You can't keep pretending anymore...She's so close into finding out. You have to tell her you are carrying her baby."

"..." InuYasha looked away. "Let's go." He started walking, but Rashi caught his hand and he looked back at her.

"InuYasha. It may seem as though no one is there for you. The truth is you have friends. You just don't know it. I'm here for you, Miroku is here for you as well and the person you love is always there for you. Whatever you decided InuYasha we will help you through it. Everything will be fine. Everything is always fine in the end. It'll pass."

InuYasha looked at Rashi. "Thanks," he said.

"Now guess what time it is!"

"Nooo," InuYasha groaned. "I'm sore. Don't you dare!"

Rashi jumped on his back and InuYasha yelled in pain as he stumbled towards the door. Miroku following, laughing.

----------------------------------

Sesshoumaru dodged another vase. "Kagura! Stop this foolishness!" he ordered as he caught a China vase. "Quit throwing things!"

"You! How dare you?" Kagura yelled as she chucked another vase at him. "How dare you hire a detective to follow me everywhere! We're married! It's called trust! Something you don't have!"

"I trust you to lie to me!" Sesshoumaru shouted as he dodged another one. "You're seeing another man! Aren't you? I know you have been."

"You weren't there to comfort me!" Kagura said as angry tears flowed down her cheeks. "I needed someone to understand! And he was there for me!"

"Why'd it have to be him? Out of all people!?"

"Because he understood me! Not like you! You bastard!" she shouted and then she stomped out of the room, slamming the doors behind her, announcing that she was done arguing.

Sesshoumaru sat back down at his desk and paged his secretary. "Yes, have a janitor come up here please. Thank you."

A soft knock was heard and he looked up. "Come in."

Rin stepped in shyly, she was crying. "Are you and Kagura-chan hating each other?" Rin walked over as she wiped her eyes.

"Rin it's difficult to explain," he picked her up and set her in his lap and she snuggled into his fur. "Kagura and I can't get along anymore. We're trying to stay together, but it's difficult. Kagura is seeing another guy."

"Another daddy?"

"Perhaps," Sesshoumaru nodded. "She doesn't love me anymore..."

"Do you love her?"

"No..."

"..." Rin started to cry again.

"I want to take you to a place to meet a friend of mine," Sesshoumaru said. "Get your shoes on. I think you'll like her. Remember my brother?"

"Uncle Yasha?" Rin asked with a smile.

"We're going to see him as well."

"Yay!" Rin jumped off and ran to find her shoes to leave.

1010101010101010101010

InuYasha lay on the couch and groaned. "Tonight's that ball! Damn it! I'll dance like a duck!"

Rashi gave him some ice and he set it on his lower half. "Well, I don't know what to say really...Except...everything will turn out fine."

"Let's just hope," Miroku added. "For InuYasha's sake and Kagome's."

"Poor Kagome..."

"Poor Kagome?! Hello! I'm the one that had a stick shoved up my ass and I'm the one that is pregnant!" InuYasha scowled. "And you're giving sympathy to her?"

"InuYasha, you don't understand," Rashi and Miroku shook their heads.

"To hell with everything and everyone," InuYasha grabbed a pillow and put it on his face and screamed every bad word there was. ((Ugh...stomach hurts...must...keep writing...))

The doorbell sounded and Rashi jumped to her feet. "I'll get it since you can't really move..." then she muttered under her breath, "and I'm sure you would kill the person out of anger..."

She opened the door and a surprised look flickered across her face. "Sesshoumaru!" she looked down at the little girl. "Is this Rin?" She bent down, eye level with the shy girl, clinging to Sesshoumaru's white slacks.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Rin, this is Rashi, the friend I told you about." He then looked to Rashi, "How is my ignorant brother?"

"He's whining and complaining as usual," she smiled as she poked his fluffy thing. "I still think it's a portable pillow.."

"It's not a pillow. It's not an air bag and it's not anything that you are thinking of," Sesshoumaru replied as he walked in.

"Are you sure?" Rashi asked as Rin giggled. "What do you think it is, Rin?"

Rin shrugged. "I don't know. I like sleeping on it though!"

Rashi grinned. "See she thinks of it as a bed!"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything as he stared at his brother. "You are truly pathetic, InuYasha."

InuYasha sat up abruptly at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"To check up on you," Sesshoumaru replied. "And Kagura needs to cool down."

"Kagura is mad at you? Why?" Rashi asked as she handed some lemonade to Rin.

"Because I hired a detective to see if she was cheating on me," Sesshoumaru said, taking the coffee Rashi offered. He settled himself on the black sofa. "She is."

"Oh my gawd," Rashi's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out. "With who?"

"Kouga."

"Kouga? That bastard!" InuYasha growled. "He's my date to the ball..." Then an awkward silence filled the room as Sesshoumaru stared at InuYasha.

"And this is where I truly fear for your sexuality InuYasha," Sesshoumaru stated. "You're dating Kouga? Who's two-timing you with my wife...Interesting."

"It's like a soap opera!" Miroku pointed out. "Ooooh! Can InuYasha be the one to die! Can he? Can he? And can I be the handsome hott sexy guy every girl is drooling over?"

Rashi looked at Miroku. "No, sorry."

"Anyways she came into my office with a lot of our vases and started to throw them at me one by one," Sesshoumaru explained. "Then she left like she had come."

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama," Rashi said.

"It isn't your fault, Rashi-san."

"Rashi! Rashi!" Rin came in dancing, "Where's the bathroom?"

Rashi smiled. "I'll take you," she took Rin's hand in hers and led her away, towards the bathroom.

"She can act like a mature person," Miroku noticed. "Come to think of it. She's been acting more mature since when we left."

"Something's bothering her," Sesshoumaru said. "She only acts like that to control her feelings. Sometimes she acts like that because she wants to, but she's content in acting carefree and bubbly."

InuYasha looked at the remote in his hands. "Anyone up for watching some Strip Poker?"

"Count me in," Miroku immediately said, rubbing his hands as he stood up. "I'll get the snacks."

"Rin's here! I will not allow that showing up on the TV screen," Sesshoumaru said.

"Damn," InuYasha cursed. He switched it to cartoons as Miroku came in with potato chips and soda.

"...This isn't strip poker...it's Rugrats."

"No duh stupid," InuYasha remarked as Rin and Rashi came back.

"InuYasha, it's time to get you dressed up for the ball," Rashi said.

"Fine," he grumbled and stood up, flinching. "Can I have some Tylenol first?"

--------------------------

Rashi picked out a red, no sleeve dress. "This will look great on you. It hugs you up here, but blossoms out down her so you can walk."

"I can walk, but I can't breathe. That makes sense," InuYasha said as he stripped. He grabbed the dress and slipped it on, easily. Rashi zipped him up and InuYasha then sat down in front of the mirror so Rashi could do his hair.

She brushed it up into a large bun on his head and stuck little fake roses in his hair. Then she grabbed some rose smelling hairspray from her bag and sprayed it all over his head. "There that should hold."

She did his make up carefully and then put a red necklace on. "You look fabulous. I brought my dress over. I hope you don't mind if I get ready here."

"Why would I mind? You practically own this house," InuYasha said as he walked around, trying to fill his lungs with air. He stood up in front of the mirror. "I look like some spoiled model."

"You got the spoiled part down," Rashi remarked as she entered the closet.

"I'll be downstairs," InuYasha told her and then left downstairs.

"Sango will be here soon," Miroku said, "Can I dress in your guestroom?"

"Whatever," he replied.

"You're looking lovely," Miroku said and then hurried off before InuYasha could tackle him.

Sesshoumaru was sitting on the couch. "Aren't you going?" InuYasha asked.

"Kagura does not wish to go so therefore I have no business in going," Sesshoumaru told him.

"Are you bummed that she is seeing Kouga?"

"No. I'm just mad at her for agreeing to marry someone she didn't love," he said.

Rashi came down an hour later. She wore a long blue silk gown. It barely hugged her, giving her shape to her perfect curves. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail and it was curling down her back. Sapphire earrings sparkled, joining her sapphire blue necklace.

"Kagome will be over in ten minutes," she announced to Miroku, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and Sango. "You must be Sango-chan. Miroku told me about you."

Sango smiled. "Yes. I don't know you though."

"Tsasami Rashi," Rashi said. "You look wonderful in that pink dress. It goes perfectly against your dark hair."

"Thanks, you look great as well," Sango said. (Sango doesn't know that Taka is InuYasha so she still bares a grudge against Taka for dating Miroku)

Kagome entered. "I...er...let myself in." She was wearing a long black velvet dress. It criss-crossed in her back. Her hair was up in a ponytail. The velvet dress was sleeveless and a long slit went up to her thigh on the right side.

"You look beautiful, Kagome!" chorused Rashi, Taka and Sango.

Kagome blushed. "Thanks so do you. Hojo will be here soon to pick me up along with Kouga."

InuYasha looked away.

"Miroku, Sango, could I catch a ride with you two?" Rashi asked timidly. "I hate to be the third wheel in the limo..."

"I'm fine with it," Sango said and Miroku nodded.

Sesshoumaru stood up, "Rashi, will you accompany me to the ball?"

Rashi looked stunned at Sesshoumaru. "What about Rin?"

"There's a babysitter at the ball," Kagome spoke up.

"Okay then," Rin smiled brightly at him. "I'll happily go with you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Daddy's going with Rashi-chan?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, not taking his eyes off of Rashi. Sesshoumaru had known Rashi for a long time, ever since Kagura picked out that wedding dress. He always though of her as a second daughter...but now...Rashi looked like a goddess in that dress. She looked too mature to be his pretend daughter. Too beautiful to be just his close friend. He took her hand in his and led her out the door as the other filed out to catch the limos that awaited them, taking them to the Grande Ball.

10101010101010101010101010101010

**Crisa Rei:** Well that's that for now. I hope you enjoyed it. If you are confused about any of this just go to my web page and ask me questions there but leave reviews. Please!!!!! I really look forward to your reviews!

Review

Review

Review


	11. Grande Ball Part I: The Big Scene

**Disclaimer:** Yahda yahda, I do not own InuYasha.

**To my Reviewers**: I enjoyed your reviews. I don't have much to say right now. But I thank the usual reviewers who have been reviewing since chapter one. Thanks a bunch. Oh and er...no the last chapter isn't how people get tested for pregnancy.

The stick up the butt was the "Man way" for testing.

The "Woman Way" is that the women go out and buy (basically it's a stick in a box) and pee on it. Then that stick tells you if you are pregnant or not. Yeah...basically...Sometimes it can be inaccurate, but now there are more accurate ones. –nods- Not that I ever needed one. Ew! No! I am a virgin, but you didn't need to know that....

Current Time: 11:52 PM

And one person asked where I lived. I currently live in Oklahoma. Where is Oklahoma you ask? Just above Texas and Just below Kansas.

**Currently Working On:** A Kenshin Fan fic called: Gun Smoke and Sword Blades

**Summary:** (AU: Takes place in modern Japan) When war calls a certain expert (Himura Kenshin) to help fight the war and command its troops, Kenshin is happy to oblige. When a young, half blind girl (Kamiya Kaoru) signs up to partake in the fighting, everyone throws a mad fit. Kenshin sees more to this girl then just a handicap; he sees her gift. He accepts her and takes her as one of his own troops. What will happen on the battlefield? What will happen on the battlefield of love?

Romance/Action/Drama

Reader Discretion is advised.

**Rating:** PG-13/R 

Please forgive any misspellings or grammatical errors. Thank you.

l

l

l

l

l

V

111111111111

Chapter 11: Grande Ball Part I: The Big Scene

111111111111

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

As soon as they arrived all the girls awed at the decorations. The room so vast and high. There were six balconies and a great white chandelier at the very center of the ceiling. The food tables covered one side of the room. Couples were already dancing to the live orchestra.

"It's wonderful!" Kagome exclaimed. "The last one was nearly as big and great as this one!" She clung to Hojo's arm as he led her onto the dance floor.

Kouga offered his arm to the reluctant InuYasha. InuYasha was too busy looking at Hojo and Kagome, more or less, glaring. He felt a tug on his arm and noticed that Kouga wanted to dance. He growled lightly, but followed him onto the marble dance floor.

Miroku practically swept Sango off her feet. He picked her up slightly and then twirled around carrying her onto the dance floor. (That's Miroku for you, the perv)

Sesshoumaru glanced at Rashi. "Do you want to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Rashi hesitated and looked at him and then to his hand. He withdrew his hand slight before she caught it. She smiled up at him, "Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama." She allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. He took her hand in his and wrapped his other hand around her waist.

Rashi tensed. No one had ever been this close to her. She rested her free hand on his shoulder and together they moved across the dance floor, twirling around.

"Rashi-san, is something wrong? You've been acting differently," he asked as they danced.

"It's nothing," she replied with a smile, "I'm fine now."

"But there was something bugging you, correct?" he asked.

She sighed, her eyes giving in. "Yes. I was concerned about you and Kagura. I can't believe Kagura would do something like that."

"I didn't love her and she didn't love me. I am surprised we lasted for two years," Sesshoumaru stated. "It's time that we reveal that we don't love each other."

"Oh," she looked down. "So when did you realize you didn't love her?"

"When I realized I loved someone else," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Who's that?" she smiled up at him. "Someone I know?" Sesshoumaru was her friend, her fatherly figure, but why...why was a sense of jealously washing over her at the mention of someone he loved? Could it be possible...that she loved...Sesshoumaru? No! She couldn't! He probably loved someone older and more mature than she.

"Yes it is someone you know," he replied as the music stopped. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please," her throat was mildly dry. He led her over to the drink stand and got some ginger ale and handed it to her. She drank it gratefully. "So are you going to tell me who the lucky girl is? Eh?" She elbowed him.

"Later perhaps," Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk. "I want to make you twitch in your seat."

"But Fluffy!" Rashi used his nickname and his eye twitched. She smiled innocently at him. "Who is it? Can I guess?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Kagome?"

"No."

"Taka?"

"Ew no."

"Kagura?"

"No."

"Kikyou?"

"No."

"Hmm well I don't know anyone else besides...me." She looked up at him. She stiffened. "Is it me?"

"..." He took her by the hand and led her out onto the balcony. He leaned against the stonewall as he looked across the land. "Rashi...I have had an attraction to you since I met you. I just thought it was because you were so happy and joyful like Rin. I always have thought of you as my daughter until this evening when you came down wearing that dress. I realized that you were more than a daughter. You didn't look anything like my daughter. You looked like a beautiful woman. My woman. Early that day I realized I did love you, but I had to find out. So I drove down to see you and greeted your beauty. I do love you."

"..." Rashi stared at him, not knowing what to do. Emotions flew over her and she smiled wildly. She then burst out laughing. She had to hold her stomach as tears of laughter filled her eyes and she toppled over.

Sesshoumaru turned toward her and watched her laugh. "Is my love funny to you?"

"No..!" she gasped for air and wiped her eyes. "No! Not at all! You see...when I get overemotional I start laughing. I'm sorry." She stopped laughing, a few giggles escaping. Why did she have to go and burst out laughing? She had ruined the moment. She inwardly groaned. She cleared her throat. "Pretend that didn't happen."

She stepped forward and looked up at him. "Sesshoumaru-sama...I...I love you too. But I thought I would be stealing Kagura from you if I admitted I loved you. I knew I loved you, but I pushed that feeling aside because you were too much of a fatherly figure. But now...now I know that I love you truly. I truly do love you."

He relaxed. He had though she thought the whole idea of him loving her was funny or some sort of way telling him she didn't love him back. A sign of rejection. He lifted his hand and brushed it smoothly across her cheek. He brought her face up to his and leaned down to brush his lips softly against hers.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him back. She deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers played with his white silk hair. She felt his arms snake around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. He pushed her slowly towards a wall and trapped her there.

Her back was pressed against the cold stone as Sesshoumaru hungrily kissed her in a fiery passion. His hands traveled around her back and then slid down, past her waist and onto her butt.

She then let her tongue slide out of her mouth, pressing against his lips, wanting to gain entrance. He happily granted her entrance and they had a war on tongues. She loved his taste, the way his body felt in her embrace and the way he smelled.

He released her lips from his only to receive a begging plea. He kissed her lips once more and then kissed her jaw line, working his soft kisses to the crevice of her neck.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she breathed. "We should stop before we end up naked on the balcony."

He groaned slightly in protest as his tongue slid across her neck, enjoying her skin upon his tongue. He never kissed Kagura this way. He never kissed anyone this way or felt this fire burning. He felt her push slightly. He groaned again, telling her just one more minute. He then led his mouth to hers once more and pushed his lips against hers once more, enjoying her taste. He finally, forcefully stopped.

His lips parted from hers, leaving an inch between them. He breathed on her lips and then softly kissed her cheek. He then brought his hand up once more to cup her cheek. His golden eyes met with her brown eyes.

A teasing smile came across her face as he led her over to a bench. They both sat down. "You know what?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"What?" he asked with great curiosity.

"I still think it's a portable pillow," she then leaned on his fluff and snuggled her head into it.

"But it's not," he protested softly.

"To me it is," she replied with a smile as her eyes closed. "I love you Sesshoumaru."

"I love you too, Rashi-chan," he replied, kissing the top of her dark hair.

--------------------------------------

InuYasha stepped on Kouga's feet purposely every chance he got. He hid the smile every time Kouga winced. "Do you want to stop, Taka?" he asked.

"Why?" InuYasha asked, "I'm having fun."

"But you're stepping on my feet..." he pointed out.

"Oh _am_ I? I'm sorry," InuYasha said and then stepped on it again.

Kouga let go of InuYasha. "I have a feeling you're doing that on purpose!"

"Finally your brain works," InuYasha replied. "Now you notice."

"Why are you being so rude? I have done nothing to you!" Kouga said.

"No but you took Sesshoumaru's wife away from him," InuYasha smirked. "And thus you will pay."

"What kind of bitch are you?"

"An angry one," he replied and grabbed Kouga and practically pressed him against his body, "Let's dance." And so the dance of pain had begun.

He stepped on Kouga's feet and Kouga tried to wriggle free, but InuYasha just pressed harder. With his free hand he kept digging his nails into Kouga's side. "Having fun?" InuYasha watched Kouga's painful expression.

"Let go!" Kouga yelled and InuYasha pushed him on the ground.

"How dare you cheat on me!" InuYasha acted. "How dare you!" He forced tears coming out of his eyes. "We had such passionate sex together! And to think I'm carrying your baby!" InuYasha forcefully sobbed harder.

"WHAT? I DIDN'T NOT EVEN KISS YOU!" Kouga protested.

"That's what you said to your other girlfriend! Our sex was soooo good!" InuYasha started laughing, though making it sound like he was sobbing. "You'd give our sex life away to that...that whore!!!" InuYasha stormed off and Kagome broke away from Hojo and ran after InuYasha.

------------------------

Crisa Rei: Ahhh yes such a short chapter. But it was good, wasn't it? Especially the little make out scene. That was NOT a lemon. It was just an orange. Are there even oranges? You can't even make orange juice with this orange!

Here are my "citrus" ratings:

Orange: Mild Touching/Make outs

Lime: Lots of touching/Lots of making out

Lemon: SCORE!

Review

Review

Review


	12. Grande Ball Part II Angel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha 

**To my Reviewers:** And as usual love your reviews. They are something I can actually get high off of! Muahahaha. I am not a drug addict. The only drug I'm on is Life! Get one today! Anyways, oh my gawd Dellherman, your reviews were so funny. I cracked up laughing. I need a pic of you with your hair done. Fwahahahahah! 114 reviews. Wow. That's a lot. O.O

I live in Yukon Oklahoma...but that's all I'm gibing out

And it's boring here. But it's home. So to all you people who have been to Oklahoma or live in Oklahoma, propz for you people who suffered or is currently suffering.

And I know this has nothing to do with anything but...Natalie has an InuYasha plushie!!! It cost 50 bucks off ebay. It's soooo cute! I hugged it and hugged and plotted to steal it but I didn't. So cute! And they have a Miroku one! Squee!

**Current Time**: 11:14 PM

Reader Discretion is advised.

Rating: PG-13/R 

Please forgive any misspellings or grammatical errors. Thank you.

l

l

l

l

l

V

121212121212

Chapter 12: Grande Ball Part II: Angel

121212121212

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

Miroku danced along the marble floor, Sango gracefully following in his arms. To him this was heaven. The woman he loved was dancing with him, smiling brightly up at him.

She looked so beautiful in her pink and black dress. Her hair was in two buns upon her head. (Did I describe what she looked like in chapter 10. I looked and I didn't.)

"Sango-chan..." Miroku whispered.

"Yes?"

"Did I ever tell you, you are my angel?" Miroku asked and smiled as he saw her face light up.

"No," a smile flickered upon her lips.

"Well," he leaned closer, "You are my angel."

She blushed, her face growing hot. She wanted to respond, but she didn't know what to say. What could she say? Miroku I love you so much. Miroku I can't stop thinking about you. Miroku your voice gives my heart wings? Then she knew what she had to say. "Miroku, angels need wings and you give me my wings."

Miroku smiled softly and kissed cheek as the song played on. He twirled her around and then she twirled into him, lightly landing in his embrace, her back against his chest. He then twirled her out once more and they continued to dance.

Miroku was the man she thought she would despise, but she had quickly fallen in love with his charm, his calm and his knowledge of what she thought. Sure Miroku was a pervert, but weren't all men? Some men expressed their perversion differently. Hiding it. Doing it. Or saying it. Miroku said it, though she would much prefer if he hid it.

She glanced over at the balcony. She saw Rashi and Sesshoumaru, a worrisome look came across her face. "Miroku...what would happen if Sesshoumaru and Rashi got together?"

"They'd make a fine couple I think," Miroku said. "Instead of Kagura and Sesshoumaru. Kagura and Sesshoumaru were both too serious. Rashi is outgoing and filled with energy, always keeping Sesshoumaru on his toes. She knows how to have fun and she drags Sesshoumaru into enjoying himself as well."

"True..." Sango said.

"Why did you ask?"

"Because Rashi and Sesshoumaru is currently vacating balcony number one," Sango replied.

Miroku glanced over. "Ah sweet love," he smiled and looked down at her. "I fell in love with an angel."

She blushed again, "I fell in love with you."

"What, no romantic nickname?" Miroku asked.

"If you want your nickname to be Pooky, I suggest you keep using that sarcastic tone," she threatened.

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "I'd reply to anything you'd give me."

"How about 'Pervert'?"

"You already call me that," Miroku said, "If I'm not mistaken. I'm still trying to find your underwear drawer."

Sango rolled her eyes. "You're not going to find it. I keep telling you that and yet you still try."

"I'll find it one day," Miroku stated. He captured her lips before she could argue. Her sweetness filled his very being. She indeed, felt like an angel in his arms. She glowed like an angel whenever she smiled or laughed. He had indeed found his love.

She melted in his arms and they stopped dancing in the middle of the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. The kiss broke and there were a few hoots and whoops, some were glaring at them for making such a scene and she turned crimson with color. The music ended making the chatter rising.

Miroku laughed. "You want to get a balcony?"

She looked at him and nodded, a smile on her lips.

-------------------

"Taka-chan?!" Kagome saw InuYasha crying (laughing but Kagome thinks he/she is crying). "Taka-chan? Are you okay?"

InuYasha looked up, surprised to see Kagome. "Yeah..." he bit back his laughter. "I'm fine."

"Kouga's the one who gave you that baby?" Kagome asked.

"What?!" InuYasha exclaimed. 'Damn I said that, didn't I?' "Oh...well I'm not sure..."

"What do you mean your not sure?" Kagome blinked. "I didn't even know you had relationships with men...no offense."

"I am lesbian! I am more lesbian than lesbians! I never...I never slept with a man..." InuYasha fumbled with his words. "Kagome...no guy out there is fathering my baby...I need to tell...tell its mother..."

**"WHAT?!"** Kagome exclaimed, her voice shrieking. "Its mother?!?!?! Taka! How could this have happened?!?!"

"...Er..." InuYasha bit his lip.

"You're a woman! And you're saying that you're not its mother?!?! That its mother is someone you know?!?! But that's impossible!" she said, shrieking.

InuYasha got up and closed the balcony doors to keep the people inside from listening. "Kagome...there's something I need to tell you. The secret that I have kept from you...I have...I have...I have fallen in love with you..."

Kagome's heart stopped. "What? You fell in love with me? But I'm straight!" Was she? She could never stop thinking about Taka. How Taka acted so guyish when she first moved here and then became more protestant in the feminine ways. Was she in love with Taka as well? No! If course not! Kagome was straight! She always was. _'But...I can talk to Taka like no one else. Not Hojo. Not Sango. Not Rashi...She's different...'_ "Is that the secret?"

He shook his head, "No...there's more..." He had seen her shocked and didn't know if he should go on.

----------------

Rashi woke up a few minutes later. She rose her head and looked at Sesshoumaru who was deep in thought. "Something wrong?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "I can hear InuYasha talking to Kagome about...about the baby."

Rashi's eyes widened. "He's not going to tell her that he's a guy? Is he?"

"He sounds like it..." Sesshoumaru said. He stood up and started towards the ballroom.

"Wait!" she grabbed his hand. "Where are you going?"

"To stop him."

"Why?"

"If he tells her, he'll scare her away and she'll look at him like as if he were a revolting animal," Sesshoumaru replied. "I must stop him."

"No," Rashi said, her tone going serious and Sesshoumaru looked surprised at her. "He's been hiding it too long. Kagome's going to figure it out anyway. It's better if he told her now then let her find out herself. Kagome needs to know whose baby that is. She needs to know that it's her baby. She has the right to know now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Kagome loves Taka," Rashi said, admitting it. "She's loved her since they first met. I could tell. Of course InuYasha needed some convincing. They are both in love but Kagome is in love with Taka, not InuYasha. So now we must see how she would react."

"So you're saying that Kagome is a lesbian?"

"Currently," Rashi nodded. "She hasn't met the true InuYasha. The manly InuYasha. She only met the manly/gilry. Not the full manly. Understand?"

"Kind of..." he sat back down on the bench. "Fine I will let them sort it out themselves."

She smiled, "Good." She kissed him on his forehead and then snuggled into his portable pillow.

------------------

Sango was looking at the view from the balcony. "It's very beautiful. Wow! I wished I lived like this."

Miroku smiled, "I promise we will."

Sango blushed. "What's that supposed to mean?" She turned to face him and he down on one knee, a small ring box in his palm. She gasped.

"Ningama Sango-san...Will you marry me?" Miroku asked as the diamond ring sparkled.

---------------

**Crisa Rei**: Muahahaha** TWO **cliffhangers! Wow I am good! Muhahaha. Still short and sweet. Next chapter will be a definitely long one! Yes Yes!

Woot woot go me!

Review

Review

Review


	13. Grande Ball Part III: Shocked

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha so do not sue me for you will not get any money from me because I am a simple broke anime freak

To my Reviewers: You guys are the best. But I prefer not to get chairs thrown at me so here's the next chapter. I don't feel like writing to you guys. I don't know why. Nothing has inspired me to write except thanks for complimenting me on the citrus.

Current Time: 11:34 PM

Reader Discretion is advised.

Rating: PG-13/R 

Please forgive any misspellings or grammatical errors. Thank you.

l

l

l

l

l

V

131313131313

Chapter 13: Grande Ball Part III: Shock

131313131313

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

Hojo stood there near the punch bowl. He was waiting for Kagome to return from counseling her friend when Kouga stood roughly next to him.

"Damn females," Kouga snorted as he grabbed a wine glass filled with grape wine. He drank it with great distaste. "What kind of wine is this?" He looked at the bottle and rolled his eyes. He looked at Hojo, "You're Kagome's date, aren't you?"

"Yes," Hojo answered with such an innocent, oblivious face that Kouga had to chuckle. "And you are Taka-san's date, correct?"

"Yeah," he grunted. "Some bitch she is."

"..." Hojo didn't know how to react. "So you're fathering Taka's baby?"

"Hell I didn't know she was pregnant," Kouga stated. "I haven't had sex with her if that's what you're asking."

"No," Hojo replied. "I wasn't asking that. I was simple asking if you were Taka's baby's father."

"Well I'm not," he answered gruffly. "Why would I sleep with that whore anyway?"

Hojo shrugged. "I don't know. Taka is a very beautiful woman. Though Kagome...Kagome is something special. She laughs like the world is never going to end. She talks like there is no tomorrow. She listens and givers her advice. She is just a light for my plant."

Kouga snorted and laughed. "You mean the water for your seed."

Hojo blushed in deep crimson.

'_Oh Gawd, he is a momma's boy,_' Kouga thought, rolling his eyes.

"So...you're dating the Prime Minister's wife?" Hojo said.

Kouga spat out his wine, "Sesshoumaru's the prime minister?"

"Don't you know?" Hojo said. "All of Japan knows that he is. Don't you watch the news?"

"Not into politics," Kouga said as he wiped his mouth. "...Do I have to worry about him suing me for sleeping with his wife? I mean Kagura is a great woman."

"Uh-huh," Hojo said, stepping away. Kagura could be a real cow when it came to relationships. Kagome had told him all about it. "Good luck."

Kouga laughed. "So what are you into?"

"Into? I like watching sports if that's what you mean," Hojo commented.

"No I mean...as in drugs. Cocaine. Marijuana. Tobacco. Ecstasy. Angel dust," Kouga said, "Me I'm on Heroine."

" ...I don't do drugs. Drugs can hurt you more than you know," Hojo said. "Drugs can kill you and destroy your brain."

"What are you? A cop?" Kouga looked at him in a mocking way.

"Yes," Hojo stated. "And I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you for using heroine." He wasn't joking. Hojo was indeed a policeman. He revealed his badge.

"Oh shit."

-------------------------------------

Sango stood there. Her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. This was so soon. Too soon. She couldn't. Did she love this man kneeling before her? She could read the anticipation on his face, urging her to utter a word. A word he wanted to hear.

"M-Miroku...I...er...Don't...know what to say..." she stuttered, trying to catch her breath. "I mean..." She leaned against the concrete railing and tried to think. She couldn't. "This...this is so fast..."

"Please say what I want to hear, Sango-chan," Miroku said as his throat went dry. His hands were sweating. "I promise if you say yes I won't look at another woman again. I won't even look for your lingerie drawer anymore."

She swallowed and wet her dry lips, thinking. "..."

Miroku closed the box, hiding the gleaming happiness of the ring. "I see..."

"No!" Sango protested as he stood up. "Get back on your knees. I haven't made a decision yet."

Miroku looked surprised at her and then kneeled on his knee, revealing the ring once more.

"My answer..." she stalled. She really loved him. So if she loved him she should be able to answer. She should be able to muster the courage to say 'yes'. "Is for you to stand up."

He sighed and stood up, tired of the game. He faced her, his eyes pleading to not torment him anymore.

She had tears in her eyes. She then leaned in and kissed him on the lips. She broke away before he could respond to her movements. "Yes. Yes Miroku I will marry you." A smile appeared on her lips as she gazed at him.

The answer finally registered in him and he grinned. "Really?"

"I said it didn't I?" she asked and kissed him again as he opened the box. After the short kiss ended he slipped the diamond ring on her right finger. (it is right isn't it? Here I am 14, and not knowing...)

She admired the ring on her finger. Then she claimed his lips again with hers and he happily kissed her back.

-----------------

"Kagome..." he searched in her eyes of shock and confusion. "Kagome...I...there's more to me then you'd ever guess. You see..."

"...Taka?"

"I'm not...I'm not a woman..." InuYasha looked at her, trying to read her expression.

"What do you mean?" she half laughed, half gasped. "You are a girl. I see you! You have boobs! You have makeup!"

"I got temporary plastic surgery. The reason I was a lesbian was because I'm a guy. My true identity...my true identity...I am Hanyou InuYasha..."

Her mouth fell open. "Taka...I can't...you...are...." She blinked and then closed her eyes. "Explain..."

"I er...well wanted to move into Tama neighborhood instead of that ghetto area so I could attend the Law School. Miroku introduced me to his guardian who was a plastic surgeon. So he gave me temporary plastic..."

"You're a guy...Hanyou InuYasha...who is pregnant with a baby!" Kagome exclaimed. "I don't believe this!" She was angry and confused. "How-Why-Why didn't you just tell me! I would've gone along with it!"

He shook his head. "No...you wouldn't have. I know. Because some girls said you tattled on certain things. I couldn't risk a lot of girls knowing!"

"You lied! All this time! I've been sharing my soul with some guy! You deceived me! You befriended me and now...now you're...just now introducing your real self! Why?" Kagome sat down on she shook with rage as angry tears of betrayal swept down her face.

"Kagome..." InuYasha said. "Please...don't..."

"Whose the mother?"

"...You..."

"We didn't do anything!" Kagome snapped her head in his direction.

"I know..." InuYasha said. "But...I kissed you..."

"So a kiss doesn't do anything!"

"It did. The DNA in your saliva reacted with the chemicals in the plastic. So now I made a sack and now it's making a baby. Mushin can explain it better than I can...I'm so sorry Kagome. I didn't want this to happen," InuYasha groaned.

Kagome stood up and walked over to him. **SLAP!** She slapped him. "You lied! You betrayed! You...you faked! I hate you! I never shouldn't have trusted you!" She stormed off leaving InuYasha standing there, his cheek burning.

InuYasha sat on the bench and groaned. 'I'm sorry...I didn't...I didn't want this to happen...'

"InuYasha...?"

InuYasha turned around to see Rashi in the doorway. "What are you doing here, bitch?" he asked softly. (if you hadn't figured it out Rashi being called 'bitch' is like a friendly name. And Rashi calling InuYasha 'asshole' is also a friendly thing.)

"Shut up, Asshole," Rashi replied with tears in her eyes. She walked over and sat next to him. She embraced him tightly, putting her face in his neck and sobbing the tears he couldn't sob.

He placed his hand on her back and hugged her back. "I told her..."

"I know," Rashi replied. "Sesshoumaru was listening..."

He would've been angry by is, but he was glad that Rashi knew. He needed to hold someone and Rashi was always there. He squeezed tighter as he felt the tears on his neck. "I...I don't know what to do..."

"Do what you think is best," she replied.

InuYasha closed his eyes as a thought came to him. He knew what he had to do. He knew that by doing that he would make everything better again. "I know."

Someone cleared their throat and the two broke apart. "You're not trying to steal my love, are you, little brother?"

InuYasha smirked. "No."

Rashi stood up and went over to Sesshoumaru, hugging him softly. Sadness was in the air for InuYasha. Sorrow. Pain. Drama. Tension. All those ingredients made the oxygen they breathed on that balcony.

----------------------

Kagome ran outside to the limo. She saw Hojo's cop car, the lights swirling. She didn't care. She wanted to get home. "Take," she forced her voice as she spoke to chauffeur. "Take me home please."

"Yes Miss," he replied and opened the door for her as she climbed in. He went to the driver's seat and drove off into the night.

Kagome pressed her head against the window as she cried in silence. She heaved in breath and let it out just as ragged.

The person she trusted the most could not trust her. The person she trusted the most was a man. A pregnant man. With her baby. '_And I'm still a virgin.'_ She thought bitterly, '_and already someone is carrying my child! I'm supposed to be the one carrying my child! I hate her! I hate him! I hate her! Gawd I hate the person I trusted.'_

She walked into her house, greeted by the soft 'meow' of her cat. She slumped on te sofa and began to cry all over again. She felt hurt. Betrayed and forgotten. She had entrusted her secrets to a man! A man that lied to her! She had almost fallen in love with a woman. She had risked being a lesbian for Taka, only to find out that Taka was InuYasha.

She didn't love InuYasha. She didn't even know InuYasha. She loved Taka. But Taka was InuYasha...Gar! This was so confusing and frustrating!

---------------------------

InuYasha was being cradled once more in Rashi's arms as Sesshoumaru sat next to Rashi, patting her back as she sobbed more.

"It's all my fault!" she sobbed over and over.

"No it isn't."

Then she started laughing. "Yes it is!" she laughed loudly.

InuYasha looked at Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru replied, "She laughs when something emotional happens. Emotional overload."

"Ah," InuYasha nodded understandably. "Rashi we should head home. Don't you think?"

She nodded while laughing, tears streaming down her eyes.

----------------------------

They were in the limo. Silent. Rashi was asleep, leaning on Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stroked his fingers through Rashi's hair.

"Rashi...she's a good friend to have..." InuYasha broke the silence. "I wonder if Kagome will forgive her for knowing that I was me..."

"I'm sure she will," Sesshoumaru said. "Rashi...she's everything to me. Just like Rin. The best part is Rin and Rashi get along just as great."

"You're lucky to have her..."

"I know."

Silence.

"No...I know...what it is...it's cotton candy..." Rashi murmured in her sleep. "Well...if it's not cotton candy...it's still the pillow..."

InuYasha laughed. "She's still wondering what that fur is."

"It's fur," he stated.

"Does it get in the way of sex?" InuYasha asked.

"If Rashi wasn't sleeping on me I'd hit you," Sesshoumaru said.

InuYasha sighed. He was confused. He was hurt. He didn't know how to show it, but he knew what he needed to do.

"Hey, is it okay if we stay at your house for the night?"

"Yeah."

And then the window separating the driver from the guest rolled down. Rin was up front playing with the buttons. "Look Sesshy!" she pushed the button and it rose up again and then down.

"Rin, leave it up or down," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Yes Sesshy," she said and it went up again as she started to play with other buttons.

------------------------

"Rin's asleep already in the smallest room. Rashi's in the room next to yours," Sesshoumaru told InuYasha, who was flipping through the channels on the TV. "I'm going to bed. You should too."

"I will."

He went up the stairs and checked on Rashi.

Rashi was awake and she noticed Sesshoumaru. "Hey...did I sleep all the way here?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Oh..." she said and looked down. "Sesshoumaru...?"

"Yes?"

"Will you...will you sleep with me?" Rashi asked like a small child. "I can't help but feel sad and...well..." she blushed. "I need my blanket but its at my house..."

"How old are you again?" Sesshoumaru asked as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. He was already dressed in a white shirt and white pants for bed.

"Twenty-three," she replied with a small grin, "but young at heart."

"Well," he said. "If you're young at heart maybe I shouldn't get into your bed. You never know what could happen."

She laughed. "We're not even dating."

"Oh?" he looked surprised, "We're not?"

"You didn't ask."

"Rashi, may I date you?"

"Of course!"

Sesshoumaru slipped under the covers with her and wrapped her arms around her small body, bring hers to his.

She snuggled into him and inhaled his spicy smell. (All guys are spicy. Muahahaha!)

--------------------------

InuYasha slumped even further down into the sofa as he watched the Shopping Network. "Boring..." he stated as he slipped the channels again.

Soon the remote slipped out of his hand and onto the floor as he snored away, emotions swarmingf his mind.

'_Kagome...I love you...'_

------------------------

**Crisa Rei:** Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Took me a great deal of concentration to right this story. Yes yes. I didn't know what Kagome's reaction would be then I put myself in her shoes. I thought if Ryan were a girl I befriended and I fell in love with him while he was a girl and then he told me he wasn't what would I do? And then I would've have **KICKED **him not **SLAPPED **him but Kagome is just a slappy person.

Yes well 8 pages. Longer than my previous two. Ooooh I so can't wait for the next chapter. You know that big plan I had that I was going to put on chapter twenty? Well the pregnancy was the big plan so,..yeah...but don't worry still heading towards 22 chapters. I hope so anyway...I need t make a list of my twists I have planned.

Time now: 12:46 AM

Review

Review

Review


	14. Naraku's Plan Arises

**Disclaimer**: I am the next Michael Jackson!!! Muahahaha No I'm not...

I live in Yukon Oklahoma...but that's all I'm giving out

And it's boring here. But it's home. So to all you people who have been to Oklahoma or live in Oklahoma, propz for you people who suffered or is currently suffering.

And I know this has nothing to do with anything but...Natalie has an InuYasha plushie!!! It cost 50 bucks off ebay. It's soooo cute! I hugged it and hugged and plotted to steal it but I didn't. So cute! And they have a Miroku one! Squee!

Current Time: 11:14 PM

Reader Discretion is advised.

Rating: PG-13/R 

Please forgive any misspellings or grammatical errors. Thank you.

To My Reviewers: Thanks for your reviews. I like the compliments. Though I have nothing to say to any certain reviewer, except thanks a million to all those people who think my writing is good. I promise I won't stop this story because Lacy threatened to kill me if I did. Ehehehehe

Info: During the Grande Ball InuYasha had 49 days (7 weeks) until he becomes male. In this chapter it is two weeks later which leaves him 5 more weeks.

During the Grande Ball his pregnancy test proves positive so since that day he is due for delivery in 9 weeks. Well since in this chapter it is two weeks later he is two weeks pregnant and has 7 weeks till the baby comes. Clears that up?

In this chapter the days are:

Male Time: 5 weeks

Baby Due: 7 weeks (2 weeks pregnant)

Current Time: 10:54

l

l

l

l

l

V

141414141414

Chapter 14: Naraku's Plan Arises (Two weeks later)

141414141414

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

Two weeks later....

"InuYasha!" Rashi said, "You need to get your ass off the couch! You've been on it for two weeks! You've missed school! You've missed the dances! You've missed life and you're two weeks pregnant!" (he looks two months pregnant)

He grunted, not saying a word, not taking his dark eyes from the light show on the television.

Rashi sighed as she turned away and entered in the kitchen. This household was turning into a house of arguments, rage and anger. During the two weeks InuYasha had never left that couch except to go to the bathroom.

Rin came in, humming. "Rashi-chan, I'm going to go see Kagome-chan, is that okay?"

"Of course it is," Rashi patted her head. "Be back by dinner time okay?"

Rin nodded and then skipped out of the house. Rin was the only one keeping her spirits up. Rin was the only keeping them all sane.

She washed the dishes and threw the pizza boxes away. She wondered how her house was doing. Rashi had stayed here to take care of InuYasha. He was so depressed. She glanced out the window and smiled when she saw Sesshoumaru's Jaguar park in the driveway.

----------------------

InuYasha never took his eyes from the TV. He could feel his brain sizzling and melting. He had no emotion. He felt so empty and torn. He felt so useless and restless, but he had nothing. Nothing to do. Nothing to live for. He had tried committing suicide but Sesshoumaru stopped him. It wasn't like the toaster and bathtub trick was going to work anyway.

He shifted on the couch as Sesshoumaru entered the house. He could feel Sesshoumaru's harsh gaze on InuYasha's back, but paid no mind.

"Where's Rashi?"

He grunted twice.

"What is she doing?"

InuYasha shrugged.

"Pathetic."

InuYasha growled.

Sesshoumaru left to the kitchen to see Rashi drying the dishes. He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Not now Sesshoumaru," she shrugged him off, showing him that she was in a bitter mood. "I'm doing the dishes."

"No progress with InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru asked as he leaned on the counter, upset that she had pushed him away. "Where's Rin?"

"At Kagome's house," Rashi replied. "InuYasha left the couch twice to the bathroom.

"I see," Sesshoumaru said and strode off towards the living room. "InuYasha!" Sesshoumaru had snapped. He couldn't put up with his brother wallowing in self pity, Rashi giving him the cold shoulder because InuYasha wasn't doing anything and Rin always at Kagome's. "Get your ass off that fucking couch now!"

InuYasha pulled his eyes from the screen and made eye contact with Sesshoumaru for once in two weeks. "'The hell's wrong with you?"

"You are what's wrong! You and your self-pity and bitterness are spreading around this household! Rin's been away more just to get the feeling of depression out of her mind! Rashi has been taking care of you for two weeks and she hasn't even kissed me in the past weeks! I want your ass off of that couch now!"

"Not my fault Rashi won't sleep with you," InuYasha turned back to the screen and felt a blow to the back of his head. InuYasha was thrown off of the couch and onto the table. Sesshoumaru had hold of InuYasha's throat and with his free hand he made a fist.

"Don't you say that!" Sesshoumaru said, "This is your fault! I don't care what Kagome did to you but you can't take your anger out on Rashi, Rin or me! Understand? You want to take your anger somewhere, take it to a boxing ring!"

InuYasha didn't say anything. Sesshoumaru was right. This was his fault. He didn't know he was being so bitter to Rashi that she wasn't being her usual self. He hadn't noticed the changes at all or the absence of Rin. All he noticed was how bad he felt.

"The world stops revolving around you now!" Sesshoumaru said as he shoved InuYasha into the table and released him. Sesshoumaru then went upstairs without so much as a glance towards the kitchen.

-------------------

"Today we will strike," Naraku said coldly.

"Yes," Kikyou nodded in agreement. "Our strongest woman is down. For some reason Higurashi hasn't been the same since the ball."

"I am aware of her low energy level," Naraku said. "Shall we begin." He removed a black sheet from a mirror. In the mirror gray smoke swirled, forming the neighborhood.

Kikyou stared coldly at it as Naraku babbled on. "No love. No kindness. No mercy."

_'No love. No kindness. No mercy. No love...No love...not in this world...none...' _Kikyou erased the pain that came with the words 'no love'. She choked as she said her words, "Go Soul Stealers and steal innocence."

The Soul Stealers emerged from the mirror, ghastly white and red eyes. They went through Kikyou and Naraku and through the walls, out into the neighborhood.

------------------

Kagome played on the piano as Rin smiled happily at her. Rin listened to the sorrowful tune and when Kagome finished Rin asked, "Kagome-chan, why does your music sound so sad...?"

Kagome looked surprised at the little girl and a soft, sad smile. "Does it sound sad?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah."

"How's Rashi?" Kagome changed the subject as she rose from the piano.

"Rashi-chan...is sad and harsh," Rin said thoughtfully. "All she does is nag and clean."

"..." Kagome didn't want to hear anymore.

"Sango-chan is coming over with Miroku!" Rin said happily. "I hope Sango can talk to Rashi-chan and make Rashi feel better. Maybe Miroku can talk to InuYasha."

"...How is...he?"

"InuYasha is watching TV all the time," Rin said as they walked into the kitchen. "He doesn't move or talk to anyone. He won't play games with me or talk to Rashi. He...he is like a shell."

"A shell..." she repeated the words as she handed Rin some cookies and milk.

--------------------

"Sango, it's good to see a bright face," Rashi smiled as she hugged Sango and then hugged Miroku. "Please come in and have a seat."

"Thanks," Sango and Miroku said.

"How are the wedding plans?"

"Good, good," Sango said. "I wanted to ask you if you would mind being on of the bride's maids."

"I'd be honored," Rashi said as she sat on the couch, noticing that InuYasha wasn't on the couch anymore. His imprint was still there though.

"Where's InuYasha? I want him to be my best man," Miroku said.

"I don't know," Rashi said, "He was here a few minutes ago."

Sesshoumaru came down the stairs. "He's in the shower."

"Oh!" Rashi exclaimed. "About time."

"Yeah I called him and all he would do was grunt on the phone," Miroku laughed. "Is he that depressed?"

"He was in such a bad state," Rashi said. "His boobs were sagging and he didn't wear a bra. His legs got all hairy and I think he gained weight or it might just be the baby."

"InuYasha?!" Sango exclaimed. "Is here?"

"Oi? You didn't know?" Miroku turned to her. "Oh right, you didn't know. Taka is InuYasha."

"What?!?!? You were dating InuYasha?" Sango exclaimed.

"No!" Miroku protested. So he went on to explain everything of what happened over the few weeks of InuYasha being Taka.

"Shippo won't believe this," Sango said. "Should I tell him?"

"No," Rashi said. "I don't think you should. Let Shippo believe that InuYasha is away on a trip."

Sango nodded, still not believing that Taka was InuYasha and InuYasha was Taka.

--------------------

Kagome was on the phone, chattering with her friend. "I'm fine. Really. Yumi I'll be fine, relax. I am fine. No. No. I'm sure. Yes."

"Aggggghhhhhh!" Rin's sharp scream made Kagome drop the cordless phone.

"Rin?" Kagome raced to the foot up the stairs and waited for Rin's response. "Rin?" She walked up the stairs. "Rin! Rin! Answer me! Where are you!?" Fear spread through her veins as she quickened her pace towards the guest room where all the toys were kept.

She opened the door and screamed. "Rin! Rin!" She raced over to the lifeless figure. Rin's skin was pale and cold to the touch. "Rin?" She picked up Rin and shook her gently in her arms. "Rin! Rin!" She looked around. What happened? There was nothing around that could have caused this.

She grabbed a blanket and wrapped Rin in it as she raced down the stairs and out the door. She spotted silver snakes in the sky. "What the hell?!" She didn't stop and then rushed to Taka's door and knocked rapidly on it.

Sango opened the door and blinked. "Kagome?" She saw Rin in her arms, "What happened?" Sango ushered her in quickly.

Kagome spotted Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru! Something's wrong with Rin!"

Sesshoumaru turned around and a shocked expression came on his face. He went over to Kagome and took Rin in his arms. "What happened?" he demanded.

"I don't know!" she said. "I was in the kitchen on the phone and Rin was upstairs playing. I heard her scream and I ran up and she was lying on the floor. But when I went outside..."

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I saw silver snakes in the air! Floating around!" Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she spotted Taka coming down, fully dressed. Her hair looked damp from a shower.

"It's the Soul Stealers," Rashi stated. She turned, "InuYasha, you're familiar with these things aren't you?"

"They're Kikyou's..." he answered.

"That bitch!" Miroku yelled, "She was planning on stealing women's souls ever since she built this area."

"Naraku is helping!" Sango said.

Sesshoumaru handed Rin to Rashi. "Stay here." He opened the door and spotted the Soul Stealers. "InuYasha, Miroku come with me. We're destroying them. We're men and they're only stealing female souls. They already have a lot."

"Right," Miroku said, putting his hand over his left gloved hand. "I'm ready."

"We can't help?" Sango asked. "I know I can. I'm trained to exterminate demons."

"No," Miroku stated. "Stay inside."

"No one is safe anywhere!" InuYasha barked. "They stole Rin's soul while she was inside. You think these women are safe in here? They're better off fighting with us where we can watch them."

"You're right," Sesshoumaru agreed. "Let us all go outside."

----------------

"That's it," Kikyou smirked, "Bring me souls. Lots of souls." The Soul Stealers came, dropping souls into Kikyou's body. "Now...get me Kagome's soul!"

They all flew out again, through the walls as Naraku smirked.

"Soon my Flesh Stealers will be born," Naraku said as he cut off his arm skin, into a boiling pot. "Just a few more souls and my Flesh Stealers will be born."

---------------

Sesshoumaru withdrew the Toukijin and got in his stance as the Stealers came out again. They entered houses, emerging with white souls.

InuYasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga. "It's on now!"

Rashi set Rin down in the bushes as she ran back in the house. She ran up the steps and into her room and opened the closet. "Hmmm what shall I use." She scanned over the small daggers, snipers, guns and swords. "A sword is fine with me." She grabbed a few swords and ran back outside.

Sesshoumaru was now on the roof and he spotted Rashi, coming out from the house with a sword in hand.

"Let's get homicidal!" Rashi cackled evilly.

"Oh yeah!" InuYasha smirked as he jumped near Sesshoumaru.

"Rashi!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "Stay back! I don't want them stealing your soul."

"Don't worry," Rashi assured, "if they steal my soul I know you'll get it back and if you don't InuYasha better."

"What!?" InuYasha acted surprised, "No I won't, bitch."

"You better you asshole!" Rashi replied, knowing he was joking.

"Kirara!" Sango shouted as Kirara landed in her large form near Sango. "Good kitty. You knew." She patted Kirara and then got on her back as she was dressed in her fighting uniform, her Hiraikutso strapped on her back.

Miroku got on behind her and the two took off towards the skies.

-----------------

"We have intruders! Two men!" Kikyou announced. "The Monk and the Prime Minister. It seems as though Sango, Rashi and Taka are fighting."

"And Kagome?" Naraku questioned.

"Is just standing there, like a stupid deer," Kikyou smirked.

"Excellent. Send your strongest Stealer after her I shall free my insects."

"Very well." And so the largest Soul Stealer emerged from the mirror.

----------------

Miroku sucked up half of the stealers and then he spotted the Poisonous Insects. "Sango! The Poisonous Insects are here! I am of no use now!" He looked around. "Head towards Rashi."

"Right," Sango said as she caught her Hiraikutso. Kirara went down near Rashi.

"Rashi! I need your sword," Miroku said.

"Here ya go," she handed it to him as she revealed another sword.

"How many do you have?" Miroku asked.

"Five," she replied simply. Her eyes darted over to Kagome. "Kagome-chan! Don't stand there! Fight!"

"Fight...?" Kagome blinked. _'But how. I don't know how to use a sword or anything...wait!'_ She rushed over to her house.

InuYasha watched and then noticed a large Soul Stealer headed towards Kagome's house. "Damn!" he cursed and ran over to the house to fight it off.

"No you don't!" InuYasha shouted as he sliced through the Soul Stealer. "No way in hell are you getting her soul!"

Kagome opened her closet and grabbed her bow and arrows. She strapped the arrows to her back and put some arrows in another pack and strapped it around her waist. A hundred arrows. That's how many she had.

She ran back outside to see Taka fighting with the large Soul Stealer. "Why...?" she asked herself. "But...she..."

"Gahhh!" Rashi screamed as a Soul Stealer came at her. "Noo!" she yelled as she stabbed it, but it healed quickly. "The fuck?" she said as she felt the energy drain from her body. "...Shit..." and then she passed out.

"Rashi!" Sesshoumaru shouted as he noticed her fall to the ground, her face pale. He looked after the Soul Stealer that had her soul and leaped after it. "Give it back to her!" he shouted as he sliced it in half. The soul broke away and started to zip towards Rashi's body, but another captured it. The soul struggled and struggled.

"Rashi!" Sesshoumaru called after the soul as he caught up with that Soul Stealer. The Soul Stealer cried out and another came, heading maliciously towards Sesshoumaru.

-------------------

InuYasha struggled as Soul Stealers pressed him against the roof. "Kagome!" he shouted. "Look out!" He watched as the large Soul Stealer wrapped Kagome in its embrace.

He saw the blue energy flowing from her. Blue. It was blue. Her energy was low. Why? He struggled as the Soul Stealers began to suck his soul. They were confused. His soul wasn't coming out. He smirked. _'It's because I'm not female!'_

Kagome struggled to keep awake. She felt so groggy. "...Sleep...I need to...sleep."

"Kagome! Don't give in!"

Soon Kagome fell to the ground. Her face pale. Her lips white as snow. Her hair gray. "Nooo! Kagome!" InuYasha shouted as he watched the Soul Stealer fly away. As soon as that Soul Stealer was away the others let go of him, only to meet their death.

-----------------

Sango gasped as she felt her energy escaping her body. "Miroku...!" she stated as the silver snake wrapped itself around Sango's neck.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled and tried to pry it off. "Sango! Hold still! Keep fighting it!"

Sango soon closed her eyes. "I...can't..." she said and then slipped off Kirara, plummeting to the ground. Kirara was just as weak. (She is female). The Soul Stealers were hovering around Kirara as Kirara's energy escaped her body.

"Sango!" Miroku screamed as he watched her fall. He jumped off Kirara into the air as he fell towards Sango. _'The best I can do is break your fall!'_ he thought as he forced his body to speed up.

---------------

Rashi's soul broke away once more and flew towards Sango's body. Rashi dodged the Soul Stealers. The soul flew underneath Sango's body and entered Sango's body.

Rashi woke up in Sango's body. "What the...?" she gasped, remembering what her soul had done. "Damn it!" She closed her eyes and the soul escaped Sango's body and charged after Kirara's.

It entered the cat demon and once again Rashi woke up in Kirara's body. "Perfect! Let's save their asses!" Rashi sped down towards Sango and Sango fell onto her back as Miroku fell on her back as well.

"Thanks Kirara," Miroku said as he pulled Sango's body to rest in his lap.

"I'm not Kirara," Rashi said as she went to the ground. Once landed Rashi's soul left Kirara's body only to get two Soul Stealers clinging to her soul. Rashi's soul struggled again; she was only a few feet away from her body.

------------

Sesshoumaru fought against the dozens of Soul Stealers surrounding him. He cleared a layer of them, greeted by another. "They're like damn ants!"

InuYasha bounded off, following the large Soul Stealer until they came upon the large mansion. "Kikyou! Naraku!" he yelled as he broke through the ceiling.

He came face to face with Naraku. "Give the souls back!"

"No!" Naraku smirked. "You see. I am afraid we cannot do that. For my Flesh Stealers are born." Red snake like things emerged from the pot and flew towards the walls, going through them. He laughed. "Soon every girl's body will just be bones!"

"No!" InuYasha protested as he swung his sword, only to clash with a black shield encircling Naraku.

"You see, InuYasha, we know where the last piece of the puzzle is. The Shikon No Tama, an object so powerful, so pure, that it must reveal itself in true love. We know where it is," he smirked and then his hand shot out and dug into InuYasha's stomach.

InuYasha screamed in pain as he struggled to break free.

"The Shikon No Tama lies in your stomach! Your baby! It all fits! I knew! I knew who Anamori Taka was all along and now I know where the jewel is located, thanks to your kiss to Kagome."

Kikyou watched in horror as InuYasha stomach glowed.

"Your baby is slowing dying. Your baby is using its energy to make the jewel's formation speed up. You see, InuYasha, if the baby had been born it would've have lived with the jewel formed in its mouth, but now the baby cannot takes it time to give energy to the jewel and keep some to itself. It must now reveal the jewel for I demand it!"

"Bastard!" InuYasha winced.

"True love shall die! Love shall no longer exist!" Naraku cackled madly.

---------------------------

Sesshoumaru finally tore the Soul Stealers away from his body and he noticed red snakes in the sky, glowing madly. "Flesh Stealers!" He growled. His golden amber eyes flickered over to Rin's body in the bushes, then to Rashi's body near Rin's.

Miroku was standing near Sango, sword in hand, ready to protect her body.

Sesshoumaru dove towards Kagome's body. "I need to save my brother's bitch as well." He scooped her up and then placed her with Rashi and Rin. He jumped up on the roof to watch them.

--------------------------

Kikyou felt her energy rising as Sango and Rashi's souls entered her body. She could feel there souls protest, sending out angry signals. She heard their voices in her head.

_'Kikyou! You're going to let that bastard take love away!'_

_'You can't let him! Love is so precious!'_

_'I'll never become a part of you, Kikyou!'_

_'Love. No love. No kindness. No mercy. No love...No love...'_ Kikyou's pupils shrank as she felt Kagome's soul enter hers. She felt extreme pain. Extreme sadness. Extreme regret. "Naraku!" both Kikyou's and Kagome's voice boomed out and Naraku turned as he slowly pulled out his hand.

"Die!" Kagome's voice came out more vibrant as red encircled her and rose her up in the air. Kikyou's hand lifted and came down as a slash. Red blasted out at Naraku, making him wrench free from InuYasha, his hand possessing nothing.

InuYasha fell to the floor, clinging to his stomach.

Naraku fell onto the ground as Kikyou flew forward. Kikyou grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up so that he came face to face with her. Kikyou's voice overpowered Kagome's. "You cannot destroy love! I won't allow it!" Kikyou threw him against the wall. "I won't allow it!" Kagome's voice yelled as tears formed in Kikyou's eyes.

"You can't! You won't!" Kagome's voice became stronger. "I won't let you!"

"Girls need love!" Kikyou's voice said, dominating Kagome. "They base their soul purpose on love! We need love to survive! Love is what makes us strong!"

"Love is a dream! A dream that can become a reality!" Kagome and Kikyou's voice were even. "We won't let you take that away! We will let love happen! We need love!"

--------------------

The Flesh Stealers came towards Sesshoumaru and Miroku. Then the Flesh Eaters turned into demons with swords.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," one greeted as Sesshoumaru's sword clashed with his opponent's.

"Flesh Stealer Naito," Sesshoumaru said, familiar with this figure. His sword drew back and struck metal once more. The both jumped into the air as they clashed again.

Miroku fought with the other one, swords against swords. Metal against metal. Purpose against Purpose.

Sesshoumaru reared back and landed on the grass. His eyes became red. His pupils slit and the winds encircled him as his face formed a muzzle and he grew larger. He was now in his true form. Sesshoumaru, the dog, grabbed Naito's sword in his fangs as Rashi's voice echoed in his head.

_'I still think it's a portable pillow...'_

He shook his head with such viciousness that Naito released his grasp from the sword handle and dropped to the ground. Naito transformed into a large monster.

_'Hmm well I don't know anyone else besides...me.'_

He had to protect the one he loved. He had to protect Rashi. He had to protect Rin. He had to protect his family. He clawed the large monster as the monster fought back.

_'I truly do love you.'_

He pressed his claws against the monster's chest and forced the monster down as it crashed into the street. His fangs greeted the monster's shoulder as he bit savagely. He tasted Naito's blood on his tongue, which drove him towards insanity. He had to control himself, but theses emotions of wanting to protect Rashi and Rin took over.

_'You can't block love.'_

He couldn't block love. No matter how hard he tried to deny he loved Rashi he still couldn't help but love her cheerfulness._ 'InuYasha you better be kicking Naraku's ass or I'll kick yours!'_ He ripped the monster's throat open, killing it. He ripped its neck to shreds, taking his rage and sadness on this corpse. "Rashi is dead! Rin is dead! Sango is dead! Kagome is dead!" Sesshoumaru spat.

Miroku had stabbed the other imposter in his heart. Tears were flowing down his cheeks. "Sesshoumaru, will InuYasha defeat Naraku?"

_'I love you Sesshoumaru.'_

"Of course he will. He can kick Naraku's ass," Sesshoumaru said definitely, wanting his tone to trick even himself.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Rashi's body and gently stroked her hair out of her face. He looked at Rin and used his hand to close her eyes. He stroked Rashi's velvet cheek with the back off his hand and then scooped her into his arms, willing her to wake up. "I order you to wake up, Rashi! I won't allow you to die! I won't let you die! You **WILL** wake up! I demand it!"

Miroku kneeled beside Sango. "Sango...live...for me..." Miroku picked Sango's body up. "We should take them into the house. Lay them on the beds."

Sesshoumaru nodded and picked Rashi, Rin and Kagome up all at once. He gently set them on InuYasha's large bed that could hold all four of the bodies. "Come back to me Rashi. Come back to me Rin." He kissed both their forehead. "Kagome...just come back for InuYasha's sake."

Miroku stayed up in the bedroom to watch over them while Sesshoumaru went downstairs and outside to watch out for any other monsters.

----------------

Naraku stood up. "How dare you turn your back on me Kikyou? I knew I couldn't trust you! You still have no idea where your loyalties lie! You never will!"

"How dare you say that to me!" Kikyou barked. "How dare you! I told you we needed love! But you wouldn't listen to me!"

"Naraku!" InuYasha struggled to get up. "How did you know who I was!?"

Naraku smirked weakly. "My mirror told me. I asked it where true love could be found. It gave me three options. Sango and Miroku. Sesshoumaru and Rashi. InuYasha and Kagome, or Taka and Kagome. So I then asked which true love would reveal itself and it answered Taka and Kagome."

"I asked how could that be and it showed me Taka turning into InuYasha and I finally got it. You were masquerading as a woman and fell in love with Kagome, who secretly returned the love." He noticed InuYasha's shocked face and chuckled, "Don't look so surprised. Then I asked how would it be formed and it showed me the inside of you stomach. Funny, how a male could get pregnant, but the mirror explained it all to me."

"Bastard!" InuYasha shouted. He powered up his sword. "You will pay for trying to kill my baby, take away love and killing my friends!"

InuYasha charged after him and struck again, but once again the shield came up, weaker than before, but still strong enough to push away his sword. Why didn't it block Kikyou's attacks?

"Move InuYasha!" Kagome's voice demanded. "Only Kikyou and I can kill him! His shield believes Kikyou is still on his side!"

InuYasha stepped aside reluctantly. "As long as I get to shred him to bits when he's dead."

Kikyou smiled. It was more of a Kagome smile and he smiled back, but she frowned. "I still don't forgive you."

InuYasha's heart fell.

Kikyou turned her attention back to Naraku, who was smirking. She floated towards him and raised him once more as a red, glowing dagger appeared in her hand. "Get ready to die," Kagome and Kikyou's voice became as one. She raised the dagger and brought it down. It pierced his head and she heard the crack of his skull. Blood splattered out at her, landing on her red and white business suit and on her face. It clotted in her hair, as she pressed harder.

The dagger deepened in his skull and soon disappeared. The blood not stopping. The blood soon turned black and spilled across his face.

Naraku's eyes bugged out as he screamed in pain. Soon blackness rose from his head. Demons shot out in all directions, leaving an empty skin. A lifeless body.

The demons smashed out of the house and into the sky where they were greeted by Miroku and Sesshoumaru.

All the demons were destroyed. Naraku was destroyed. But...the bodies of the women still did not move.

Kikyou fainted, dropping to the floor. The souls soon escaped out into the night.

--------------

"The souls..." Sesshoumaru observed as the souls circled the skies. "They are lost..."

"How can we help them return to their bodies?" Miroku asked, his eyes scanning the souls, hoping to see Sango's.

"They can't remember their bodes. They can't remember their lives..." Sesshoumaru stepped forward. "Come. We must get some incense and torches and light up the night. We must fill the night with calming incense. Help calm their souls."

"Of course," Miroku said. "And we must...sing..."

"Sing?" Sesshoumaru arched a brow.

"You forgot the singing. Singing lifts the spirits," Miroku said.

"...I don't know how to sing..."

"Just sing..."

------------------

Soon the neighborhood was filled with lights and smelled strongly of incense. Miroku and Sesshoumaru's voice filled the night as the wind spread their voices.

The souls soon began to float into the houses and lights flicked on in the homes as women and small girls stepped out, admiring the scene with happy faces.

Sesshoumaru averted his eyes to InuYasha's house as he saw InuYasha's bedroom window light up. He nodded, relieved that they were alive.

Rashi came out, holding Rin in her arms. She saw Sesshoumaru by Miroku and smiled. "Sesshy!" she yelled out joyfully and ran towards him as Sesshoumaru turned to take her smile in his mind.

He soon felt her body snuggled against his and Rin's tiny arms wrapped around his neck, while Rashi's arms were around his waist. He hugged them both, kissing the both of them softly. He set Rin down and then wrapped his arms around Rashi's small torso. He brought her close to him and they kissed. He kissed her hungrily and never wanted to stop.

Miroku was kissing Sango ravenously and Sango was running her hands through his sea of darkness.

Kagome was alone in the doorway, smiling softly.

--------------------

InuYasha kneeled beside Kikyou and shook her gently. "Kikyou...Kikyou..." he whispered softly.

Kikyou opened her almond brown eyes and gave a surprised look to see InuYasha still near her. "What?" she sat up right and groaned as a headache pierced her head. "I'm fine."

"I want to thank you," he said. "Thank you for saving Kagome and everyone else."

"Don't get used to it," she muttered as she stood up. She looked around. "My house is ruined...great..."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because. We need love. Women can't live without it," she smiled at him. "I love you InuYasha."

"Kikyou..." he was about to protest but she pressed her finger on his lips.

"Don't say it. I know already you don't love me," she said. "You love Kagome. A girl who can't forgive you. You can't forgive me for hurting you and she can't forgive you from hurting her. But...once Kagome sees that you truly are worth it. She will forgive you."

"..." InuYasha didn't know how to respond, but Kikyou pressed her lips against his.

She released him. "Do what you must."

He nodded. "I know."

"How much to want to sell it for?"

"45,000," he replied.

"Sold," she replied. "Pack your things. I want to move in immediately."

He nodded. He was leaving Tama neighborhood.

---------------

Crisa Rei: Well....-awkward silence- ...er...don't hate me...-runs and puts on armor- But yes he is leaving. And no this isn't the last chapter. So I expect some good reviews. No** FLAMES**! Or I will stop! Trust me! I know what I'm doing!

Current Time: 11:47

Took me half an hour to right this story. Wow. 14 pages.

See you next time

Review

Review

Review


	15. Moving Boxes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha so therefore I am not Rumiko Takahashi. I wish thought. –sigh-

This story was written right before my surgery so if I don't get chapter 16 by this coming Monday up that means I'm dead.

Current Time: 12:10 PM

Reader Discretion is advised.

Rating: PG-13/R 

Please forgive any misspellings or grammatical errors. Thank you.

To My Reviewers: Well I survived. Aren't you just glad? I bet. Not only is my jaw throbbing while I type this, but I can't move it. It's a good thing I can move my fingers. Took me two days to write this chapter because of my pain. Sorry, but just to cheer you up here are the chapter titles for upcoming chapters:

Chapter 16: Retransformation

Chapter 17: Being Hunted

Chapter 18: Proposal of Another Kind

Chapter 19: Return To Us

Chapter 20: Wedding

Chapter 21: Shikon No Tama

Chapter 22: Bells of the Second

Chapter 23: Little Black Box

Chapter 24: White Day

Chapter 25: Heaven

Hmmm I put these titles in a secret, no spoiler kind of wording. Fwahahahahah good luck in trying to figure them out. Some are just simple.

Oh and I am going to write a sequel if you guys want me to, but it won't be as funny as this one. It will be a fluffier one with more citrus flavoring in it and I need a good title to name it as well. You can vote for the title on the site with the lemons on it. I'll give you the site's name when a lemon comes. Sheesh here I am ten chapters away from this story and I'm already thinking about the sequel (if it is wanted by popular demand). Don't worry it will still be funny.

In this chapter the days are:

Male Time: 3 weeks

Baby Due: 5 weeks (4 weeks pregnant)

Current Time: 10:54

l

l

l

l

l

V

15151515151515

Chapter 15: Moving Boxes

15151515151515

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

Two weeks later once more...

InuYasha was packing still. He had found a large apartment to hide out there until he became male and had the baby. His hands taped the cardboard box clothes containing the last of his items.

Everyone had left. He gave them no hint that he was moving and doing the moving by night. He wanted to make this all a secret. He didn't want anyone to know where he was going.

He stood up and patted his large belly. "There, there," he assured the small infant in his stomach. "Only five more weeks till you stop torturing your old man...young man...dad."

He looked around the bare, dark room, only the full moon providing light. He heard the soft hum of the moving truck as it arrived at one AM. He went outside and greeted the fiver helpers.

Soon, two hours later, the truck was loaded to its full capacity, which was all of his furniture and belongings. "Let's get a move on," InuYasha said as he got in his car and led the way to his new apartment.

----------------------------

Kagome tossed and turned. There was an annoying humming sound coming from inside. '_Probably one of the air-conditioning systems faltering.'_ She thought and dismissed the noise, still tossing to it.

The sound then faded out and she was thankful. She went back to sleep.

The next morning...

"Rashi!" Kagome yelled into the phone. "Come over now!"

"What? Why? Kagome calm down!" Rashi held the phone a foot away from her as Rin came into the kitchen, wondering what was for breakfast. "Sweetie, make yourself a pop-tart, Rashi has some things to do. Tell Sesshy I won't be home until lunch and Kagome's in trouble. Got that?"

"Yes Rashi-chan!" Rin smiled as she got out the toaster.

"Thank you," Rashi kissed the top of Rin's head and then hung the phone up, assuring Kagome she would be there. She looked at her watch. Kagome had woken her at five AM. Was Kagome insane?

She drove down the street and parked in Kagome's driveway. She went up to the door and opened it, "Kagome?"

"Rashi!" Kagome ran in and threw her arms around Rashi. "She's gone!"

"Who's gone?"

"Taka!"

"Nonsense," Rashi said, pushing Kagome away. "Let's go knock on his door and I'm sure he'll answer wearing a scowl on his face and that silly pink bathrobe."

She shook her head as she followed Rashi to InuYasha/Taka's door. Rashi knocked softly on it and rang the doorbell. The chimes echoed and Rashi looked mystified. Rashi turned the doorknob and pushed it open to a vast wasteland of the person who once lived there.

This house was filled with personality and now...it was just dull, plain and boring. The walls were bare. The carpet rug less. The scent of Taka's perfume still lingered in the air.

Kagome was taken aback. A shocked expression plastered to her face. Her face grew pale. He wasn't here. She wasn't here. No one was here except...an empty shell.... This was what Rin had meant. This was Taka without her soul. This is how InuYasha felt after she ran angrily away and told him she wouldn't forgive him.

Silent tears stroked down Kagome's face from her deep brown eyes. Her knees were weak and trembling and she fell on her knees. Her arms limp beside her. "R-Rashi.... What have I done?"

Rashi stared, emotions sweeping over her. She then burst out laughing, the laughter echoing throughout the cave. "Oh gawd!" she laughed and fell to the floor. Tears were in her eyes as she kicked and rolled.

"Rashi!" Kagome shouted. "Stop it! Stop laughing!"

Rashi couldn't stop. InuYasha was gone. The asshole. He was such a great person to hang with even though his mood was in the pits. She laughed more, tears streaming from her eyes.

"STOP IT!" Kagome repeated, her voice rising. Her voice shook and then cracked as she started crying as well.

Rashi stopped laughing and then tears came down her cheeks as her shoulders shook from crying. She heaved great breaths as she sobbed in silence.

Kagome got back up as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Taka!" she choked. "Taka! Answer me!" She ran up the steps and burst open in his room. "...InuYasha..."

---------------------

"What? He's gone? He moved?" Miroku was yelling like made in the phone. He swore and cursed. "Where did he go? Did he leave any note?"

"No..." Rashi said.

"Damn him! I'm coming over!" Miroku closed his cell phone and turned to Sango, "He ran away. His house is vacant. Supposedly Kikyou bought it from him, knowing damn well he was leaving and didn't bother telling anyone."

"Oh God..." Sango said her voice trailing. "Poor Kagome..."

"What the hell do you mean? Kagome is the one that made him leave! She's the one that hurt him! She's the one that won't forgive him!"

"Can you blame her?"

"Yes! I can!" Miroku said angrily. "I'm going down there. Are you coming?"

"Yes," Sango said, "Kagome needs me."

"All she needs is to learn her lesson," Miroku seethed.

"What has gotten into you, Miroku?" asked Sango as they went out to the car.

Miroku thought about it for a moment. He sighed, "I just hated to see InuYasha like that. That Kagome had caused him that much pain and sorrow and won't even forgive him for lying to her just to keep himself safe."

Sango got in the car. "I know." She patted Miroku's leg. "It'll be fine. We'll find him."

Miroku shook his head as he turned on the car. "I don't think we should hunt for him. I think he just needs to handle his problems on his own."

Sango didn't say a word as they drove to the vacant house.

------------------

"Kikyou, do you know of InuYasha's whereabouts?" Rashi asked.

Kikyou shook her head. "I just knew he wanted to leave so I offered to buy this house from him."

"But you knew he was leaving?"

"Yes I did," Kikyou replied. "I couldn't tell you. Because of what Kagome had done to him."

Kagome stood at the top of the stairs, listening intently. Kikyou had seen InuYasha? She had talked to him about moving? _'Oh InuYasha...I'm sorry...'_ but the apologies were too late. He was gone. She was gone. Her best friend was gone.

_You Don't Know What You Got Till It's Gone_

__

Kagome came down the stairs, her fingers sliding on the smooth, polished wood. She made eye contact with Kikyou, but quickly looked at the ground as she approached. "Kikyou, please, if you have any information of...my friend please tell me."

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Kikyou said, "But I don't. I hope you are happy now that the person you loathe is gone."

Those words cut into her soul. She wasn't happy. She never was happy until Taka moved in and now that Taka moved out her happiness fled with Taka. Kagome shook her head as tears stung her eyes. "I'm not happy...I want Taka back..."

"Taka is never coming back," Miroku entered the house. "InuYasha will. You must decide. Do you want to become friends with InuYasha or continue to mope over a friend that will never return."

"I...I...don't know..." Kagome responded. "Taka...she was a great friend...who knew how to handle everything. Who stood up for what she thought was right. Who never backed out of a fight..."

"You speak of him like he's an intelligent person," Sango giggled.

"She was...and I bet he is..." Kagome said. "She knew how to comfort me like no one else could. She was so warm when hugged her..."

"..." Rashi looked at Kagome, "Kagome-chan..." She embraced Kagome. "Everything will be fine."

Kagome shook in Rashi's arms, tears stroking down her cheeks and into Rashi's black shirt. "Rashi...I miss...him so much."

-----------------------

InuYasha woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He yawned as he stepped out of the bed and into the shower. He let the hot water wash over his body. He patted his belly. The feeling of the baby inside him seemed more welcoming. He wasn't afraid anymore. He wasn't afraid to give birth no matter how odd it sounded.

Just five more weeks until he gave birth. He washed his black hair with the shampoo he used many times before. He washed the rest of his body as he camouflaged his tears. "Stupid eyes," he mumbled, wiping them away. "Stupid shampoo." Even by himself he had to make excuses for why he was shedding tears.

He emerged from the shower and grabbed a towel and dried his face. He dried his hair and then dried his entire body. He changed into a long white plain shirt and underwear. (Of course).

He went out into his bedroom and sat on the bed as he read the newspaper. There was nothing new; only that Kagura had recently divorced Sesshoumaru. He smirked when he read: Sesshoumaru did not seem saddened by the loss of his love. Instead he had a slight smile on his face.'

InuYasha felt disconnected from his real life. Only five more weeks and he would return, back to normal. He would tell the press that he went on a private vacation location only known to his friends and that he returned with the adoption of his child.

Yes. That was a simple cover-up.

------------------------

Kagome was sitting at her house while Rashi cooked lunch. "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"He's always working, you know that. He's the Prime Minister of Japan," Rashi said as she stirred the soup.

"Don't you get...lonely?"

Rashi laughed, "No. I know he's a highly popular man and he has a big job, taking care of Japan, so I expect him to work long hours."

"...Oh..." Kagome said as she hugged the pillow close.

"He always finds time to spend with Rin and I," Rashi said. "He manages to take Rin places for some one on one with her and take me places for some one on one with me and then take us both somewhere for family time."

"Sounds like you two are already married," Kagome pointed out.

Rashi froze and quickly recovered. "I'm not ready for that kind of commitment yet."

"Why not? You love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Rashi replied honestly. "I love him with my entire soul, but...getting married is the last step to this whole thing. I'm not ready. I can't take that big step. First we were just acquaintances and then Kagura liked my shop and kept dragging Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru and I talked a lot while Kagura tried on the dresses. Then Kagura invited me over and I've been spending time with the both of them more and more until I started to come to Sesshoumaru with my problems and vice versa. Our friendship grew and then...it took a big leap to this dating thing...I'm not ready for another leap. Understand?"

Kagome nodded. "I understand. Will you want to get married to him?"

"Yes I would, but not right now," Rashi replied. "I'm still trying to get Rin used to me."

"But she LOVES you!" Kagome argued. "Rin mimics you everyday. She hugs and kisses you. She lets you tuck her in and read to her."

"Rin lets all women do that in Sesshoumaru's life. Even his secretary," she replied. "Remember that Kohaku doesn't like Sango seeing Miroku. Miroku is still trying to bond with him. They're at the park as we speak."

-----------------

Miroku watched as Kohaku played soccer with Hojo. Kohaku feinted left and then ran right and kicked it into the goal. Miroku clapped.

"Hey Miroku! Want to play with us?" Hojo asked.

"I'm not playing if he's playing," Kohaku muttered, walking off the field.

"Hold it!" Miroku said firmly and Kohaku stopped. Miroku walked towards him. "Look at me, Kohaku."

Kohaku looked at Miroku with the same soft brown eyes Sango had.

"What is it about me that you don't like?" Miroku asked.

"You're a pervert and at times you act immature," Kohaku said. "I don't know why Sango loves you."

"Do you want your sister to be happy?"

"Of course!"

"Did she say that marrying me will make her happy?"

"...Yes..." he admitted.

"Kohaku, have I hurt you in anyway?"

"You took my sister away from me!" Kohaku said.

Miroku shook his head. "No I didn't. She still loves you just the same, even more probably. Sango loves me and I love her. I will do everything in my power to make her happy. I want to make you happy as well. If you want me to leave you and Sango alone I will. If that is what will make you stop hating me."

Kohaku looked ashamed. "No I don't want you to leave..." Kohaku looked up at him. "You're...you're like a father...but I can't..."

"Nothing will be able to replace your father or mother or sister," Miroku explained. "I'm not trying to replace anyone, but you know what. Think of me as your new brother. Deal?"

Kohaku smiled, "Deal!" He shook Miroku's hand.

"Good now let's go play some soccer," Miroku smiled.

"You're on!" Kohaku grinned.

---------------------

Sesshoumaru knocked firmly on Kagome's door. "What did Rashi say exactly?"

"She said 'Tell Sesshy I won't be home until lunch and Kagome's in trouble.'" Rin grinned triumphantly at up at him as the door opened, revealing a safe looking Rashi.

He relaxed. "You're safe."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she blinked.

"You told Rin Kagome was in trouble," Sesshoumaru explained as they entered the house. Rin immediately ran to the toy room.

"Oh yeah..." Rashi said scratching her head. "I have some bad news."

"What's that?"

"I'm pregnant," she said, even though it wasn't true. She just wanted to see his reaction.

His eyes widened. "That's bad news? To me it's great news."

"Er..." Rashi bit her lip. "I'm not pregnant. I just wanted to see the look on your face. But the real bad news is...InuYasha ran away..."

"He what?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Moved away...to some place I don't know. Kikyou bought his house from him and Kikyou doesn't even know where he is so...he's lost..." Rashi told him.

"He ran away? That coward," he growled. He sniffed the air. "What's burning."

"My buns!" Rashi exclaimed and ran into the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but glance at Rashi's ass at the mention of 'her buns'. Kagome was laughing her head off and Sesshoumaru went into the kitchen.

"Oh no!" Rashi cried out. "They burned! I can't believe this. I make the perfect buns and this time they burnt."

"Oh I don't know," Sesshoumaru snuck up behind her, slapping her butt, "I say you're buns are just fine to me."

"Not my ass buns! My roll buns!" Rashi told him as she showed him the black and brown buns. "I'm going to have to make another batch."

"Poor buns," he said with sympathy.

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek as she wiped her hands on the blue apron she had on.

"You look so cute in an apron," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"What are you going to do about InuYasha?" she asked as she planted a quick kiss on his lips.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I can easily track him down, but I think he needs some time to himself to figure things out." He kissed her back on the lips, slowly caressing his lips against her soft peach petals. She shivered in his embrace as he continued to kiss her gently.

When Sesshoumaru claimed her lips, he claimed them with such gentleness and profession. He kissed her moist lips with tenderness and love and as that light slowly grew brighter between them, he demanded more from the kiss. His tongue slipped out and gently stroked her lips, demanding entrance to which she gave. He felt the crevice of her moist mouth. She tasted so good to him as he ran his tongue around, looking for hers.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, playing with his hair and massaging his scalp. To her this was heaven. To her this was where she was meant. In his arms forever and ever. The passion between her and him could never be broken nor overpowered. He was the best to her. Sesshoumaru was the perfect man for her. She couldn't see why Kagura would divorce an amazingly great kisser such as he.

He then left her lips as his lips trailed kisses down her jaw line and to her neck. He kissed fiercely on her neck and his lips were on fire as her skin tingled by his touch. He stroked her lower back in circled with his hands.

-------------------

Lunch was served with a bright smile from Rashi. "I made Miso soup, rice and fried fish."

"Sounds yummy!" Rin said as the plate filled with food was placed before her. Rin happily stared at it, taking in the perfection of this meal.

Kagome smiled at it and then at her. "It looks great, Rashi-chan. Thank you for cooking for me."

"I like cooking," Rashi responded. "Now let's eat. I'm starving!"

Sesshoumaru pulled out the chair for Rashi and she sat down. He sat beside her and they all dug into the great meal, compliments erupting as the first taste filled their mouths.

-----------------------

Crisa Rei: Well that's the end of chapter 15. Yes yes. I am so happy! This will be my longest story, but perhaps 'Gun Smoke and Sword Blades' will be longer. Please review and tell me what you think.

Review

Review

Review


	16. Retransformation

**Disclaimer**: -whines- My jaw! I mean, come on! If I owned InuYasha I wouldn't get jaw surgery....not that it matters

Current Time: 12:03 PM

Reader Discretion is advised.

Rating: PG-13/R 

Please forgive any misspellings or grammatical errors. Thank you.

**To My Reviewers**: I am aware of all my spelling mistakes in the thirteenth chapter, thanks to a certain Lacy. Lacy read it aloud to me when I couldn't get on the PC. She's the person that usually reads me my reviews when I can't check myself. And speaking of Lacy, she write really good, fluffy one-shots. You should read them and review them. Her S/N is Baka-chan10000 she's in my favorite authors list as well.

In this chapter the days are:

Male Time: 1 week until he turns male

Baby Due: 3 weeks (5 weeks pregnant)

l

l

l

l

l

V

1616161616161616

Chapter 16: Retransformation

1616161616161616

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

InuYasha woke up, slamming his fist into the red alarm clock. He shifted under the sea of dark blue blankets and grumbled. He felt sore over his entire body and scooted towards the edge of the bed. He threw off the covers and looked down at his large belly. He groaned even more.

Then a nauseous felling swept over him and he put his hand to his mouth as he raced to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. He threw up continuously until he was done. "There goes dinner," he said as he cleaned his mouth with Listerine. His stomach ached and what he really needed was Rashi.

But he couldn't call her up. No. He would give away his location, but he needed Rashi! To tell him what the hell was happening to him. He needed to call her. Yes, calling was fine. Rashi couldn't possibly trace his call, but Sesshoumaru could.

He would have to take that chance. He reached over and dialed the phone number. "Hello?" he said as a small child's voice answered the phone. "Rin? Yes, is Rashi home? She's not? Where is she? Out with Sango and Kagome...I see. Does she have a cell phone? Great! What's the number? You can't read her handwriting on the fridge? Try!" He was determined. "This is how you learn to read. Read me the numbers. Uh huh. 555-28...? 28 what? 555-287. Thank you Rin." He hung up the phone and dialed Rashi's cell phone number.

Rashi's cell phone emitted the 'Freckles' song from Rurouni Kenshin and vibrated wildly near her thigh. She reached in her pocket and flipped it open, bringing it to her ear. "Hello? Yes this is Rashi? This is who?! Inu-!" she clasped her hand to her mouth to stop herself from saying his name.

"Er...Kagome...Sango, excuse me. I need to pee," she said and raced off to the bathroom. Once inside she yelled, **"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"**

"I can't tell you, but I need your help badly," his voice sounded so pleading.

She sighed, "What can I do for ya, asshole?"

"I've been throwing up and getting stomach aches. I feel dizzy and agitated sometimes and I keep having mood swings. What do I do?"

"Any cravings?"

"Peanut butter and eggs sound good right now," InuYasha said. "Wait! I hate eggs with peanut better!"

"InuYasha, welcome to the life of a pregnant person. Just relax and take some saltwater pills," she said. "You're five months pregnant, I'm surprised the throwing up didn't come earlier. And eat whatever you crave. Also eat lots of vegetables and protein. Drink milk and water."

"Then what?"

"That's it."

"How's...Kagome?" 

"She's...okay..." Rashi replied.

"Bitch?" 

"What?"

"Will you be there when I have the baby?"

"Of course, asshole," she replied, "Want me to bring Sesshoumaru-kun along?"

"No..."

"Okay I won't," she replied.

"Thanks. It's nice...to...hear your voice again..."

"Don't go mushy on me, InuYasha, but it's good to hear from you as well," Rashi answered.

"Bye."

"Bye." She clicked off the phone and left the bathroom.

"I'm back. Let's go shopping," Rashi smiled easily.

"Okay," Kagome and Sango agreed and off they went.

000000000000000000000

InuYasha did exactly what Rashi had said and he felt better, a lot better, but he still felt queasy. He glanced at his calendar and groaned slightly.

He looked at his schoolwork and decided to knuckle down and get to it. He scratched his head and flinched. He looked at his hand, his eyes widening. Claws. He was turning back into his old self. A plethora of emotions swept over him. Excitement. Fear. Happiness. Relief. Rebirth.

He slid his chair back and went to the mirror. His hair was still dark and black. His eyes still dark. His boobs, they were slightly smaller. "Oh...great..." he said and a smile came on his face. "You'll be back soon."

His grin broadened as he went back to his work.

Two days later...Five more days left....

InuYasha washed his hair and rinsed it, stepping out into the bathroom as he dried himself. He looked at himself in the mirror and his jaw dropped. His hair had white streaks in it and his boobs slightly smaller again. He ran his clawed hands through his hair, brushing it back.

He went into his room and put on a red loose shirt and some black slacks. Now in just five more days exactly he would be a man. He would be InuYasha.

0000000000000000

Rashi and Sango were off, trying on clothes, while Kagome judged them. Rashi's cell phone rang and she grabbed it quickly, answering it. "Hello?"

"Rashi?"

"Taka?!" Kagome nearly dropped the phone.

"...Shit..." then it clicked off. Taka had called Rashi? Why? Was she in trouble? Kagome looked at the number and deleted it as Rashi came out, in a new suit.

His heart was still pounding. Kagome had answered the phone and worst of all she had recognized his voice. Did Rashi have caller I.D. Where was Rashi anyway? Why did she leave the cell phone with Kagome?

Damn it!

How could he possible go through this change without Rashi? Why couldn't she have been the one to pick up her own damn phone?

He sighed as he slouched on the couch, hearing voices outside from the other people.

0000000000000000

Sango was at her desk, writing down the plans for the wedding. "Miroku...doves or swans?"

"Whichever," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "I like them both."

She smirked. "How about alligators?"

"Whatever makes you happy."

"How about ten men stripping then?"

"No."

She laughed. "Miroku, you have to help plan the wedding."

"I know," he sighed. "Get the swans. White limos instead of black and are you seriously going to invite your old best friend. She's Satan."

"No," Sango snorted, "She is the spawn of Satan and yes, I am inviting her."

"Fine as long as I get to invite that fat guy down the street," Miroku said.

"No!" Sango said. "I don't want him to be mooning everyone as he scratches his ass."

"I see," Miroku kissed her neck slowly.

"Miroku," Sango groaned, "Stop."

"Why?" he said as he kissed it more ravenously.

"Because it's turning me on."

"Finally something does," he murmured, his lips touching her skin as he talked, sending shivers up her spine.

"I've just been...so uptight lately..." Sango whispered softly as she set down her pen.

"I've noticed," Miroku replied as he turned her chair so that it faced him. "I had a talk with Kohaku. He doesn't disapprove of me anymore."

"Did you threaten him?"

"No, of course not. I played soccer with him and talked to him about your happiness," Miroku said. "I told him if he wanted me to leave you alone, I would."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted him to decide. He's your brother. I know you hate to see him angry or sad. So I asked him what he would like. For me to leave or for me to stay. He wants me to stay," he kissed her forehead. "He's a great kid, Sango-chan. You did great in caring for him."

She smiled. "I tried my best."

"What are we going to do about Kagome and InuYasha?"

She frowned. "I don't know. Kagome was acting odd after we left the store. She wouldn't speak or anything."

"Odd."

She nodded. "After that she went to see Kikyou."

ooooooooooooooo

Kagome entered Taka's house once more. She inhaled her perfume. "Taka...InuYasha...which one do I truly love? I fell in love with Taka...but Taka's a girl...and a guy..." She kneeled on the ground in the center of the living room. "Tell me who to chose..."

Kagome looked at InuYasha's number on her palm. She had memorized it and written it down on her hand. "I want him. I need to get to know the true InuYasha. I want him back. I need him..."

oooooooooooooooo

**Crisa Rei:** Such a short chapter. I don't think this chapter was my best. I guess it was because I was rushing. I don't really know. Well please review.

Review

Review

Review


	17. Being Hunted

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha so therefore I am not Rumiko Takahashi. I wish thought. –sigh-

This story was written right before my surgery so if I don't get chapter 16 by this coming Monday up that means I'm dead.

Current Time: 12:10 PM

Reader Discretion is advised.

Rating: PG-13/R 

Please forgive any misspellings or grammatical errors. Thank you.

To My Reviewers: I have an ice pack taped to my face.

In this chapter the days are:

Male Time: One more day left

Baby Due: 19 days left (2 weeks, five days) ((Boy I hate doing the math))

Current Time: 1:57 PM

l

l

l

l

l

V

17171717171717

Chapter 17: Being Hunted

17171717171717

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

Higurashi Kagome hung up the phone. "Damn. I can't trace his phone number to his location." She looked at the phone number once more, now posted on her fridge. Should she call it and ask him? She shook her head, no that would be a giant mistake.

She sighed as she leaned against the back of the chair, only to find out there was no back and fell to the floor. "Ouch..." she gritted her teeth as she rubbed her bum.

She stood back up and sat in the stool once more and doodled on a piece of paper as she thought. She should call him. Act like someone else. Wait! His plastic surgeon should know where he lives. She smirked as she grabbed the phone book and flipped through the pages.

-One Hour Later-

"Really? What's that person's name? You can't give out the information? Can I guess?" Pause. "Anamori Taka?" Pause. "No? Uhmm Hanyou InuYasha? Mr. Hanyou InuYasha?" Pause. "No? Er...Mrs. Hanyou InuYasha?" Pause. "Really? There is? Great! Can you tell me her current residence? Yes I am a relative. I'm Mrs. Hanyou InuYasha's sister-in-law. Yes. No I'm not married. No I don't want to date you. Now tell me the residence please."

"Thank you," Kagome hung up the phone as she stared at the address written on the delicate napkin. "Thank Kami I've finally found you."

00000000000000000000

"Mushin...is it a boy or a girl?" InuYasha asked as the scanner handle went over his belly again.

"It has not yet been decided. Most likely it will be a girl since Kagome's DNA reacted so quickly," he said as he looked at the monitor. "See this?" he pointed to a large circle. "This is your baby's head." His finger went down more and circled a small area, "This is the lower area of the baby. The baby has no penis or vagina. So I guess when it is born it will have the sex type. It seems as if it doesn't want to reveal it's gender because it's hand is placed on it, blocking." He wrote some things down.

"Smart child," Mushin said. "Also," he pointed to a small circular objects located in its mouth, "Something is blocking its air ways. I'm surprised it has a steady heartbeat. I'm curious to find out what that object is."

InuYasha squinted at it and shrugged.

"You look more guyish now. You're boobs are completely gone. Your hair is completely white and your dog ears have returned. The permanent make-up is fading and your eyes are honey colored with bits of dark flecks. Soon you'll be a total man tomorrow."

"I know," he grunted. "What do I do about the baby?"

"Well only two more weeks until it's due," he replied, patting his stomach. "The baby is eager to get free."

InuYasha smirked proudly. "It's as tough as I am."

Mushin nodded. "Still hiding out aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well a woman called this morning asking for your location. My secretary gave it to her. She said she was your sister and Mrs. Hanyou InuYasha's sister-in-law. Do you have a sister?"

"No," panic spread through him. "I have a brother. What did she sound like? Happy? Mature?"

"Sad. Lonely," Mushin said. "I've never heard such a sad voice in all my life."

"...Rashi?" he guessed. It couldn't be Rashi. He had told Rashi not to worry and she sounded happy. Kagura? No. Rin? No of course not. Kikyou? Nope. ...Kagome...?

"She didn't introduce herself to us," Mushin stated. "Though she guessed your name. Taka was the first choice."

"Kagome..." InuYasha wet his lips. "It was Kagome...who called..."

"The baby's mother?"

InuYasha nodded slowly. "She's going to hunt me down."

"Why don't you see her?"

"I can't," he shook his head. "Not yet. After I have the baby."

"Why?"

"She didn't know I was a man and she said she hated me..." InuYasha said, sitting up right. "I gotta get home before she comes."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll need it," InuYasha walked out to his car and speeded home.

0000000000000000

"Prime Minister, someone is here to see you," his secretary entered and bowed. "Shall I send her in?"

"Who is it?" Sesshoumaru asked, not looking up from his work as he wrote.

"It's Tsasami Rashi," she replied.

How he hated Rashi's last name. It didn't suit her. Tsasami...Rashi. It rhymed but it didn't seem to suit her. "Send her in," he said as he signed some papers, still not glancing up from his work.

"Yes sir," she replied and went back outside into the hall.

Rashi carefully opened the door. She knew Sesshoumaru acted different when he worked. So uptight, rough and tense. She walked up to his desk and sat down in one of the black chairs.

"Something wrong at the house?" Sesshoumaru asked, not looking at her. He was still busy. He stopped writing and then rolled his chair over to the computer and started typing.

"No. Rin is at daycare. Your house is fine and my house is...empty."

"What?" he looked at her. "Empty? Did you forget to pay your bills again?"

She shook her head. "I'm...moving..."

"Moving?"

"Yes."

"Where?" he asked as he tried not to look so shocked and concerned. He could hide his feelings easily.

"Okinawa..."

"That's far. Why are you moving?"

"New job offer," she replied as she fiddled with a small stress ball Sesshoumaru kept on his desk. "The pay is better. They're paying me for something I enjoy doing."

"What is that?"

She looked surprised that he didn't know. He didn't know her passion and they had known each other for almost two years now. "I'm going to become a manga artist. My art has been admired by Tokyo Pop, one of the translating companies for America. They want me to create a good manga. I have the plot setup."

"I see," he returned to the computer.

Was that it? 'I see' and then click click click with the keyboard? "I guess I better be going," she stood up. "I'll see you at dinner."

"I won't be going to dinner tonight," Sesshoumaru replied. "I'm going to work here overtime."

She nodded as tears stung her eyes. "Of course," she then turned and walked out.

000000000000000000

_'InuYasha...this is Rashi...I wanted to tell you that I'll be moving soon. My cell phone number will still remain the same. I'm moving to Okinawa. I told Sesshoumaru so perhaps you should call him. Love you, you asshole, bye.'_

Beep. End of message one.

InuYasha sighed. "So she's moving..."

**Knock Knock**

Shit.

He ran to the door and peered out and saw Kagome's face. Double shit. He grabbed his keys and flew to the back door. He opened it quietly and snuck out into the backyard. He climbed the fence into his neighbors' backyard, only to greet the water of their pool. Triple shit.

He was pregnant. A male. With car keys. A girl chasing him. And now he was a wet, pregnant male running from a woman with car keys in hand. Great.

He got out of the pool, his clothes clinging to him.

0000000000000000

Sango looked at the sample invitations. "These will do fine," Sango replied to the clerk. "I'd like to buy these."

Miroku was supposed to be out looking at tuxedos, but instead Sango found him looking at big screen TVs. "Miroku! You're supposed to fitting into a tux right about now."

Miroku scrambled up from the armchair. "Right. I knew I had to do that. I'll meet you're here in twenty minutes."

She sighed as she rolled her eyes. Her cell phone rang and she answered.

Miroku looked around. "A light lavender tux would do well." (Like that one episode). Men carried all sorts of lavender tuxedos as he tried them on. He settled for one and then stepped onto a crate as they stuck pins on his jackets and pants. "Ouch! You pricked me!" he protested as they stuck pins.

"Sorry," one mumbled an apology.

"All right. Yes. Yes I know what I must do. I'll tell Miroku. I hope she's not too hurt. Well that's nice of you. I know. I know. Bye," she clicked off the cell phone.

00000000000000000000

She heard a splash. _'He's trying to run!'_ she ran to the backyard and leaped over the fence and into the pool. "Gah!" she sputtered as she hit the water. She saw him look back and hesitate to run forward, but he kept on running. She crawled out of the pool.

"InuYasha!" she raced after him, leaping the other fence and this time falling into a dirt pile, getting dirt clumped to her clothes.

She ran as she saw him leap another fence and she heard him yell. She ran and leapt the fence and fell on top of him. She pinned him down in the mud. "I caught you!"

He struggled away, not saying anything. He jumped up onto the roof and then leapt down onto the street, disappearing from her once more.

She sat in the mud pile. She had had him in his grasp and he just used his hanyou abilities to get away from her.

00000000000000

InuYasha shook off the dirt and grime from his clothes, most of it anyway. Clumps and clots of mud were in his hair and smothered on his clothes. She was strong and stubborn, he have her that much credit. She had surprised him when she landed on top of him, her face inches from his.

_'Feh, what do I care? She hates me now,'_ he thought bitterly to himself. _'She deserves a human who will understand. Not a filthy hanyou like myself.'_

His cell phone rang which was a surprise since it was covered in muck as well. He wiped the mud off and opened his cell phone. "Hello? What the hell? Why are you calling me! Yeah I heard. Now? Tonight?" He looked at his watch, "All right fine, Yeah, give me two hours. Fine an hour and a half." He turned it off and then went back to his house to clean up.

He washed everything off of his body and then got out of the shower. He dried his white hair and he was glad to look almost male, with the exception of the bulge and his voice.

He put on some large baggy pants and a baggy shirt. _'She won't care how I look just as long as I show up.'_

000000000000000

"Rashi?"

"Yes?" Rashi asked Sesshoumaru over the phone. "Aren't you busy?"

"Can you bring me some dinner please?"

"Why? You can order out."

"I like your cooking."

She sighed. "Fine. I'll bring some food."

He clicked off.

She went into the kitchen and started to cook. Rin was upstairs playing. Rashi had picked her up. Rin came in, crying. "Rin? Sweetheart?" Rashi picked Rin up. "Something wrong?"

"You're...leaving me..." Rin cried. "I don't want you to leave! You're...you're my mommy..."

That sentence crushed Rashi's heart and the tears spilled silently down Rashi's cheeks as she hugged the little girl in her arms. "It'll be all right. I'll visit. I promise."

00000000000000000

Rashi drove up, Rin in the back seat, holding the small pot that contained Sesshoumaru's food. She noticed a lot more cars than there usually were. Probably another significant meeting. She walked up the steps and then entered his office.

"Surprise!" people popped out and the lights flashed on. There was a large sigh that read: We'll Miss You Rashi!!!

Rashi burst out laughing as Rin put the pot on the snack table. "You guys!" she said as Sango and Kagome hugged her close.

"Sesshoumaru planned it all," Kagome explained.

Rashi looked up from her friends and her eyes met Sesshoumaru's eyes. "I thought you didn't care."

"Why wouldn't I care," he kissed her forehead. "Of course I care. I can't stop you from taking a job that you love. So I planned this going away party for you."

She hugged him tightly and noticed a person in the corner. A baseball cap on, shades covering her eyes. Her tummy large and round. _'InuYasha...you came...'_

Into the party Rashi went up to InuYasha and hugged him. "Asshole, you didn't have to come. You know you're risking seeing Kagome."

"I know," he smirked. "But you're leaving and wanting to say goodbye is a lot."

"Well you didn't exactly say goodbye to me when you left, now did you?" she asked. "You asshole." She shoved him slightly. "You worried me so much."

"I promise I'm going to keep living," InuYasha said, holding her close. "I missed everyone."

"I know you did."

"Hey Lady!" Shippo tugged on InuYasha's pant leg. "Can I hear your baby?"

He grinned and picked Shippo up. "Yes, you sure can."

Shippo pressed his ear against his stomach. "Wow! I can hear its heartbeat! Is it a girl or a boy?"

"I don't know," he replied, setting Shippo down and then Rashi pressed her ear against his stomach.

"Whatever it is, it's going to be strong. Just like its father," Rashi grinned, patting his belly. "One more day to go, ne?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm nervous."

"Hahaha, don't be!" she patted him on the back, before getting dragged away by Miroku.

000000000000000

Kagome never took her gaze off of the pregnant woman, playing with Shippo. She obviously was good friends with Rashi. But...her white hair...Why was she wearing shades and a hat?

Kagome approached the girl and handed her a Pepsi. "Hi I'm Higurashi Kagome."

The woman looked startled, but gratefully took the Pepsi. "Hey. I'm...er...Rashi's friend, Tsuki."

Kagome nodded. "Are you going to miss Rashi?"

She nodded, "Of course. Rashi and I have been through so much together."

"She never mentioned you," Kagome stated.

"Nor you," she replied.

"Kagome!" Rashi had saved InuYasha, by pulling Kagome away. "Come and meet my other friends instead of her. She's a shy person."

"Okay," Kagome said, "It was nice meeting you, Tsuki."

"Yeah you too," he replied.

Rashi was smiling and never left Sesshoumaru's side. He wouldn't let her. He held her hand firmly in his, afraid that she might fade away that very second. Rashi just stood by him, squeezing his arm happily that he was going to miss her.

Rin and Shippo were under the table, playing with Rin's toys. Souta and Kohaku were stuffing their faces, trying their best to avoid women hugging them tightly, or men trying to strike up a conversation with them.

Sango and Miroku were chatting with another couple. Sango showed her ring and the other woman smiled brightly and faking an admiration for the ring. You could tell the woman was jealous, because she nudged her boyfriend.

Kagome was still chattering happily with Rashi as people flashed cameras. Kagome looked so beautiful. Laughing and smiling. She was so gorgeous in that blue Chinese dress. Her hair was tied up into a small bun on top of her head and small blue sapphires dangled from her delicate ears. She moved with such grace as she walked over to grab a cookie. She nibbled it and then devoured the thing.

InuYasha chuckled softly as he watched the girl he loved casually sneak some food in her handbag, saving it for later. Then a tinge of jealousy swept over him as Hojo struck up a conversation with her.

Life for her couldn't be happier in his eyes. All he saw was bliss and happiness on her face, that is until the party ended.

Sango cried softly as she hugged Rashi. She muttered some goodbyes and Miroku had to pry Sango off of Rashi.

Kagome was in utter grief and was sobbing on Rashi's shoulder.

"Kagome..." Rashi patted Kagome's back. "It'll be okay. Please don't cry Kagome-chan. I hate to see unhappy faces."

"I'm losing another friend..." Kagome murmured as she cried into Rashi's shoulder. "I don't want to lose another great friend, such as you Rashi."

"I know, everything will be fine. You'll see. You still have Sango-chan and I'll be sure to visit and call," Rashi soothed as she patted her back more.

Miroku kissed Rashi lightly on the cheek. "Take care, Rashi."

Rashi smiled. "I will."

Then one by one, the girls softly cried as they hugged Rashi goodbye. Souta hugged Rashi and Shippo and Rin clung to her legs.

"Shippo, come on," Sango called and Shippo looked tearfully at Rashi and left.

Rin cried softly as Rashi picked her up and hugged her close. Sesshoumaru kissed Rashi on the cheek and InuYasha made his way over to Rashi, since everyone else had left.

"Hey," he wanted to say 'bitch' but Rin was there. "Good luck, kay?"

Rashi nodded.

"I'll read all your mangas," InuYasha smirked.

She laughed. "Okay. But I have something to say."

"What?"

"The plot...is based on your life story," Rashi said.

"Really now?" he arched a brow.

"A truly original idea. Romance of course. A wealthy arrogant man mysteriously turns into a woman and he falls in love with his neighbor as a woman. I can see it now. I'll make you look handsome, don't worry."

"Heh," he smirked. "See you 'round Rashi."

"You too, InuYasha," she replied and he left out the door.

00000000000000

InuYasha had finally escaped the clutches of Kagome. The hunt was called off.

00000000000000

**Crisa Rei:** Awwwwww....we don't want Rashi to leave now do we? No. She's the best. Will InuYasha ever come back? Will Kagome convince him to come back? I wonder...-grins- I know what's going to happen. Muhahahahhahaha!!!!

Review

Review

Review


	18. Proposal of Another Kind

**Disclaimer:** Do not own InuYasha so why bother reading these thingies. Because they're funny!!!

Reader Discretion is advised.

Rating: PG-13/R 

Please forgive any misspellings or grammatical errors. Thank you.

To My Reviewers: I am sorry to Lia and Derhellman about the relationship. Relationships don't really work out when you're young. But don't you worry. I'm sure you two will live happy lives. And thanks for all the praying, comforting about my jaw. It's much better now even though one of the screws in my mouth came loose and its bugging me, but hey. And school's okay too! And I know you love Rashi, so do I.

I am really happy to see some new readers reading my stories, which means more reviews. (Still aiming for a thousand) Now I can only update on weekends because of school. I'm a Freshman at High school now. Yippy....

Oh and just to let that one person know how they find out the sex of a child, that was how they used to do without that technology junk they have this modern day. So yeah. Sorry, I never was pregnant so I didn't know they updated the sex check for a baby.

Can ya blame me? I'm frickin 14.

And to top it all off I'm in a bad mood because I'm sick!!! Gar! I need to get this up by Saturday. ((Currently Friday)) I have a minor cold. I don't believe in taking medicine either. Unless I have a fever. I had one but I took some Tylenol and it went away. So no more medicine for me. Gawd I'm sick.

About the picture of InuYasha: I'm going to get one of my better artistic friends to draw InuYasha as a girl. I'm sure Sarah or Lacy could do it for me.

And you know the surgery thing? It wasn't working so they had to yank out the screws in my jaw and now they're going to pull my teeth out. I'm so lucky, aren't I....

And the chapters have been rearranged once more.

Chapter 19: Return To Us

Chapter 20: Wedding

Chapter 21: Shikon No Tama

Chapter 22: Wide Eyes

Chapter 23: Bells of the Second

Chapter 24: Little Black Box

Chapter 25: White Day

Chapter 26: Heaven

In this chapter the days are:

Male Time: 0 days left

Baby Due: 18 days left (2 weeks, four days)

Current Time: 3:54 August 30, 2004

l

l

l

l

l

V

181818181818

Proposal of Another Kind

181818181818

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

Tsasami Rashi wiped her forehead rid of the small beads of sweat as she watched the movers carry the boxes into the large U-haul. She turned her back to the door and looked at her empty house. "Echo!" she yelled and it repeated the word back to her. She smiled. ((I always yell 'Echo' in an empty house) 

Soon she would be on a plane to Okinawa. Her dream finally coming true. But what of her life that she had so well implanted here on the mainland? Rashi shook her head. She had so much here. Sesshoumaru. Kagome. InuYasha. Rin. Her store.

Though she knew Kagome would be able to handle the store, she couldn't help feel that maybe Kagome would need her. ((I need a tissue....got my tissues))

"Miss Tsasami? We're ready to ship your things to the airport. All we need is for you to tell us," said the mover in the doorway.

Rashi turned, tears in her eyes. "You may take the boxes and furniture to the airport. Thank you." The house had already been sold so she didn't have the burden of paying for two house payments. She heard the truck engine start and then leave.

Rashi exited her house and closed the door, locking it. "Goodbye...home..." she said quietly as she stared up at the house.

0000000000000000

InuYasha patted his stomach as he looked out the window. Finally no more calls from Kagome. No more haunting voice messages on his cell phone and no more feminine taps on the door. Peace.

Did he honestly want peace and quiet from the world? No. He wanted to hear Rashi's and Kagome's voices laughing. He wanted to see Miroku and Sango making out. He wanted to see Sesshoumaru's serious face, but soft gaze upon Rashi.

He wanted his friends back. "Keh," he snorted. "Life's a bitch."

The phone rang and InuYasha picked it up and held it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"InuYasha! It's me, Rashi! I'm calling before I get on the train. It leaves in ten minutes. I just wanted to say that you can't keep running away from those who love you."

"Rashi-?"

"No, listen to me InuYasha. Please go back. Kagome needs you. She lost a lot of things. Think of all the hard things she's going through."

"Think of all the stuff I've suffered through!" InuYasha growled into the phone.

"I know. I completely understand, but Kagome needs someone besides Sango. She needs friends. She's just one of those people who can't be happy without friends," Rashi explained. "She needs someone who loves her and that's you."

"I can't," he replied.

"Please just think about it InuYasha," Rashi said.

"...Fine, I'll think about it."

"Thank you InuYasha," then the phone clicked off.

InuYasha sighed as he hung his phone up. 'Kagome...what do I do?' he thought as he slumped into the couch and placed a hand on his stomach and felt the baby move in rhythm to him. 'And what about this life in me...?'

0000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk, his eyes on the screen of his computer. "Rashi leaves today...in five minutes..." he drummed his fingers on the oak desk. "Damn..."

He looked at the clock and Rin came in. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" He turned to her and looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she climbed on a chair and faced him. "You seem sad..."

"No, nothing is wrong Rin," he assured. "No reason to be concerned."

She stared at him. "Is it because of Rashi-chan?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Yes, Rin. It is because of her."

"Why can't you marry her like Sango and Miroku?" she asked as she played with his name plate on his desk. "That way I can have a mommy and a daddy."

Sesshoumaru looked at the little girl. "Do you like Rashi?"

Rin nodded. "She's a lot nicer to me then Kagura ever was or your other girlfriends too."

"Did you eat a one of those pills again?" he inquired as he looked at her. "I told you not to take those pills."

She smiled. "No I didn't Sesshy-sama," she replied as she hopped from the chair. "If it helps, I miss Rashi too."

That comment made him feel worse and he slumped further into his chair. "Rashi..."

000000000000000000

Rashi got on the train and sighed. "Goodbye," she said quietly as she sat in her chair and looked out the window as the train started to move.

She sighed as her cell phone buzzed. Rashi opened it. "Hello?"

"Rashi?"

"Sesshoumaru?!"

"Yes it is me," he replied.

"Why are you calling me?"

"Because...I wanted to hear your voice."

"Oh...I'm glad you called..."

"You are?"  
  
"Mm hmm."

"Rin misses you already."

Rashi smiled. "And what about you?"

"I miss you too."

"I miss you," she replied.

0000000000000000

Kagome was sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Sango...why is it that I feel..." she couldn't finish. She just felt empty. So empty it was driving her mad inside.  
  
"Empty?" Sango guessed. "Because Rashi and InuYasha left?"

"Sort of...she's part of the reason," Kagome answered as she shifted. "I think...I think I miss InuYasha. I mean, Taka, but I want to get to know InuYasha...he won't come back..."

"Oh Kagome," Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome. "I'm sure he just needs time to cool down is all."

Kagome sniffed as she cried into Sango's shoulder. "It happened so fast, Sango, I wasn't prepared."

"None of us were, Kagome-chan," Sango said quietly. "I'm sure everything's going to be okay."

But it didn't feel that way. Kagome had been torn from the inside out, bit by pit. All the pieces were now gone. One was gone to Okinawa. Another part of her was taken from her by that kiss that she couldn't even remember. And the most important piece hated her back.

Kagome rubbed her face in Sango's shoulder as their faces flashed before her. _'I have a baby. I'm a mom. And the person carrying that baby is someone that I love. That I shunned. That is really mad at me right now. What am I going to do...?'_

00000000000000000

Sesshoumaru walked out of the store and towards the subway, Rin's hand in his as they walked across the street and down under ground.

"Where are we going, Sesshy-sama?" Rin asked curiously looking up at him.

"We are going to see a very special friend," Sesshoumaru replied as he looked at the long list of departures.

"What kind of special friend?" Rin asked.

"Someone that will light up our life, Rin, someone who we can't live without. Someone who made me see that I do not need to be cold and distant," Sesshoumaru said, looking down at her. "Are you ready for this kind of person?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah!" she hugged his arm as he got on the long subway.

Sesshoumaru sat down in the seat as Rin danced around the poles. She would stop every once and a while to look out the window and 'ooh' at the sight.

"It's the ocean, Sesshy-sama!" Rin pointed at the vast sea of dark blue blankets going on for miles. "Can we go there?"

"We will," he assured as he remembered the trip the Inu Crew had been.

Rin then ran up and down the cart, annoying the tar out of the people on it, but they didn't protest since she always had such an innocent smile. She then got tired and jumped on Sesshoumaru lap, snuggling into the fur.

_'I still think it's a pillow.'_

_'But it's not..._'

Sesshoumaru shook his head of his thoughts as he gazed down at Rin. He placed a hand on her head and stroked her hair fondly.

000000000000000000

InuYasha was at Mushin's once more. "Two more weeks a few days till this baby gets out," InuYasha said anxiously. "Then I can be normal again."

"Not really," Mushin replied. "You will have to care for the baby. It's a wonder how you will breast feed it, InuYasha, for you have no breasts."

"I'll give it formula," InuYasha replied.

"Formula is not a good thing to feed a newborn while it's brain is still developing. The baby needs breast milk for it has the necessity vitamins and minerals to make a baby grow strong," Mushin explained. "It needs it's mother, InuYasha."

"..." InuYasha looked at his stomach and placed a hand on it and rubbed it gently, feeling the baby kick. "I can't face her right now..."

"But you will need to soon. So she can provide the food for the baby," Mushin replied. "I know she hated you and detested you, but people change, InuYasha."

"Keh," he said, frowning and turned his head away. "She hates me. Because I lied to her. Because I hid my real self from her. Because she knows that I'm a hanyou."

"I don't think the hanyou part is bugging her. I think the hanyou part is bugging you, InuYasha," Mushin replied as he lifted InuYasha's shirt to scan the stomach for a picture that appeared slowly on the screen.

InuYasha didn't reply as his gaze went to the baby screen. "Can you determine its sex now?"

((Crisa: The reason I put 'sex' instead of 'gender' is because it's politically correct in writing format.))

"Yes, vaguely," he looked at the screen, squinting. "It's going to be a girl. Congratulations it's a girl, InuYasha!"

"A girl...?" he said, "Kagome wanted a girl."

"I see no penis," Mushin said, "so it's a girl. And see the way the baby moves? That's what girls normally do in the stomach. Roll around and can never find a good position. Though that object is still there in its mouth."

"Maybe it's a silver spoon," InuYasha joked. "Meaning it will be spoiled by Kagome."

Mushin chuckled. "Swallow any spoons lately, InuYasha?"

"No."

000000000000000000

The subway stopped and Sesshoumaru stepped off with Rin on his shoulders. "Wow, Sesshy-sama! I can see everything from up here! You're taller than everyone else!"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything as he moved across the sea of people easily. He walked up the steps.

((Crisa: I just remembered Okinawa is a different Island and Rashi is taking a train...eheh...well...umm...what to do is this predicament. Can I ask you a favor please just pretend there's a bridge to Okinawa. Thanks! Because Rashi hates planes))

He walked to the train station and looked at the arrivals and smiled. "Perfect. We got here just in time."

"Where is she?" Rin scanned the people. "I don't see Rashi-chan anywhere."

"She'll be here," Sesshoumaru said. "This is where the train stops and she needs to switch trains." He pointed to the map of trains. "She's riding the green line currently and she needs to switch to the red line to cross the Okinawa bridge."

000000000000000000000

Rashi looked at her watch. She should be arriving at the train station in two minutes. She sighed as she looked out the window.

She wondered what Okinawa would bring her and whether her manga would sell or not. Of course it would. The way she drew was magnificent. Her story plot was wonderfully comedy and romance. It was going to be a dead on hit with the public. Or so she hoped.

She would come back when InuYasha had the baby. She had promised him that.

The train slowed and came to a stop and the bustle of seatbelts and people shifting around the grab their bags was heard. Rashi stood up and grabbed her small bag that was overhead and then followed the crowd of people out onto the platform.

"Rashi!!!" a girl ran towards her and clung herself to her. "Rashi!"

"R-Rin? How did you-?"

"Hello," Sesshoumaru appeared.

Her eyes widened, "Sesshoumaru...? Why-what are you-?"

"I came to do this," he said softly, stroking her cheek and pulled her chin towards his and brushed his lips against her warm petals. ((Squee)). He pulled away and then kneeled down on one knee.

"...!?!" Rashi watched him kneel before her and pull out a small white box.

He gently opened the box, revealing a large diamond on a gold band. He lifted it to her gaze and spoke, "Tsasami Rashi, will you marry me?"

Her breath caught in her throat and she lost her voice. Her mouth became dry and she licked her lips as she thought. She couldn't burst out laughing. Not at a time like this, but a giggle escaped her lips as everyone's eyes were on her and him.

"Sesshoumaru...I accept!" she said and threw her arms around him, sending the both of them crashing to the concrete. She showered him with kisses as tears streamed down her cheeks and applause filled the platform. Rin had joined the huddle.

"I have a mommy now!" Rin cheered as Sesshoumaru picked up Rashi, marriage style.

"But...I still need to go to Okinawa," Rashi said in his ear.

"I'm coming with you," he replied. "And no one can stop me."

She smiled brightly and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you so much, Sesshoumaru-kun! And your portable pillow too!"

He twitched and looked at her and kissed her lips. "It's whatever you want it to be, Rashi-chan."

00000000000000

InuYasha stared at the TV screen. He was lost in thought._ 'Should I go back? Everyone says I should...but...Kagome...hates me. I don't know what to do...'_

The doorbell rang and his heart stopped.

00000000000000

**Crisa Rei:** Oooh a cliffhanger. Well I was supposed to get this story up on Saturday, but I got sidetracked. Whoops. Least I got it up, right? Well anyways please review.

Review

Review

Review


	19. Return To Us

**::::Disclaimer Story:::::**

Crisa Rei walked carefully towards Rumiko Takahashi's home. "Mwahahaha!" she laughed as she peered through the window and noticed Rumiko Takahashi sketching. She carefully withdrew her sharp knife and carved the window with a small squeeeeaaaaaak.

Rumiko looked up from her desk and noticed Crisa Rei and gasped. "Who are you?" she demanded in Japanese.

Crisa Rei just smiled evilly at her and looked through the translation book and then replied, "I am here for your brain! Prepare to lose your memory."

All Rumiko could make out from Crisa Rei's badly pronounced Japanese was, "Here. Brain. Prepare. Memory." Rumiko blinked. "I do not understand."

"Oh you soon will," was Crisa's reply as she pulled out a memory sucking machine and aimed it at Rumiko. "InuYasha ends here!" She pushed the button and the waves went towards Rumiko, sucking her very memory.

"Now," Crisa said as she put away the machine. "I want you to sign here and here." She put the paper on Rumiko's desk.

"What? Who am I? I cannot sigh anything without knowing my name..." Rumiko said, looking up at Crisa, "Who are you?"

"I am...er...your...figment of your imagination!" Crisa thought quickly. "And you are Rumiko Takahashi. You were just about to finish your homework, but you fell asleep and now I want you to sign a paper so I can register your signature in your brain. And you can speak English and Japanese."

"Oh..." she replied as she took the pen and signed it. "What strange dreams I must have." She signed the paper.

"Thank you," Crisa took it. "Bye bye now." She jumped out the window.

And now Crisa Rei owns InuYasha.

Police sirens wailed later that day and stopped in front of Crisa's house. They walked up to her house. "Excuse ma'am," the police officer said, "But we know your brainwashed a Japanese Manga Artist and took InuYasha from her."

"...Er no?"

"Where'd you get that nice form then?" he pointed to the paper in her hand.

"...Internet?"

"A likely story," he said as he cuffed her. "I'm taking you down to the station."

"It was all Naraku's fault! I swear! He can come out of the manga and posses anyone!" Crisa shouted as she was forced inside the car. "Noooo but I own a story! I swear it was Naraku!"

00000000000000000

Naraku slowly came out from the manga. "Mwahahahaha!" he looked around. "Soon, InuYasha, soon."

0000000000000000000000000

**Crisa Rei:** Pointless, weird story huh? Anyways to my reviewers: thank you so much for reviewing. Some of them don't make sense though...I was trying to figure some people's weird lingo and spelling. I guess you guys want me to update so fast you think by typing so fast and reviewing so fast maybe I would get it up sooner. Sorry, but what with school and trying to get through my first year of high school AKA Hell school, I just don't have much time anymore. I'm trying my best and I still need to update Gun Smoke and Sword Blades. I haven't updated that in a few weeks. Because I'm stuck...and I need inspiration. I know where I'm going with my story I just don't know how to get there.

Oh and...boys aren't worth all the pain they put you through. See Amy and James were going out, but then James broke up with Amy because she wasn't 'outgoing and talkative' like he wanted. Then I asked if there was another girl and he shrugged. So then all day that morning he started flirting with me. I don't want to hurt Amy. And I think Chris hates me, but I like him, but I need to get over him. And then there's Thomas, who stalks me throughout lunch.

Boys I like:

Chris

Travis

James Thomas ((Amy's Ex))

James Colley

James Wells

Steven

Stephen ((I call him Stefen because there are soo many Stevens))

Boys that like me:

Travis

Thomas

Jeffrey

Ethan

James Thomas

Robbie

Josh

What am I going to dooooo!!!!!!!!! –sob-

Reader Discretion is advised.

Rating: PG-13/R 

Please forgive any misspellings or grammatical errors. Thank you.

l

l

l

l

l

V

191919191919

Chapter 19: Return to Us

191919191919

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

InuYasha looked at the dreaded door. Who could that be? What time was it? He looked at the clock 7:00. InuYasha got up from the couch and then started towards the door as the doorbell rang again. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" he managed to squeak out.

He walked gawkily to the door and peered outside. No! It couldn't be! Anyone,_ anyone_ but _her!_ He looked around frantically.

"Hurry up! It's hot out here!" the voice demanded. "I know you're in there, InuYasha!"

How could he face her!? InuYasha grabbed his robe and draped it loosely around him, making him look skinny and he opened the door, sweat on his face.

"Hello...Yura," InuYasha said, leaning on the doorframe. "What are you doing here?"

"Took me forever just to track you down!" Yura pouted. "You left me without saying anything!"

"...Sorry..." he blinked as she swept past him.

"I had to get yelled at by the co-owner of your company! I didn't know where you were at all! I thought you became suicidal after you lost that deal to Naraku. Drove me insane, everyone at work," she slumped on the couch and brought out a file and did her nails. "I'm your secretary, you're supposed to tell me everything! I didn't know you went on a business trip and now_...now_ you're taking a vacation."

"This is no vacation!" InuYasha protested. "How did you find me?"

"I called the Prime Minister. He said you would be here," she replied. "He is delicious, isn't he? His voice is seductive and his body is so nummy. His hair is gorgeous. Too bad he's taken."

"What did he tell you?" InuYasha demanded.

"Well, before he left, I told him that if I didn't find you soon your company would close down," Yura replied. "Without you, your business will die. He saved your skin."

"Psh..." he rolled his eyes, finally closing the door.

"So why are you here if this isn't a vacation?" she asked.

"Private business Yura," InuYasha said. "I can't tell you."

"Awww!" Yura looked up at him. "What a pity. I'm your most trusted employee and you can't tell me?"

"No, I can't tell anyone," InuYasha said, "Now you found me, now you can leave."

"You don't even want to know about your business?" Yura asked. "So far, without you, it's going down the drain, InuYasha. You need to come back."

"Soon," he promised. "Soon I will come back. Just not now."

"Why not?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Because now isn't such a good time. I was going to college and now I have loads of homework someone drops off all the time and I haven't done it do to me throwing up and having mood swings all the time."

"Oh dear," Yura said. "You poor puppy."

"I'm not a puppy!" he snarled.

0000000000000000000000

The train ride was much more enjoyable with Sesshoumaru and Rin by her side. Sesshoumaru had just gotten off the cell phone, demanding that they move his office near Rashi's residence so he could live near her at all times.

Rashi was leaning on Sesshoumaru as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She was watching Rin color in the coloring book the stewardess had given her. She smiled as Rin held up the picture of an oddly colored purple elephant with pink feet and a yellow trunk.

Rin grinned at her and turned the page, humming. "Sesshy-sama! Sesshy-sama!" Rin got up and scrambled onto his lap and held up the coloring book. "Color with me?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and sighed. "Fine," he held out his hand for any random crayon that would greet his palm. It was blue. He looked down at the picture of a dog. "A blue dog?"

"Yup!" Rin smiled. "I want a blue puppy!"

Rashi smiled and hugged Sesshoumaru happily. "Use your imagination Sesshoumaru. Haven't you seen a blue dog?"

"Unless InuYasha dyes his hair, than I will never see a blue dog," Sesshoumaru said as he started coloring the head of the dog.

"Can you ask Uncle InuYasha-sama to dye his hair blue then?" Rin asked.

"Sure," Sesshoumaru said.

Rashi laughed. "I doubt he will."

0000000000000000000000

Kagome sat at the bay window and looked out, her knees hugged closely to her chest as she lay her head on them. "InuYasha...I want to meet you..."

She could Sango singing to 'A Thousand Miles' downstairs as she cooked. Miroku was also here and sometimes she could here Sango giggling. She always did that when Miroku tickled her neck with his tongue. Kagome hated it.

She yearned for someone to wrap himself around her and hold her close and safe. Kagome wanted to inhale a man's spicy deodorant. She wanted to feel safe; feel loved all throughout her life. She just _needed _him! She _wanted_ him! She missed him so much.

It was like InuYasha had given her life; given her air to breathe. Taka made her feel alive. She enjoyed being with Taka so she would enjoy being with InuYasha as well. It seemed everyone around her was pairing up and it also seemed that love songs were addressed to her and her only.

It seemed every song reminded her of InuYasha or of how she felt without someone by her side.

_'Love bites,'_ she thought. _'and it bit me...hard!_' She had never felt love before, not real love. She knew it was growing between Taka and Kagome. _'To think I did research on lesbians just for her to find out she was a he.'_

"Kagome!" Sango called from downstairs. "Dinner!"

"Kay!" she called back. She slipped on her slippers and walked downstairs, greeted by the smell of chicken and rice.

0000000000000000000

As soon as Rashi's train pulled into the train station she pulled out her cell phone. "I need to call InuYasha and tell him I got here safely."

"So he worries about you too?" he asked.

"Yeah," Rashi flashed a smile. "He's one of my friends. No matter what gender." She dialed the phone and held it up to her ear.

"InuYasha?"

"Rashi?"

"I'm here. I arrived safely."

"Good."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Sesshoumaru proposed!" she squealed.

"Whoa! Really?"

"Yeah, he came down to meet me at the train station when I was switching trains and he proposed right then and there," she explained.

"Great! When's the wedding?"

"I don't know. Whenever I suppose. Talk to Kagome yet?"

"...No," he replied.

"You need to go back, InuYasha. She needs you!"

"Yeah right..."

"She does. I needed Sesshoumaru and when I needed him he was right there, holding a white box with a diamond ring. I'm not expecting you to propose to her or anything, but you seriously need to go and talk to her. Get to know her. Make her feel needed!"

"You sound like Kagome and I broke up!"

"Technically you did," Rashi pointed out. "And she misses you so much and you miss her just as much. Face it InuYasha. You. Need. Her. You. Love. Her. You. Want. Her!"

"I'm glad you arrived safely, Rashi, but I need to go."

"Coward!"

"Let me handle it my way," and then he hung up.

000000000000000000000000000

He didn't need Kagome. He looked at Yura, who was listening in on the conversation. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"Nothing," she turned her head around.

"Let me ask you a hypothetical question," InuYasha said.

"Okay," she said.

"If the person who loved you very much told you something, but then told you that something was a lie would you forgive that person?"

"Depends if I loved her back or not," she shrugged.

"Her?!"

"I'm a lesbian," she replied.

"Well if you loved her back would you forgive her?"

"Of course," Yura replied.

"What if it was something big? Something like...having a sex change."

"Well...yeah I would still forgive her," Yura said. "Because she loves me and I love her. Love is a forgiving thing."

"..." InuYasha didn't ask anymore. "Are you going to leave?"

Yura sighed as she sat up. "Yeah, I'm leaving," she pulled some papers from her bag and handed them to him. "Here. These are all the papers you need to go over and sign."

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"You're welcome," she said and went out the door.

InuYasha sat on the couch and stared at the wall, thinking.

00000000000000

"Wow!" Rin exclaimed as they entered Rashi's new home. "It's enormous!" Rin entered it. "Can I explore it Rashi?"

"Of course," Rashi said and smiled. "I'm glad the both of you came. This house would seem so empty without people in it."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I bet."

"The furniture is already here and the decorators have already set this place up," Rashi said, scanning the entrance room, filled with beautiful decorations.

"There's still something missing," she said, looking around.

"What's that?" he asked, getting out his cell phone to get someone to bring whatever it was down here.

She grabbed the cell phone gently from his hands and kissed him. "Love. A family. Pictures and memories. Some things money can't buy but people can make."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and kissed her significantly as he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and he kissed her neck. She pulled away and shook her head. "Rin's here."

He nodded, fully understanding, before giving her a soft kiss on the lips again. "How many rooms are in this house?"

"Four bedrooms, five bathrooms. One bathroom down here and the rest are up stairs in each room," she said and then whispered in his ear. "It has a large Jacuzzi bathtub."

He arched a brow and smiled. "Oh really? We should test it out tonight."

She giggled. "After Rin's asleep, Sesshoumaru-kun."

"Rashi! The faucet won't stop running!" Rin was running down the steps. "I turned it on because it's a dolphin head and it looked cool!"

"All right, I'll turn it off. Which room is going to be your room?" Rashi asked.

"I like the purple room with the white four poster bed and the dolphin themed bathroom!" Rin exclaimed as Rin took her hand and led her up the steps, Sesshoumaru following.

"Okay, then that's your room," Rashi stated and then went into the bathroom to turn off the faucet in the sink. "We'll need to get all your things at your house and move them in here, won't we?"

Rin nodded eagerly as she ran out of the bathroom and jumped on the bed and snuggled into the soft pillows. "I like this house."

Rashi smiled. "I'm glad you do."

Sesshoumaru looked around the house. "I think they thought you had a family. There's girl toys in Rin's room and the other bedroom is green with boy toys and the bathroom is based on ducks. And the third room is a simple white guest room and your room is based on the old Japanese styled room with tatami mats and sliding walls."

"Yeah," Rashi said, "Just the way I like it. Old."

He smirked. "The bathtub is made out of bamboo and ceramic tiles. So is the shower."

"Isn't it cool?"

"I suppose."

00000000000000000

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Kagome shouted and then ran to the door and opened it up. She gasped. "InuYasha...?!"

There in the doorway, stood the silver haired hanyou, dressed in a red top and baggy jeans. He had a slight 'hey' smile plastered on his face. She was so surprised she didn't peel her eyes away from him.

"Kagome..." he spoke finally, "I'm sorry....about lying to you..."

Kagome didn't say anything and his face pleaded for her to respond. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, InuYasha. I'm sorry!" she sobbed, her words muffled and jumbled, but he understood every word.

Kagome felt his arms wrap around her waist and on of his hands stroked her hair as she cried into his shirt. "It's okay," she heard his voice, "Do your forgive me, Kagome?"

She pulled away from him and stared at him, wiping her red eyes. "What a great time to cry," she forced a laugh as she hiccupped. "I have red eyes and my nose is starting to run..." She looked into his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. "Yes InuYasha, I forgive you. I forgive you only if you forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you," he blurted. "Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged as she hugged him again. "I felt so alone, InuYasha...I want to get to know you. I want to love you. I want you to love me."

"But I already do love you," he replied.

She smiled into his shirt and that's when she realized his stomach. She placed a hand on it and she felt him flinch. Kagome then moved her head and pressed her ear against his stomach. "I can here it."

"Her," he corrected. "The baby is a her."

Kagome smiled and looked at him. "It's a girl?"

He nodded. "She'll be a very beautiful girl. Just like you."

"My girl?" Kagome asked.

"Our girl."

"Our girl..." she repeated and then she rubbed his stomach. "Kind of weird..."

He laughed. "Ya think?"

She then kissed him and wrapped his arms around his neck and she felt him kiss her back and hug her body closer to him. Finally. This was the kiss she wanted. Sweet like honey, hard as chocolate. Warm and loving. This kiss had claimed her soul. Had taken her breath away and have given her life back.

The embrace around was what she wanted. Safety embrace. Warm embrace. Someone who loved her for her. Someone who would never leave her. She was safe once more and she loved him. She kissed him back, her tongue tracing his lips, making him moan softly, wanting more. Then she heard something that made her giggle. A low soft growl that vibrated throughout his throat.

He stopped as he heard her giggle at his soft growl, but she kissed him again, demanding he do it again. He smirked inwardly and didn't growl and she demanded strongly with her lips for him to do it again. He then gave her what she wanted. He let the pleasure growl erupt from his throat and her kisses grew more intense.

She broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. "I've met the real you now...and I love you. I want to get to know you more." She played with his hair.

"I know you from the inside out, Kagome," he whispered huskily into her ear, sending shivers dancing up and down her spine as he held her. "Say it."

"What?" she asked, perplexed.

"That you love me," he said.

"I love you," she smiled and he kissed her again.

"InuYasha!" Miroku's voice made them pull away quickly and a knowing smile was on Miroku's face. "You came back finally."

"Yes Miroku," InuYasha smirked. "I came back."

Sango entered the room and smiled. "Good to see you back, InuYasha. Kagome missed you."

Kagome blushed.

"I missed her a lot more," he wrapped a possessive hand around her waist a drew her close.

Miroku chuckled. "You've put on a few pounds."

"Ha ha," InuYasha said, but grinned.

"Wonderful!" Sango smiled happily. "Shippo will finally be able to see you soon as you have the baby. He misses you, InuYasha."

"I miss the little runt," InuYasha said.

Kagome hugged InuYasha, finally he was back and he was staying. He hugged Kagome back and then hugged Miroku and Sango.

This was where he belonged.

000000000000000000000000000

Crisa Rei: Yay! He came back! And I had to involve Yura. Does anyone know InuYasha's business? You can guess if you don't know. Mwahahaha.

Oh and who has aim? I can give you a spoiler if you have it. Tee hee.

My s/n is: Crisa Rei

Goodbye and review

Review

Review

Review


	20. Shikon No Tama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha...I did not try and brainwash Rumiko Takahashi... Yeah...

**To my reviewers:** Okay for you people who don't normally read all this stuff up here I am going to answer some common questions I get through aim and email.

F.A.Q

**How old are you?** 14

**Where do you live?** Oklahoma, the state that doesn't really matter but is above Texas to make Texas look good

**Where do you have the time to write?** Easy, I do my homework fast and stay up late working on my stories. School isn't that time consuming. Though my friends are.

**Have any pets?** Yeah, a Chihuahua and two parakeets

**What else do you do besides write?** Hmm...school, friends, watch TV, stay on the Internet, rollerblade

**Do you have a boyfriend?** No I broke up with him on the 23rd

**Can I date you?** No...

**How is the story going to end?** ............Errrrr...... Why don't you read the story and see for yourself because I'm not telling you!

**Did you know that you always seem to mix-up 'here' and 'hear' and 'they're' 'their' 'there'?** Yes!!! I do know! But you don't mind do you! After all at least I'm writing...I need someone to proof read it....

**Favorite all time anime?** That's easy. Rurouni Kenshin even though most inspiration comes from InuYasha because the whole love triangle and modern day is easier to relate life with then the Meiji era and a 28 year old guy with a bad past and an optimistic 17 year old that can't admit her feelings. Yeah.

**Manga you are currently reading/going to read**: Currently Reading: Fruits Basket, Aquarian Age, Ceres: Celestial Maiden, Rurouni Kenshin. Going to read: Suki, Tsubasa, Gravitation and Hana-Kimi.

**How old are the characters?** Ughhh...do I have to state how old they are?

Hanyou InuYasha 20

Higurashi Kagome 20

Ningama Sango 21

Miroku 22

Hanyou Shippo 8

Kiba Rin 10

Kikyou 20

Kouga 20

Kiba Sesshoumaru 29

Tsasami Rashi 23

**To my reviewers:** Thanks so much for the comments. I'm glad you liked it. I tried my best and now I'm working all this chapter. And power to all you people that know what love feels like.

You know you're in love when: crush/boyfriend

You call your best friend your crush's name

You wonder if your crush ever thinks of you

You wish you could read your crush's mind

All the love songs out there seem to relate you and him together

All the love songs start making sense

You can't wait to see him

You sacrifice stuff for him

You can't stop laughing from one of his jokes

You love the way he smells

You love the way he looks even though he wore that t-shirt yesterday

You play with his clothes and find excuses to touch him

YOU CAN'T STOP STARING AT HIM

You think he's the cutie with the booty

You think he's the hottie with the body

You think he's the personality casualty

You make friends with his friends

That's all

Oh and you stop picking your nose around him

Reader Discretion is advised.

Rating: PG-13/R 

Please forgive any misspellings or grammatical errors. Thank you.

Baby Due: 0 days

Current Time and Date: September 17, 2004 8:06 PM

l

l

l

l

l

V

20202020202020

**Chapter 20:** Shikon No Tama 

202020202020

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

Kagome was in the kitchen as the morning sun shone through her curtains. A cup of vanilla cappuccino was in her hands as she sipped at it, the warmth filling her toes and up. She felt hands creep around her waist and pulled her to a warm body. A smile slipped on her face. "InuYasha."

"Kagome," was his reply as he rested his chin on her shoulder. God that name sounded good to say. Especially to the person in his grasp.

She set down the mug and turned in his arms and kissed him on his cheek. "Morning. Sleep well?"

"The couch isn't that comfortable," InuYasha said. "Why can't I sleep in your room? In your bed? With you?"

She laughed and kissed him again, "Because you've only been here for a couple of weeks and I still need to get used to the thought of you actually being here and I don't want to rush into things."

"Why not? You can get pregnant and the both of us can be pregnant together," he said.

She laughed. "That would be too weird for me, InuYasha."

"Repeat that."

"It would be too weird for me?"

"No, my name."

"I said it a ton of times last night when we were watching the movie."

"Please?"

"InuYasha," she said.

"Kagome."

"Idiot."

"Woman."

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied and kissed her. "Now can you please kick Sango and Miroku out? Ever since I came back they want to stay and play twister all night long."

"You don't like playing twister?"

"Not when you're always spinning the arrow," InuYasha replied.

She laughed. "I'll play tonight. Miroku can spin the arrow."

"Okay," he seemed satisfied with that answer, "Though I really want to sleep on a bed."

"How about I make some ramen for breakfast? Will that make it up to you?"

"Yeah!" InuYasha said. "That'd be satisfying enough." He patted his stomach. "Today's when she's due."

Kagome patted it as well. "Good luck," she smiled. "Then you can be normal again."

"What name do you want for her?" he asked as he watched her pour some ramen into some already boiling water in that cute little pink apron.

Kagome tied back her hair thoughtfully and smiled. "I've got one. A name people can't make fun of. A beautiful name for a girl."

"Is it common?"

"Sort of," Kagome said as she stirred it slightly, salting the water.

"Kagome!" he had a half whining voice. "Common names will make her sound just like everyone else. I don't want her to be like everyone else."

"It's different," she replied, "and yet just the same. Don't worry InuYasha." She stirred the ramen every now and then.

"Okay," he said, "I trust you."

000000000000000000000000

"Miroku! Stop!" a loud slap came from the hallway and then Sango came in, a very flustered look plastered to her face.

"Tie Miroku to the stairs and light it on fire," Sango said through gritted teeth.

"What did he do now?" Kagome asked.

"He groped me again," Sango sat down at the table and Miroku entered. Sango gave him a scowl as he rubbed his cheek.

"Ouch, Sango," he continued to rub the side of his face, "You hit harder than usual today. Is something the matter?"

"No," she replied. "Everything is just fine."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru finished organizing everything in his office at the Rashi Residence. He looked around his new office. Change wasn't something he was used to.

The door opened and soon a little girl placed herself on his lap proudly. She smiled up at him then placed her hands on his desk and scanned the desk, "It looks just like your office back at the Prime Minister's Office."

"I know," he patted her head gently. "Where's Rashi?"

"She's downstairs, ordering Chinese food," Rin replied as she searched for her favorite website. "Then she's going to close herself in her office again and work on her manga."

He sighed. She barely emerged from that little dark hole. The room was covered with paper and on the walls were sticky notes with tiny notes and edits on them. Pencils and pens were scattered everywhere and the three different phone lines were always ringing or occupied with her talking to the publisher. She protested against the very thought of having other artists and story liners help her.

That manga was her baby and no one was allowed to touch it or read it unless she had say in it. He even had to apologize to Rashi's publisher when she cussed him out about the deadline. Sometimes she was in a bad mood but mostly she was in a good mood.

"You always have to be in a good mood to draw," she would tell him, but as soon as she came out from the room she was in the nastiest mood ever.

"Daddy?" she asked, the new term was alien to him. 'Daddy'.

He blinked a few times and then looked at her. "Yes?"

"Can I print this picture out that I found?" Rin pointed to a picture of Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon in a chain of pearls, the moon glowing in the back.

"Go ahead," Sesshoumaru replied and she clicked the print button with the mouse and soon the whizzing of the laser printer was heard.

Rin waited patiently for her picture and then she jumped from his lap and took the picture in her hands. "Bye Daddy." She skipped out of his office.

Sesshoumaru got out of his chair and went down stairs to see Rashi on the phone, talking obsessively to her publisher. "No, no, blue for the cover. Yes. And red. I am almost through with the second volume. Really? That's great! I'm glad to know that. Wow. All right see you."

She turned to him. "Guess what!"

"What?" he asked.

"My first volume of Girly Boy sold over ten thousand copies!" she said excitedly.

"Rashi, do you think you could take a break from your manga?" Sesshoumaru said. "You're working too hard on it."

"That's absurd," she answered. "I am almost done with the second volume."

"You're acting more irritable and angry than before," he replied. "A manga is for fun. You're supposed to enjoy doing it and always be happy. As soon as you step out from that room you get all grouchy."

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru," she replied. "I've been so caught up with everything."

"Have you forgotten about our wedding? It's six months from now and you haven't made one plan for it. Not even the guest list."

She paled. He was right. She needed a break. She leaned against the counter. "You're right Sesshoumaru. I've been so neglectful of everything including our relationship." She hugged him. "I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru hugged her back. "Just sort your life out Rashi. I'm here for you. Remember that I love you."

"I know."

000000000000000000000

Kagome looked at Miroku. "You would think you respected her personal space more."

"I just want to know where her underwear drawer is!" Miroku said. "Is that a crime?"

"Yes!" Sango said.

Kagome served the ramen. "Here you go InuYasha."

"Fooooddddd!!!" InuYasha took it gratefully. "Yes! Ramen!"

"Now we need to go over the list of things we need when InuYasha begins to have the baby," Kagome took out the list. "Miroku what are you suppose to do?"

"Grab blankets, pillows, water and the luggage you packed for him," Miroku said.

"Good. Sango?"

"Grab his shoes, coat and instruct him to breathe and give him confidence," Sango said.

"And I get the car keys and call the Mushin, telling him that InuYasha is giving birth."

"Sounds good to me," InuYasha said. "Not really..."

"It'll be fine. They'll knock you out and cut you open," Kagome said cheerfully. "You won't die or anything."

"Please bring the X Box Kagome."

Kagome wrote it down, "Okay I'll go set it next to the luggage so Miroku won't forget it." Kagome went upstairs to gather the X Box.

"I'll call everyone to tell them. Who do you want to be there?" Sango asked as she got out a pen and paper.

"Rashi. Sesshoumaru. Shippo. Kohaku. Kagura. Kanna. Kaede. Kikyou-"

"Kikyou?! Are you sure?" Miroku interrupted.

"Yes. Miroku. Sango."

"What about Kouga?"

"Hell no!"

"Why not?"

"He has a thing for Kagome and he doesn't know I'm pregnant!"

"That does make sense," Miroku said as Sango erased Kouga's name.

"All right, I'll get the phone numbers from each person and then when the baby comes I'll call them ASAP," Sango said as she went to the phone directory.

Kagome came back down and then served Miroku and Sango their food. Kagome sat down across from InuYasha, and ate her ramen.

InuYasha slurped the rest down. "Ah! That was good," InuYasha licked his lips and ran his tongue over his fangs.

Kagome looked at InuYasha and then to his stomach. _'It's still strange to think,'_ she thought, _'That just one kiss could change everything. I didn't even know about the kiss until he told me...'_

00000000000000000000000000

Rashi had totally abandoned her art for that day and spent some time with Rin. "Rin-chan, don't you think Ken and Barbie make a better couple than Eric and Barbie?"

"No," she replied. "I already told you. Barbie and Ken were going out until Ken cheated on her with Bobby. Then Barbie sued after she got pregnant with Kelly so she could get child care money from Ken and use that money for her next manicure appointment. Then Barbie sued Ken for her having to go through depression and she got the house, leaving Ken and Bobby homeless. So now they're homeless lovers who go to the homeless shelter where Barbie works. Barbie is now dating Eric, but Kelly has a problem because she never met her real dad. Then two years after Barbie and Eric's wedding, Kelly goes and finds out that her mother put her biological father and stepfather, gay people, on the streets and then gets a mad fit about that and leaves home at the age of fifteen and met Tommy, a seventeen year old, they fell in love and got married at Las Vegas by Ariel the little Mermaid."

Rin held up Ariel. "And then Barbie finally finds Kelly, living with Tommy, and drags Kelly back home where Eric begins to abuse Kelly for worrying Barbie. Then Barbie will divorce and sue Eric. But in reality, it's Barbie's evil slut plan! You see she pretends to fall in love and then divorces all her husbands and sues them for all they're worth. She's known as the slutbag widow! Soon Ken will be a policeman and unmask Barbie for who she really is and Kelly and Ken will return to Bobby and everyone will be happy."

Rashi blinked. "...Let me go and get Sesshoumaru for a moment."

"Oh he already knows," Rin piped. "He's the one that suggested that Barbie gets caught."

"What else did he say?"

"That I should become a lawyer when I grow up," Rin said. "Or a social work, but I'm leaning towards Psychologist."

"..." Rashi didn't say anything. '_And thus my soon-to-be stepdaughter is smarter than me...'_ "Rin, how old are you?"

"Ten," Rin replied as she brushed Barbie's hair.

"You're going to be a smart girl when you grow up, Rin-chan," Rashi said, with a smile. _'Since you're already smarter than a twenty-three year old._'

Sesshoumaru entered and blinked at seeing Rashi and Rin playing barbies. "What are you doing?"

"Planning Ken's marriage with his boyfriend, Bobby," Rashi replied. "You promote gay marriages through your daughter?"

"She thought it would be a nice twist," Sesshoumaru said, leaning on the door frame. "I take it that she explained the whole situation of Barbie's life?"

"Yes clearly and most detailed," Rashi replied. "She's smart for her age."

"She learned from me, you know," Sesshoumaru replied as Rin stripped Ken and then dressed him up in a tuxedo.

Rin stood up and held out Ken to Sesshoumaru and he arched a brow. "What am I to do with Ken?"

"Play with us of course!" Rin said as she opened Sesshoumaru's hand and set Ken in his hand. "Now remember, Ken needs to make the kiss fulfilling and as homosexual as possible."

Rashi burst out laughing. "Sesshoumaru the homo," Rashi laughed evilly.

Sesshoumaru stared at the doll in his hand. "...I should really think about buying you that tea set you wanted instead of these barbies..."

"Then you'd be invited to all my tea parties!" Rin said, "And we can discuss politics and you can wear that pink dress at Rashi's store."

"I don't think my shop carries a big enough size," Rashi snorted.

"Come on Father!" Rin said as she tugged on his pant leg. "Please?"

He sighed and sat on the carpet. "Just this once Rin. You tell InuYasha and I'll burn all these plastic dolls."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said and then sat down happily beside Rashi, the wedding playing out before them.

0000000000000000000000000000

Kikyou was sitting at the dining table, cup of hot green tea in her hand as she took satisfying sips of it. She looked out the window with her cold almond eyes. She then returned her gaze to her mug and she gasped at what she saw.

She quickly stumbled out of her seat as a cackled laughter filled the room. "No!" she screamed as she ran out of the room and into the living room, where the big fireplace was.

Kikyou calmed herself, breathing in and out. That face...that voice...it still haunted her. She just had to find out if her premonitions were true. If those haunting feelings weren't actually dead.

She approached the fireplace and reached into a bag and pulled out some herbs and then lit the fire. Kikyou kneeled in front of it and closed her eyes as the fire practically inhaled her body. She let the herbs go and they entered the fire that caressed her body.

"Please, Spirit of the fire, let my premonitions be known to you," Kikyou said and she felt wisps float of her, feeding the fire. The fire then breathed them back out to her. "You understand then?" The fire jumped higher at this question and she opened her eyes. "Will they come true?"

The fire turned a bright red and she could actually feel the anger and heat of the fire and she nodded. "As I thought." He never died. It wasn't him.

Naraku had returned and this time he was stronger than ever. She could feel his power already clutching her soul.

"Return, Spirit of the fire," she whispered and the fire was sucked back into the fireplace and then it went out. The ashes still red from the burning.

Kikyou stood up and glared at the floor. "Naraku...why have you come back?"

Laughter filled the house once more and a whispering, evil voice replied, "Because I can, my dear Kikyou, because I can..."

Kikyou whipped around and came face to face with Naraku. He pressed his lips against hers in a malicious manner that she struggled to break free. She took a few steps backwards, glaring at him with the most hate she could muster. "Don't touch me."

"I can see that you handled my death really well, Kikyou," Naraku laughed. "Good. I didn't want my bride to suffer."

"You see this ring?" Kikyou took it off her finger and through into the now, roaring fire. "That's what you mean to me! That's what I want you to do! Burn in the flames of hell!"

"Only if you'll join me, my love," Naraku said. "You see, Kikyou, I came here for two reasons. I came to get you and I came here to get the Shikon no Tama."

"And after you obtain me and the jewel?"

"I will return to my death," Naraku rose up into the air. "Kikyou, know one can kill me. Know one will be able to kill me. Only I can kill myself! And once I have your soul I will be able to get the Shikon no Tama easy!" He stretched out his hand, as if to grab her and then clutched his hand. "You're mine."

Kikyou screamed as she felt herself fighting for her soul. "This soul, my soul, does not belong to you! It never will fully belong to you!"

"You married me. You chose to be with me. Obviously your soul still believes this or it wouldn't return to me," he said as he fought for her soul.

She smirked. "Even if you absorb my soul, you will never fully obtain its full strength." Kikyou started to glow pink as her miko powers came forward to fight of the hanyou. "Get back!" She yelled and her aura thrust towards Naraku and pushed him into the wall.

Kikyou grabbed her bow and aimed her arrow at him and shot. The arrow shot perfectly at Naraku but it didn't strike him, it went through him.

He cackled evilly, "Know one can kill me. Not even a miko!" He pulled out her soul when she least expected it and she stumbled to the floor and gasped.

"Now you a simple shell, my love," he whispered as he put her blue soul into a small, gold bottle. He disappeared.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha was munching on some chicken strips as he watched TV. "My ankles are killing me."

'They've been swollen for a while now, huh?" Kagome said as she put some ice on them.

"Yeah and my back hurts too," he replied.

She smiled and kissed him on the head. "You can now relate to all women all over the world. Don't you feel lucky?"

"Yeah..." he grunted.

Miroku came in and set the bow of popcorn on the table. "Who's up for a scary movie?"

Sango came in. "Scary movie? Nothing is scarier then seeing you in the morning Miroku."

Kagome stifled a laugh as she sat next to InuYasha and he put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her close.

Kagome happily set her head on his shoulder as Miroku popped in the movie.

Before the movie even started, InuYasha screamed and Kagome jumped in being startled.

"What is it InuYasha?"

"It's time!"

"Time?" Miroku asked.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh my God! It's time for the baby!!!"

Sango looked at the list hurriedly and speed dialed everyone on the list. Sango searched frantically for his shoes and slipped them on him. "Don't worry InuYasha. Just breathe. Just breathe."

"Well we wouldn't want me to stop breathing, now would we?!" InuYasha said as Miroku put him on the wheelchair.

Kagome grabbed the car keys and raced out the door as she talked to Mushin.

Miroku went upstairs and grabbed the luggage, water and the X box and came back downstairs and he opened the door and Sango rushed out and Miroku followed behind Sango.

Sango got in the backseat and Miroku in the front.

"We're ready! Let's go go go go!!!" Miroku said.

Kagome looked around. "Wait! Where's InuYasha?!"

"...Uh...oops," Miroku said and then got out of the car and into the house, greeted by InuYasha's vocabulary.

"Miroku! You bastard! You fucking forgot me!" InuYasha cursed all the way to the car and Miroku apologized over and over.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru just got off the phone. "That was Kagome, InuYasha's having the baby...Strange for me to say that..."

"Oh! Let's go! We can take your helicopter," Rashi said as she grabbed Rin and started up the stairs, followed by Sesshoumaru, followed by ten bodyguards.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kaede nodded calmly as she got off the phone. "Kohaku, Shippo," she called. "Let's go for a ride." She smiled.

"A ride?" Shippo asked, "to where?"

"To see InuYasha."

"Really?!" Shippo was ecstatic as Kohaku followed them out the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura clicked off her cell phone as she was already in the car. "Kanna, InuYasha is having his baby."

Kanna stared at the road.

"What do you hope it would be?"

Kanna didn't say anything.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

Kanna nodded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango's eyebrows wrinkled as she put down the cell phone, "Everyone's been contacted but Kikyou isn't answering her cell phone or her home phone."

She noticed InuYasha huffing and puffing like mad.

"Oh um...Breathe in..." she instructed slowly. "Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out."

**"SANGO THIS ISN'T YOGA! IT'S PREGNANCY!!"** InuYasha roared.

"Oh...right," Sango said, confused. "Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe." She said it faster and he breathed to her instructions. "You can do this InuYasha."

"I know that, damn it!"

000000000000000000000000000000

They covered InuYasha up with a blanket to save him from humility as they rushed him in. Kagome went up to the front desk. "We have an immediate appointment with Doctor Mushin."

"Ah yes," the woman said. "Go right on in."

"Thank you," Kagome said and Miroku wheeled InuYasha after Kagome, Sango on their tail. "Sango, stay here for everyone who's going to be here."

Sango nodded and sat down.

Mushin was at the table getting everything ready. He called the front desk secretary. "Close this building off. This is a very private surgery. And if people knock on the door verify that they know a Miss Taka Hanyou please."

"Yes doctor," she went out and locked all the doors and put up the 'Private. We are closed' sign.

"Miroku, please help me put InuYasha on the bed," Mushin said as he grabbed InuYasha's ankles.

"Isn't a stretched easier?"

"No this will do fine," Mushin said. "On my count. One...two...three." They hoisted InuYasha on the bed and Kagome just watched.

Mushin handed Miroku and Kagome masks and gloves. "All right," he said, putting on his head cap and gloves, "Are we ready? Miroku you're familiar with all the appliances I need so you will hand me the appliances. Miss Kagome you will clean and handle the baby when it comes out. Be prepared though, the baby has something lodged in her throat."

Kagome nodded and went over to the small baby shower and turned the water on and got everything ready. She grabbed a pink fluffy sanitized towel and went over to InuYasha again and grabbed his hand. "It's okay InuYasha, I'm here."

"I know," he breathed and then the mask was put on him and he fell asleep.

Kagome looked away from the cutting of his stomach, unable to bear the skin shredding and blood. For an hour she concentrated on InuYasha's angelic sleeping face, dotted with sweat. She wiped the sweat from his forehead and squeezed his hand.

"All right, here she is!" Mushin said, "She's not crying."

Kagome panicked and looked at the baby in Mushin's hands. "Do something Doctor! Please!" Kagome looked at the lifeless body.

Mushin turned the baby upside down and smacked her back. Smack! Smack! Smack! Still no cry. Kagome grew pale and Miroku looked at the baby.

"Mushin, give the baby to Kagome," Miroku said as he analyzed the last of the baby sounds. "I'm pretty certain she'll know what to do."

"What?! I don't!" Kagome said as the baby came into her arms. She looked at the baby. So small. So tiny and so quiet. She wiped its face as motherly love over flowed her. She hugged the baby close and felt something warm in the baby's throat.

The small area glowed pink and then shot out of the baby and into Kagome. Kagome gasped at the sudden pain, wanting to let go of the baby. She knew if she dropped the baby there would be no hope.

Kagome hugged the baby close as warmth filled her body and then a small stab of pain came and she heard something clink to the floor.

The baby let out a startling scream and she continued to cry.

"Kagome!" Miroku gasped and pointed to Kagome's side. "You're bleeding!"

Kagome looked down to her side and knew instantly what it was. "It was the jewel...the baby had a part of my soul stored in that jewel. The jewel shot out and entered my body and restored my piece of soul and shot back out...It also...it also...filled me..."

"Filled you?"

She didn't want to say she felt her breasts get bigger due to the power of the Shikon no Tama telling her body that it had a child, when in reality, InuYasha had the child. The body reacted by storing milk speedily in her breasts so that the child could feed.

Kagome didn't answer Miroku, instead she went over to the bath and bathed her child. Her little angel. The baby still cried and it was the most glorious sound she had ever heard.

She wrapped the baby up in the pink towel and kissed her forehead. "Welcome Chiisuchina," Kagome whispered to the baby and the baby silenced and opened her golden brown eyes up at Kagome.

Kagome noticed the resemblance to Chii's father. The brown eyes with flecks of gold and white silver locks. She smiled and then looked up at Miroku. "Isn't she beautiful, Miroku?"

Miroku peered down at the baby. "Yes, she is," Miroku replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rin was still going on about how cute the baby looked after seeing her. "She has those big brown eyes with gold in them! She has the softest baby hair ever! Did you see her, Rashi?"

"Yes," Rashi responded, at the third time of being asked that, after she held Chii in her arms. "She was so tiny, Sesshoumaru."

"She's strong," Sesshoumaru replied. "Just like InuYasha."

Rashi smiled. "You finally admit that your brother is strong."

Sesshoumaru looked away, not wanting to straightforwardly answer that.

Shippo had asked Kaede thousands of questions. "Was Kagome pregnant?"

"No."

"Then how did that baby come here?"

"InuYasha adopted it," Kaede said.

"What? But he hasn't come out of there yet."

"He's still paying for her."

The story for Shippo was that InuYasha and Kagome went to the hospital to adopt a baby. It had a taken some coaxing but they got a newborn baby and InuYasha was still in there, doing chores to pay for the baby.

"When InuYasha comes out he will be sore and tired so you are not to bother him, understand?" Kaede asked Kohaku and Shippo.

"Because of his chores right!" Shippo said.

"Yes." Kaede smiled.

Kagura had avoided looking at Sesshoumaru when he held the baby. Kagura was seemingly depressed since she had a miscarriage and she could tell that Sesshoumaru knew by her scent.

Kanna was playing with Kohaku and Shippo with the small blocks on the carpet as all awaited InuYasha.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**Crisa Rei:** Well I suppose this story will be longer than I expected... -Sigh-where am I going to find the time for all of it?

Review

Review

Review


	21. Wedding

**To my reviewers:** Oh my gosh! I love you guys so much! You guys are the best. Now let me praise you!!! –starts singing- We are the champions, my friend, and we'll keep on fighting till the end!!!!

Ah yes I am done. Anyways I need someone to proof read the up coming chapters for me. Someone literate. Someone who knows how to spell.

And if the person I pick wants to be my proof reader for my other upcoming stories I'll let them. And you must be able to read your email at least once a week. I prefer if the proofreader is fifteen or older. ((Even though I'm 14, but hey))

And the F.A.Q for the last chapter was:

What does the baby's name mean?

Well my dear reviewing friends 'Chiisuchina' Pronounced 'Chee-ee-soo-chee-nah' not 'Chee-suh-chy-na' is actually from under the name translator thingy. Although the name translator is wrong because if you type in 'Cherry Blossom' we all know its 'Sakura' in Japanese but it comes up with something like 'Chika Biash' or something.

I typed in my name, Christina, and came up with the whole 'Chiisuchina' name. Which my Japanese translated for real is something like 'Crisanina' or something, which is my origin of my s/n. Crisa and then 'Rei' means soul. So you get Christina Soul or Soul Christina.

But yes the baby's name is my fake Japanese name. It doesn't really mean anything. Sorry.

And some of your reviews are really confusing…I was so lost and confused with what some of you guys were trying to say. Like for instance: I know! I know what it is!

What is what?! Gee remind me please I'm a very VERY forgetful person so instead of putting 'it' or 'thing' please insert the actually object.

And you can keep using that chat lingo but it's confusing too. I don't know what this means: Aw m.g! s asome! I luved it! Can u put me in ther 2? I wanna be in ur stry! I luv u so muh! Pleez respund 2 me so I cn be ur frend and no wen the stry is cmin ! Byeeeee!!!

I had a hard time writing that but those reviews really get me wondering if you're flaming me, hailing me, honoring me or just plain insulting me.

So remember my friends, Think before you type. I don't care if you abbreviate…and I know I shouldn't be so picky about the reviews but I do want to understand them.

Reader Discretion is advised.

Rating: PG-13/R 

Please forgive any misspellings or grammatical errors. Thank you.

Current Time and Date: October 23, 2004

Actually you know what…I don't feel like making any lemons…maybe a make out scene or something…but not a lemon….

l

l

l

l

l

V

2121212121212121

Chapter 21: Wedding

2121212121212121

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair. A month. That was how long it had been since InuYasha had that baby incident. He closed his eyes. And a month's worth of planning too and they still hadn't finished.

Of course he could just hire someone to do it for him and everything would turn out fine, but Rashi insisted on doing this themselves with close friends and family.

He didn't understand why women were so obsessed with making things like proms, dances, and weddings so expensive, so elaborate and so perfect. He wasn't fussing over the money. He had plenty enough to fling around for Rashi's sake. Rashi said she would try to keep a low budget, but he wasn't worried about the money. He didn't give a rat's ass what she did with the money so long it wasn't something he didn't approve of.

All he cared about was her happiness and how long they could keep being together without either of them getting sick of each other. Sesshoumaru highly doubted that he could ever stop loving Rashi.

He opened his eyes and looked at the white ceiling. He had seen divorces between two people who thought they could always be together and he was having his doubts on love, but Rashi washed those doubts away with her smile and love. Sesshoumaru plainly didn't see any hope in life and knew that he was a cold person at times.

In fact before he even met Rin, Kagura and Rashi he was a cold person. He was a strong lawyer. A merciless governor that could pass by children crying on the streets and women being abused.

That was how he met Kagura. He was a powerful person and she was the powerful woman that everyone talked about. He had found her at a party, her boyfriend slapping her and no one doing a thing about it. Sesshoumaru became absorbed in her beauty and walked up to her boyfriend and grabbed him by the throat and chucked him out the window.

He became infatuated with Kagura, deeply infatuated. She did as well, he assumed. After a few months of dating he proposed and she accepted. He learned to love Kanna, her daughter.

Then Rin came. He spotted Rin on the street side, selling hand-sewn dolls she had made. Rin had made friends with Kanna because everyday Kanna would pass Rin on her way to school and then Kanna brought her home. Rin obeyed both Kagura and himself, but she had attached herself to Sesshoumaru.

At first he found it rather annoying, but didn't do anything about it and then she grew on him and he learned to care for her.

Then the wedding dress shop changed his life. He entered with Kagura so she could pick out a wedding dress. Rashi was happily playing with Rin and Kanna and Kagura befriended her.

They became friends and he saw her a lot at the house, but after the wedding they lost touch and some how Rashi managed to come back into his life by being InuYasha's friend. Kagura was delighted to see Rashi again because every time Kagura went back to Rashi's shop, Rashi was just the owner, she didn't work there anymore.

Rashi's had became a big business and all Rashi had to do was manage the money and employees. He took notice of Rashi and Rashi had been there for him ever since Kagura and him got in fights. That's when he fell in love with her. That's when he knew he loved her and was not just reminded of Rin.

Rashi was her own person. A cheerful, ass kicking girl who could take care of herself. She was the kind of person anyone could and would trust. She was all he needed to complete his heart.

"Sesshoumaru-kun?"

Sesshoumaru was brought away from his thoughts and his eyes met Rash's face. "Yes Rashi?"

"I finished my second volume," she smiled brightly. "I wanted you to read it." She walked up to him in her long blue skirt and white tank top. Rashi placed the pink manga on his desk and he glanced at. He had been secretly wishing she would hurry up with second because he had read the first.

The first one had made him laugh so loud that Rin was getting scared. It was funny to see InuYasha with the normal, clean-cut haircut every good boy had. He had the same bastard attitude and everything had been unreal.

He took it and opened it up to the new characters introduced. His eye twitched. "Mr. Hanshu Fluffy? Ginshu's half brother who is a big entrepreneur?"

"I told you Ginshu is InuYasha and you're Hanshu," she smiled. "You carry a fluffy pink briefcase."

"You make me sound like I'm gay," Sesshoumaru said as he turned the page to look at what his manga self looked like. He had the same hair. The same eyes. But his hair color was blue.

"Blue hair?"

"It suits you," Rashi replied. "Oh and Kagome finally had the Florist order four hundred roses for the wedding."

"I see," he half muttered as he was already caught up in the manga.

"Oh!" Rashi plucked the mange from his grip, "And my editor said that if the second volume is a hit they'll make it an anime!"

He looked at her. "That's wonderful, Rashi."

She smiled. "But it means I need to hire a lot of artists. And you know I have a paranoia about that."

"I know," he sighed, "the manga is practically your baby. It's your creation and no one else's."

"Exactly," she said. "I can't possibly make the anime and manga at the same time."

"You want me to find some really good artists, don't you?"

"Could you?"

Sesshoumaru set down the manga. "Yes, Rashi, I will."

Rashi smiled. "Great!" She leaned over and kissed him. "I trust you."

"I know," he replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was exhausted and became more exhausted when the baby started to cry and scream again. She groaned, as there was no volunteer voice from InuYasha. She had forgotten he went back to work again. Shippo was at school and she, all alone, at the large house.

Kagome pushed herself up from the couch and made her way up the stairs and into the baby's beautifully decorated room. InuYasha planned the baby's room just as she told him a long time ago.

She looked in the white crib at her little girl crying. "Hush now," she said soothingly and Chiisuchina stopped crying and blinked and looked up at Kagome. Kagome smiled and picked her up. "Is my little star hungry? Or just cranky?"

Kagome waited, half-expecting a baby voice answering her question. When no reply came she simply said, "Well, we will just have to find out, now won't we?"

She walked down the stairs and gently sat down. Kagome kissed Chiisuchina's forehead and the baby began to cry slightly. "All right, I know, I know, you're hungry." She pulled up her shirt a bit.

00000000000000000000000000000

Miroku was babysitting while Sango was working at the ranch, training horses. Kohaku was chasing Shippo and Shippo had turned into the pink balloon thing, bopping around.

Miroku watched, being slightly amused by the scene playing before him.

"Come back here Pinky!" Kohaku yelled as he jumped over a couch.

Shippo bopped in protest as he hit the ceiling. "You'll never take me alive!!!"

"Hey, boys, calm down," Miroku instructed as Shippo knocked over a plastic figurine and Kohaku ran into the cabinets. "Or you'll end up breaking the house down."

"Awww!" both boys groaned as they set their weapons down, which was a broom for Kohaku and a Nerf gun for Shippo.

"Go outside and play if you want to rough house," Miroku said.

"You're never any fun anymore," Shippo complained.

"It's called growing up," Kohaku muttered. "Someone has to do it around here. He's boring now."

Miroku's eye twitched. "Boring am I?" He stood from the couch. "Why I am the epitome of fun."

"Says who?" Shippo asked, with a slight smile on his face.

"Says me!" Miroku started to chase them both, forcing them out of the house. Miroku chased them around the backyard and slipped and fell into the pool.

Kohaku and Shippo burst into a mad fit laughter as Miroku looked rather wet as he dragged himself out of the cold water. "You're right!" Kohaku laughed. "You're the epitome of fun…ny!"

"Ha ha ha, hardy har har," Miroku said sarcastically.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A week later….**

Rashi was sitting before a large mirror.

"Rashi!" Kagome gasped, "You look absolutely beautiful!"

Rashi gazed into the mirror at herself. A large wedding veil was hanging over her eyes as white carnations decorated her thick dark curls. A simple diamond necklaces hung from a fine golden chain. Diamond earrings hung from her earlobes and her dress was pearl white.

It was layered. The thickest and longest layer was part of the train and was underneath the thin layer of silk which was underneath the thin layer of white lace. The back of the dress was low cut in a 'U' shape. The front cut was lined with sparkles. It was a halter top.

Rashi twirled around and the dress followed like water. The train wrapped around her and unfolded neatly behind her when she stopped.

Rashi smiled brightly at Kagome. "I love this dress!"

"You should, you designed it," Kagome smiled.

"I also designed your dress. I'm proud of my work," Rashi replied. "It's satisfying to know that you got to make your own wedding dress and you know that every stitch means its while."

Kagome looked in the full length mirror and smiled. Her hair was put up in two buns on top of her head. Small rode roses decorated the outside of the buns. Her dress was long and red, but it turned to a deeper crimson every time she moved. It would change from red to crimson.

A thin silk scarf was wrapped around her neck decoratively. Rubies dotted her throat and ears.

"I can tell this will be a wonderful wedding, Rashi," Kagome said as Sango entered.

Sango had the same red, long dress as Kagome. Her hair was let down and curled. One red rose was fitted just above her right ear. The scarf was neatly tied into place.

Sango smiled excitedly. "You are lucky, Rashi, to be marrying such a wealthy man."

"But it isn't about the money," Rashi replied. "It's about the man."

Kagome made a face teasingly. "Wish Sesshoumaru's brother acted like him."

The girls laughed.

"Mommy," Rin came, running in, her blue dress bouncing around. "Can you zip my dress up?"

"Of course," Rashi smiled and zipped it up for her.

"You look adorable Rin," Kagome smiled at her.

Rin wore a dark navy blue dress. It was the typical little girls' dress. Fluffy, puffy and frilly. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was the flower girl. She had small, blue gloves on. Rin smiled up at Kagome, "Thanks!"

Kanna entered wearing a light pink dress. Kanna had flowers in her hair and no emotion on her face. "Rashi, we have twenty more minutes."

"I wonder how the guys are doing," Sango said.

000000000000000000000000

"Damn how do you get these things tied?!" InuYasha swore, trying to tie the red bowtie. "Can't we just have those clip ons?"

Miroku grinned as he successfully tied his. "If we had the clip ons people would think we don't give a flip for this wedding."

"We don't," InuYasha replied. "How the hell are you suppose to get this stupid thing on?"

Miroku looked at the thing InuYasha was holding up. "That is a cummerbund InuYasha. It goes around your waist." Miroku explained as he put his own on.

InuYasha glared at it. "Stupid thing. It's useless."

"Just put it on!" Miroku said.

Shippo bounded in, wearing the small light blue tuxedo. "How do I look?"

Miroku grinned at him. "Like a little stud."

Shippo smiled and jumped on InuYasha. "InuYasha, how do I look?"

InuYasha looked up at him on his head. "Get off or die." He was still trying to put the cummerbund on. He finally snapped it close and then buttoned his pants over it. He pulled on his jacket as Shippo jumped onto the ground.

"Kagome said to give me the ring," Shippo said to InuYasha.

InuYasha looked through his pockets. "Here it is," he pulled out. "This ring is a very important piece of jewelry Shippo. Take care of it."

"Yes Father!" Shippo said innocently as he tied it onto the small little pillow nicely. "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"In the bathroom…" InuYasha said. "Probably getting drunk."

"Go and get him, InuYasha," Miroku said. "Before he drowns in the toilet or something."

00000000000000000000000

InuYasha entered the bathroom to see Sesshoumaru staring dimly at his reflection in the white tuxedo.

"Annoying things, tuxedoes," InuYasha was the first to make a comment. ((Yuck…tea is gross…)) He walked over to Sesshoumaru's side. "Ready to do this?"

Sesshoumaru looked at InuYasha. "I don't need confidence, Little Brother. Unlike you, I have been married before. I know how to go through this."

"Yeah and that's why you're staring at yourself in the mirror with a bottle of vodka in your hand," InuYasha took the vodka. "You can't get drunk on your wedding day. Rashi will notice and smack the crap outta you."

Sesshoumaru smiled and laughed. "She's the type of woman who'd actually do that," he nodded. "Yup…"

"You're having second thoughts?"

"No. None."

"Liar."

"I don't lie."

"You're afraid then, because you know Rashi is the one."

Sesshoumaru stayed silent as he glanced at his watch. "It's time. Let's go."

000000000000000000000000000

As Kohaku ushered the last guests in their seats the music began to start. He looked at the altar. Sesshoumaru was standing there, a serious look on his face. Kohaku grimaced. He needed to lighten up.

"You look beautiful Kagome," InuYasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

She smiled as he handed her the bouquet of roses. "Thank you InuYasha. You look rather dashing." She pecked him on the lips as the large, wooden doors opened up to the chapel.

InuYasha started to walk Kagome down the aisle, fantasizing about their wedding day. He hadn't even asked her to marry him yet, so why was he thinking about it.

Miroku finished his kiss with Sango after complimenting her numerous times on how she looked like a goddess. He led her down the aisle, following InuYasha.

After them came Rin, who was throwing glitter and flower petals everywhere. This caused Sesshoumaru to have a slight smile on his face. She was innocently throwing them in the benches, at people's faces and when she got to the altar there was lots of flowers in her basket still so she dumped them at Sesshoumaru's feet and grinned up at him.

Sesshoumaru smiled more at Rin and nodded. She went to stand beside Kagome and Sango, who was on right side of Sesshoumaru.

Then 'Here Comes the Bride' music started playing softly and sweetly.

Rashi stepped forth, moving slowly as Kanna carried her long train.

Shippo was stepping with the rhythm in front of Rashi, carrying the small silk pillow.

Rashi was trying her best to hold in her laughing, but she only made things worse as she snorted into her bouquet. '_Please,_' she thought, _'just once let me stop laughing. Please!'_

She closed her and calmed herself and the laughter died. She walked, hearing mutters of compliments and whispers of joy from the guests.

She stopped in front of the altar and opened her eyes, facing the priest who happened to be Mushin, the plastic surgeon.

Rashi felt Sesshoumaru's hands find hers and clasped them gently. She faced Sesshoumaru and looked into his golden eyes as Mushin started to talk.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here to unite two lovebirds, Kiba Sesshoumaru and Tsasami Rashi. Do you Sesshoumaru, take Tsasami Rashi, to be your beloved wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, till death do you part as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Tsasami Rashi, take Sesshoumaru, to be your beloved husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"

"I…do…" she was laughing silently and Sesshoumaru squeezed her hands and she stopped laughing.

"Is there anyone in here who wishes them not to be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

"…"

"May the ring bearer come up."

Shippo came up excitedly and presented the ring.

Sesshoumaru bent over and took the ring and then took Rashi's hand and slipped it on her finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Mushin stated.

Sesshoumaru lifted the veil and captured her lips in a seal.

00000000000000000000000000

Rashi had smashed the cake into Sesshoumaru face. She was laughing at the cake smeared Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rashi and she stopped laughing. "Oh no…" Rashi smiled. "Don't you dare-aggggghhh!" Sesshoumaru had shoved cake in her face.

Both were laughing and Rashi kissed his caked cheek.

Kagome clapped and cheered as everyone else did.

Shippo, Kohaku and Rin were hiding underneath the table. "I hate weddings," Kohaku muttered.

"Why?"

"You don't know what the married couple do after the wedding, do you? I mean, all they can do all day today, is think about their honeymoon."

"What's so bad about that?" Rin asked.

"They think about sex!"

Shippo blinked. "What's sex?"

Kohaku rolled his eyes.

"Oh oh! I know!" Rin said, as Souta crawled under the table with lots of snack food. "It's when Mom and Dad get together and produce a baby!"

Souta spewed all over the place. "Kohaku!" He looked at Kohaku.

"What?!"

"You're just as bad as Miroku! You're talking about sex!"

Kohaku smiled. "I know."

00000000000000000000000000

Kagome was dancing with InuYasha, who was complaining about how getting dressed was horrible.

"Well you should've came to the women's dressing room, I could have helped you get dressed," Kagome said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not supposed to see you in your dress."

"That only applies to the bride," Kagome replied.

"Oh."

"Besides, Miroku did help, didn't he?"

"Sort of," InuYasha said.

00000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru was muttering against Rashi's neck. "You looked so beautiful."

"Yeah but I was laughing," Rashi said.

"I know," Sesshoumaru said. "But you didn't laugh as much as I though you would have."

"I was controlling it," Rashi replied.

Sesshoumaru kissed her neck. "I love you."

Rashi smiled. "I love you too, Sesshoumaru. Now tell me where we're going on our honeymoon."

"All right," he said. "We're going to Mexico."

"Mexico?"

"The best of Mexico. Where the crystal blue oceans skim the white sand. We'll go on a cruise. The Santa Anna."

"Really?" Rashi's eyes were bowl shaped. "You're joking."

"No," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Oh my God!" Rashi squealed and hugged him. "I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Sesshoumaru smiled and pulled her close in his embrace and kissed her neck more in reply.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Miroku was sitting at the table, talking with a couple of his friends. Sango was glowering at him angrily because he hadn't asked her to dance yet.

Miroku excused himself and went over to Sango. "Sango-chan, I know why you're angry with me."

"Oh?" she arched her brow bitterly.

"Will you dance with me Sango-chan," he kissed her hand and then kissed her lips.

Sango smiled. "Yes."

They were on the floor with their best friends. This was how life should be. Among your friends.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Crisa Rei:** I was planning on this being a little longer because I was going to put the honeymoon in this one, but then I thought, no, you already switched to a week after, don't switch to a different scene again too fast. So until next chapter. See ya

Review

Review

Review


	22. Wide Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha whatsoever…**

**Current Time and Date:** December 4, 2004 at 6:55 PM

To my reviewers: You guys are truly supportive of my work! I really appreciate it. Thank you guys so much. Well I'm about to turn fifteen on December the fourteenth. Yay!

And I got a new beta reader. It's Derhellerman!

Four people submitted and I really wanted all of you to my Beta reader for this story. All of you whom were quite loyal into reviewing. I narrowed it down to HPAngel90 and Derhellerman and picked Derhellerman because he seemed more literate. I apologize.

I also apologize to all my readers who got in trouble by their parents for disturbing the peace with laughter. May they realize it's healthy to laugh. Obviously they don't laugh enough…since they're old…Hehehehe…not funny….

Thank you once again for your marvelous reviews and keep 'em comin'

And also parentheses mean that I just did something. Like for example: The wind blew against her hair ((aghhhh I stubbed my toe!!! !!!)) as she turned.

All righty....

Please forgive any misspellings or grammatical errors

l

l

l

l

l

V

2222222222222222

**Chapter 22:** Wide Eyes

2222222222222222

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

**Honeymoon….**

Rashi was asleep in the bed. The white sheets were clinging to her naked body. She felt someone stir beside her, and then that someone left the bed. Rashi opened one eye and noticed Sesshoumaru entering the bathroom.  
Soon she heard the water running in the shower and awoke fully. Rashi sat up in bed and looked at her hands. _'I'm different now…I can feel it…it's running through my veins…'_

Rashi stepped out of bed and her feet groped for her wool slippers. She slipped them on, grabbed a sheet, and wrapped it around her as she opened the cheery wood bureau. She took out her dark blue, silk robe and ditched the sheets.

She ran her fingers through her dark hair, combing out the large tangles. Rashi looked in the full length mirror and gasped. "…" she clutched her heart as she stared at her reflection. "Sessh-Sesshoumaru!" she called frantically. "Sesshoumaru!"

Rashi slipped onto the floor as she heard the door open.

"Rashi?" Sesshoumaru saw Rashi on the floor. "Rashi!" He went over to her and gaped at what he saw. "Oh my God…"

Rashi looked at him. "What happened to me?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her and then brushed a strand of light brown hair from her face. "You've changed…By us joining you became a hanyou."

Rashi wrenched away from his grasp and stood up. "But-but that's impossible! InuYasha's mother didn't become a hanyou!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her frightened expression. "Rashi…I don't know how it happened. We didn't **DO** anything that could've possibly made you this way."

"Do anything?" she looked at him. "Do anything? We had sex!"

"Sex can't make you a hanyou, Rashi," Sesshoumaru said.

"Well then, what happened?" Rashi snapped as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her black hair was no longer black, but a light brown with a hint of red. Her eyes were no longer a deep brown, but a honey golden color. Her features were more extravagant than before. ((agghhhh my contact…it hurts!!!)) White dog ears were sticking out of her hair.

Rashi clutched the wood with her long nails as she stared in the mirror. "Did sex have any effect on Kagura?"

"No."

Rashi sighed. "What did you do different?"

"Why, do you think it's my fault?" Sesshoumaru grew agitated.

"Because! You're the demon of this marriage!" Rashi turned to him.

"You're making it sound as if that's a bad thing," he said coldly. "It could've been you, you know!"

"What? That I might have had a different orgasm than normal?" she asked sarcastically. "Yeah. I can really make my body do that!"

"Rashi! Get a hold of yourself. Is it honestly that bad to be a hanyou?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Rashi sobbed. "Yes…because you hate InuYasha just because he's a hanyou…and I'm afraid…that…that…you won't…."

Sesshoumaru was surprised. "Rashi, I could never stop loving you." He hugged her close."The blood that runs through your veins is mine and yours combined, which creates a stronger bond between the two of us. If I am gone, know that my blood is still beating within your heart."

Rashi sniffled against his wet bathrobe. "You do love me…still?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes, I do. I still love you." He leaned down and kissed her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Miroku and Sango….**

Miroku poured a cup of coffee as Sango entered.

"Since when did you start drinking coffee, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"It's not for me," Miroku grinned. "It's decaffeinated for InuYasha."

Sango sighed. "When will you two stop messing around with each other?"

"Oh…it's just a friendly game of revenge," Miroku said sweetly as he brought her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. "It's not going to hurt him. Just piss him off a little."

Sango closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of him touching her. "If he gets pissed off, Miroku, I'm not saving your ass."

"I don't expect you to," he murmured against her skin, and then pulled away as soon as he heard InuYasha's alarm clock go off. "That's my cue." He kissed her cheek and, taking the coffee cup in his hands, swept out the doors.

"Why is he acting so…romantic?" Sango asked. "Oh well, he put me in a good mood." 'I haven't been in a good mood for a long time now…'

She put some toast in the toaster and a sick feeling came to her stomach. Sango covered her mouth with her hand, raced to the bathroom, and threw up.

She continued to gag, the bile making it feel as though a fire were running rampant through her throat. Sango heard a tap on the door.

"Sango-chan?" it was Kagome's voice. "Are you all right in there?"

Sango tried to respond, but she felt vomit coming up again and vomited. The feeling went away and she wiped her mouth with the toilet paper. "Hang on, Kagome." She flushed the toilet, feeling exhausted.

Sango rinsed her mouth and then opened the door. "I think I'm sick, Kagome. Really sick. I just vomited three times."

Kagome's eyes widened as she adjusted the baby in her arms. "Sango, you don't think that you could be…pregnant?"

Sango looked at Kagome and laughed. "No, Kagome. I'm still a virgin." But that tone was disbelieving. "I better go see if the toast is ready."

0000000000000000000000000

"Damn it, Miroku!" InuYasha's voice roared in the house, making Chiisuchina cry.

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted. "Be quiet! You're making Chiisuchina cry!"

Miroku came downstairs and into the kitchen, coffee dripping from his hair.

Sango looked at Miroku and smirked. "He spewed it out on you, didn't he?"

Miroku nodded and sat down at the table.

"Miroku! Get up and take a shower!" Kagome exclaimed. "You're getting the upholstery stained! Up! Now!"

Miroku groaned. "Fine…" Miroku got up and then walked out of the kitchen to take a shower.

InuYasha came into the kitchen, wearing his suit. "Now I'm going to be late, thanks to that monkey, Miroku," he muttered grumpily as he kissed Kagome good morning.

Kagome smiled. "Not if you take your breakfast with you, InuYasha," Kagome said, handing Chiisuchina over to him.

InuYasha smiled at his baby girl. "Heya angel," he kissed the baby and she smiled happily at InuYasha.

"She smiled! She smiled!" Sango pointed out.

Kagome nodded. "She always smiles when Daddy is around."

InuYasha handed Chii back to Kagome, a proud look on his face. "She knows who I am."

"InuYasha, you're already late," Kagome pointed out, handing him his lunch and breakfast.

"Oh, damn!" InuYasha said and took the lunchbox. "See you later." He rushed out to the car and drove down the street, honking madly.

Kagome sighed. "The neighbors will complain…They always do."

Sango picked up Chii. "She's adorable!"

Kagome looked sadly at her hands, stood up, and began to clean the table

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Sango looked at Kagome.

"It's just…when Chii grows up…she'll grow up slightly faster than a normal hanyou, but she'll still grow slowly…I'll die before her and InuYasha. InuYasha can still live a lot longer than me…I'm just human…just a human…" Kagome shook. "I thought about this for a long time. Just recently I became troubled at the very thought of not seeing her when she turns fifteen."

"Kagome," Sango looked at her as she set the baby in the portable crib. "You will live to see her grow."

"She'll need me the most when she becomes a teenager," tears were in her eyes. "I never expected to raise a child that would…that would…be a hanyou…She'll live past a hundred…two hundred…and I'll be dead…just like InuYasha's mother. The loss of his mother tore him apart. I don't want that to happen to my daughter!" She cried.

The jewel around Kagome's neck became warm, almost hot. Kagome yanked it off and dropped it on the floor. It clinked to a roll and scurried across the kitchen floor.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango hugged Kagome. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out for you. It always seems to."

Kagome shook in Sango's embrace. "I feel useless…so useless…"

"Oh, but you're not," Sango whispered. "You're not. You're stronger than most women out there in the world and InuYasha needs you. Without you, he wouldn't be able to survive."

Kagome's legs gave way and she fell to the floor, with nothing to support her except Sango's arms around her. She was sobbing. Tears spilled through her fingers like waterfalls. "I can't do anything except wait!"

"Kagome…" Sango was at a loss for consolations.

"I'll be fine," she said through the choked sobs. "Just leave me alone for a while…"

Sango let Kagome slip to the floor, and there on the floor, was where Kagome spent an hour crying.

0000000000000000000000000

Sango was in the living room as Miroku came down, all nice and clean. "Something bothering you, Sango?" he asked, noticing her furrowed brow.

"Kagome," Sango whispered. "She's been on the floor, in the kitchen, sobbing…for a long time…" Sango was watching Chii sleep.

Miroku looked surprised and headed to the kitchen, but Sango stopped him. "Don't," she said, "she doesn't want to be bothered. Let her cry."

"What has upset her so much?" Miroku asked.

"She feels useless, knowing that she is only human," Sango answered, cradling the baby in her arms, "while her daughter and InuYasha have demon blood running through their veins. She's well aware to the fact that they will continue on living when she has passed. Kagome does not wish to put Chiisuchina through the same pain as InuYasha after his mother's death."

"But InuYasha will be here for Chiisuchina. InuYasha was left alone at a young age, he wouldn't let that happen to Chiisuchina," Miroku pointed out, sitting next to Sango.

"I think…we should leave for a while," Sango said, zombie-like. "We've been staying here for too long. Kagome, InuYasha and Chiisuchina need to be alone."

"Sango?"

Sango turned to him. "I think that's what we all need," Sango said. She stood up and set the baby in the cradle swing. "Or we can just leave for a little bit. Kohaku has been staying with Ms. Higurashi and Souta for a long time. He probably thinks we've abandoned him. At least let's go and bring him back here."

Miroku nodded. "All right, will Chii be okay?"

Sango looked at the baby. "I'll let Kagome know we're leaving for a while and that the baby is in here." Sango left to the kitchen.

Sango opened the kitchen door. "Kagome, we're leaving to pick up Kohaku. Chiisuchina is asleep in the cradle swing, all right?"

"Uh huh," Kagome sniffed.

"Dry those tears soon, Kagome," Sango closed the door.

0000000000000000000000

Kagome's head began to ache, but she didn't let up on the crying. It seemed as though the world had stopped just to let her cry, even though it was preparing itself to crash upon her.

Kagome had heard Sango faintly, about leaving and that Chiisuchina was in the living room, sleeping. She closed her eyes. Sleep sounded good.

000000000000000000000

"Why isn't my full power restoring?" Naraku asked himself as he stood in Kikyou's house. "I took her soul, I took her powers, but they aren't fulfilling."

Naraku looked at Kikyou's lifeless body. She had said that if he got her soul, the power wouldn't come to what he had wanted. She also said that her soul would not fully belong to him, but that was impossible.

When she had agreed to marry him, she had given not only her heart, but also her soul without knowing it. So the soul should have been fully his, unless…Yes, that was it!

"Oh Kikyou, you are a clever priestess," Naraku smirked. "You clever, clever girl. Using riddles, are we? Naughty, clever girl."

Naraku grabbed the small bottle that had held her soul. "Very well, Kikyou, I will play by your game rules." The bottle sucked Kikyou's soul from Naraku's body, the power draining from him. "I need your full soul, including your reincarnated self, don't I?"

He laughed. "Oh, you are a smart one, Naraku. Soon Kikyou's and Kagome's souls will create the core of evil!" He swept towards the fire place. "Is Kagome alone?"

The fire flashed a green, signifying that, yes, she was alone. "Hm," Naraku looked at the fire. "Very well." He stepped into the fireplace and left in a flash.

0000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was sleeping on the cold tile, unaware that the fireplace was filled with flames, unaware that Chiisuchina was howling loudly for attention.

Naraku walked through the living room and stared at the baby. "A baby?" Naraku smiled. "This just gets better and better."

He silenced the baby with a wave of his hand. "I'll deal with your pretty little head later, for now, shush." He walked towards the kitchen doors and swung them open, to see Kagome lying on the floor, a tissue clutched in her hand, her black hair like an ocean that had spilled across the floor.

"You are just as beautiful as Kikyou," Naraku whispered. He raised both arms gently, lifting her body with his powers. Her body was floating gently in the air, her head limp as a rag doll.

"Now, give me your soul," he said in a soothing way. "Give it to me. Come now, obey me. Hear my voice."

Kagome's forehead beaded with sweat as her subconsciousness took control of her body and fought for her soul. _'No, I won't go. I don't belong to you!'_ shouted Kagome's voice inside her head. _'Wake up! Kagome! Save your soul!'_

Kagome's eyes lazily opened, still subconsciously battling to awaken. Her eyes were hollow as they stared sluggishly at Naraku. _'Look, it's Naraku! It's him!'_ the voice became louder in her head.

'_But,'_ she countered softly to herself. _'Naraku is dead. We destroyed him…'_

_'He came back! He came back and now he wants to take your soul! But he can't! If you say no, he won't be able to steal it! If you say your soul belongs to you and InuYasha, he can't take it! Say it now!'_

_'I can't…I'm so…tired…'_ Kagome protested.

_'Do it for your baby!'_ the voice was demanding._ 'Now!'_

Kagome closed her eyes and they reopened. They were no longer hollow. Consciousness swept over her like a wave of cold water. "My soul does not belong to you, Naraku. I forbid you to take my soul. My soul belongs to InuYasha and myself. No one else. Not you!"

The Shikon no Tama glowed on the floor brightly and soon the light spread throughout the room.

Naraku's red eyes flicked towards the jewel. "The Shikon no Tama!" He reached out his hand towards it. "Come to me, now!"

The jewel zoomed through the air, towards Naraku's hand. It hit his hand and he closed his fist. "It's mine! I now have the jewel!"

"That jewel is a part of my soul!" Kagome said as pink glowed around her. It broke Naraku's grip on her and she dropped to the floor. "I won't let you take any part of it!" The pink glow grew into pink flames and encircled her.

The jewel began to grow hot in his grip, but he wouldn't let it go. "What is this? What is this priestess sorcery?"

"Drop it now!" Kagome's voice was demanding and loud. It boomed through the kitchen. "And leave this house!"

The jewel burned his flesh, but he still wouldn't release his grip. He winced at the pain of the jewel burning. He felt his skin boil and bubble.

"Did you not hear me?" Kagome's eyes flashed pink. "I said **'DROP IT NOW'**!"

The jewel burned brightly, created a hole in his hand, and dropped to the floor, blood all over it. Evil, tainted blood. The jewel turned black.

Naraku laughed as he watched the jewel darken. "I win, Priestess Kagome." He reached for the jewel with his other hand, but it zoomed away from him and entered the pink fire.

"No," Kagome said. "You don't. It may have blackened by your hatred, but it still refuses to be with you as my soul does."

The Shikon no Tama was part of Kagome's soul. It had blackened with the evil blood that had been spilled for it. Soon the blood swallowed the pink jewel, turning it black. Slowly, Kagome's soul was turning black. Kagome wasn't aware of this; she wasn't aware that soon she would turn evil if something wasn't done to prevent the jewel from tainting her own soul.

Neither of them was aware of this.

Kagome took the jewel in her hand and it sent a searing pain racing through her palm.. She dropped it and glared at Naraku. "No one can hold this jewel," she said as she flicked her hand towards the China Cabinet. The jewel zoomed into the cabinet and lay on the satin pillow. "And that's the way it should be." She closed her eyes. "Be gone!" Pink flames swirled at Naraku and he was thrust into the fireplace where he was forced out from whence he came.

It was over, or so she thought as she fell to the floor once more, exhausted. Her power had been drained, and she slipped into a deep, coma-like sleep.

000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha opened the door. "I'm back," he called out. He heard the baby crying and looked over to the abandoned baby in the cradle.

"Chiisuchina? Why are you not with Mommy?" InuYasha scooped the baby up and the baby stopped crying. "Come on, let's go look for her." It was unlike Kagome to leave the baby in a room , unattended. Kagome was strictly over-protective of Chiisuchina.

InuYasha opened the kitchen doors to see Kagome, collapsed, on the floor. "Kagome!" InuYasha rushed to Kagome and shifted the baby to one arm, while he turned Kagome over so he could see her face. InuYasha gasped. Her face was pale.

InuYasha opened the refrigerator and grabbed some formula in a bottle. Kagome hated to feed the baby formula. She preferred breast milk, but they kept formula just in case Kagome was sick or away.

He warmed up the milk and set the baby in the kitchen cradle. "Sshh," he said and kissed her head.

He walked over to Kagome, picked her up in his arms, and set her on the couch in the living room, gently. "Kagome," he whispered as he came close to her face. "Wake up."

When she didn't wake he looked around the room. "Sango!?" he called. "Miroku?!" He waited, no answer. Why would they leave?

Chii started to cry as the microwave beeped. InuYasha walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the warm milk bottle. He picked up Chiisuchina and walked back into the living room. InuYasha sat down next to Kagome's legs and fed the baby.

Should he call the doctor? Should he try and get a hold of Sango? Or Miroku? No. He knew which person to call.

After the baby fed he burped her and set her in the swing. He took out his cell phone. "Kaede, something has happened to Kagome. She needs help. She's fainted and she won't get up. Thanks. Bye."

InuYasha looked at Kagome. "Is something wrong?" he asked himself. "Kagome…what happened?" InuYasha touched her cheek. So cold.

InuYasha waited as he held Kagome in his arms.

**Moments Later…**

Kaede was inspecting Kagome. "Hmm," she would say every few seconds. "Hmm…"

"Hmm? What does 'hmm' mean?" InuYasha grew irritated, "What's wrong with Kagome?"

"She is in a comatose state," Kaede said simply, retracting from her body. "'Tis strange though…" Kaede muttered incoherent words under her breath. "Where is the jewel?"

"The Shikon no Tama?" InuYasha looked at Kaede. "She wears it around her neck most of the time."

"Well it isn't there," Kaede said. "Where is it?"

InuYasha thought. "She lets the baby wear it too." InuYasha looked in the cradle. "But Chii doesn't have it either. And sometimes…sometimes…Kagome puts it in the China cabinet."

"I'll get it," Kaede said and walked off into the kitchen. After a few moments of silence, Kaede let out a yelp.

InuYasha ran to the kitchen and found Kaede holding a small, black marble. "What's that, Kaede?"

"This," Kaede held it up for InuYasha to see, "is the Shikon no Tama. It has blackened with evilness." Kaede inspected it. "If the jewel is touched with evil blood it will turn black. Since this jewel is connected to Kagome's soul, her soul is also being blackened with evil, slowly. If she doesn't come out of that coma soon she is vulnerable to becoming Naraku's partner. I suspect that Kagome or Naraku was unable to hold this jewel while it was black."

"What?" InuYasha looked perplexed at Kaede. "But Naraku is dead and if Kagome or Naraku couldn't hold it then why can you?"

Kaede shook her head. "A man of power cannot die. Especially Naraku. He has so much power that he cannot die as easily as you think." Kaede stared at the jewel. "I am able to hold it because I have no direct connection with the jewel. Kikyou was meant to protect it. Naraku's heart wants it so badly. Me, I do not see any use in this jewel so there fore the jewel sees no reason in harming me."

InuYasha tightened his fists, "'If Kagome was to become his partner,' identify 'partner'."

Kaede shrugged. "Partner in evil. Partner, as in his wife. She is Kikyou's counterpart. Kikyou divided her soul in half, knowing this would happen. If Naraku was to get Kikyou's soul only, he wouldn't be able to come back fully and get the power he needs. If he figured out that someone else had Kikyou's soul, then the world is doomed. Naraku knows that Kagome has a part of Kikyou's soul."

"But it's Kagome's soul now!" InuYasha said. "Not Kikyou's."

Kaede sighed. "Kagome has a part of Kikyou's soul as well as her own soul. They mixed together so her soul is not fully hers nor is it fully Kikyou's." InuYasha growled. He didn't understand. "So all I have to do is get Naraku?"

Kaede shook her head. "Find him, and capture Kikyou's soul. He should hold it in a small bottle. I will try and find Naraku's weakness. Though I don't know where to begin."

"Onigumo…" InuYasha said.

"Onigumo?" Kaede asked slowly.

"Yes, Onigumo was Naraku's old self; his human self. Onigumo was burned, severely. He has the mark of a spider covering the whole length of his back. If Onigumo had a physical or emotional weakness, I'll bet Naraku has it too," InuYasha said.

"All right, I'll start there," Kaede said. "I will also take care of the baby, if you wish."

"Kagome wants Chiisuchina to drink breast milk…" InuYasha said. "But Kagome's unconscious…how can she?"

"Am I not a mid-wife?" Kaede asked. "I know how to do this, InuYasha. You go and do your part."

"Right," he nodded and then left. He went up to Chiisuchina and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back, angel. I promise."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Miroku looked at the worried Sango as they were driving back to Kagome's house. "Sango, cheer up. Kagome will be just fine," he said, forgetting that Souta and Kohaku were in the back seat.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Souta asked as he leaned over Sango's seat to change the radio station.

"Nothing's wrong with Kagome," Sango stated. "She's just been tired lately."

"With the baby?" Souta asked.

"Yeah," Sango replied, her lip quavered. "She's just fine. She's just resting…" Tears streamed down Sango's cheeks. "She's had a rough time."

"Sango, shit, you're crying!" Miroku slammed on the break and looked at Sango. They were in front of a store. "Kohaku, Souta, go entertain yourselves in the store. Pick something out for Christmas."

"No!" Sango said firmly as Souta was about to open the door. "Stay in the car, the both of you!"

"Now! Get out," Miroku instructed softly. "Kohaku, Souta, listen to me."

Kohaku nodded and opened the door, despite Sango's demands of staying in the car. He knew Miroku wanted to talk to Sango. Souta and Kohaku were soon in the store.

"Damn it, Miroku!" Sango started crying.

"Sango," Miroku took off his seatbelt, looked over at her, and grasped her shoulders. "Calm down. Calm down. Kagome's fine."

"She's not fine, Miroku!" Sango wrenched from his grasp. "She was on the floor, sobbing hysterically!"

"Like what you're doing now?" Miroku questioned.

"That baby…that baby messed Kagome up," Sango said.

Miroku looked at Sango. "What do you mean?"

"That's why…it's bad to get pregnant…" Sango shouted at him. "Babies don't do anything except hurt people. Kagome's in such a bad state, thinking about the baby."

"Sango, what are you getting at?"

"Miroku, damn it! I'm pregnant!" she cried out.

Silence greeted the both of them as the sentence hit Miroku in the face. He looked at Sango's expression. Fear and worry was smeared across her wet face.

"Sango…" he spoke quietly as he stroked her hair. "You're afraid, aren't you? You're afraid of having a baby."

Sango didn't answer. She just cried and shook fiercely. Miroku leaned over and hugged her close. He pulled her into his lap. "Shh, Sango…It's okay…"

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" he whispered. "When I told you I always wanted children."

"Not that…" Sango said. "The part where I don't want children."

Miroku hushed her. "Sango, tell me why you don't want children."

"Because…" Sango said. "It ruined my friends' lives. I had a friend in high school who was just fifteen and she got pregnant. She got kicked out of school and her parents kicked her out of the house, so she was on her own. She'd come over to my house and just lay in my bed, sobbing. She committed suicide when her water broke…" Sango cried. "And it happened to a lot of girls in my school. Some of the guys at my school committed suicide because they were in shame…And now…and now…Kagome is…so depressed…"

"Sango…the kids in high school were barely old enough to take care of their kids. Kagome is. The reason why she is so sad is not because she has a child, it's because she fears she won't be there for Chii. She wants to be there for her," Miroku said soothingly, stroking her arm.

"I am scared…" she whispered.

"The reason?"

"My mother was never there…to tell me about what happened to girls when they got their period…or what to do when you became pregnant. She never taught me any of those things. She was so quiet when it came to the subject of sex. My father wasn't much help in that area either. All I know how to do is fight and strategize," Sango said.

Miroku hugged her. "Do you know anything about sex?"

"I learned on my own…but Miroku when you…when we…" her voice was quiet. "When we had sex…I was so scared. I was nervous…"

"You should've told me, Sango," Miroku said. "You should've told me you didn't know."

"Then you would've thought of me as a stupid woman…"

"I could never. I would fully understand your situation, Sango-chan," Miroku said. "And I promise I will be with you every step of the way with our baby. I'll teach you, or if you're uncomfortable with me teaching you about pregnancy, there are classes that teach it for you."

Sango turned to face Miroku. "Are you serious?"

Miroku nodded. "I want to be with you forever, Sango." He reached into his pocket. "This might be a bad time to ask you, but…Sango, will you marry me?"

Sango looked at the beautifully cut, heart shaped diamond set neatly on a golden band. Her eyes widened. This was an awkward moment. Here she was, in the car, her eyes red, and she was on Miroku's lap with the shift stick in her thigh and he was proposing to her after she said she didn't know anything about pregnancy.

She looked up at him. Her face must've been in a 'you-must-be-high' look because he frowned slightly and was about to put the ring up. "No," she said and grabbed his hand, "Keep it out. I will marry you, Miroku." She kissed him then pulled away. "But can you propose to me again in a more romantic area? It's kind of hard to answer 'yes' when the stick shift is moving up my thigh."

Miroku smiled. "Yes, Sango." He put up the ring as she slid off his lap.

They waited for Souta and Kohaku.

0000000000000000000000

**Crisa Rei:** Well then…wow…I was kind of leaning towards something else with the whole 'Naraku Rises Again' plot but my friend pointed something out so I adjusted it to this. And I was going to have Miroku ask before they left Kagome's house.

And can anyone tell me which character of InuYasha is not in here? It's a main character, sort of. If you get it right…I'll…well I'll do something. Like give you a sneak preview on the next chapter from here on out. So if you get it right then you get to read a bit of each chapter that are coming up. Does that make sense?

**Current Time and Date:** December 7, 2004 at 4:34 PM

Thank you Derhellerman for the corrections and suggestions. You did an excellent job. Except...now all I need to do is get used to be corrected....I need to get used to being corrected. It's going to happen in the world.

Bye bye


	23. Naraku Returns

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha whatsoever…

Current Time and Date: December 27 2004 7:52 PM Central Time

**To My Reviewers:** Gaaah! ::bangs head on desk:: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I made a BIG mistake… about the whole Sango and Miroku proposes thing…I'm sorry….

I just completely forgot.

You guys should know by now I'm not the brightest bulb when it comes to remembering things…but I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!!

Please understand or at least try and don't think I'm a bad writer…since I feel like such a big fat loser of a writer who can't even remember how the hell her stories go…::sobs::

And the chapters got rearranged once more!

Chapter 23: Naraku Returns

Chapter 24: Hunt Never Ends

Chapter 25: Little Black Box

Chapter 26: White Day

Please forgive any misspellings or grammatical errors

Oh and the answer quiz thing at the bottom of the last chapter is: Kirara!

Other people put in some good characters too like Myouga and Jaken.

But it's Kirara. So if you guessed Kirara please include your email in your review. But the address in front of the user name for your email. Example: Hotmail: Crisa Rei

So if yours is something like: Snowbunny at put: Yahoo: Snowbunny

Oh and Kirara is going to appear in this chapter. So is Myouga

l

l

l

l

l

V

23232323232323

**Chapter 23**: Naraku Returns

23232323232323

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

InuYasha didn't know where the hell he was going. Where would Naraku stay anyhow? He had narrowed Naraku's hiding places down to a few. Kikyou's house, which was just across the street, was one of them.

InuYasha opened the door and looked around. He shut the door behind him. "Naraku?" he called out angrily. The house was cold and vacant. No one was in the house.

InuYasha caught Kikyou's scent, followed by the very faint evil smell of Naraku. He had been here.

InuYasha searched the entire house, going through every room, under every bed, but to no avail. No clue had been left behind.

InuYasha got back into his car and called Miroku's cell.

000000000000000000000000000

Miroku's phone started to vibrate as Sango, Miroku, Souta and Kohaku were on their way to the house. "Hello? InuYasha? What? Slow down. What do you mean Kagome's in a coma?" There was a long pause as Sango kept throwing questioning glances at Miroku. "So we're back in business? All right. I'll meet you there." He hung up and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"Kagome's in a coma. Kaede is taking care of her as well as Chiisuchina," Miroku began to explain. "Naraku's back."

"What?" Sango interrupted. "He's back? But we killed him!"

"Calm down and listen to me, Sango," Miroku said. "He came back. He has Kikyou's soul. He tried taking Kagome's but she put up a big fight. The jewel is now blackened and if Kagome stays in a coma she could turn evil. We need to hunt Naraku down."

"All right," Sango nodded.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Souta asked.

"She'll be fine, Souta," Miroku said. "Your sister can pull through anything."

00000000000000000000000000

"InuYasha," Kaede's voice came through the receiver. "Kagome is waking up every few hours. It's a good sign. If she continues to wake up on a regular schedule the evilness will have a harder time to take effect. If she begins to slip up in her schedule the evil could take over her body soon."

"So if she doesn't wake up regularly she'll turn evil?"

"Yes."

"Damn it!" InuYasha hung up as he drove.

000000000000000000000000000

Naraku sat on the couch and stared at the ruby bottle on the table. The contents inside were swirling madly around. "Calm down, love," Naraku soothed. "I promise it will be over soon."

Naraku laughed and looked at the frozen body of Kikyou on his table. "All I need to do is figure out how to get the rest of your soul from Kagome."

He stood up and looked into the fire. "She's in a coma right now. Her soul could be in either a state of vulnerability or self-preservation, but now that Lady Kaede is with her I don't know how I'll ever be able to get it." He smirked. "And of course now InuYasha is on it as well."

"He's hunting me down right now, though he'll never find me. I don't exist on Earth anymore," Naraku cackled. "I shall conceal myself in a human form. A business man. A rich man. A powerful man! I will take the place of Sesshoumaru."

To become Sesshoumaru Naraku would need lots and lots of power. How would he be able to obtain such power? That was easy for someone as evilly consumed as Naraku.

The answer was simple as daylight. Steal human souls and devour them.

Naraku descended upon earth as a simple spider, ready to bite humans and lighten them of the heavy burden of their souls.

0000000000000000000000000

_'Earlier this evening several people were taken to hospitals all around North America due to spider bites. The bites look similar, and scientists say that it came from a rare species that has been laying dormant until now. They feed upon humans like leeches. Everyone is warned all around the world to be cautious of going outside. If you receive any signs of a spider bite please go to the nearest hospital to obtain medical treatment.'_ The news reporter announced.

Miroku narrowed his eyes. "Spiders?"

"Why would they want to come out now?" Sango asked, handing him his staff as she tied up her hair.

"Something evil is raining upon Earth," Miroku thought out loud. "I can sense it. This evil has my body going insane with tingles."

"Same here," Sango replied, packing her poison powders. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Take these, Lady Sango," Kaede handed her several medicinal bags. "These shall ward off any of those spider demons. Just soak these bags in the bathwater and wash your body with the water."

"Demons?!" Sango looked at the television. "So they're real demons?"

"Dormant Demon Spiders," Kaede nodded, "which sleep until someone very powerful can feed them. They can drink humans dry of blood and also steal souls for power, though the spiders don't steal souls unless their master requests them to."

"Could Naraku be the one behind it?" Sango asked.

"I'm sure of it," Miroku stood up.

"I'll get the baths ready," Sango said and went upstairs.

"The spiders will reproduce. They lay their eggs in their human hosts like parasites. The baby spiders then eat the very flesh of the human for food and strength. The spiders, assured of the survival of their kind, then go off and steal the blood and souls."

"And how long does it take for the babies to hatch?" Miroku asked.

"A year," Kaede said. "But if the spiders kill plenty of humans in a year the world will be covered with them. Children wouldn't be able to go outside without seeing one or getting bitten by one. It will be so bad that one human will have ten spiders sucking them dry. Ten spiders per human on this earth."

"How big are these spiders?" Miroku inquired as he looked out the window for InuYasha.

"Like a black widow," she replied. "Dormant Demon Spiders take on the size of the black widow, but the color of Daddy Long legs and the markings of a zebra spider."

"How come the news doesn't tell them this?"

"They cannot capture one," Kaede answered. "The spiders are fast and can cause illusions for the humans if need be."

Sango came down. "The baths are ready. We should get Chiisuchina and Kagome in first."

"I have already bathed them and myself," Kaede said. "You two should go now."

"All right, I'll take Kagome's bath, you take InuYasha's."

Miroku nodded, not saying anything perverted as they both went to take a bath.

0000000000000000000000

InuYasha grabbed Buyo and shoved him in the bath water. The cat clawed InuYasha's forearms as InuYasha dunked the struggling animal underwater. "Come on stupid cat! Don't you want to survive those stupid spiders?!"

"I don't see why you're bathing the cat, InuYasha," Miroku said.

"Shut up! This cat means more the Kagome than money!" InuYasha threw the cat onto the bed after he finished.

"Then why are you abusing it?" Miroku asked.

"The cat'll thank me later," InuYasha stuck the cat in the dryer and turned on the dryer as a loud **THUMP THUMP THUMP** came from the dryer.

"InuYasha you're killing the cat!" Miroku shouted as he opened the dryer door. "You don't put cats in the dryer!"

"Whatever," InuYasha said, going into the kitchen, where Kaede was feeding Chiisuchina. He stroked his daughter's head. "This world will never be completely safe for her, but I'm going to try my best and kick demon ass for as long as I live. Where's Kagome?"

"She's in her bed," Kaede replied. "That is the best place for her."

"Did you put up sutras?" InuYasha asked.

Kaede nodded. "Extra sutras are around Kagome's bed. Her bed is safer for her than the White House is for the President."

"Good, make sure Chiisuchina stays in Kagome's bed with her," InuYasha said. "And tie the cat to it as well. Rin is coming over here. So are Kohaku, Shippo and Souta. I want them all here!"

"I know, InuYasha," Kaede nodded.

0000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru got InuYasha's email and sighed.

"What is it, Sesshoumaru?" Rashi asked. "Something wrong?"

"Rin is going to InuYasha's house. Naraku is back and he's trying to overtake the world," Sesshoumaru began to explain everything in the email.

And when he finished Rashi was already headed towards the door of the hotel.

"Where are you going, Rashi?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"To InuYasha and Kagome's house," Rashi answered as she opened the door. "It's the safest place, right? Well, Naraku is up for challenges and, since I'm a hanyou, I can now help!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed Rashi by the arm just as she was about to fly out the room. He hugged her close and crouched down, protecting her from what was coming next.

A big explosion shook the entire hotel and pieces of the ceiling began to collapse. Sesshoumaru jumped out from the balcony with Rashi in his arms as he dropped to the ground and watched the hotel from afar.

"All those people!" Rashi exclaimed as pieces of the building crashed to the ground.

"Rashi, no!" Sesshoumaru protested, feeling her wrench from his grasp and go after the people who were in the rubble.

Sesshoumaru looked at the sky and there was Naraku, laughing. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, not attempting to attack him, knowing it was useless.

000000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha bounded out of the house, sniffing as he ran faster than one of Kagome's arrows. He passed several clusters of spiders and killed each with his claws. "I hate exterminating useless demons."

Kirara was right behind him, Miroku and Sango on her back. Miroku was using his wind tunnel to get stray spiders and Sango was throwing the medicinal spider bags at certain places.

"We can't bag every house," Sango said. "Kaede can't make that many. We need to bag certain buildings and try to save every person."

She had a bucket of the spider water and whenever she threw it on children, the children would begin to cry. "And I'm making children cry…"

"Relax Sango-chan," Miroku soothed. "They will thank you later, once they have realized you saved their lives."

"If we follow the trail of spiders, InuYasha, we should be able to find Naraku's hide out," Sango called to InuYasha.

InuYasha clenched his teeth as he pattered down the concrete, killing off spiders. "I know, I know, the hag told me."

00000000000000000000000000

**Crisa Rei:** Well that's the end for now.

The cat in the dryer was a true story. My friend's cat had accidentally fallen in the dryer and the whole entire family could hear a constant **'THUMP'** and when the dryer stopped the opened it up and found their cat, dead.

Ahahhaahaha! I hate cats but I felt sorry for her because she lost her baby (the cat).

Current date and time: December 28 2004 at 1:00 PM Central

Review

Review

Review


	24. The Hunt Never Ends

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha…I don't own him

**Current Time and Date:** January 8, 2005 10:03

**To My Reviewers**: Well there was several comments on my Dormant Demon Spiders were awfully disturbing. –smiles- Good. I was hoping you guys would love 'em to death. Well you have supported me this far and I greatly appreciate it. I also appreciate my Beta reader. Beta readers need more credit than they are given.

Derhellerman is wonderful! I can't thank him enough for the corrections and suggestions he gives me. We should all thank him!

As I continue to write this story more new people begin to read it, which pleases me so much. I love the reviews. I love you guys. Some of you guys actually personally thank me and compliment me through aim, I have no problem with that. –winks- That's wonderful that you do that.

And…I do believe people older than me are reading this?

Well I have a new goal for reviews. I remember it was a hundred last time, now I'm up to almost 400 as I write this to you. I hope for a thousand! But I know that it's not going to happen until a really, really long time. So I'm hoping for 500.

Thank you so much you guys. You keep me writing. I feel happy so I'm going to reply to some reviewers!

**InuBunny-** Thanks. I'm glad you like my story. I appreciate it a lot that you reviewed.

**TiA aRiEl**- ehehe...yeah I usually do that. I'm sorry. I should make some mental notes or jot down the appearances in the story so I don't forget. Thanks for letting me know. I am so sorry.

**eX Driver Liz**- Yes the cat thing was hilarious, but the real thing in real life was sad for my friend. I don't like cats so I couldn't give a hoot to her...sounds harsh, but its true.

**lia200304-** Demon spiders were scary. I'm glad that they had that effect on some people. Perhaps Kagome will, perhaps she won't. I don't know for sure. This story writes by itself sometimes.

**spice lily**- Man...if you want I can just email the story to you so you can read it when its convenient. You can come and review whenever you want. –shrugs- not a hassle for me.

l

l

l

l

l

V

24242424242424

**Chapter 24**: Hunt Never Ends

24242424242424

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

Kagome's consciousness were growing longer and longer each time she came to. She was well aware of Naraku returning, the spiders, as well as InuYasha hunting Naraku along with Miroku and Sango.

Kagome lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, her daughter beside her. Kagome only wished that she could be of assistance, rather than staying in a bed surrounded with every safety spell in the book. Kagome was given a bow and a large supply of arrows in her defense in case Naraku came by.

At times during her coma she could feel Naraku pry and try to tear up her mind. She fought as hard and long as she could before she could force herself to wake up. When awake, she was well aware of Naraku and could easily fight him.

Her coma state was weak.

Kagome stroked Chii's soft, silver baby hair absent-mindedly as she continued to think. The candle flames around her flickered with a softness and the sutras rustled gently every time a draft entered and each time a person opened a door somewhere in the house.

"Child?" A voice entered and Kagome turned her head to see Kaede standing there. "Have ye fed the baby?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I have. Have you heard anything from InuYasha yet?"

Kaede shook her head. "He has not called. I think his phone is dead."

Kagome sighed, thinking the worst. "Naraku is never going to die. I realize that now. He's just going to keep coming back."

Kaede didn't reply, instead she peered out the window. "The spiders, they are everywhere now. Though they cannot come through these walls they still bid their time. They still wait for the spell to let up."

"Is that possible?" Kagome asked, her heart jolting in fear.

Kaede shook her head. "No, the spell is sealed with help from the sorceress, Sango, the monk, the hanyou, and two priestesses, including the single silver strand from love itself. It is much too powerful to let up."

"Single silver strand of love?" Kagome asked, not knowing what that was.

"The baby's hair, child," Kaede nodded towards the baby, who was sound asleep. "She is pure love. Between you and InuYasha. There are very few babies born from pure love. So much divorce, so much hate, and so much betrayal between two people who once loved each other."

Kagome nodded. "I guess that makes me lucky."

"Lucky?" Kaede looked at Kagome. "Lucky is an understatement, Kagome. You are gifted and privileged to have such love between you and InuYasha to create such a beautiful baby."

"But we didn't create Chiisuchina together," Kagome objected.

"Not the way ye might have wanted," Kaede said, ignoring Kagome's blush. "But ye did have a say in her birth. Without that kiss-"

"I wasn't even aware of it!" Kagome interrupted.

Kaede held up a hand. "Do ye regret that he kissed ye?"

"No."

"Then there ye go," Kaede said. "Ye took part. Ye even gave life to this baby, thanks to the Shikon Jewel embedded in your body."

Kagome nodded. "You're right, Lady Kaede. I shouldn't be so ignorant."

"Ye are not ignorant," Kaede replied, closing the curtains as spiders covered the windows. "InuYasha is. It balances well."

Kagome's eyes shone with amusement as she smiled.

Kaede closed the door and walked down the stairs.

Myouga was bouncing at her heels. "Lady Kaede! Lady Kaede!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha slashed at more spiders. "Damn, would they just go away?" he asked in annoyance. He jumped back, landing behind Miroku on Kirara. "There's too many of them going in different directions."

"I know," Miroku said. "We can't follow them. They're not leading us anywhere."

"No," InuYasha said stiffly. "We need to split up. Miroku, you need Hachi. Think you can get him?"

Miroku took out his cell and smiled shrewdly, "Of course."

"Then we pick a spider and stick with it without killing it," InuYasha yelled. "Hear that, Sango?"

"Loud and clear InuYasha, but you might want to speak up more. I don't think the spiders heard you," Sango yelled back sarcastically.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "See you both later."

"Hey! Before you leave, I think you should call Kaede to let her know you're safe!" Miroku suggested.

His nose wrinkled. "Why should I tell the hag how I'm doing?"

"In case Kagome wants to know," Miroku shrugged. "She might wake up and fret over your whereabouts."

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "Fine." With that last word he jumped and landed on the ground. He dashed off towards a cluster of spiders.

00000000000000000000000000000

Kohaku, Shippo, and Souta entered Kagome's house. Shippo was clutching tightly to Kohaku's head. "Those spider demons are sca-a-a-ry!"

Kaede greeted them. "You made it here safely. Good."

"Yeah, but we had to kill a lot of spiders," Souta said. "I couldn't really…help…"

Kaede looked at Kohaku. "I'm sure Kohaku was of great help."

"He practically did all the work," Souta mumbled.

"Hey!" Shippo shouted. "I helped too you know! You didn't help any!"

"That's because I'm not a demon or a demon exterminator!" Souta yelled back.

"Souta?" Kaede interrupted.

"What?" Souta looked at Kaede.

"How would ye like to learn how to protect people?" Kaede asked, handing him a priest outfit.

Souta made a face. "My Grandpa's a priest. He isn't the greatest one in the world. I'm surprised he made the spiders flee our house when Mom called to see if I was okay."

"So your mother and grandfather are alright?" Kaede asked and Souta nodded. "Your grandfather must be a good priest then. I shall call him and give him tips on how to get the fortress of spells to become stronger. That is, after I teach you a few defending spells."

"No attacking?" Souta looked at her as he put the outfit over his clothes.

"Just one," Kaede answered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Hachi was floating above the ground. A look of terror was written all across his face. "A-are you sure they won't eat me?"

"Hachi," Miroku sighed. "You've been drenched in the water twice. They will not bite you. Come near you, yes. Crawl on you, yes. Bite you, no."

Hachi whimpered in fear as he looked at the spiders crawling frantically below his belly. "Which one are we following?"

Miroku got out a small cloth bag and threw it at the group of spiders. The bag exploded and white covered one spider. "The one covered in flour."

He sucked up all the spiders around the white one. "There, that should make it easier to follow."

000000000000000000000

Sango was having a harder time following just one spider. She didn't think about covering one with flour, or anything for that matter. She just kept her eye on one and directed Kirara.

"I need something to make one spider stand out above the rest…" Sango looked around. "But I don't have anything…"

Sango searched through her bags and pockets. She found some spearmint gum. "Hmm…" Sango put it in her mouth and chewed.

After a few minutes of chewing the gum she spat it towards a group of spiders and it stuck to one of them. "There," she smiled in satisfaction. "That's our target, Kirara."

000000000000000000000

InuYasha dodged cars on the interstate. He jumped from vehicle to vehicle as the spiders moved swiftly under and over the speeding cars. InuYasha landed on a sports car that was being attacked by spiders. He grabbed one and did the one thing he could think of.

He pulled down his pants and peed on it.

Several people in the other cars near the sports car stared, wide-eyed as InuYasha pulled his pants up.

InuYasha scowled at the people staring at him and they instantly looked away. InuYasha set the spider down and killed the rest attacking the car.

The pee-infested spider was racing away from InuYasha, but he bounded on after it, taking out his cell phone.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Souta was in a room along with Kohaku and Shippo, practicing his new learned spells; meanwhile, Kaede was in the kitchen, making more Medicinal bags when the phone rang.

Kagome's brown eyes looked at the blue, ringing phone. She picked it up on the third ring. "Hello?"

00000000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha almost stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Kagome's voice answer the phone. "Kagome?"

"InuYasha!" Kagome's voice sounded relieved and happy. "Thank God! Where are you?"

"Kagome, are you okay?" InuYasha asked as he kept up with his spider.

"I'm fine, are you?" Kagome asked. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, just dandy," he replied with a hint of sarcasm. "If chasing a spider through all of Tokyo is fun. Kagome…did Naraku try to get to you?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "He does it each time I fall into a coma. I'm weak when I fall into it, so I'm trying to keep awake as much as possible…but with my continuous pattern of falling in and out of consciousness, I should be in a coma in ten minutes."

"Just hang in there Kagome, and fight the bastard," InuYasha growled, leaping over a small house.

"How are the people?"

"Fine, scared as mice, but fine," InuYasha said. "But the stupid ones keep coming out of their houses to hose down a spider. You can't kill a demonic spider that way. So they get bitten."

"InuYasha! You're letting people get bitten?" her voice was surprised and angry.

"Kagome!" he bellowed into the phone. "I can't save every freakin' human I see getting bit by spiders!"

"…" He heard Kagome whimper. "But I'll try, okay?" he gave in. "In fact," he said as he jumped towards a lady who was about to get bitten. "I'm saving a lady as we speak. Blades of Blood!" He shouted as he slashed at the spider, killing it. "Kagome, I've got to go. I'll call you later. When will you get out of a coma?"

"In an hour," Kagome replied. "InuYasha…?"

"What?" he said as he picked the lady off the ground, only to get hit by a purse. "Ow! Damn it, old maid, I'm saving your life!"

"I love you." he barely heard Kagome say, because he was holding the phone away. He put it up to his ear. "I know," was his reply. "I love you too." He hung up and put the cell in his pocket as the lady began to scream.

"Oh what is it now?" he turned around and saw several larger spiders coming towards him. "Oh, hell."

000000000000000000000000

Miroku had followed the spider up to a large tree. The tree's leaves were blackened and it was emitting a black aura. He took out his cell phone and dialed Sango's number.

"Sango? I think I found Naraku's hiding place. It's over in the heart of Chiba City," Miroku said. "Hey! What did you use to track your spider? Gum? Bright green gum, eh? Guess what I used. No! Not a condom! I used a bag of flour! Yes. Ingenious, I know. I will meet you here. You can't miss it." He hung up and grinned. _'A condom…I should have…just to piss her off.'_

He then called InuYasha. "Hey! InuYasha! I found Naraku's place. Yeah. In Chiba City. Not my fault you run. Get a cab or something. What did you use to track your spider? What do you mean you're not telling? Come on! I won't hang up until you do! I won't tell you Naraku's real location then!" A long pause and Miroku was doubled over in laughter. "You pissed on the spider?" He laughed more.

"Sango used gum. Yeah, she chewed it and spat it at a bunch of spiders. I used flour. But piss…man you top us all. Talk about desperate! Or were you simply marking your territory. Aren't you supposed to piss on Kagome then?" Miroku laughed more as he held the phone away with InuYasha's incoherent cussing.

"Well, it's a tree in Chiba that seems peculiar. It's black and it has an evil aura. Real evil. Yeah. You talked to Kagome, didn't you? Good. Glad to hear that she's well."

Hachi dodged a tree as they approached the large, evil willow. Spiders were swarming over it and disappearing.

"See you later. I'll meet you just before the tree. Bye." He hung up and slipped it into a pocket of his robes.

000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome felt herself being pulled back into the coma. She fought until Kaede came in.

"Do not fight the coma, Kagome," Kaede said. "Not the time of it, anyway. Or else you'll throw off the pattern and become more vulnerable to Naraku's wrath." Kaede dabbed Kagome's head with salt water.

Kagome closed her eyes and fell into darkness once more.

Kaede sighed and looked at the baby. "I just hope InuYasha can find Naraku in time. Kagome's patterns are falling away very slowly."

0000000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha had stolen a skateboard from a yard and was skateboarding down the street, jumping over dead spiders and scaling down rails.

"Damn, why does Chiba have to be so far away," InuYasha muttered to himself as he killed his spider. "No need for you."

He ditched the skateboard and settled for a bike. He pedaled hurriedly down the street, crushing black spiders.

InuYasha skidded to a halt before the enormous black tree. He saw Hachi and Kirara next to each other.

"Hey!" he barked. "Down here!"

Kirara floated down and Sango smiled. "Get on. Miroku and I figured out how the spider demons are disappearing. They get sucked into the tree and then they float into thin air. They must disappear to a different dimension. Naraku isn't on the earth anymore."

InuYasha looked at his watch. Thirty more minutes until Kagome would come out of it again. "Now that we know where he is let's go back to the house and form a plan."

"A plan?" Sango looked shocked. "But InuYasha, we never form a plan. We just go in there and work with what we've got."

"I want to see Kagome one last time before we do this. For this type of thing we need to form a plan; Kagome will die if we don't defeat Naraku," InuYasha looked at Sango. "You okay with that?"

Sango nodded. "I want to see Kohaku one last time. I'll go tell Miroku. We'll meet up with you at the house."

"There's no way I'm biking all the way back," InuYasha growled. Then he jumped on Kirara's back. "Let's go tell him."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Souta went into Kagome's room and looked at the sleeping Kagome. "What have you gotten yourself into, Kagome?" Souta asked. He noticed that Buyo was tied to the headboard of the bed and shook his head.

"Poor Buyo," Souta stretched out his hand to pet the cat and it 'meowed' in response. He heard a screech.

Souta jumped slightly at the sound and looked towards the curtain covered window. He approached it, pulled back a curtain, and stumbled backwards.

Huge black spiders, bigger than the ones he had seen before, were trying to break the glass of the window. Kaede said that the spiders wouldn't break through into the house, but could the spell be strong enough for these huge ones?

"Lady…Lady Kaede!!!" Souta scrambled up and bolted to the door and down the stairs, shouting his head off.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Damn it! Those damn spiders are surrounding the house!" InuYasha growled. "Even the huge ones."

"The big ones are Naraku's strongest spiders," Sango said, getting out her Hiraikutso. "Go! Hiraikotsu!" she shouted as she threw the large boomerang, killing some of the spiders

InuYasha jumped from Kirara's back onto the roof of the house. The roof repelled InuYasha and he came flying towards Kirara again. He landed on her back. "Damn! Kaede has every spell on the house."

"You can break it, can't you?" Sango asked.

"Well yeah," InuYasha said matter of factly, "But if I break it the spiders will be able to pass through. I'll have to find a loophole."

"Or…" Miroku pointed out, "You could just go through the door."

"Shut up, Monk! You think you're so smart," InuYasha growled as they landed on the ground. "Miroku, take care of the spiders. Sango, you can help if you want. I'm going inside to see Kagome."

InuYasha opened the door and closed it, locking it behind him.

"Ah, ye are back, are ye?" Kaede entered and noticed InuYasha standing in the entrance way. She came up to him and ripped a piece of his red haori off. "This shall work perfectly."

"What the hell?" InuYasha looked at the big hole in his sleeve and then up at Kaede. "Whaddya go and do that for?"

Kaede stuck it above the door. "The fur of a fire rat adds more protection to this house. Now all I need is a piece of Miroku's staff and a few hairs off of Kirara's back."

"What about Sango?"

"I got Kohaku to help me with that," Kaede said. "All I needed was some blood from a demon exterminator."

"How are the twerps?"

"They are fine. Souta was a little startled with the spiders outside," Kaede said. "But he'll be fine. He's resting."

"And Kagome?" InuYasha inquired, passing Kaede, and going up the stairs.

"Kagome…" Kaede was hesitant. "Is losing."

"Losing?" he turned and looked at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"You cannot stall any longer with the fight between good and evil. She's been fighting him ever since you left and she has been losing. Her pattern is changing slowly. She is staying in a comatose state for a few minutes longer than just an hour."

InuYasha didn't say anything. He walked faster up the stairs and opened the door to Kagome's room. "Kagome!" he said louder than he intended to. He softened his voice as he sat near her on the bed.

He looked at Kagome. "Kagome," he looked at his watch. "You should be waking up soon. I want to ask you something. So you better wake up or else. Understand?" He kissed the top of her head.

000000000000000000000000000000

**Crisa Rei**: Well end of chapter 24. Only two more chapters until the end. It's been great. I loved writing this story. My stories come first before anything else, besides the internet and school.

**Current Time and Date:** January 9, 2005 1:22 PM Central


	25. Little Black Box

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha…I don't own him

**Current Time and Date:** January 29, 2005

**To My Reviewers**: I appreciate those of you who have reviewed. It's sad to see so many people reading, but no reviewing…Reviewing keeps me writing!

Last night I was soo tired and I was thinking about putting this story on hold for a while since I seemed so overwhelmed by a lot of things. Math, Science, lack of money, my babysitting job, the fact that right now I need to pee….

And there is the dance coming up…on the 12th. I'm going! Woot! –mega punches the sky-

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and please remember to review.

l

l

l

l

l

V

2525252525252525252525

**Chapter 25**: Little Black Box

2525252525252525252525

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

"InuYasha, ye are stalling. Ye cannot stall just to see Kagome," Kaede entered the room with a tea tray in her hands.

The half-demon didn't reply, his hand was still gently gripping his beloved's and his eyes never fell off hers.

Once the tea tray was set on the table beside the bed, InuYasha glanced quickly at Kaede. "When will she wake up."

Kaede looked at the clock. "In ten minutes," Kaede answered him. "Perhaps that is all the time Naraku needs to take over the world and destroy it."

"I will wait," he said firmly.

"InuYasha!" Miroku entered the room. "Come on. Kagome will be back when we kill Naraku."

"This might be the last time I see her," InuYasha said, sitting up and looking at Miroku. "What would you do if Sango was here, lying in this bed, waiting for someone's death to wake her? Knowing that the next time she would see your face is in ten minutes?"

"…" Miroku was defeated. He left the room to check on Sango, who was watching Souta and Kohaku train.

000000000000000000000000000

"Miroku," Sango muttered in protest as she felt his arms encircle her waist from behind. Her hands flew to his arms, ready to pry them off.

"Don't move, Sango," he whispered in her ear. "Please. Let me hold you before we fight Naraku."

Sango softened and nodded. The embrace tightened as she felt Miroku nuzzle her cheek and nibble her ear lightly. His nose dug into her dark brown tresses. His hands rubbed her stomach, willing her to turn in his hold on her.

She obeyed, turning around and facing his neck. Sango rested her head on his chest as his fingers traced her spine up to her neck. His large hands caressed her neck and entangled themselves in her hair. The hair band broke and the strands fell upon his hands like a waterfall. Sango opened her eyes. "You broke my hair band," she said.

"You'll find another one," Miroku replied softly as his hand rounded the corner of her neck to her chin. He cupped it with his thumb and forefinger and brought her lips to his in a swift motion.

Sango felt Miroku's lips encase hers in such a manner as she had never felt him kiss before. This kiss was almost a goodbye kiss, which sent shudders down her back in fear. It was also a promise kiss, which made her kiss deepen.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as her head swirled with colors. Sango had never experienced such a heated kiss like this. His kiss was hungry for her, which got her heated. Sango willed herself not to get this feeling.

Miroku's hand slipped from her neck to her waist. His hands lit her skin on fire and sent electric waves running throughout her veins.

"Ew!"

That broke the kiss. Sango turned to see who had interrupted them. It was her brother, Kohaku.

He had a disgusted look on his face along with a small smile. "Can we keep this storyline rating at PG-13 please, before Miroku gets carried away?"

Sango laughed and turned to Miroku, who nuzzled her nose with his. "I love you," she heard him whisper faintly before planting another soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too…" tears dotted the sides of her eyes in realization of why he was doing this. He didn't want Sango to end up like Kagome. It was selfish of him to do this. It was as if he was saying: We've got it better than InuYasha and Kagome.

But couldn't he be selfish once in a while towards her? Yes. Yes, he could.

Sango turned away from him, muttering something about finding another tie for her hair.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ten minutes later….**

InuYasha paced the floor before Kagome's bed. His golden eyes flickered over to the clock. "It's been ten minutes…" he scowled. "Why isn't she waking up?"

"Patience, InuYasha," Kaede instructed, dabbing Kagome's forehead with a moist cloth. "She will wake up."

InuYasha's ears flipped forward as he heard a soft groan of pain coming from Kagome. "Kagome!" he ran, with near Godlike speed, towards her bedside. He took her hand in his and watched her face for any sign of her awakening.

Her eyelashes moved slightly and he waited eagerly.

Her brow forced together as sweat beaded upon her face like dew. Her mouth tightened and her head moved from side to side. She mumbled incoherent words of protest, enough so that InuYasha could make the words out.

"Let me go," she mumbled, tossing her head, hair in her face. "I must get back! Stop! Stop hurting me!"

"Who's hurting her?" InuYasha looked up at Kaede. "Who?"

"Naraku…through a method called 'Mind Pang'. It doesn't hurt her physically, but it torments her mind into thinking she is physically hurt. As soon as she wakes up, the pain will go away," Kaede explained. "All we can do is stay silent and wait."

"No fucking hell I'm staying silent and watching her fight him off alone!" InuYasha cursed through gritted teeth. "Kagome! Fight the bastard! You want to come back! Souta, your family, your friends, come back to them. Come back to me! InuYasha!"

Her eyes flashed open, her pupils grew big, and she inhaled sharply. Her body jerked forward.

"She's possessed!" Kaede stood up.

"No way in hell," InuYasha picked her up and thrust her body into his arms. "Kagome! Fight Naraku!"

Kagome coughed and jerked in his arms. Tears streamed down her cheeks and more sweat poured down her face.

"Kagome! I love you! It's me, InuYasha!" InuYasha said into her ear. "I'm waiting for you to wake up! I need you. Don't you want need me to?"

Kagome relaxed her body against his. Her eyes closed and her body went limp. He hugged her tightly. "Wake up…"

Her eyes opened, as if obeying InuYasha. Her body pulled away from InuYasha and InuYasha allowed it so he could see and read her face.

At first her face was blank; her eyes were hollow, then she grew into recognition. "InuYasha!" she cried out and threw herself onto him, squeezing him tightly.

InuYasha fell back onto the carpet and hugged her back. "Kagome!" he inhaled her vivid scent, loving it more than he could express. He kissed her cheeks reverently and then made his way to her mouth. He kissed her vigorously, not giving her time to react when he pulled away from her.

"Kagome," he sat up and leaned her against the bed. His hand groped under the bed and then retracted. He held a small black box in his hand.

He pulled it open and revealed a golden ring with one large diamond in the middle, and two blue stones on the side in the shapes of delicate hearts. The jewels gleamed at her, making her eyes widen.

"I want you to be with me, forever," he said. "Marry me?"

Kagome's mouth fell open slightly. "InuYasha…" she chewed the inside of her cheek in thought. "I'll go back again. I can't accept it until I'm fully awake."

"Please, Kagome! You'll give me the strength to defeat Naraku," InuYasha pleaded with his Kagome.

Kagome thought more and then hesitated. "InuYasha…" she read his dreading face. "I…yes, I will marry you, InuYasha." She gave in and smiled at him.

InuYasha grabbed her right hand and slipped the ring onto her finger.

He then pulled her into his hug to hold her again before he left. InuYasha nuzzled her neck and kissed it gently. "Kagome, I'll be back. I promise." InuYasha helped her up to stand with him. He saw something in her eyes, but he couldn't place a word for it. She knows something that I don't? was what her eyes were saying.

Kagome looked down. "Please be safe, InuYasha, and promise to love me forever."

"I promise, Kagome," he kissed her and she returned it. "I promise with all my heart."

00000000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha was riding on Kirara's back with Miroku and Sango. "If we don't defeat Naraku soon, Kagome will die along with the rest of us."

"Of course…" Sango said. "Kagome will not die in the mind. Her mind will be living in a different dimension altogether. Naraku has special plans for her."

"What?" InuYasha looked at Sango. "How do you know?"

"Kagome told me while I was in her room with her, alone," Sango said. "She said that if Naraku won, Kagome and Kikyou... with him in hell, though only their spirits, not their bodies. Minds are so much easier to torment."

"Damn it," InuYasha cursed. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She didn't want to put more pressure on you, but I thought pressure would be something to get you more motivated."

"I can't win if I'm trying to protect someone!" InuYasha said.

"Technically, Kagome won't be there. So you're not really protecting anyone, but yourself of course. Sango and I can take care of ourselves," Miroku said.

"Whatever," InuYasha said.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Kirara landed on the ground before the tree. "Right," Sango said, looking at the tree. "How do we get in?"

Miroku watched as the spiders avoided them and ran into the tree. "We follow the spiders."

"I hate spiders now…" InuYasha remarked as he stared at the large and small spiders running under the uprooted tree. "They annoy me!"

"Now now, they might seek revenge on InuYasha since he peed on one. God only knows what was in that piss," Miroku said and then he prayed.

InuYasha growled. "What kind of monk are you?" He began bashing him over the head with his fist.

"Both of you, stop!" Sango demanded. She rolled her eyes when they shouted in unison. 'He started it!'

Sango approached the tree and watched as the spiders fled into a hole. "There's only enough space for us to crawl in there. Who knows if it gets more narrow as we go in…?"

"Let InuYasha go first. He can dig our way down there," Miroku suggested.

"What do I look like to you? Do I look like a fucking dog!" InuYasha flailed his fists.

"Yes." They both said.

InuYasha growled, but went in on all fours. The walls were made of metal and the hole did not get any smaller than predicted to be. In fact, it got larger and larger until all three of them could stand up side by side and walk.

"'The hell is this place?" InuYasha looked around, ran his fingers along the walls, and sniffed his fingers. "Faint smell of Naraku…"

"Naraku's Palace then?" Sango suggested, looking at Miroku, who merely shrugged.

They walked more and noticed a faint cylinder pillar of light, moving towards the heavens. Spiders threw themselves in it and they shot up like bullets.

"What is that!" Sango exclaimed, pointing at it.

"A teleportation circle of some sort…" Miroku examined it. "Yeah…this should get us to that other dimension."

He put his finger in it and his finger departed from his body. "Arghhhh!" he yelled and pulled back his hand. In place where his finger was, just a stub now stood. "That didn't even hurt…"

"Now you lost your finger…" Sango looked at it. "No blood…no bone or vains…strange…"

InuYasha leapt into the light and shot up towards the sky.

"That was stupid of him…we could have taken the stairs," Sango pointed to an emergency exit sign.

"The damn elevator took my finger!" Miroku said and then jumped in it and shot up like ketchup in a bottle.

Sango sighed. "I hope this doesn't hurt…" Sango jumped in and got sucked up as well.

000000000000000000000000000000

"My finger!" Miroku looked at his hand. "It's back!"

"It probably just teleports you in pieces and then puts you back together again once you reach another dimension," InuYasha said smartly.

Sango and Miroku looked at him. "Why are you thinking?" Miroku asked. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"What was that, monk!" InuYasha scowled at him.

"Nothing, nothing," he put his hands up, palms facing InuYasha. "I was just joking."

InuYasha looked around and pulled out his sword. "I don't like the looks of this place."

"It's like a different planet altogether…" Sango looked around. "Except that it looks exactly like Tokyo…It's just the feeling."

"Where would Naraku be?" InuYasha asked.

"The closest place to Kagome possible," Miroku suggested. "In order to fight Kagome, that is. He must be close, yet far. So I'm thinking, since this world is based to be like Earth, perhaps at Kagome's house. In the same room."

"What?"

"Different dimensions," Miroku tried to explain. "But he's in the exact same spot as Kagome is, but in different dimensions, so that their brain waves touch, but not their bodies. If he fought her physically I am most certain he would lose."

"Why?"

"Because Kagome looks like Kikyou and Kagome is pure. Naraku isn't," Miroku said. "Something like that."

"So let's get going," InuYasha said and he took off, dashing to Kagome's house.

Sango and Miroku followed a lengthy space behind him.

0000000000000000000

InuYasha stopped right before Kagome's house. _What the hell is going on here? _"The house is totally backwards than in real life."

"Backward dimension," Miroku stroked his chin in thought. "The house inside must be completely opposite of Kagome's house. So this is a mirrored image instead of a direct image of earth."

A soft cackle grew steadily louder. "I am glad you have made it, hanyou, monk, and taijiya. You have found my secret location."

Spiders fell from the sky and landed upon them.

"But the potion you are wearing will not ward off my spider demons in this dimension," Naraku's voice boomed.

Sango fought the spiders away from her with her hiraikotsu, slicing them in half and Miroku sucked up most of them with is wind tunnel.

"Only one will be able to come inside my home."

The spiders grew larger and larger. Their eyes went red with bloodlust. They encircled Sango and Miroku, but not InuYasha.

"I choose InuYasha."

The door of the house flew open and a black mist shot out at InuYasha.

"Arghhhh!" InuYasha held out his sword in front of him. "Damn poison miasma." He covered his nose and looked at Sango and Miroku. "Hey! Take care! I'm going in!"

"No, InuYasha!" Sango turned and yelled at him. "If you go in there by yourself, you will be killed!"

InuYasha ignored her and ran inside.

"Damn it," Sango cursed, avoided a spider, and ran in after him. The door slammed shut.

"Sango!" Miroku's fist hit the door. He faced the spiders. "Damn…" He got out his wind tunnel and began to suck up the spiders.

0-000000000000000000

"Why'd ya have to follow me!" InuYasha shouted at Sango.

"Because!" Sango couldn't come up with the best excuse. "I want to kill Naraku too!"

"You left Miroku by himself!"

"Oh shit…" Sango slapped her forehead. "He can handle himself, I hope…"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "I told you! Now I have to protect you and worry!" He walked up the stairs, fire burning in his eyes. "I really hate you right now, Sango."

Sango wasn't affected. "She's in here."

"Who?" InuYasha turned to look at her, stopping in his tracks.

"Kikyou…" Sango jumped from the stairwell and back onto the first floor. "I'll find her soul and body. You find Naraku and destroy him."

"I was going to do that anyway!" InuYasha shouted at her, shaking his fist. He then ran up the stairs as he saw Sango go into the kitchen.

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha whirled around and saw Kagome standing there. "Ka-Kagome!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome ran up to him and attempted to hug him, but she just went through him. She stopped and turned to face him. "I guess I can't hug you…"

"What the hell?" InuYasha waved his arm in her head. "Why can't I touch you? Why are you here?"

Kagome sighed and looked down. "I'm in my coma right now. This is where Naraku summons me to fight him. In my own house. He grabs my mind and brings me to this dimension…I watched as this dimension reflected what's going on in the other." Kagome looked at the door. "He's in there…I don't want to go in."

"Kagome?"

"If I go in…" she hesitated. "…I'll die. I'm so weak right now." Kagome fell onto the floor. "I feel useless. I'm sorry I can't help you, InuYasha."

InuYasha fell beside her and tried to tough her and comfort her, but his arms just went through her. "Kagome, hang on. Please."

"Kaede's calling…" Kagome said. "It's time for me to go back to my body." She showed him her hand with the ring on it. "I'm glad I'll get to marry you."

InuYasha smiled softly. "Me too, Kagome. Go now. You're safer where Kaede is."

Kagome nodded, closed her eyes, and disappeared.

InuYasha sighed and stood up. He threw the Tetsusaiga over his shoulder. His hand clasped onto the golden knob and black power surged through him. InuYasha growled and shoved open the door.

There was Naraku, sitting on the bed. His black hair was overflowing the bed and carpet. He was pale and stared at InuYasha with red eyes. Tentacles came from his body and were implanted into the floor, ceiling and walls. They writhed and wriggled to and fro and InuYasha shuddered with hate.

Naraku laughed mockingly. "I'm ba-ack," he sang in an evil tone. "Care for a drink before I smite you to your doom."

"Enough with the stupid banter," InuYasha growled, holding his sword out in front of him. "I'll kill you. I'll make sure you're dead. How dare you hurt Kagome!"

"Simple. She is nothing more but a girl," Naraku's arms shot out, grabbed InuYasha's neck, and forced him up against the wall. "A woman who has no significant manner in this world. A useless whore meant to bare human children. A whore who will never fully love you."

"Liar," InuYasha barked at him and swung his sword, cutting off Naraku's arms. "You're just trying to toy with me!"

Naraku's arm grew again. "Oh good, you're getting smarter." The tentacles released their grasps on everything surrounding Naraku and returned to Naraku's body.

He stood on his feet, looking like a normal human. His hair shortened and was pulled into a ponytail. He held out his arm, his fingers stretched out and a small, black ball formed in his hand. He jumped up and threw it at InuYasha.

The ball sailed towards InuYasha. It started to glow purple and sparks of electricity flew off the ball. The ball hit InuYasha and the room exploded. Smoke went everywhere. Naraku jumped into the sky and landed outside of the house, on the street.

InuYasha's body was thrown into the concrete, making a large crater. He got up, jumped into the air, and raised his sword above his head. "Die, you bastard!" His sword hit Naraku's shield, which pushed InuYasha back against a wall.

Naraku laughed and raised himself in the air. "Is that the best you can do?"

"No," InuYasha landed on the ground and his Tetsusaiga began to glow blood red. "I can do better!" He raced after Naraku again and struck the shield. He pressed the metallic teeth into the black, see-through shield and the sword began to cut into it.

The shield blew up and Naraku was thrown against a large tree, toppling the tree over. Dirt flew up and InuYasha covered his nose to keep from inhaling it.

As the dirt settled again, Naraku jumped from the dirt cloud, landed directly in front of InuYasha, and began to swing his now golden, sword-like arm.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru was standing behind Rashi in Kagome's room. Rashi was hugging Kagome, crying. "Oh Kagome!" Rashi sobbed over and over again. "We'll help InuYasha fight Naraku. I'm a hanyou now."

Kagome still couldn't grasp that concept. Rashi being a hanyou. She just hugged her dear friend back, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I saw InuYasha. He's in the other dimension. He's fighting Naraku as we speak."

"Rashi, we should get going," Sesshoumaru said. "Before it becomes too late."

Rashi released her grasp on Kagome and nodded. "Take care, Kagome. Please. Be safe for us."

Kohaku, Shippo and Souta were in the doorway. "We're coming too!" they all said in unison. "We're going to protect our families."

Sesshoumaru looked at the children. "No."

"Ggg…" they knew it was useless to argue with Sesshoumaru.

Kohaku stepped forward. "My sister is in danger! You think I'll just leave her to defend herself against Naraku! No way in hell, damn it!"

Shippo nodded. "My adopted father is in danger too! I'm not much, but I can help too!"

Souta looked at his sister. "Please, Kagome, let me help."

Kagome sat up and nodded. "You can go, Souta."

"Kagome!" Rashi looked at Kagome like she was insane.

"InuYasha needs all the help he can get," Kagome said firmly. "Souta will go in my place. I trust my brother."

Rashi looked at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, let them come."

"Fine," Sesshoumaru said.

Rin entered the room and ran to Sesshoumaru. "Daddy!" tears were streaming down her cheeks and hugged Sesshoumaru's leg.

Sesshoumaru picked her up and handed her to Rashi, who cradled the weeping girl. "Rin, who has never lost a battle?"

"You, Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin sniffed, wiping her nose.

"Who is strong?"

"You, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"And who will come back?"

"Everyone, Lord Sesshoumaru. You especially."

"Will you be here for me? Will you wait for me, Rin?"

Rin nodded. "I will. I promise, otou-san!" Rin clung to Rashi's shirt. "I will wait for Rashi too. And InuYasha, Souta, Kohaku, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and everyone else I hold close to my heart."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Good."

Rashi sighed and hugged Rin close. "We'll be fine, Rin-chan."

Rin nodded and wrapped her little arms around Rashi's neck. "I love you, Mommy."

Rashi had tears forming in her eyes and handed her to Kagome. Rashi burst into tears again as Sesshoumaru led her to the door.

000000000000000000000000000

Miroku sucked in more and more spiders. He could feel the wind tunnel being used to its full power and already his hand was beginning to pain him. "Hang in there, just a little bit longer." Miroku encouraged himself.

000000000000000000000000000

Sango searched through the cabinets and heard the explosion upstairs. The ceiling of the kitchen rattled and she saw InuYasha slam into the wall, hop back up again, and charge after Naraku.

Sango closed the cabinet and walked into the next room. "Kikyou!" she looked around. She saw Kikyou, asleep on the dining room table, a small bottle next to her.

_Kikyou's soul…_Sango opened the bottle and a small wisp of smoke left the bottle and entered Kikyou's mouth. Kikyou's brow furrowed together.

Sango sighed in relief. "One more ally…"

00000000000000000000000000000

Rashi stared at the glowing purple wall of light. "What is that, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru threw a rock in it and the rock shot up. "A teleporter," he replied and looked up. "It leads to the other realm. I'll go in first." He stepped in fully and then he flew up like a rocket.

"Wow…cool!" Rashi's eyes widened. "Those would be so convenient in malls…" Rashi jumped in and closed her eyes as a cold sensation wrapped around her and she felt herself being pulled up.

Then she hit the ground, her knees buckled under her, and she fell. Hands steadied her. "Thanks," Rashi said, noticing it was Sesshoumaru.

Souta, Kohaku and Shippo appeared. They all fell over, wind knocked out of them due to the teleporter.

"That was some ride," Kohaku rubbed his head.

"No kidding," Souta stood up and helped Shippo up.

00000000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha was again slammed into several buildings. Pain numbed his back and scratches covered his arms. He didn't bother returning to where Naraku was.

Naraku had appeared before him once more and InuYasha blocked Naraku's sword arm. Sparks flew onto the ground and disappeared immediately. InuYasha thrust his weight against Naraku's sword, sending Naraku to slide backwards on his feet.

InuYasha jumped into the air and Naraku followed. They fought in the air and landed back on the ground. InuYasha dodged Naraku's glowing sword attack and then reared up behind him and managed to stab Naraku in the leg.

Blood splurted out and fell on InuYasha's red haori. Naraku leapt backwards and looked at his cut. The cut healed. "I am indestructible."

"Damn it," InuYasha wiped his face. "How am I supposed to kill this guy?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Crisa Rei:** Yes! I'm done with this chapter and the battle scene was better than my other one! And this chapter was long. But next chapter will be longer than 12 pages, I assure you.

I hope you all liked this one.

Review

Review

Review

**Kebin Katunna:** Yup you were right I will keep writing too!

**Riles**: But if you did kill me you wouldn't know the ending of this story, now would you?

**Ritsuki-chan:** I'm planning on a sequel, yes.

**aninaig**: I know I hate it when good stories end. –sniffle- But I'm glad you like it

**Mike the Great**: Hey long time no see. I can't do more. If I do more...then...it'll just keep going and going and going...

**drvnkrazee:** Thank you so much for your review. I think I have potential, yes.

**atth99:** I'm trying...

**lia200304**: Hahaha that's must've been funny to see the looks on their faces.

**Secret-punk-rocker:** Yup he did pee on a spider. You betcha he did. He's a doggy!


	26. Just skip this chapter

I am sincerely sorry about doing this but I need a beta reader for the last chapter since I haven't heard from my last one in a long time.

If you want to be my beta just fill out the information below:

Age:  
Sample of writing:  
Have you been a beta before:  
What Categories will you beta:  
Are you interested, really interested:

My Email is:

Crisa Rei

At

Hotmail

Thank you so much

Crisa Rei

I also apologize for the last chapter's delay. It is very hard for me to write the last chapter. I want it to end with a really big BANG. I want this story to be worth it at the end and I really want to keep you guys happy because you deserve so much credit. I'll save the rest of my monologue for the concluding chapter.


	27. White Day

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah

**Current Time and Date**: February 3, 2005

**To My Reviewers:**

l

l

l

l

l

V

2626262626262626262626

**Chapter 26:** White Day

2626262626262626262626

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

Naraku grinned at the helpless dog demon that stood before him. Couldn't this hanyou just accept his demise?

All for the love of one person.

Pathetic…

0000000000000000000000000000

Sango filled a bucket of water in the kitchen. She then approached the sleeping Kikyou. "Sorry Kikyou," she whispered. "But there's not time to waste." and She tossed the water all over Kikyou's lifeless body, utterly soaking the priestess.

Kikyou sat up abruptly, water flinging from her damp hair. Her almond eyes traveled across the room and fell upon the demon exterminator. "Taijiya…" Kikyou looked down at her clothes. "Why am I wet?"

"I freed you from your bottle, then I dumped water on you to wake you," Sango explained. Then something tugged at Sango's mind playfully and a grin flickered across her face. "Kikyou, do I get three wishes since I freed you?"

Kikyou frowned at Sango, not answering the question, and simply asked her, "Is InuYasha here?"

"Well…not in this household. He's fighting Naraku outside right now," Sango replied sadly. "Miroku is here with us too. I was hoping you could help InuYasha in finding a weak spot."

Kikyou shook her head bitterly. "No, Naraku has none. He has no weaknesses. There is only one person who can stop Naraku."

"Oh?" Sango stared at her. "Who's that?"

Kikyou smiled knowingly up at Sango. "Think, Sango. What is the thing Naraku wants to kill?"

Sango chewed her lip anxiously in thought. "InuYasha." she replied.

"Guess again."

"Kagome?"

Kikyou shook her head. "Think, Taijiya!"

What was the one thing that Naraku wanted to kill most?

"What was he after last time? What did he want to eliminate from the world?" Kikyou urged the slayer on.

Sango's forehead wrinkled in concentration and her eyes widened in realization. "The-"

000000000000000000000000000000

Miroku crashed through a window. "Sango!" he cried out.

The slender woman in black appeared in the doorway with a priestess behind her.

"Kikyou!" Miroku stated in shock. "What the-?" His eyes didn't leave Kikyou's pale face.

Sango shook her head trying to get his attention. "I'll explain later. Miroku, we need to go back to the real world."

Miroku raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"Something there might possibly stop Naraku," Sango took hold of his hand and started to run towards the door. She stopped, allowing Miroku to crash into her, and looked back to the pale priestess. "Kikyou, stay here and try to help InuYasha as much as you can, all right?"

"Fine. I will," Kikyou answered solemnly.

000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru spotted two figures running towards the group. He unsheathed his sword. "We have company." he growled.

"Wait!" Rashi grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm and forced him to lower it. "You smell that scent?"

He sniffed the air lightly and then responded, "A monk. A taijiya."

"Miroku and Sango," Rashi smiled excitedly. "I can tell who they are. Miroku wears that great smelling cologne, Adjak. And Sango wears that light perfume, 'White Lilac'. I love both smells!"

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to give her an odd look, Kohaku, Shippo and Souta had already taken over this job.

"Sister!" shouted Kohaku as Sango came, through the fog and into view.

"Kohaku!" Sango stopped directly in front of him and clutched his shoulders tightly. "What on earth are you doing here?" she asked exasperatedly.

"I came to help you," Kohaku answered. "I was training all day with Kaede. She's really a good trainer."

"I bet she is…" Sango sighed, brushing her bangs back from her eyes. She looked to the rest of the group, before handing out orders. "Rashi, stay with Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, you help InuYasha. Souta, Kohaku, Shippo, think you can handle some spider demons?"

"You bet!" they all answered.

Sango was unsure if their enthusiasm was a good thing, but pushed it off anyway. "Okay, Kohaku, Shippo and Souta will go to the fighting area and kill all the spider demons. Do not let them bite you!" she warned. "I just want you to rid InuYasha's surroundings of smaller threats. All right?"

All three of the boys nodded.

Sango looked to the demon lord. "Okay. Sesshoumaru, I want you to try and keep Naraku busy while I go back to the real world. Miroku, I need you to stay here and help the boys," Sango instructed.

"What's in the real world?" Rashi asked wonderingly.

"Something that will destroy Naraku."

"And that would be?" Rashi inquired.

"The-"

00000000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha's body could barely fight Naraku's strength. He was torn and bloody from the several boulders, walls, and floors that he had been thrown at.

Every time InuYasha succeeded in landing a blow upon Naraku, he quickly regenerated himself. Things were definitely not in his favor. The sword in his hands was losing life. He could feel its heartbeat steadily growing less and less.

Naraku rushed forward and stabbed InuYasha's arm and he let out a growl of rage mixed with pain. InuYasha clutched his left arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding. The blood bathed through the rat fur.

Naraku was about to strike again when Sesshoumaru appeared in front of InuYasha and forced Naraku back.

"This concerns you not, Sesshoumaru," Naraku replied icily.

"Though you came to the hotel I was staying at and tried to kill Rashi and I both. On our honeymoon no less. Yes, this definitely concerns me," Sesshoumaru replied coldly.

Naraku's sword clashed against the Toukijin and Sesshoumaru stepped forward slightly, parrying Naraku back even farther.

"I am superior to my half brother," Sesshoumaru informed. "I am a match for you! Unlike the fool behind me."

"Hey!" A rock hit Sesshoumaru on the head. "Who're ya callin' fool?" yelled InuYasha angrily. "No one asked ya to come and fight my fight!"

"Even your half brother wishes your presence was nonexistent," Naraku commented as he leapt away from Sesshoumaru and onto a building.

Veins bulged out as Naraku's lower torso bubbled and ruptured. His skin ripped savagely and eight long spider legs were born from his flesh. His human legs were consumed into his body.

"Fear my demonic power!" Naraku wickedly chortled as he transformed into the new form.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he held up his sword. "I'm shivering," Sesshoumaru replied sneering.

000000000000000000000000000

Sango ran out of the tree, only to be greeted by a horde of wasps. "Not the wasps!" Sango cried out as they began to attack her, stinging her and buzzing around.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled and the cat demon arrived like a feather. Sango jumped onto her back and they flew away from the wasps and into the sky.

"Take me to Kagome's," Sango instructed the two tail.

Kirara growled in response and moved faster towards Kagome's home.

00000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru caught his balance as Naraku threw him back. Naraku had become even faster than before with his eight legs.

Both of his arms had mutated into large, pointy, glowing swords that lashed out at Lord Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru blocked one of the lances, but missed the other and it drove deep into his stomach. Sesshoumaru's pupils grew small.

"Sesshoumaru!" he heard Rashi cry out.

Sesshoumaru's left hand clutched the blade in his stomach and removed the blade from Naraku and pushed him back. Naraku's was weapon still in his stomach and now detached from his body.

Sesshoumaru yanked it out and threw it aside as he straightened up. He raised his sharpened claws to his lips and his tongue came out to lick the blood from his stained hand.

His eyes reddened and his face molded into a silvery muzzle. His body multiplied in size and his hands and feet became that of paws, enormous paws.

Sesshomaru lifted his dog head and let out a ferocious growl. His claws whipped out and caught the spider in his grasp.

The large white dog had a small wound on his stomach where the blood flowed freely onto the ground and all Rashi could do was watch; Her eyes never leaving Sesshoumaru and his wound.

000000000000000000000000000

Souta had finished putting sutras up in a circle and all of the males jumped in it as the spiders came at them. As soon as the spider demons hit the sutra field, they disintegrated.

"Nice work!" Kohaku praised, throwing his Ningama (sickle and chain) at some demons, stabbing two in the head.

Miroku's prayer beads were wrapped around his hand as he fought off some spiders with his staff. He was giving his hand some time to rest since he had been using it all night.

Shippo was throwing his fox fire at the nearest demons, hoping to kill enough spider demons to be of some help.

Souta used a blunt arrow with sutras attached to it and shot it in the air. As soon as it started to fall, sutras scattered about, landing on several spiders and they vanished.

00000000000000000000000000

Chiisuchina was in her mother's comforting arms. The infant was showered with precious little kisses from Kagome.

Chii giggled endlessly as her mother tickled her tiny little feet and kissed her little button nose.

Kagome smiled at Chii. "I love you, my daughter."

Chii only let a small smile slip on her face in return.

Kagome hugged her close and rocked her softly to sleep. Now only Kagome was awake. Kaede was asleep on the bed. Buyo was tied to the bed frame and Chii was asleep in her arms.

She watched as spiders danced around the windows. She looked away unable to watch any longer. "InuYasha…be safe…"

00000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru had Naraku between his fangs. He shook Naraku with his head, hoping to break every bone in his body.

An acid taste fell upon Sesshoumaru's large tongue and entered his throat, to his stomach. Sesshoumaru spat Naraku out and he began to throw up large quantities of green liquid.

His eyes went gold again and his body returned to its normal form. Sesshoumaru was only keeping himself up by using his arms and legs. He was still vomiting, even in his normal form.

"Like my poison?" Naraku seethed as he stood before Sesshoumaru. "Dog tonic. It's supposed to kill dogs in a snap. Unfortunately you are full demon so it should only make you sick to the point of near death. You cannot die from the tonic, but seeing as you are so weak I could kill you easily."

Naraku raised his sword and brought it down like a knife cutting into butter. Only his blade didn't slice Sesshoumaru in two.

Blood splattered on both demons and dirt rode up into their eyes, blocking the person that had thrown themselves into the blade from their view. Sesshoumaru rubbed the dirt out of his eyes and spotted the half demon.

There she was.

In two clean cut pieces.

Rashi.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango leaped from Kirara's back and stumbled to the door. She kicked away some demon spiders and pushed opened the door.

She ran up the stairs, tripping every so often from exhaustion. She barged through the door and into Kagome's room.

"Kagome! I know the way to kill Naraku!" she screamed into the room.

Kagome almost screamed when she saw Sango burst through. Then she seemed to process what the slayer had said. "What is it?" she asked in a rush.

"Well I kind of need your-"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rashi! Nooo!" InuYasha yelled out as he witnessed the whole event.

Naraku rose the sword, ready to strike Sesshoumaru. As the sword came down, Rashi jumped in Sesshoumaru's place with lightning speed.

The mirroring blade sliced Rashi in two pieces. Blood had splurged everywhere staining everything close including the grass and the two demons.

No last words. No last cry. That was it. Not even a week Had she been married to Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha did not want to see his brother's reaction. He would not want to be Naraku at that moment.

"You bastard!" InuYasha bellowed at the demon. "You damn, fucking bastard! You asshole!" InuYasha could not believe that Rashi had died that simply. Not Sesshoumaru's mate. Sesshoumaru always picked strong women. Rashi had been the strongest in spirit than any of the ones Sesshoumaru had before.

Rashi, his friend Rashi, was dead. Rashi was the only one who he could go to when he was well…in trouble. Rashi had loved everyone. She had comforted everyone and made things enjoyable. She even the intolerable things tolerable.

She had always greeted things with an enthusiastic smile. Now Rashi was on the floor. Her heart detached from her body. Her eyes wide with terror.

She had died to save her husband. Her friends. InuYasha couldn't stand Naraku now.

They had to win.

000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru's eyes were wide as he stared at the lifeless body of his wife. His eyes closed and he scooped Rashi's mangled body up in his arms. Blood dripped freely to the ground beneath them.

He opened his eyes and glared daggers at Naraku. The glare was paralyzing and Naraku stopped dead in his tracks. His laughter was caught within his throat and his gaze was locked with Sesshoumaru's.

Sesshoumaru walked away from Naraku, but he never broke eye contact. He set Rashi down, beside InuYasha.

He did not look at InuYasha, but continued to stare at Naraku, still keeping Naraku in a paralyzed state.

Sesshoumaru unsheathed Toukijin in his left hand and his claws began to glow on his right. He whipped out the long, gold lighten strand and in one quick movement sliced Naraku into fragments.

Skin and muscle tore away to reveal Naraku's heart and Sesshoumaru drove forward to pierce it with Toukijin.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Crisa Rei: …

It's not the end! Mwahahahaha

000000000000000000000000000000000

Naraku's red heart crusted and then shriveled into dust. That was it. It was over. Sesshoumaru had avenged Rashi's death.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the dust pile for a moment. The dust pile moved and shifted around in a circle like ants. _Something's not right…_Sesshoumaru concentrated on the dust pile. His eyes narrowed.

The particles formed together again and made another heart. The muscle was dark as the evil that had inspired Naraku. Naraku's pieces came together and formed a faceless, naked body.

Then the face appeared. Naraku's eyes weren't red any more. They were black as the darkness that had consumed Rashi, perhaps darker.

He picked up the heart and bit into it. Black blood spilled over his lips and fell down his naked chest to the ground below. He bit into it again as if it were an apple. Once more the dark liquid streamed down his pale skin.

Once he had devoured the entire muscle and licked his lips free of black ink, Naraku's skin began to glow a deep shade of purple. "The Toukijin…in that sword lives an evil demon. That evil demon and I have something in common." His black eyes flickered from Sesshoumaru to InuYasha. "InuYasha's parting of this world."

Naraku stepped forward, towards Sesshoumaru. "The demon joined me instead of you. You have developed a softness for your brother. **_Weak!_** He gave me a stronger heart that once I had chewed through its toughness and guzzled down its liquor, I would be able to do this…"

Naraku's eyes filled with blood like tears. He blinked, the blood streamed down his face, painting stripes on either side of his pale cheeks. His head turned into a narrow shape. His arms and legs blended smoothly with his body. The blood became a mixture of red sparkling coils and scales.

His pupils turned snake-like and his tongue whipped out into a fork. His body lengthened and a large rattler appeared at the tip of the snake's tale. Naraku's head reared back, preparing to strike Sesshoumaru.

His head speedily dove towards Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru jumped into the sky, but Naraku's mouth clasped tightly around him. Then Naraku looked pained and opened his jaw, dropping the youkai onto the ground.

"Arghhh! Damn that woman!" Naraku screamed in rage as he shook his head back and forth.

InuYasha looked at Naraku. "Who the hell is he talking about?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Rashi sacrificed herself for me, leaving her power behind to protect me. He cannot touch me in a harmful way or pain will consume him. InuYasha, stay back."

"What!" InuYasha looked aghast to Sesshoumaru. "No way in hell am I going to let you fight my fight! I want to kick Naraku's ass!"

Sesshoumaru looked harshly at InuYasha. "I'll keep him occupied, InuYasha. Then you shall strike your fang into his heart. I think that might be able to make him die for a while. He cannot die unless the taijiya brings back the one thing that can annihilate Naraku."

InuYasha stared at Sesshoumaru for a moment. Sesshoumaru had proposed a plan of teamwork. InuYasha shrugged as pain rippled in his skin. "Sure. I'll do it."

"Good."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Sango thanked Kagome and hugged her.

"Please don't-" Kagome begged her friend.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen," Sango assured. "I promise."

"I can't believe such a small, fragile thing could destroy Naraku," Kagome whispered.

Kaede nodded. "Great power comes in small packages Kagome. You must be willing to sacrifice the gem."

Kagome nodded. "I am willing, but it's so hard to give up my precious gift."

Sango pulled her into a hug again. She wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. "Don't worry! InuYasha will be there. Everyone we know is helping. You just rest. Since Naraku is occupied, he can't attack you. You must rest your soul and mind." Sango stroked Chii's head softly.

Kagome sighed, tears in her eyes. The ache in her heart grew more at the very thought of losing everything and everyone she loved. "I know…" she said in a raspy voice, unable to speak confidentially.

"Until then," Sango waved and then walked out of the room, down the stairs.

0000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru sailed through the air, his hair masking his face as his back hit the concrete. His facial expression was stone as he struggled to get up. He didn't flinch in pain or shudder in fear. He composed himself.

He looked at Naraku, his eyes glowing red as he thought of what he had left to protect from that beast. Rin.

Sesshoumaru saw InuYasha move frequently in and out of his peripheral vision. _Dim wit… _He escaped Naraku's attack once again, by jumping into the night.

He couldn't keep avoiding his strikes. Sesshoumaru needed to strike back and injure him somehow. Where was everyone? Of course, they were killing those small, pesky demon spiders.

Sesshoumaru received a fast blow to his shoulder and once more he greeted the rocky bottom. A rock was struck into his back, barely missing his spine. Sesshoumaru yelled not in pain, but in sheer anger at himself.

He rose without struggle and grasped the rock in his back, removing it slowly as blood encased about the rock. Sesshoumaru threw it aside as blood rolled down his flesh and was absorbed by his clothing.

He noticed it now. Blood caked on every rock. The lustful odor he had once craved was now a putrid, toxic smell. Blood wasn't a wonderful thing to see anymore. He was sick and tired of the red and crimson liquid.

Sesshoumaru wanted to end it. He barely saw Naraku's black blood on any of the rocks nor did he smell his rotten, evil blood.

He held up his claws and they began to glow as he formed his whip. "Be gone Naraku!" he screamed in a cold voice. He brought his claws down, slicing through the air. The power rippled throughout the concrete, moving speedily towards Naraku.

The attack hit Naraku dead on. A perfect hit as the rocks around Naraku exploded into the sky, forming thick gray clouds.

Silence fell upon the mirrored earth.

0000000000000000

Sango hit the transportation aura. "What…?" Sango placed her hand on the aura. "It's a wall! The beam is gone!" Sango sighed and fell down on the ground. "It won't let me through…Kirara…"

The cat demon meowed and approached Sango, licking her hand.

Sango held the parcel close. "We'll get through somehow…" The demon exterminator kicked the wall, pain shooting up her leg. "Damn…"

00000000000000000000000

Kikyou walked up to the purple glass wall. She stroked her index finger down the thick iciness of it. "The portal has closed." Kikyou looked about and grabbed an arrow. She shoved it full force into the glass.

The glass crackled as it shattered into a thousand pieces, revealing the portal once more. She had seen the taijiya stuck on the other side, losing her energy. "Taijiya!" Kikyou cried out. "Jump through now."

The demon exterminator fell through the portal and was flung to the ground as she clutched protectively over the gem.

"Did you bring what was needed?" Kikyou asked her.

Sango nodded and flinched. "Here it is." She reached out to hand it to Kikyou.

"I cannot touch it!" Kikyou snarled. "Foolish woman! If I do I will be burned alive! It is too pure for my hands. Then what help can I be?"

Sango did not say anything as she struggled to get back up on her feet. "Where's…InuYasha?"

Kikyou looked towards the distance where gray clouds and lightning had started brewing. "Over there," she lifted her arm and pointed to the mass destruction. "Within those black clouds and storms."

Sango nodded and began to walk, struggling with her energy. Kirara transformed into the large cat demon and growled to Sango, wanting her to get on.

Sango shook her head. "Kirara, you are too weak to carry me. I know that. We are both weak."

Kirara meowed in her large form and walked beside Sango, giving her master something to lean on.

00000000000000000000000

Finally the black blood stained the rocks and he could smell that foul stench. Sesshoumaru strained his eyes to see through the black haze. Naraku's silhouette became visible.

He smelled something else in the air. A dying woman. He turned his head quickly and saw the struggling taijiya. Sesshoumaru looked to InuYasha, who stood and watched Sango weakly stepping closer.

_Go and help her, InuYasha! _Sesshoumaru thought strongly before he charged after Naraku. "GO NOW!"

0000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru's yell of orders woke InuYasha from his trance. He blinked and hurried over to Sango. "Sango!" he jumped in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders, noticing something wrapped up in a small blanket.

Sango fell forward, her eyes closed. "Take this…and present it to Naraku. This precious pearl will destroy him…."

InuYasha took the blanketed object and moved the material away so he could see what _it _was exactly. "Chiisuchina!" InuYasha exclaimed shocked as the innocent baby looked up at him.

The daughter cooed and smiled at her father. She reached out with her little hands to grab InuYasha's hand.

InuYasha let her small fingers close around his large finger. He stared down at his child. "You are the jewel that can kill Naraku?"

Chiisuchina cooed again, laughing with her eyes.

_I have to give up my own daughter for this world? _InuYasha thought. His brows knitted together as he thought. _The baby that came from me and Kagome ? _

That's what Sango said. To present Naraku with the gem of love. InuYasha stood up and looked at Sango's lifeless body. Kirara limply curled up beside Sango's face.

"I can't…" InuYasha whispered unbearably, cradling the baby in his arms. "Not Chii…She's just a baby. She has a life to live." he fought with himself. "But it's either…life or death…and Chii is the key to life…for us all…"

InuYasha jumped across the rubble, towards Sesshoumaru and Naraku. Kagome had given Chii to Sango. Obviously Kagome had hope that something would happen. But…why Chii? Why had the Gods chosen InuYasha and Kagome and not Miroku and Sango? Or Sesshoumaru and Rashi? Their love was just as strong as InuYasha's and Kagome's.

He kissed Chii's forehead. "Be safe, Chii."

00000000000000000000

He jumped in front of Naraku. "Naraku!" He yelled to the demon

"Ah so the half demon comes out from hiding," Naraku smirked. "Wonderful. Come to die here beside your brother?"

"Actually," InuYasha set the baby on the ground between them. "I brought you a little gift."

As soon as Naraku made eye contact with the baby, Chiisuchina began to wail.

A small pillar of florescent light zoomed across the sky like a shooting star. The light fell to earth and came closer to Chiisuchina before hitting her square in the heart. It pierced her and white liquid seeped from her small body.

The light then exploded, blinding everyone on both earths.

The light reverted itself back to the mirrored world only to show that Chiisuchina was hovering in thin air, her body growing right before InuYasha's eyes.

Chiisuchina's hair grew out into long silver locks, longer than InuYasha's. Her body blossomed into that of a woman. Her eyes were warm, honey and brown. Her face was youthful like Kagome's and her skin was fair as of her mother.

White strips were wrapped around her in a dress like manner. A clear bubble formed around her and she landed on the ground with bare feet, gently.

Her hair flowed around her as if she was in water and her hands were on her chest, as if clutching her heart. Her eyes were lowered to the ground and silver tears poured down her cheeks.

_It's not what I took from you_

_It's not what I said_

_We are born like this_

_The time has come to change this_

_To stretch the thought a mile_

_We've lost that kind of spirit_

_We want it back today_

_The time is right to change this_

_To make the life we know_

_We'll get it back again_

_Somewhere someone's gun is laughing_

_It's not what I gave to you_

_It's not what I said_

_We are born like this_

_It's not what I took from you_

_It's not what I stole…_

_We are born like this_

_You try your best to mock me_

_You're always in my way_

_You've lost what you were given_

_You'll get it back today_

_The time has come to change this_

_To make the life we know_

_They took what you've been given_

_You'll get it back_

Her eyes lifted to stare at Naraku. "This torment ends here, Naraku."

Naraku choked and sputtered. He lifted his hand to clutch his throat. The muscle formed in his throat and he vomited it back up, black saliva mixed with blood fell to the floor with the beating heart.

Chiisuchina stepped on it with the pureness of her foot and Naraku dissolved in millions of pieces, leaving nothing but a small baby.

"The death of evil will bring birth of goodness," Chiisuchina lifted the baby up. She cradled the baby in her arms. "Welcome to a new life, Onigumo. A life where you shall put a stopper to the worst things to come."

00000000000000000000000000

Kaede stood beside Kagome's bedside as her fever broke. Everyone was waiting around her. InuYasha. Miroku. Sesshoumaru. Shippo. Kohaku. Souta. The now fourteen year old Chiisuchina. Kikyou even.

She looked lifeless, like an angel. Her face was pale as the moon, small pearls of sweat on her face. Her hair was shining and healthy in the room light. Her eyes were closed.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened and everyone leaned forward to see what she would say. Kagome's eyes scanned over the group and a look of cloudy confusion filled her eyes.

"Excuse me…" she uttered softly.

"What?" InuYasha took her hand.

She pulled her hand away from him, making InuYasha looked startled and hurt.

"Who am I?"

00000000000000000000000000

Crisa Rei: And thus ends my story here. I hate writing endings. In fact…I suck at writing them, but this ending went according to plan.

Well who wants a sequel? Should I write one?

I'll let you guys decide that.

If you want a sequel just state it in the review. I also apologize to everyone about my major mistakes. I will go back and correct those…

One of these days. I must get back to working on my other stories because every story on hold just to finish this one.

Oh yes, fourteen years DID NOT pass. Chii is simply fourteen thanks to her saving the world and stuff.

Sango and Rashi are presumed dead.

Naraku is dead like a mofo.

Who keeps the baby Onigumo?

Bwahaha most likely I'll write a sequel. Like…ten chapters…twenty at most…

**Reviewer replies:**

Secret-punk-rocker: Yes sadly this is the end and it's okay. The new Beta did a good job. Great job in fact.

fluffys-toy: Thanks for calling me a bitch...not really. But that's okay. All my other reviewers love me

Riles: I'm sorry I didn't pick you to beta this story. But you were really good

atth99: Did me trying harder help any? Thanks for reviewing!

sacredarcher45: I was kind of hoping it would be funny. But towards the end it got less funny...oh well...

lost and alone: Five weeks...wow...that sucks. What'd ya do?

InuBunny: Thanks again! It makes me feel happy that my story was good.

ms.joyjoy: I do try...though I think by putting off my other stories just so I could finish this one angered a few...yikes...best run...

aninaig: Well you were right about Chii.

Lady Katreina: I have a creative mind, what can I say?

SerenaClearwater: Tell them you're sane for reading it, the author's just insane for writing it...

ColShaLin: Do you get on gaia? Your name seems familiar other than on this website...

Kebin Katunna: I am deeply honored this story has caught your interest. Though Alternate Universe has some really good stories.

lia200304: Will try. I'll try...but I'm lazy and I have a lot of people to talk to over the net...I roleplay...I'm such a nerd...

To all my loyal reviewers: I cannot thank you enough by helping me improve this story little by little. My mistakes are less (I hope) my battle scenes are getting great and I have someone who even offered to write my lemons and limes for me...

This story has made me feel wonderful inside and I apologize again for the major mistakes.

Thank you so much you guys 

Review

Review

Review


End file.
